<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Change my Rules by amirarcieri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838309">Change my Rules</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirarcieri/pseuds/amirarcieri'>amirarcieri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slam Dunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>72,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirarcieri/pseuds/amirarcieri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saeko è alle prese con il suo secondo anno di liceo.<br/>Dopo essere stata espulsa dal suo vecchio a causa di un'incresciosa contesa tra studenti, non volendo starsene a casa a girarsi i pollici, si vede costretta ad iscriversi in uno nuovo.<br/>Il fortunato liceo da lei scelto è quello del Kainan.<br/>Saeko si ritrova così ad annoiarsi alle lezioni e ad instaurare un'amicizia spassionata con una sua compagna di classe.<br/>Finché un giorno non riesce a ficcanasare nella palestra del club di basket e....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "In the beginning”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ciaooo a tutti. E si, come vedete sono sbarcata anche qui. Che volete ho piacere di condividere con gli altri le mie opere. Comunque questa è la mia FF su Slam Dunk.<br/>Vi farò qui di seguito una piccola introduzione: allora io di FF non volevo più scriverne, ma poi ho rivisto Slam Dunk è mi si è accesa la lampadina.<br/>Quindi niente...dato che amo la maggior parte dei protagonisti e in particolar modo la squadra del Kainan e poiché questa è stata molto trascurata, la FF sarà ambientata più che altro nei loro personaggi - liceo.<br/>La FF si svolge nello stesso momento del manga/anime, infatti potrete rivivere molte sue scene dal punto di vista della protagonista. Volevo intrecciare la sua vita con loro e renderla parte integrante con la storia e cioè quello che si fa nelle FF.<br/>E niente, spero che chi l'ha letta abbia piacere a rileggerla e chi non l'ha fatto ne sia conquistato.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>L'ultimo rintocco della prima campanella scolastica suonò con un'imposizione categorica.<br/>
«Su, forza andiamo, Saeko» incitò una ragazza a una sua compagna di classe.<br/>
Dove trovava tutta quella voglia di sorbirsi tot materie per tot ore, Saeko proprio non lo capiva.<br/>
Ma forse a motivarla era quel suo stupido motto che ripeteva ogni mattina appena incontrate a metà strada.<br/>
“Forza, prima si affronta qualcosa, prima questa avrà una sua fine prossima”.<br/>
«Si. Si, arrivo» disse Saeko ammusonita.<br/>
Si conoscevano da mezza settimana, però il loro rapporto d'amicizia aveva già trovato un equilibrio, se pur sempre male assortito.<br/>
E se il loro equilibrio era male assortito, i loro caratteri erano la parte mancante di cui nessuna delle due pretendeva di dover apprendere:<br/>
Saeko aveva dei lunghi boccoli color cioccolata che incorniciavano in maniera impeccabile il suo piccolo viso di porcellana.<br/>
Nami possedeva un'acconciatura stravolta a un taglio corto e del colore visibilmente tinto a quello di un nero cobalto.<br/>
Saeko era riservata e stava costantemente nelle sue senza però rifiutare mai un approccio di conversazione casuale.<br/>
Nami era chiacchierona, le piaceva raccontarsi a chiunque si fosse trovato a una distanza massima di due centimetri. Escludendo il civettarci a prescindere del sesso che fosse.<br/>
Saeko aveva un obbiettivo fisso nella vita e dedicava ore e anima a coltivarlo.<br/>
Nami non avendo ancora capito cosa volesse dalla vita e sopratutto essere, si dilettava in quello che veniva.<br/>
Insomma, non erano propriamente come il giorno e la notte, ma la metafora poteva benissimo indirizzarsi ad altri due fenomeni naturali comunque opposti: l'alba e il tramonto.<br/>
Una che si svegliava pronta ad affrontare la giornata impreziosita da imperdibili svolte, l'altra che si occultava dall'orizzonte per ritirarsi in un mondo tratteggiato d'inchiostro nero e pagine fantasiose.<br/>
Le due amiche salirono le rampe di scale e raggiunsero la loro aula.<br/>
Nami si fiondò al primo banco della fila dei banchi addossati alle finestre.<br/>
Saeko al penultimo della fila accostata al muro.<br/>
La prima perché supponeva che sbirciare i movimenti altrui gli avrebbe permesso di imitarli a sua volta.<br/>
La seconda, si deprimeva al vedere gli altri spassarsela mentre lei era bloccata a fare chissà cosa di noioso.<br/>
Come dimostrato, due vedute di pensiero opposte con un'amicizia non si sa come condivisa.<br/>
La classe era composta da cinque file di banchi con cinque alunni per ognuna. Davanti, dietro e alla loro destra avevano la disposizione di tre lavagne grandi la metà della parete. Il resto era occupato da un armadio, bacheche dove spillare annunci importanti o richieste e un auto parlante. La sinistra della classe invece interamente tappezzata di grandi finestre che inondavano la stanza di luce naturale sia nelle giornate di sole che di poggia.<br/>
Il professore fece la sua colossale entra in aula dopo qualche minuto e sbrigate le pratiche ordinarie, chiese di aprire il libro di testo nella pagina citata.<br/>
Poggiando la testa al muro, Saeko finse di seguire la lezione socchiudendo gli occhi in contemporanea a un soffio impercettibile della bocca.<br/>
Era già al secondo anno e già non ne poteva più di quei ritmi mattutini e schematici.<br/>
Aveva cambiato da poco liceo - causa un increscioso incidente nel cortile del vecchio con una banda di teppistelle - ed adesso si ritrovava smistata in questo nuovo.<br/>
Avrebbe preferito essere spedita come un pacco regalo formato persona nel liceo in cui andava anche sua sorella gemella, ma non si poteva avere tutta dalla vita no?<br/>
Dopotutto sua madre le aveva educate in maniera tale che avessero un legame unito e amorevole senza però essere ininterrottamente appiccate o dipendenti dalle abitudini reciproche. Una di queste difatti era l'iscriverle a due licei diversi.<br/>
E poi questo liceo vantava di una delle squadre di pallacanestro più forti di tutte la prefettura di Kanagawa: il Kainan.<br/>
Neanche a farlo apposta in classe con Saeko e Nami c'era un suo atleta.<br/>
Saeko, spostò lo sguardo dal professore che stava fingendo di ascoltare a lui.<br/>
Per lei era di una banalità sconcertante poterlo osservare di nascosto dato che si trovava un banco avanti al suo nella fila accanto: alto uno e ottantanove, fisico tisico e in ogni modo atletico, pelle chiara, occhi blu acciaio e un taglio corto ma folto sulla nuca mora.<br/>
Riconosciuto come il cecchino più abile del Giappone, non se la tirava propriamente anche se accoglieva ogni lusinga con un periodico sorriso compiaciuto.<br/>
Nel complesso Soichiro Jin era un tipo fervidamente disponibile, con una guardata risoluta e la tempra pacata.<br/>
In quella mezza settimana Saeko non ci aveva mai parlato e se accadeva era in una conversazione a gruppi di persone e perché – nell'ovvio - ci era capitata per un'accidentale coincidenza mediante quella ficcanaso che faceva di nome Nami. Nami e Jin infatti erano conoscenti di liceo e con lui, lei ci scambiava delle chicchere svolazzanti da ben due anni.<br/>
La lezione proseguiva noiosissima quanto uno stupido programma televisivo sul makeup che ti faceva prendere la sonicchia istantanea al solo guardare le figure.<br/>
Saeko, scostò lo sguardo dalla figura di Jin – apparentemente intento a seguire la lezione – e si intrattene con il trucco dei libri doppi in cui dava a intendere di leggere quello di testo e in tutt'altro procedimento leggeva un romanzo intrigante e superbo.<br/>
L'occhio però non riusciva proprio a saltare di tanto in tanto sul mite cecchino del Kainan.<br/>
Ciò – malgrado lei pensasse che fosse un ragazzo dotato da un'estrema bellezza – non dipendeva da una questione di attrazione.<br/>
Il suo grattacapo nasceva dal promemoria che gli balenava in mente a ogni frettolosa sbirciata che lanciava su di lui.<br/>
In una mezza settimana che frequentava il liceo, non era ancora riuscita a fare una fulminea e clandestina scappata nella palestra di basket. Se c'era una cosa che Saeko amava dopo i libri, una penna che scorreva ritmicamente su un foglio e il cibo, quello era il basket.<br/>
Sentire la palla sbattere lentamente e poi lestamente in un pavimento di palestra pazientemente lucidato o anche guardare i giocatori esibirsi in spettacolari elevazioni, rimbalzi, schiacciate, finte e passaggi memorabili, gli accendevano un ardore costante al petto che la facevano sentire sfrenatamente emozionata.<br/>
Ma per una cosa o altre mille, lo dimenticava o non riusciva mai a passare.<br/>
Unico e irritante fattore che le faceva rodere tremendamente le budella.<br/>
Quest'oggi però si sarebbe messa d'impegno ad andarci per forza e non mancare a quell'appuntamento stabilito da lei medesima.<br/>
La giornata scolastica proseguì incredibilmente serena e veloce.<br/>
Lezione, mensa, lezione, pulizia della scuola e club. La routine immutabile della vita di uno studente.<br/>
Alle sei meno venti, Saeko raccolse tutto l'equipaggiamento scolastico nella cartella andando via dal club di letteratura e scattando decisa in quello della palestra.<br/>
Ritrovatasi sola all'esterno si fermò un secondo per inalare l'aria tiepida e rilassante del pomeriggio che si accingeva a diventare sera. Poi riprese a camminare con il coraggio che la guidava fiera e curiosa verso la sua meta.<br/>
L'essere andata da sola la metteva a disagio, ma detestava essere scavata più a fondo nella personalità o subirsi delle interruzioni durante la contemplazione dei giocatori in campo.<br/>
Era una ragazza alla quale non piaceva raccontarsi.<br/>
Odiava in maniera categorica il dover esibire a voce esplicita le sue esperienze, preferenze e passioni intime.<br/>
Per lei equivaleva a un'arma che consegnavi di tua spontanea volontà a chiunque per permettergli di ferire o tormentare occasionalmente la tua persona. E lei non condivideva un comportamento così imprudentemente estroverso. Non l'avrebbe mai condiviso neanche se fosse stato usato per perseguire un legittimo fine o ambizione.<br/>
Saeko, era arrivata e metà strada e già da li riusciva a cogliere lo stridio delle scarpe sul pavimento, gli echi dei rimbalzi delle palle da basket e la moltitudine di voci che si incitavano a vicenda a mostrare la stoffa di cui erano fatti.<br/>
Avvicinandosi, notò le porte parzialmente affollate. Ovviamente, non si stava certo svolgendo una partita ufficiale.<br/>
C'erano solo dei patiti del basket e delle donzelle arrapate a livelli eccessivi. E una testa blu cobalto che si agitava come una pazza.<br/>
Saeko, si portò una mano alla faccia avvilita.<br/>
Ovviamente non aveva contato il fatto che anche Nami potesse essere li.<br/>
Lei era come il prezzemolo: sempre in mezzo a una qualunque folla che seguisse qualcuno di enormemente stimato o chiacchierato.<br/>
Se non ricordava male, comunque, stava “frequentando” un patito del basket e si incontravano li prima di tornare a casa insieme. Nami a quanto aveva capito non comprendeva il linguaggio del basket, né se n'era mai interessata.<br/>
Anche se - Saeko ne era sicura - lo faceva sopratutto per poter sbavare e ricoprire di complimenti poco casti quei manzi tutti d'un pezzo. Per citare le sue precise parole.<br/>
«Oh, Saeko sei venuta anche tu?» chiese questa correndogli incontro con una vocalità stridente.<br/>
«Io lo sentivo che in fondo a quella facciata impassibile e annoiata che mostri, si nascondeva tra le altre cose, un grande cuore arancione fatto a strisce nere» Saeko rimase a guardarla per un secondo perplessa.<br/>
Se fosse stata un manga gli sarebbe sbucato in capo alla testa un punto di domanda gigante e lampeggiante.<br/>
«Si, già» disse secca per dare ad intendere che si fosse trovata li per un puro incidente di corridoio.<br/>
«Si, si. Va bene. Guarda. Guarda. Abbiamo appena preso delle nuove matricole» fece l'altra trascinandola per la spalla direttamente in prima fila. Saeko, seguì l'indice di Nami. Quello che mise a fuoco fu un moretto tutto pepe che indossava una fascia viola sulla fronte e teneva i lunghi capelli legati in una coda.<br/>
«Andiamo. Andiamo. Non sono affatto stanco. Potrei continuare per tutta la notte» urlò a gran voce questo.<br/>
A guardarlo attentamente si capiva quanto si pavoneggiasse tramite i sorrisi sfrontati di pura sfida che mandava ai compagni.<br/>
Adesso ad esempio chiedeva il possesso di palla al suo compagno di squadra con un movimento ripetitivo della mano.<br/>
L'azione che venne a seguire fu una delle più straordinarie. Saeko, rimase a guardare la scena completamente rapita.<br/>
Il compagno gli passò la palla e venutone in possesso scartò due marcatori avversari per poi lanciarsi sul canestro ed esibirsi in un perfetto reverse dunk a una mano sola.<br/>
Il boato di esulti – pochi, ma energici – che si diffuse un minuto dopo esplose per ogni angolo della palestra come se ci fossero degli altoparlanti installati al suo interno.<br/>
«Quella è sicuramente la matricola più emergente di tutti» dicevano i ragazzi appostati alla loro sinistra.<br/>
In effetti il talento ce l'aveva da vendere e se questa era la passi serrata e dura degli allenamenti dell'intero anno, allora quella matricola avrebbe fatto dei notevoli miglioramenti prima della sua fine.<br/>
Saeko notò che la palestra fosse adeguamente pulita e super accessoriata. Poco distante da lei si trovavano della panche dove sedevano il coach e gli atleti che prendevano una succinta pausa, ai lati e al centro, il campo pullulava di palle e giocatori extra attivi, in fondo a sinistra invece c’era un’entrata che portava all’equipaggiamento di basket. Era un ambiente di normale vita sportiva dove i suoi atleti gettavano sudore oltre l’estremo per potersi accaparrare la coppa dei campioni.<br/>
«Vai così ragazzi. Siete grandi!»<br/>
«Sei il numero uno Maki!»<br/>
«Saremo dei campioni indiscussi anche quest'anno» incitarono degli altri. Ci era appena stata una veloce azione di Jin che aveva messo a segno uno dei suoi famosi e impeccabili canestri da tre punti e parte delle ragazze miagolava il suo nome come delle gatte in calore.<br/>
«Mamma mia che manzi» si infervorò Nami al fianco di Saeko. La povera Saeko sospirò cercando di ignorarla quanto gli fosse possibile.<br/>
«Kyota. Jin. Siete dei fighi» gli urlo incontenibile questa. Saeko si nascose il viso dietro la mano e prese le adeguate distanze da lei per non essere inclusa nella sua follia ormonale e delirante.<br/>
Kyota in ogni caso, voltatosi verso il grido compiacente che la gentil donzella gli aveva indirizzato - appunto perché peccava appena di egocentrismo -  rispose con un sorriso da idiota spiaccicato in faccia e una mano sporta in segno di vittoria.<br/>
Nami a sua volta reagì a quel gesto con un urlo se possibile maggiormente potente di quello di uno strumento musicale a fiato.<br/>
Saeko finse di non conoscerla e riprese a sorvegliare lo svolgimento della mini – partita – allenamento con occhi vispi.<br/>
Spostandoli da una parte a un'altra cercò come una matta chi aveva il possesso di palla corrente, ma proprio in quel frangente di secondo la figura si materializzò davanti alla sua prospettiva in una lesta e clamorosa azione.<br/>
Il tempo le sembrò improvvisamente infinito in quegli incancellabili secondi. Perché fu li che Saeko sentì spaccarsi il cuore per tre volte consecutive.<br/>
<br/>
Un lieve crack lo percepì quando la siluette intenta in un contropiede all'avversario, si mosse come una scheggia. In uno stile pulito, irreversibile e con un'inesorabilità tale che lo portò a trionfare in un spettacolare e incomparabile canestro.<br/>
<br/>
Un altro crack, stavolta fortemente aguzzo, quando finiti gli allenamenti si poggiò scompostamente sulla testa un'asciugamano che rese così visibile l'esclusiva parte sinistra del volto.<br/>
I particolari del suo viso e i tratti della sua muscolatura esplosero nella mente di Saeko come l'urlo eccitato e selvaggio di una tribuna dopo uno Slam Dunk all'ultimo secondo di partita.<br/>
In un nano istante aveva immagazzinato ogni suo minuscolo dettaglio: qualche centimetro meno alto dei suoi compagni di squadra, aveva una corporatura imponente e marcata nei muscolosi asciutti . La pelle avidamente baciata dal sole.<br/>
I Capelli erano castani con acconciatura corta, ben tenuta e con dei ciuffi che gli ricadevano accattivanti sulla fronte.<br/>
Gli occhi - malgrado Saeko ne vedesse uno - di una sfumatura ardesia e trascinante, resi mirabilmente belli dal neo collocato all'estremità di quello sinistro.<br/>
<br/>
E un altro ancora, un altro crack, quello decisivo, avvenne quando cementata sull'uscio di quella palestra capii che ogni regola emanata dal suo cuore fosse stata compiutamente sovvertita.<br/>
Perché in quel giorno di inizio Aprile comprese che sarebbe stato lui, l'ineguagliabile Shinichi Maki, lui, il capitano del Kainan, che avrebbe guardato con i soli occhi dell'amore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Maybe i have a crush for number 4.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saeko posò la penna sulla scrivania della sua stanza e rimase a godersi quel momento di forte autostima.<br/>
Quando aveva avuto quel violento attimo d'ispirazione, si trovava a metà strada verso casa.<br/>
I suoi piedi pedalavano lenti mentre la mente veniva cullata dalla musica ispirativa – o come la definiva lei terapeutica - che dirompeva dalle sue cuffie.<br/>
Erano un anno che nel campo “Scrittura” andava peggio di quello “Amoroso” fresco di giorni.<br/>
Un anno.<br/>
Un anno non era tanto.<br/>
Un anno era troppo breve per superare il perfido torto di cui eri stata vittima.<br/>
Un anno fa accadeva il terribile misfatto che gli era costato non solo l'espulsione, ma anche il prolungato smarrimento della rara inventiva da lei posseduta.<br/>
Un anno dove si era manifestato il terribile blocco dello scrittore e il suo taccuino dei romanzi rimaneva in attesa di essere inondato da fiumi di parole libere e sostanziose.<br/>
Per tutti questi fattori determinanti – probabilmente anche a causa dell'umore passivo nel quale si era assorta – Saeko, non poteva certo immaginare che da li a qualche secondo un colpo d'ispirazione gli avrebbe attraversato i pensieri.<br/>
L'aveva scossa a tal punto da togliergli il fiato e farla sgommare sull'asfalto.<br/>
Completamente spaesata, Saeko si era guardata fugacemente intorno, spostandosi al sicuro sul marciapiede.<br/>
Odiava in assoluto quando accadeva in momenti meno opportuni come quelli, ma non aveva avuto nessuna intenzione di vedersi planare via dalla testa quelle tanto sospirate immagini e dialoghi.<br/>
Perciò si era accinta a mutare la rilassante villeggiatura in bici ad una corsa senza tempo.<br/>
I suoi piedi avevano pedalato lesti e disperati. La sua mente si era ritrovata in una fase dove revisionava e ritoccava ogni scena e frase generata.<br/>
Nessun dettaglio doveva sfumarsi. Nessuna fiscale parola dimenticata.<br/>
Così Saeko era arrivata a casa in un batter d'occhio.<br/>
Senza perdere altri minuti preziosi aveva frettolosamente sistemato la bici in giardino, caracollandosi al piano di sopra con un "dolce" e chiassoso<br/>
«Non disturbatemi fino a quando non riaprirò la porta» rivolto ai genitori.<br/>
Ed eccola qui dopo due ore compatte di sola immaginazione e dedizione.<br/>
Saeko, sentiva il cuore tuttora febbricitante di emozione nonostante le ossa della mano fossero fastidiosamente indolenzite.<br/>
Già, perché se il leggere la faceva rigorosamente sognare, lo scrivere la saturava di completezza.<br/>
Appunto per questo, adesso si sentiva nuovamente ruggente e regale come una tigre.<br/>
Rideva incontenibile. Non gli importava più di niente.<br/>
Rideva alla faccia di tutti quelli che la volevano male.<br/>
Rideva per scacciare lontano la tristezza di vedetta sul suo animo perché sapeva che da oggi in poi convivere col mondo sarebbe stato lietamente semplice.<br/>
Saeko, ne era certa. Per quella sera – la settimana a seguire e quella successiva – nessun altro sentimento o ricordo incombente sarebbero riusciti ad abbatterla.<br/>
Trenta pagine dopo un anno erano esaudenti quanto confortanti.<br/>
Davano a Saeko la stabile sicurezza di poterne scrivere altrettante trenta l'indomani mattina.<br/>
Rassicurata da quei dati di fatto, Saeko assunse la sua tipica posa da menefreghista nullafacente: le gambe si distesero per intero sul bordo della scrivania, la penna dondolò precariamente dalle sue labbra e le braccia si incrociarono blandamente sul seno.<br/>
Avrebbe potuto anche addormentarsi in quella posizione, ma un fugace scintillio riflesso nella finestra attirò la sua attenzione.<br/>
Quasi senza rendersene conto si voltò verso quella parte in modo da poter osservare il cielo stellato.<br/>
Era una notte fresca e briosa. Ottima per fare una passeggiata prima della cena.<br/>
Le nuvole pennellate sulla distesa zaffiro si contavano sulle dita.<br/>
La luna affrescata era delle solite, ma la luna, si sa, ha l'eterna dote di affascinarti e stupirti anche nelle sue vesti ordinarie.<br/>
Saeko, si ritrovò a fare emigrare un sorriso sulle sue labbra carnose, ormai, pienamente rasserenata.<br/>
Poi, soddisfatta della vista, staccò le pupille dal cielo per fargli ispezionare la sua stanza.<br/>
Non si poteva certo dire che fosse malconcia e inospitale, ma se era per quello, neanche la classica da ragazza liceale tormentata dall'idea di godersi ogni giorno della sua adolescenza.<br/>
La camera era giudiziosamente fornita dello stretto indispensabile: una scrivania a sinistra del muro, un letto a una piazza alla sua destra, un armadio al lato della sua testiera, una finestra spalancata in un scorcio della vita esterna e una televisione addossata allo spigolo opposto alla porta.<br/>
Con tutto ciò, in compenso era zeppa di libri che potevi ritrovare in qualsiasi angolo stipato o fondo della stanza.<br/>
Ce n'erano dentro l'armadio, sul pavimento, sopra la scrivania, sotto la scrivania, in bilico su dei libri a loro volta in bilico su degli altri, rintanati nella borsa, nascosti alle spalle della porta.<br/>
Insomma, avresti avuto il dubbio di non trovare un cd, un calzino, una penna, ma la sicurezza garantita di intravedere la copertina curata e lucidata di un libro.<br/>
E a Saeko andava bene così.<br/>
Magari, però, una bella svecchiata di pittura non avrebbe guastato l'ambiente.<br/>
Saeko, pensava a una pennellata di un delicato malva, magari un intenso ametista. E perché no, con la luccicante decorazione di una moltitudine di stelle giallo sole.<br/>
Si stava figurando le quattro mura con quelle due tonalità gradendole particolarmente, quando proprio il particolare delle stelle, le fece venire in mente qualcos'altro di altrettanto accecante: il flash di una macchina fotografica.<br/>
D'istinto, Saeko si fiondò a rotta di collo nell'armadio e ne uscì fuori dalla borsa l'oggetto in questione nuovo di zecca.<br/>
L'aveva ricevuta come regalo al suo ultimo compleanno, ma dopo cinque mesi non aveva ancora scattato una foto. Gli doleva sprecare futilmente i rullini.<br/>
Per lei fare foto era un affare serio quanto un tatuaggio.<br/>
Le persone però tendevano a prendere la faccenda - come un po' tutto il resto d'altronde - con un'irritante superficialità.<br/>
Saeko, ci pensava bene prima di premere il tasto dello scatto perché una volta fatto, quel momento sarebbe stato impresso perennemente in un foglio lucido 10x15 di cui avresti avuto piacere, commozione o rabbia nel rivederlo.<br/>
A secondo se quella parentesi della tua vita era risultata finire con un numero pari o dispari.<br/>
Ma quel momento ne valeva dello spreco di una foto.<br/>
Dopotutto era un evento eccezionale e scattare una foto in esclusivo onore della scrittura era un pretesto più che valente.<br/>
Ricolma di entusiasmo, Saeko afferrò tre libri, sistemandoli a torre in modo da piazzarci la macchina fotografica in cima.<br/>
Dopo essersi accertata di non essere fuori dall'obbiettivo la mise in modalità autoscatto, quindi aprì il taccuino nella pagina in cui aveva ripreso a scrivere spingendo la mano libera in avanti in segno di vittoria.<br/>
Il sorriso che fu congelato in quella foto, fu dei suoi più raggiati e incisivi perché restituitogli dalla sua amata passione.</p><p> </p><p>La prima foto era stata finalmente scattata. Con il tempo ne sarebbero arrivate moltissime altre.<br/>
Saeko, non vedeva l'ora di andare a sviluppare il rullino per poterle attaccare a disposizione di damiera sulle pareti e mettere ufficialmente in porto quella famosa svecchiata che aveva mentalmente pianificato.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>L'ora di cena non tardò ad arrivare e insieme a lei anche la sorella gemella di Saeko.<br/>
Gemelle erano gemelle, ma come ogni coppia di gemelli mostravano anche quelle disuguaglianze fisiche che un occhio allenato non avrebbe avuto difficoltà a cogliere: Ayako possedeva un volto più maturo che gli abbondava l'età ai ventuno anni.<br/>
Saeko differentemente ne dimostrava una manciata di meno.<br/>
Gli occhi di Ayako variavano a secondo l'intensità della luce che li colpiva e da un blu spiccante potevano convertirsi in un blu scuro. Saeko li aveva invariabilmente di un cioccolato fondente.<br/>
Di costituzione, altezza e misure si eguagliavano. Solamente che Ayako aveva un fisico prevedibilmente più rassodato del suo.<br/>
Per loro scelta non si scambiavano mai i vestiti, né li avevano simili e quando Ayako portava i capelli sciolti, Saeko li legava in modi ingegnosi o li distingueva dai suoi aggiungendoci una treccia.<br/>
Questo per quello che riguardava la sfera estetica, perché in quella caratteriale la faccenda diventava particolarmente ingarbugliata.<br/>
Ayako era secchiona e diligente. Gentile e prepotente. Pettegola e aggressiva. Come lo era Saeko.<br/>
In pratica quando in una situazione Ayako assoldava un comportamento vivace, Saeko ne aveva uno pigro. E quando Saeko si atteggiava a facilona della famiglia, Ayako faceva invece l'ottusa.<br/>
E via discorrendo.<br/>
Di entrambe però non si poteva stabilire chi più bene volesse all'altra.<br/>
Le competizioni e litigi non mancavano, ma si doveva ammettere anche che se qualcuno si fosse permesso di fare del male a una delle due, queste sarebbero partite immediatamente alla ricerca del colpevole per fargliela pagare di brutto.<br/>
Dopo mangiato, le due gemelle si chiusero – a non trattabile richiesta – nella stanza di Saeko.<br/>
Saeko, in generale amava studiare, ma in alcune materie era una frana completa anche dopo aver impiegato ore e ore a tentare di comprenderle.<br/>
Si capiva bene che i pochi compiti che venivano assegnati per casa, li avrebbe sbrigati con la sorella.<br/>
Ayako era abbastanza taccagna e sgobbona da riprenderla quando mostrava i primi segni di sviamento o distrazione dal dovere. A meno che non fosse stata lei a cominciare a cicalare sugli altri.<br/>
«Come sono andati gli allenamenti oggi?» le chiese Saeko ad un certo punto per poter concedere una pausa agli occhi e la testa.<br/>
Ayako era la manager del club di basket dello Shohoku e Saeko era a conoscenza di quanto impegno e tenacia ci volesse per svolgere questo ruolo.<br/>
«Normali. Diciamo. Il capitano della squadra mi ha messa ad insegnare i fondamentali ad una matricola» rispose l'altra ben disposta alla conversazione.<br/>
«Come una matricola?» Saeko fu disorientata dalla sua risposta. Le matricole si chiamavano matricole perché non erano minimamente paragonabili ai senior, ma era anche vero che i fondamentali gli venivano insegnati nelle scuole medie frequentate l'anno precedente.<br/>
«Si, diciamo che questa matricola acquistata è particolare e abbastanza scalmanata. Ha stoffa, ma pretende di entrare in campo senza conoscere i fondamentali.» spiegò Ayako.<br/>
«Poi oltre tutti questo ambaradan, possiede un paio di capelli rossi che gli incasinano l'esistenza. La gente pensa che siano tinti, ci credi?»<br/>
«Davvero?» Saeko amava i capelli rossi. Si era prefissata di tingerseli prima dell'inizio del nuovo anno, ma la madre glielo aveva proibito fino a quando non avrebbe compiuto diciannove anni. Insieme all'assoluta certezza di volerlo davvero.<br/>
«L'altra matricola invece è un mio vecchio compagno delle medie» seguitò Ayako riprendendo il discorso andante.<br/>
«Ha un atteggiamento particolarmente competitivo e sa il fatto suo. Anche se è taciturno e fuori dal campo di basket se la fa dormendo dalla mattina alla sera. E non sto scherzando»<br/>
«Sembrano tutti e due delle persone magnifiche e divertenti» disse Saeko sorridente. Stava provando a immaginarsi la fisionomia dell'intera squadra dalla divisa rossa e bianca.<br/>
«Oh, ti piacerebbero di sicuro. Sono i classici tipi che ti fai amici del cuore» ammiccò Ayako. Saeko si imbronciò a braccia incrociate non capendo se quella della sorella fosse solo un'ingenua osservazione o una critica costruttiva al suo scarso gusto di scegliersi le amicizie.<br/>
«Comunque anche il Kainan ha acquistato delle nuove matricole» si aggregò partecipe Saeko. Se pur continuando a tenere il broncio.<br/>
«Uno è davvero bravo e ha talento, ma tende troppo spesso a tirarsela e fare un po' troppo lo sbruffone in campo» le raccontò.<br/>
Ayako fissò la sorella con una smorfia interrogativa e confusa. Si stava chiedendo se non stesse parlando del medesimo individuo dai capelli rossi da lei descritto. E finì per liquidare l'intera faccenda con un «Mah» secco.<br/>
«Comunque Si, il Kainan è data come la squadra più forte della prefettura. Vedi un po' tu. Sono sedici anni che partecipa al campionato nazionale.<br/>
La sua fama non dipende solo dai suoi stremanti allenamenti, ma anche lo stile di gioco che ha e il suo fenomenale capitano. Per non parlare di Jin che nei tiri da tre punti è micidiale. Se questa matricola è così talentuosa come dici diventerà sicuramente eccezionale in campo. Nonostante la boria»<br/>
Alla parola <strong>“Capitano del Kainan”</strong>, Saeko sentì l'ansia colargli sulla pancia come una boccetta d'inchiostro che si spargeva su un foglio bianco.<br/>
Preferiva parlare il meno possibile di quel capitano.<br/>
Primo perché era intenzionata a spegnere la fiamma costante che le bruciava nel petto ogni qualvolta lo avrebbe visto o pensato.<br/>
Secondo perché doveva rimanere assolutamente un suo segreto.<br/>
Meno sarebbe stata a chiacchierare sull'argomento <strong>“Capitano”</strong>, più probabilità aveva che nessuno lo capisse.<br/>
«Quest'anno però gli daremo filo da torcere. Il nostro capitano è deciso a batterli e arrivare al campionato nazionale. Per lui è di vitale importanza riuscirci dato che sarà l'ultimo anno»<br/>
«Si, capisco» commentò sospirando accigliata. Si stava assurdamente ritrovando in balia di quell'inusitato e inarrestabile sentimento.<br/>
Il nervosismo di cui fu divorata gli fece quasi spezzare la matita stretta nella sua mano sinistra.<br/>
<strong>“Sta calma, calma Saeko”</strong> si suggerì via pensiero.<br/>
Emise un altro sospiro e una lesta sbirciata al cielo stellato per trovare la pace interiore.<br/>
Ma fu inutile.<br/>
Allora si chinò sul quaderno di matematica affidandosi alla distrazione dei numeri e calcoli.<br/>
Fu un totale fallimento pure questo.<br/>
Il quaderno di matematica non gli stava suggerendo alcuna formula atta a dargli il risultato da lei sperato.<br/>
Malgrado il suo compito fosse proprio quello.<br/>
Saeko a quel punto, strinse con più forza la matita che si inclinò nel suo palmo.<br/>
<strong>"Dannato basket. Dannato Kainan. E dannato, Ca."</strong><br/>
No. Era sbagliato rovesciare la colpa sugli altri. Su di loro. Su di lui.<br/>
Saeko, sapeva che era esclusivamente sua. E riconoscendolo, si prestabiliva a chiudere quella inverosimile faccenda in un mese massimo.<br/>
In fondo cosa e quanto ci voleva a disinnamorarsi?<br/>
«Si può sapere che cavolo hai?» le stillò d'improvviso un'Ayako innervosita. Quel comportamento era così poco da Saeko e molto tanto da ragazzina innamorata.<br/>
«In che senso?» Saeko tentò di indossare la maschera della ragazza inconsapevole.<br/>
«Non riesco a concentrarmi per studiare. Cioè, sai non ne ho mai voglia»<br/>
«Sarà, ma sei strana» rispose Ayako sventolando la mano per aria come se volesse scacciare via un cattivo odore.<br/>
«Leggi una riga, ti fermi e sospiri. Ne leggi un'altra, ti fermi e guardi fuori dalla finestra come se sperassi con tutte le tue forze che un tuo desiderio più intimo si avveri. Quindi vuoi dirmi che cavolo ti sta succedendo?» Insistette incrociando rabbiosamente le braccia al seno con un tono che non transigeva sue scappatoie.<br/>
Saeko evitò immediatamente il suo sguardo mordendosi l'interno della guancia. Sperava di farsi venire in mente una verità convincente ed esaustiva, ma era andata eccessivamente nel pallone per riuscirci.<br/>
«Ah insomma, sembra quasi che tu» proseguì Ayako imperterrita.<br/>
<strong>“Ti prego fa che non ci arrivi. Ti prego fa che non ci arrivi”</strong> implorava l'altra disperata nella mente.<br/>
«Sembra quasi che tu» Ayako aspettò un attimo per concludere la frase.<br/>
Poteva essere che Saeko fosse caduta preda di un innamoramento?<br/>
Ayako, in verità aveva sempre dedotto che la sorella fosse fisicamente ed emotivamente immune a questo genere di cose.<br/>
Non l'aveva mai vista perdere la testa per un ragazzo o desiderare di lanciarsi a capofitto in una relazione fissa.<br/>
Non riusciva nemmeno a comprendere l'ideologia che aveva dell'amore.<br/>
A volte la osservava osannarne la rarità nei suoi scritti e altre la udiva diffamarla ardentemente nella realtà.<br/>
Anche nei confronti dei ragazzi – sempre in un discorso rivolto all'amore – l'aveva vista adottare un atteggiamento parzialmente impassibile.<br/>
Si, faceva commenti sinceri sui ragazzi che trovava attraenti, ma il complimento suonava sempre chiaramente disinteressato.<br/>
Ayako, inoltre, rifletté sul fatto che lei non fosse da meno.<br/>
Aveva già le sue abbondanti responsabilità a scuola e al club di basket per desiderare di distrarsi con qualcosa di una tale futile importanza.<br/>
Nonostante, quest'ultima avesse qualcuno che gli andava dietro e di cui lei non voleva prendersi la smania di decidere se lo ricambiasse o lo volesse solamente come amico.<br/>
«Per caso hai» disse Ayako tornando a psicoanalizzare la gemella.<br/>
Vedendo che questa fingeva non solo di essere sorda, ma peggio ancora non capire, decise nel momento di essere spietatamente diretta.<br/>
«Ah insomma, Saeko hai una cotta?» udendo rivolgersi quella domanda, Saeko sentì avvamparsi dalla punta mento fino a quella dei capelli.<br/>
<strong>“Fanculo”</strong> pronunciò mentalmente Saeko.<br/>
Da quando non riusciva a dissimulare o manomettere un sentimento?<br/>
«Saeko, hai una cotta?» ripeté ancora incredula della scoperta fatta.<br/>
«Sh! Ayako fa silenzio» la intimò lei mettendogli una mano in viso per frenare quella sua linguaccia parlante.<br/>
«Comunque è davvero fantastico. La mia gemella innamorata. La mia gemella dal cuore gelido, innamorata. E io che pensavo non sarebbe mai accaduto. Mamma e papà andranno fuori di testa» festeggiò poi Ayako liberandosi dalla morsa pressante della sorella sul viso.<br/>
«Invece non è poi così tanto improbabile, perché guarda un po' è capitato anche a me» ribatté Saeko offesa dal commento della gemella. Non era mica un computer con le sembianze umane o una donna spietata alla quale piaceva schiacciare sotto il peso del suo tacco schiere di uomini.<br/>
Lei era semplicemente presa da passioni stabili e vere. Passioni che sopratutto non erano per chiunque.<br/>
«E vorrei che non fosse mai successo» aggiunse gettandosi sulla sedia avvilita. Deteneva l'assoluta consapevolezza che la sua fosse una cotta che gli avrebbe senz'altro lasciato una bruciatura aperta sul cuore.<br/>
«Perché chi è il famigerato e “fortunato” ragazzo?» chiese Ayako vedendo che cominciava ad aprirsi.<br/>
Saeko la guardò sott'occhio con mani tremanti. Ecco, forse poteva avere la sua rivincita.<br/>
<strong>“Ayako non deve assolutamente conoscere la sua identità”</strong>. Si disse.<br/>
Doveva renderlo un amore misterioso, portarla verso una strada secondaria e ingannevole.<br/>
«Qualcuno che non mi guarderà mai come lo guardo io o si renderà mai conto della mia esistenza» confidò mettendoci una sovrabbondante nota drammatica.<br/>
Saeko si augurò di averla truffata. Non poteva mica arrivarci no? Al massimo avrebbe ipotizzato che fosse il più affascinante del liceo o celebre.<br/>
<strong>“Oh, cazz...”</strong> pronunciò sempre nella mente. Si, si era fregata con le sue stesse mani.<br/>
Ayako dal canto suo, mise in movimento gli ingranaggi perfettamente funzionanti del suo cervello e la sola ipotesi che gli venne in mente di fare fu di associarla alla situazione della sorellina del capitano dello Shohoku.<br/>
Di certo anche lei aveva preso una cotta per la persona meno indicata in questo mondo.<br/>
HAruko infatti aveva una super cotta per Rukawa – la seconda matricola appena acquistata dallo Shohoku – e a vederlo lui neanche si accorgeva di lei o non gli importava, preso com'era per la sua passione ossessiva del basket e il dimostrare costantemente di essere il miglior uomo in campo.<br/>
Ayako studiò la sorella con un indice pendolante sulla guancia.<br/>
Se fosse stato così anche per lei, non c'era dubbio su chi potesse essere il ragazzone per cui Saeko si era presa una mitica sbandata.<br/>
«Oh, ma certo è del club di basket vero? E per caso, dico caso indossa la maglia numero quattro della squadra?»<br/>
«Ayako sei incorreggibile. Insomma, come hai fatto a capirlo?»<br/>
«Non sei l'unica perspicace della famiglia» affermò Ayako schiacciandogli l'occhio. Saeko gli diede le spalle incazzata.<br/>
Ayako sorrise divertita e decidendo che per quella sera l'aveva messa abbastanza a disagio, se la arruffianò con un metodo infallibile.<br/>
«Sai cosa? Potresti venire a trovarci la prossima settimana» Saeko rimase un frammento di secondo a rimurginarci su, ma non più di tanto perché gli parve un'idea stupendamente geniale.<br/>
«Si perché no?» accettò voltandosi a metà. Ayako sorrise intenerendosi davanti al comportamento ribelle e restio della sua gemella.<br/>
La sua sorellina.<br/>
Tal volta comprendere l'animo della sorella l'aiutava a comprendere anche il suo.<br/>
La conosceva meglio dei capi vestiari che possedeva e la squadra del club di basket con la quale aveva giornalmente a che fare.<br/>
E l'avere per passione il basket, faceva da tallone di Achille ad entrambe.<br/>
«Io ti avverto però. Preparati troverai un ambiente completamente disagiato e scomposto dal Kainan. Ma vedrai anche dei talenti» il sorriso di Ayako si allargò lentamente in totale linea con i suoi assurdi pensieri.<br/>
«Sarà divertente fotografare le loro facce quando ti vedranno. Potremo fargli uno scherzo» propose Ayako nascondendo la sua risata malefica con una mano davanti alle labbra.<br/>
«Ayako! No, ti prego» replicò Saeko gettando la testa all'indietro.<br/>
Ayako aveva quella stravagante mania di fare scherzi alle persone servendosi della loro gemellare somiglianza, ma Saeko era pessima ad imitare la sorella che a differenza sua si calava perfettamente nella sua parte.<br/>
Una volta Saeko l'aveva mandata al suo posto a fare l'esame atto ad accedere in seconda superiore e nessuno aveva minimamente dubitato che quella seduta al solito banco non potesse essere lei, ma la gemella.<br/>
Ci avevano provato anche con i genitori che però avevano svelato l'imbroglio dopo dieci minuti circa.<br/>
«Peccato, sarebbe stato epicamente esilarante»<br/>
«Trovati una sosia e fonda un programma televisivo con lei per fare tutti gli scherzi che vuoi. Ma non contare su di me» suggerì ironicamente Saeko poggiandosi il libro sulle ginocchia per provare a studiare sul serio.<br/>
Ma ormai aveva perso il ritmo.<br/>
«Come ti pare» espresse Ayako. Nell'alzarsi raggruppò il resto del suo equipaggiamento scolastico.<br/>
Aveva già raggiunto la soglia, stava per chiudere la porta, quando d'un tratto fece marcia indietro, per poi intrufolare la testa nella minuscola fessura e dire<br/>
«Ah, e ultimo consiglio» Saeko alzò il capo dal quaderno per ascoltarla.<br/>
«Al tuo celebre cavaliere dal mantello viola e giallo, scrivigli una lettera d'amore, magari, che so, funziona» provocò saccentemente maliziosa.<br/>
«AYAKO» le sbraitò questa con una ciabatta in mano. Ayako conosceva perfettamente la sorella e il detestare sentirsi consigliare scempiaggini del genere che andavano bene solo romanzi. Non nella realtà.<br/>
Ayako si chiuse la porta della camera di Saeko con un sorriso marcatamente elettrizzato sulle labbra.<br/>
Sentire irrompere nella notte quel suo urlo incazzato fu per lei come il ricevere un buonanotte dal profondo del suo cuore.<br/>
<strong>"Eh, si. Quella saggia e folle di mia sorella si troverà benissimo in mezzo a quell'arena di cocciuti svalvolati. Ed è giusto così perché è proprio quel che gli serve per poter tornare a fidarsi di qualcuno”</strong><br/>
Pensò tornado alla sua camera per trovare un meritato ristoro tra le lenzuola del letto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Just Breathe.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Beh, almeno tengo in allenamento le braccia» disse Jin riuscendo a trovare un aspetto positivo in quel suo “faticoso” lavoro.<br/>«Già» rispose Saeko sorridendo a mezza bocca.<br/>Come ogni giornata scolastica che si rispetti, era arrivato il momento in cui gli studenti - divisi in gruppi omogenei - badavano alla pulizia dell'istituto.<br/>Saeko era capitata in gruppo con una compagna di classe amica di Nami, un altro compagno con cui parlava se non per chiedergli gli appunti, e dulcis in fundo, Soichiro Jin.<br/>Saeko non sapeva se valutarlo come un colpo di eclatante fortuna o un'eccentrica coincidenza che la vita gli aveva gentilmente offerto.<br/>E la stramberia della faccenda non faceva altro che accentuare il suo inalterabile stupore, quando pensava alle svolte impreviste capitate in quei pochissimi giorni.<br/>Saeko, aveva studiato con estrema precisione e infallibilità ogni manovra da compiere per mettere in atto l'operazione “disinnamorarsi della maglia numero 4”.<br/>In cima alle priorità c'era quella di smettere di andare a vedere gli allenamenti della squadra.<br/>Se non altro per i due mesi successivi.<br/>“<strong>Lontano dagli occhi, lontano dal cuore, no?” </strong>si era domandata in una notte d'insonnia provocatagli dai suoi incessanti drammi mentali.<br/>In fondo si trattava ancora di una leggera cotta che era ancora in tempo a ripulire via dalla sua testa.<br/>Ma era stato più forte di lei.<br/>Proprio non riusciva a stare lontano dalla palestra del club di basket.<br/>Ogni qualvolta faceva la strada per raggiungere la sua bicicletta, sembrava quasi che il rumore ipnotico e rimbombante della palla la chiamasse.<br/>Pertanto aveva finito di cedere, trovando l'abilissima giustificazione di andare a vedere tutti gli atleti in campo, non uno solo in particolare.<br/>Il che era vero. O perlomeno al 95%.<br/>E poi Saeko si era fatta l'idea – nonostante fossero sistematicamente in bella mostra - di avere zero possibilità su cento di poter essere notata da qualcuno della squadra.<br/>Quello che Saeko non poteva immaginare però, era che la squadra le avesse già inquadrate dalla settimana precedente.<br/>Complice forse la presenza in classe di Jin e il suo rapporto di simpatia basilare con Nami o il ponderato spirito osservativo del loro capitano, ma quelle due ragazze erano riuscite a stuzzicare l'attenzione regolare di parte dei giocatori.<br/>Così giorno dopo giorno, se si incontravano nei corridoi dell'istituto, si scambiavano dei brevi e significativi cenni di saluto o Jin – nei vari raggruppamenti di chiaccherio – tentava di intrattenersi maggiormente a discorrere con le due ragazze.<br/>Nonostante gli incoraggianti progressi comunque, Saeko intuiva che si parlava ancora di una conoscenza limpidamente approssimativa e non un legame d'amicizia strettamente consolidato.<br/>Quest'oggi, tuttavia, sembrava che i pianeti si fossero allineati per concedergli un'occasione d'oro.<br/>Saeko, era consapevole di doverla sfruttare a pieno così da stabilire con lui un avvicinamento profondo e risolutivo, ma gli mancava il fegato.<br/>Non era mai stata brava a socializzare. Viveva nel timore di poter dire qualcosa di inadeguato o sciocco.<br/>Senza contare che in presenza di uno del calibro di Jin, si sentiva sfiduciata. Esitava a muovere una gamba verso lui o di intraprendere un dialogo continuativo.<br/>Se ne stava semplicemente a svolgere il compito di “bidella” assegnatagli mentre in cuor suo attendeva segretamente che fosse lui a sbilanciarsi per primo con una domanda – anche idiota – rivoltagli in maniera diretta.<br/>E Per fortuna, infatti, la cosa non era passata inosservata a Jin perché la stava intrattenendo da ben venti minuti – il tempo in cui il resto del gruppo li aveva lasciati soli per sciacquare gli attrezzi di pulizia - in una conversazione fatta di argomenti eterogenei che andavano dai doveri morali al basket.<br/>«Tu e Nami venite sempre a vederci. Nami la conoscevo già, ma prima di quest'anno non era mai venuta a vederci agli allenamenti. Invece tu, sei una completa novità su tutti e due i fronti» gli confidò ingenuamente Jin. La sua mano si spostava da destra e sinistra, sopra e sotto con un movimento sciolto sul vetro della finestra. I suoi occhi blu acciaio balzavano da davanti a se alla figura minuta di Saeko che invece era intenta a pulire altrove.<br/>«Si, infatti» confutò lei lievemente perplessa. Aveva smesso di strofinare il mocho sul pavimento per ascoltarlo meglio e prendersi una breve pausa.<br/>«Nami ti precede ogni giorno, ma tu arrivi sempre allo stesso orario. Il capitano dice che sono le sei meno venti quando sbuchi ed è effettivamente così» rivelò Jin in seguito. Nella sua intonazione era sfavillato un distinto entusiasmo che fece quasi cadere la stecca del mocho sulla quale Saeko si era appoggiata.<br/>Senza battere ciglio, ripeté nella sua mente le esatte parole pronunciate da Jin.<br/>Doveva essere sicura di aver sentito bene e non aver travisato alcuna sillaba.<br/>“<strong>Ma tu arrivi sempre allo stesso orario. Il capitano dice che sono le sette meno dieci quando sbuchi ed è effettivamente così”.</strong><br/>Il loro capitano, il capitano del Kainan, si era accorto di lei?<br/>Possibile che stessero parlando del medesimo capitano e non un altro a lei ignoto?<br/>Saeko si rifiutava di crederci. Un accadimento del genere era inverosimile quanto la manifestazione di un drago rosso a otto teste e code per le strade della città.<br/>Perché lei parlava sempre in maniera chiaramente spietata a se stessa, giustappunto per questo si stava chiedendo <strong>“</strong><strong>Come può una pigmea del mio tipo essere notata da un gigante del basket come lui?”</strong><br/>Una come lei non aveva anche la minima tollerabile plausibilità di poter essere visibile ai loro occhi.<br/>Non sarebbe mai riuscita ad entrare nel loro campo visivo neanche se l'avesse voluto. Letteralmente.<br/>Dovevano esserci necessariamente due spiegazioni logiche: o il suo udito era disturbato o esisteva una terza gemella di cui lei e Ayako non erano a conoscenza.<br/>«Si, è così. Com..» disse infine vedendo che Jin la fissava in paziente attesa di una sua risposta. Stava azzardando di fargli una domanda audace, quando dalla soglia della classe una voce energicamente irruente disse.<br/>«Hey, voi due che fate?» questionò spostandosi nell'aula con disinvoltura.<br/>«Jin, non prenderti tutti gli elogi delle donzelle come tuo solito. Anche io ne ho bisogno per potermi vantare e migliorarmi» proseguì sedendosi sulla cattedra a gambe incrociate con uno slancio atletico.<br/>Saeko si voltò istintivamente verso di lui. Da come aveva già intuito, si ritrovò davanti alla figura orgogliosa ed espansiva di Kiyota.<br/>Soffermandosene più del dovuto notò che indossava la divisa maschile blu bondi, ma senza cravatta, e anziché la classica camicia, ci avesse abbinato una semplice t- shirt bianca.<br/>Saeko pensò che tutto in lui esprimeva un che di individualmente contestatario. Compresa la sua lunga chioma mora selvaggia sulla nuca e la boria scintillante tra le sue pupille.<br/>«Ci siamo capiti no?» aggiunse ancora Kiyota indicandosi con un gesto esibizionistico dell'indice. Accorgendosi che Saeko lo stava osservando si curò anche di fargli un occhiolino complice.<br/>Lei in riscontro sorrise sotto i baffi in un assenso muto.<br/>Era vero che era pieno di se, per certi anche versi arrogantemente competitivo, ma aveva un'innegabile stoffa e grazia nel basket, e poi nel profondo, quando si metteva, riusciva ad essere addirittura amichevole e spassoso.<br/>A Saeko, piaceva molto.<br/>«Hai finito di pulire la tua classe?» gli domandò Jin con innocente curiosità.<br/>«Nah! Non lo sai che questo fisico deve stremarsi solo in un campo di basket?» gli ridomandò questo retoricamente.<br/>Jin abbozzò la risposta di un sorriso sulle labbra, per poi ricondurre prontamente la sua attenzione su Saeko quindi il loro discorso interrotto dall'amico.<br/>«Comunque è strano da dire, ma non sappiamo come ti chiami» disse considerando di non poter sorvolare su un particolare di quella importanza.<br/>«Già è vero» si accordò Kiyota osservandola a sua volta.<br/>«Tu conosci com'è ovvio i nostri nomi, ma noi non sappiamo il tuo. Il minimo che puoi fare e di dircelo» Saeko batte le ciglia nervosamente sbigottita. Quel loro bizzarro e sincero interesse per la scoperta del suo nome, la fece sentire calorosamente lusingata.<br/>«Saeko. Mi chiamo Saeko» rivelò a occhi bassi e labbra distese. Apprezzava l'interesse che avevano dimostrato per le consuetudini sociali ed era stata impaziente di potergli rispondere.<br/>«Capitano» pronunciò di colpo Jin.<br/>Nella sua intonazione si era avvertito un'aitante rispetto per la persona appena citata.<br/>«Come ve la passate ragazzi?» chiese Maki stagliandosi sulla soglia della classe in tutta la sua grandezza e appariscenza.<br/>Immobile in quella posizione elevata e un po' riottosa per via del vezzo delle mani in tasca, attirava gli occhi su di se senza aver bisogno di aggiungere altro fonema o emettere alcun rumore.<br/>Il capitano del Kainan, aveva da sempre sprigionato un'umile luce propria fin dai suoi primi albori in campo, ma adesso che i sottili raggi di sole gli stavano rivestendo di un'ara dorata la totale siluette, il titolo di colosso e stella del basket migliore della prefettura di cui godeva, appariva cristallinamente evidente e meritato.<br/>Saeko, frattanto, nell'udire la denominazione associata a lui – il numero 4 del quale stava cercando di disinnamorarsi - e la sua voce fluida a calma, cominciò a sudare fredda per l'ansia che gli si era progressivamente accavallata sullo stomaco.<br/>Non aveva il coraggio di voltarsi verso la sua parte, e irrigidita com'era, non pensava di poterne neanche essere capace.<br/>«Beh, non mi sembra che lui stia facendo qualcosa di meglio di noi» commentò Kiyota vedendolo a sollazzare nel corridoio proprio come lui.<br/>«Guarda che io ho finito adesso e ho pensato di fare una passeggiata di ricognizione nei piani» fece Maki avanzando una giustificazione esauriente.<br/>Com'era ormai noto, il capitano del Kainan aveva un carattere temprato sulla clemenza e il sollecito giudizio riflessivo. Ma insieme a queste eccezionali virtù se ne collimavano delle altre che potevano essere definite come qualità difettose. Maki infatti possedeva anche ambizione, solerzia e tempestività.<br/>Era assai raro – anzi rarissimo – che se la prendesse per qualcosa o sbottasse contro qualcuno, ma quando capitava non stava certo a farsele dire o mandava.<br/>«Di già?» fece Kiyota in un misto di sconvolto – colpito.<br/>«Riesci ancora a stupirti nell'apprendere che non c'è niente che il nostro capitano non sappia fare?» lo riprese l'altro.<br/>«Nessuno è perfetto e tutto ciò che possiamo fare per provare ad esserlo è di migliorarci giorno per giorno» si sminuì il capitano della squadra mettendosi allo stesso livello degli altri esseri viventi. Altra sua virtù da avvalorare.<br/>Non se la tirava mai pur sapendo di essere dotato di straordinarie capacità.<br/>E anche se fosse stato l'avrebbe fatto con impeccabile modestia.<br/>«Sagge parole» Kiyota prese a sbatacchiare il capo su e giù, incrociando le braccia come se fosse stato colpito da un'improvvisa voglia di meditare.<br/>«Comunque capiti proprio a fagiolo» avvertì Jin con la testa girata verso il suo capitano, ma l'indice intento a segnalare la figura silenziosa e presente di Saeko.<br/>«La ragazza ci ha appena detto il suo nome» concluse succeduto da Kyota che scandì macchinalmente le lettere componenti il nome S – A – E – K – O.<br/>Maki fu stuzzicato da quell'informazione.<br/>Spostandosi lentamente per la classe avanzò dei passi verso la combriccola e unirsi alla loro stravagante chiacchierata.<br/>Tuttavia, al contempo, Maki, cercava di raccapezzarsi freneticamente la mente per dare un'identità a Saeko.<br/>Quella ragazza. Quel suo candido volto, quei suoi singolari boccoli e quei suoi occhi malinconici, ma simultaneamente intensi e vivaci.<br/>Perché ogni volta che vedeva sbucare sulla soglia della palestra la sua minuscola figura, aveva una sensazione di incomprensibile familiarità?<br/>Maki, sapeva che non era sconosciuta alla sua memoria. Perché tutto di lei gli appariva strettamente noto.<br/>Era sicuro di averla già conosciuta - quantomeno di vista - solo che non riusciva proprio ad ubicarla allo sfondo in cui si trovava nell'atto del loro clandestino incontro.<br/>Per questo si era guadagnata il suo formale – e pure confidenziale – occhio di riguardo.<br/>Maki si aspettava che a furia di vederla e ripensarci avrebbe avuto un flash del momento in cui i suoi occhi si erano posati su di lei per la prima volta.<br/>Fino ad adesso però, niente si sbloccava. Lui però non demordeva mica.<br/>Saeko di suo, invece, era correntemente alle prese con un vortice di dimensioni emotive spropositate.<br/>La sua testa era in un totale disordine.<br/>Il vederselo passare davanti e prendere posto vicino a lei, gli fece cominciare a credere di poter essere soggetta allo stress emotivo generatore di miraggi brutalmente reali.<br/>Per un frammento di secondo, Saeko smarrì la capacità di eloquenza e pensiero.<br/>Ma giustappunto perché nel secondo seguente, il capitano del Kainan in persona gli aveva rivolto il quesito<br/>«E' un vero piacere conoscerti. Ti vediamo sempre a guardarci durante gli allenamenti. Sei una seguace del basket, vero?»<br/>«Io, si molto» Saeko rispose quasi stronzandosi con la sua stessa saliva.<br/>Maki si era seduto sulla cattedra in mezzo ai suoi due compagni di squadra – uno dei quale approssimato alle finestre – e quindi parallelo alla posizione di lei.<br/>Dai pochi centimetri in cui si trovava, Saeko poteva contemplare in alta risoluzione ogni microscopica rifinitura fisionomica: se era vero che il sole baciava i belli allora lui ne era stato benedetto. E le labbra morbidamente delineate che a ogni frase pronunciata divenivano lautamente carnose. Per non parlare degli occhi calorosamente magnanimi e accorti, e di quel neo posato all'estremità del sinistro. Quel maledetto neo che rendeva il suo viso lautamente distinto e piacente.<br/>“<strong>Oh, cavoli. Sono...”</strong> era persa di lui. Interamente dissipata alla deriva del sentimento che stava tentando di contrastare e che in ogni caso, fino a questo istante, l'aveva fermamente schiacciata.<br/>«Mi piacerebbe tantissimo essere in grado di emulare le vostre prodezze da cestisti, ma posso perfettamente affermare che potervi vedere durante un allenamento, ripaga ogni mia incapacità versatile allo sport. Siete davvero eccezionali e prodigiosi» confidò espansiva come non mai. Si stava affidando al riparo infallibile della ragione per non soffermarsi ad esplorare l'immagine intera del suo adorato numero quattro.<br/>Ad esempio aveva notato – lanciandogli una frettolosa occhiata - che a differenza dei suoi compagni la sua divisa fosse meticolosamente indossata con la cravatta rossa e la camicia bianca. Maniche sollevate sui gomiti a parte.<br/>«Beh, grazie» accolse Jin tronfio di fierezza.<br/>«E non ci hai ancora visti in una partita ufficiale. Vedrai bambolina ti faremo impazzire. La squadra numero uno della prefettura è sempre il Kainan e quest'anno lo siamo ancora di più perché ci sono io: Nogobura Kiyota» Kiyota magnificò di gloria se stesso inserendoci anche una risata sguaiata di compiacenza.<br/>Un cazzotto del suo capitano si andò a depositare sulla testaccia dura di Kiyota, chiudendogli istantaneamente quel dannato beccaccio linguacciuto che si ritrovava.<br/>«Umiltà» lo rimproverò severamente questo.<br/>«Ah!i» Kyota guaì come un cane che si era fatto male ad una zampetta.<br/>«Scusalo, non capisce che non deve mai sottovalutare l'avversario, ma reputarlo del suo stesso livello» ribadì sperando che quella lavata di capo gli mettesse un po' di sale in zucca.<br/>«Ma, no figurati» disse Saeko nascondendo dietro il suo piccolo pugnetto il sorriso nato in contraccolpo alla scena comica appena avvenuta.<br/>«Comunque su una cosa ha ragione. Devo ammettere che dovrà essere davvero emozionante e spettacolare vedervi scendere in campo. Non immaginate quanto io sia trepidante che inizino le eliminatorie del torneo interscolastico» le pupille di Jin e la bocca di Kyota si illuminarono, spalancandosi in sincrono. Il sorriso del capitano si stirò gradualmente.<br/>«Quindi verrai a tutte le partite?» chiese Jin folle di entusiasmo. Un sorriso soggiunse sulla bocca di Saeko ancor prima che parlasse.<br/>«Non potrei perdermi per niente al mondo una vostra partita. Verrei persino con la febbre e mancherei ad un esame per esserci» confermò fiera. E non lo diceva perché voleva farsi bella ai loro occhi o enfatizzare. Se lei affermava una cosa ad alta voce, era perché il suo pensiero era uno di quelli più concreti e veri.<br/>«Ragazzi abbiamo ufficialmente trovato la ragazza pom pom del Kainan» formalizzò Kiyota super esaltato. Il cervello di Saeko si gelò per un attimo.<br/>«Io, che? No. Assolutamente no. Guarda proprio no» raccattò vocaboli fortuiti per spingere l'ostinato numero dieci a variarne l'idea.<br/>La sua testa e le sue mani si sbatacchiavano nervosamente in un assolutistico NO.<br/>Studiare un'imbarazzante coreografia, agitare i pom pom in contemporanea all'urlo da supporter sfegatata della squadra, non era una delle prime dieci cose che aveva in mente di fare prima di morire. Se era per questo neanche la millesima.<br/>«Perché, no?» fece lui deluso.<br/>«Ma forse la mia amica ne sarà entusiasta» assicurò Saeko trasportando l'attenzione sull'amica che di certo non si faceva i suoi miliardi di problemi. Anzi, ci avrebbe scommesso una sua preziosa ciocca di capelli che ne sarebbe stata particolarmente eccitata.<br/>«Vabbeh, meglio di niente. Peccato però» commentò l'altro imbronciato.<br/>Saeko espellette un sospiro e si godette la compagnia dei campioni del Kainan.<br/>Sopratutto – non poteva mentire – del capitano Maki.<br/>Era dopotutto ancora incredula all'evidenza che lui, proprio lui, gli stesse parlando normalmente, che la trattasse con gentilezza e si interessasse ai suoi pareri tramite domande e delucidazioni specifiche.<br/>Manco quando partiva a volare con la fantasia oltre i limiti della realtà, aveva mai immaginato uno scenario simile.<br/>Per fare un esempio, in uno dei suoi più ricorrenti quanto auspicati sogni a occhi aperti, si vedeva raggiungerlo timidamente in uno degli spalti in cui stava seguendo una partita del torneo interscolastico, e avvicinandosene con discretezza avrebbe pronunciato il suo nome aspettando che si voltasse verso la sua direzione.<br/>Fatta la prima mossa si sarebbe avvicinata di un passo per offrirgli la mano , confidandogli l'incondizionata ammirazione che provava per i suoi confronti.<br/>Ma questo era cento volte migliore.<br/>Per una volta nella sua vita, Saeko poteva dichiarare che la realtà aveva superato di gran lunga la fantasia.<br/>Si stava crogiolando in quella superba contentezza, quando sentì un <strong>“</strong><strong>Saeko”</strong> gridato come un avvisaglia e un <strong>“</strong><strong>Capitano</strong>” declamato come un comando.<br/>Quello che accadde, fu chiaro a Saeko solo quando finì.<br/>L'unica cosa che riuscì ad afferrare, fu quella di essere stata trascinata indietro da una forza e calore sovrumani.<br/>«Grandi ragazzi ottima azione» li elogiò Kiyota sollevando energicamente un braccio.<br/>Un soffio di vento furiosamente anomalo infatti aveva spalancato l'anta di una finestra che era andata a sua volta a sbattere con la scaletta e il secchiello posto sulla sua sommità.<br/>Con i riflessi pronti addizionati al sangue freddo, Jin e Maki avevano operato coordinatamente come se dovessero adottare uno schema d'attacco in una partita: uno aveva provveduto ad afferrare il secchiello precipitato dall'altura della scaletta, l'altro a spostare via dalla sua postazione esposta Saeko ed evitare così di farla travolgere dalla vertiginosa caduta di quegli oggetti dannosi. Ma alla fine, dopo un lento dondolio precario della scaletta, per buona sorte, nessuno dei due si era schiantato sul pavimento.<br/>«Va tutto bene?» si preoccupò di domandargli da sopra la sua testa. La voce nitida e profonda del capitano gli rimbombo nelle orecchie, scuotendogli tutte le membra del corpo per la disarmante vicinanza che si era creata.<br/>Ma almeno la fece riemergere da quella nebbia mentale in cui si era immersa.<br/>Riattivando il cervello, riprese il controllo dei suoi movimenti. La prima cosa che fece fu di abbassare lo sguardo e tastare le mani su quel braccio che gli cingeva vigorosamente la vita.<br/>Aveva i muscoli rigidi e gonfi per lo sforzo. La pelle tendenziosamente abbronzata.<br/>Saeko capì in un attimo di essere stretta dal braccio del numero quattro del Kainan, e, la lieve percezione di esserlo nell'effettivo, gli fece provare un sintomo stremante al petto. Non certamente fisico, ma emotivo.<br/>Essendo nella confusione più totale, la sua successiva azzardata reazione, fu di alzare di folata la testa alle sue spalle.<br/>Non appena i loro occhi si incontrarono, Saeko avvertì le forze abbandonarla. Le sentì venire come risucchiate in un abisso di emozioni straordinarie e complementari.<br/>Gli occhi miti del capitano la stavano studiando attendendo un suo riscontro vocale, ma lei non riscriva neanche ad animare le labbra.<br/>Lui la sovrastava in altezza e fisicità. Coperta dalle sue spalle, Saeko spariva totalmente dalla vista dell'intero universo. Quasi come se il corpo di Maki fosse il suo scudo personale e indistruttibile di Capitan America. Saeko iniziò a contemplare la catastrofica ipotesi di stare per avere un serio attacco di panico o una più peggiore di essere prossima a svenirgli tra le braccia.<br/>Il suo fu un ragionamento breve, egoistico e salutare: doveva immediatamente scappare da quella stanza, quell'intenso momento, se non inammissibile situazione.<br/>«Io...io sto bene. ho....solo bisogno di...devo» si decise a parlare a sobbalzi.<br/>«Io devo andare a prendere una boccata d'aria» finì la frase. Dopodiché pressò risolutivamente le mani sul braccio per fargli capire di voler essere sciolta da quel suo mezzo abbraccio. Maki esaudì il suo desiderio cedendo alla presa subito.<br/>Saeko andò verso l'uscita dell'aula camminando senza vedere.<br/>Avere un contatto di quella portata intima e smaniosa, la faceva procedere al passo di un soldato cyborg in procinto di autodistruggersi.<br/>Arrivata sulla soglia tuttavia, si fermò per ricambiargli la gentilezza con un percettibile.<br/>«Grazie» poi si gettò a capofitto al piano terra come se fosse scoppiato una sirena di evacuazione.<br/>Uscita dalla struttura, si rintanò su una panchina sita all'ombra del giordano della scuola e vicino al laghetto delle carpe.<br/>Respirare a pieni polmoni l'aria primaverile, ascoltare i suoni rilassanti emanati dalla natura, assaporarne i dolci profumi in fiore, la calmarono.<br/>Ma i suoi battiti irruenti persistevano a rimbombargli nel petto.<br/>Saeko quindi si concentrò sui respiri per farli tornare ad echeggiare normalmente: un respiro. Due respiri. Tre respiri.<br/>Non doveva pensare a nient'altro per riprendersi. Nient'altro. Almeno per il momento.<br/>«Saekooo» ma l'uragano Nami, rovinò impeccabilmente quel suo corrente pacifico ristoro.<br/>«Saekooo» urlò per la seconda volta fiondandosi sulla sua figura seduta. Saeko balzò in aria e la guardò a occhi sgranati.<br/>Definirla incazzata sarebbe corrisposto al fare della penosa ironia.<br/>«Mark mi ha lasciato. E per una racchia peggiore e più ignorante di me» piagnucolò quella a pugni stretti.<br/>«Che stronzo» replicò gelida. Questo solamente perché la decisione di Mark aveva portato Nami a lagnarsene con lei. <br/>«Infatti. Gliela farò pagare cara. Sto progettando una vendetta deliziosa. Secondo te qual è meglio tra....» ma l'interesse celebrale di Saeko si spostò inevitabilmente ai suoi paradossali problemi di cuore.<br/>Nella testa aveva una spaventosa spirale di insistenti grattacapi e contentezze, ma una singola certezza si evidenziava tra le altre: aveva creduto che il suo cuore potesse smettere di battere per lui, ma si rendeva conto di essere stata una povera illusa senza senno.<br/>Perché il suo cuore gli era già dipendente e in una maniera fatalmente incontrastabile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Purple and Yellow.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L'intera famiglia di Saeko era seduta a tavola per cenare.<br/>
I genitori chiedevano aggiornamenti sulla vita scolastica delle figlie e aggiornavano a loro volta le figlie con la personale lavorativa.<br/>
Il dialogo era partecipe da entrambe le parti, ma le gemelle sapevano che i genitori lo facevano sopratutto per tranquillizzarsi sulle condizioni di Saeko.<br/>
«E' fantastico ragazze. Sono contento dei vostri risultati e condotta» espresse il padre sorridendo a trentadue denti. Poi rivolgendosi esclusivamente a Saeko, aggiunse con sguardo serioso.<br/>
«A maggior ragione di te Saeko. E' un vero sollievo venire a conoscenza che ti trovi bene nella tua nuova scuola» Saeko giocherellò due o tre secondi con dei chicchi di riso e prese un grande respiro prima di aprire bocca.<br/>
«Si, io sto bene. Non dovete preoccuparvi. Sto reagendo positivamente a ciò che mi è capitato. Davvero»<br/>
«Che notizia magnifica. Sono lieto di scoprirlo»<br/>
«Oh, È così emozionante figlia mia» i coniugi sentirono dissolvere la nebbia cupa che gli attorniava l'ansioso cuore.<br/>
L'anno precedente la famiglia di Saeko aveva affrontato un vero tugurio infernale.<br/>
Quando i genitori furono informati dell'espulsione in conseguenza al criminoso misfatto avvenuto nel liceo, non avevano dubitato neanche un secondo dell'innocenza della figlia.<br/>
Saeko possedeva si dei toni aggressivi, ma non era mai stata soggetta a commettere atti vandalici.<br/>
E poi ogni indizio – il comportamento sconvolto e nervoso della figlia, la fuliggine tra le dita, gli ematomi che emergevano nettamente dal suo viso e l'acqua che sgorgava da ogni poro della pelle – portavano a dedurre di un probabile complotto barra aggressione.<br/>
La conferma l'ebbero quando Saeko stessa ne confessò le reali vicende.<br/>
Ascoltando il suo racconto distintamente preciso e privo di filtri, i due si convinsero che avesse agito per un fattore strettamente giustificante perciò invece di metterla in punizione, finirono di consolarla.<br/>
Quella fu l'ultima volta che Saeko parlò nell'intero arco dell'anno. Perché da quel giorno in avanti Saeko precipitò in uno stato catatonico vegetativo nel giro di qualche mese.<br/>
La madre, il padre e con amara empatia la gemella, si affliggevano nell'osservarla mangiare il tanto che bastava per permettere al suo cuore di poter continuare a battere, per non parlare di quanto non sopportassero il vedersela tornare in casa a tarda notte da chissà quale quartiere della prefettura poco raccomandabile.<br/>
Sette mesi erano passati tra lacrime, dolore e allarmanti comportamenti da rimproverare.<br/>
I genitori avevano pensato di mandarla da uno specialista, ma lei con un'occhiata truce gli aveva risposto <strong>“Preferisco rimanere chiusa in uno scantinato pieno di topi e studiare matematica per l'eternità anziché permettere a uno sconosciuto di farsi i fatti miei”.</strong><br/>
Ma poi, nell'ottavo mese qualcosa era cambiato di nuovo.<br/>
Una mattina Saeko andò a fare colazione con il sorriso tra le labbra, lasciandoli spiazzati.<br/>
Avevano avuto la certezza che non l'avesse slealmente modellato perché i suoi occhi erano tornati a brillare di una speranza ardente e influenzante.<br/>
Come la sua imprescindibile golosità o l'usanza irrefrenabile di gesticolare in sincronia al discorso che stava tenendo.<br/>
Fu proprio quel giorno che gli chiese - adoperando dell'estrema impazienza nella voce - di poter essere iscritta in un altro liceo.<br/>
I genitori – felici come un Babbo Natale nella slitta – si erano precipitati ad esaudire la sua richiesta, comprandogli anche un regalo di buon augurio nella strada del ritorno: un taccuino viola con la chiusura grigia.<br/>
Da allora, la loro vita era tornata a normalizzarsi, sorridergli sbarazzina, ed adesso che Saeko mostrava i sintomi di una guarigione totale, potevano finalmente cancellare l'anno passato dai ricordi di ognuno della famiglia.<br/>
«Ho dei compagni gentili e divertenti e i club sono più interessanti che mai» Saeko si dilungò a intrattenerli con le sue personali cronache scolastiche.<br/>
Si comprendeva chiaramente che questa l'aveva detta pensando principalmente ai tre titolari del Kainan, ma non poté esimere dalla compagnia anche Nami.<br/>
In fondo che sia stato per immagine, sfogo, scrupolo o affetto, lei c'era sempre e in un modo tutto suo riusciva a stargli vicina come un'amica.<br/>
«E poi perché...» Saeko smise di battere la lingua per un secondo perché ciò che stava per dire le gonfiava il petto di orgoglio.<br/>
I tre presenti tesero l'orecchio così da essere sicuri di non perdersi una A iniziale o Z finale.<br/>
«E poi perché» la incitò la gemella pensando che si riferisse alla sua illustre cotta per il capitano del Kainan. Saeko però, stranamente non gli diede peso.<br/>
«Io, ho ripreso a scrivere» esibì come se il suo romanzo fosse in cima alla lista dei romanzi più letti del Giappone.<br/>
«E' grandioso» disse il padre rifornendosi del riso della sua ciotola ormai quasi finita.<br/>
«Ma dai. E me lo dici solo adesso?» le frecciò la gemella risentita.<br/>
«Volevo dirtelo, è solo che mi è sfuggito di mente»<br/>
«Già. Chissà che genere di pensiero potrà mai averti distratta» rimbeccò Ayako posando la ciotola vuota sul tavolo.<br/>
Saeko di risposta la guardò con occhi sgomenti e la sudorazione aumentata d'un colpo.<br/>
Sapeva benissimo a cosa fossero finalizzate quelle sue allusioni.<br/>
Il cuore gli vibrò in gola al solo realizzare a quanto questo, al lungo andare, potesse rappresentare una sua sfruttabile debolezza.<br/>
«E' magnifico tesoro. Bisogna assolutamente festeggiare con un dolce o una bella scampagnata al m...»<br/>
«No, mamma. Per questa volta io avrei in mente qualcosa di diverso da proporre» la madre allegra come una cicala di notte andò a controllare se nella dispensa avessero gli ingredienti adatti per fare una semplice Castella, ma Saeko ne interruppe prontamente l'indagine appena intrapresa.<br/>
Si era aspettata un'eventualità simile.<br/>
Ogni volta che nella loro casa accadeva una svolta positiva e contagiosa a livello assoluto della famiglia, si doveva festeggiare come se fosse il compleanno di uno dei quattro.<br/>
Calcolando un'ipotesi simile, Saeko aveva ben ordito di chiedere al padre se fosse possibile di mettere in atto l'operazione “Svecchia camera con una pannellata e via”.<br/>
Nella settimana scorsa aveva perso mille occasioni, ragion per cui non intendeva continuare a farsele sfuggire perché queste tipo di procedure richiedevano un tempo prolungato per essere messe in cantiere o per pura sfiga poteva benissimo capitare di interromperle dopo l'esigua conta di tre giorni.<br/>
«Beh, che aspetti allora piccina? Dimmi pure» la incitò la madre slacciandosi il grembiule dalla vita a mela.<br/>
«Papà senti....» principiò lei sollevando il mento verso il genitore, ma a metà discorso si sentì abbandonare da ogni traccia di determinazione da cui era stata spronata.<br/>
«Cioè non è che tu ...ti andrebbe....saresti d'accordo ...a...» blaterò frasi inconciliabili tra loro che fecero accigliare a catena il resto dei presenti.<br/>
«Saeko, cosa cerchi di dire a tuo padre? Non dirmi che si tratta di nuovo di quella pazza idea di tingerti i capelli di rosso» la madre assunse un’espressione contrita da una fiscale negazione.<br/>
«No, mamma non si tratta di quello» la rassicurò fissando ancora il padre.<br/>
«Allora cos'è? Stavolta neanche io ho colto alcun senso nelle tue parole, sorellina» Ayako si stava sforando di decifrarne il dialetto incerto della gemella, però anche per quest'ultima fu come ritrovarsi davanti a un muro da abbattere.<br/>
Che volesse seguire le sue orme diventando Manager della squadra di Basket del Kainan?<br/>
Che stesse per esternargli la sua voglia incontenibile di organizzare un viaggio in Italia?<br/>
Che intendesse chiedere al padre lezioni di basket per praticarlo a livello agonistico? Fare colpo sul suo capitano preferito?<br/>
Ayako diede un'avveduta occhiata al profilo inquieto della gemella, rispondendosi<br/>
<strong>“</strong><strong>Na, </strong><strong>andiamo</strong><strong> Saeko non compierebbe mai delle scempiaggini simili per conquistare un ragazzo. A dir</strong><strong>e</strong><strong> la verità non so neanche se sappia cosa significhi provarci con qualcuno”</strong><br/>
«Già, non si può rispondere ad una domanda che non è stata formulata correttamente. Non credi?» chiese con tono bonario il padre. Quando si trattava di fare confessare qualcuno sapeva il fatto suo.<br/>
Riusciva contemporaneamente ad essere caritatevole come un prete e indagatore come un poliziotto.<br/>
«Si» Saeko abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue ginocchia alla disperata ricerca del suo coraggio perduto.<br/>
«Quello che ho in mente è di ristrutturare la mia camera. E' possibile poterla riverniciare con un colore a mia scelta? Ovviamente io sono inclusa nell'impresa e farò di tutto per essere un'aiutante provetta con i fiocchi» disse una buna volta, avvertendo una strana leggerezza all'altezza del costato.<br/>
«Oh, ma questa si che è un'iniziativa ammirevole» la madre tirò fuori un sospiro di sollievo ormai rassicurata dalle giudiziose scelte che la figlia prendeva.<br/>
La gemella rimase a fissarla aspettandosi qualcosa di parecchio eclatante di ancora non detto.<br/>
«Certo. Di che colore vorresti dipingerla?» domandò il padre con gli occhi colmi di una complice dolcezza.<br/>
«Di lilla, anzi no malva. E vorrei dargli un tocco luminoso con delle stelle gialle sparse qua e là. Un po' come se in camera mia ci fosse un fantasioso ed eterno tramonto» Saeko si gasò velocizzandosi nella parlantina.<br/>
«Ottima scelta» la madre apprezzò l'abbinamento dei colori con un doppio sollevamento di pollici.<br/>
«Si sono d'accordo. Allora senti un po', facciamo così. Andremo a prendere l'occorrente e pittureremo solo nei giorni in cui non hai scuola così da non stancarci troppo o correre il rischio di fare un cattivo lavoro»<br/>
«Si, va bene» Saeko non poté che dichiararsi okay.<br/>
«Hey, se per caso vi servisse un aiuto in più, io sono ben disponibile di darvelo» Ayako offri le sue altre due braccia indubbiamente più resistenti e allenate di quelle della gemella.<br/>
«Si, ci serve» promosse il padre schiacciando l'occhio ad entrambe da dietro i suoi fini occhiali da vista.<br/>
«Beh, direi proprio che questa sera avremo tutti un sonno indisturbato e sereno» la benedizione che la madre fece ai membri della famiglia risuonò come un campanile all'uscita della chiesa di due giovani sposi.<br/>
«Si, lo penso anche io. Lo penso e ne ho l'assoluta certezza anche io, mamma» se ne accordò Saeko sorridendogli.<br/>
La spumeggiante sensazione provocatagli da quel pensiero, era stata troppo incontrollabile per poterla trattenere.</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>_ _ _ _ _ _</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>Saeko si era rinserrata nella sua scrivania per provare a scrivere due o tre pagine del suo romanzo.<br/>
In quell'angolo di paradiso non chiedeva nient'altro che dondolarsi nell'oasi immaginaria dei suoi più sprizzanti desideri, ma disgraziatamente – Saeko concepì quella parola in maniera umoristica - durante i nove mesi di gestazione della madre aveva dovuto condividere lo spazio con un' altro identico embrione.<br/>
Tanto è vero che la gemella varcando la soglia della sua camera gli ricordo della sua esistenza e se ne impose con l'intenzione di fare salotto con lei finché una delle due non avesse ceduto al sonno.<br/>
Come ogni sera dopo mangiato le sorelle si aggiornarono sui frutti dati dagli allenamenti fatti dalle rispettive squadre preferite, evitando naturalmente di spifferarne i segreti di preparazione atletica e strategie adottate.<br/>
«E il rossino che combina?» domandò Saeko finendo di appuntare una bozza.<br/>
Sorridendo arci soddisfatta del risultato ottenuto, girò su se stessa così da ritrovarsi di fronte la sorella.<br/>
Ayako infatti era seduta al bordo centrale del letto, stabile in una posizione che gli faceva venire la pelle d'oca: la schiena eretta come un'istitutrice con la fissa per l'etichetta, le gambe talmente dritte e parallele da poter essere usate come righelli di misura.<br/>
«Oh, lui se non ne combina una al giorno non è felice. Ieri ha giusto lasciato il club di basket. Il capitano era davvero incazzato e lo ritiene uno smidollato, ma io ero certa che sarebbe tornato il pomeriggio stesso. E infatti è stato cosi»<br/>
«Qualcosa mi dice che lo ritieni importante» la pizzicottò Saeko. Stavolta era toccato a lei lanciare una bollente battutina.<br/>
«Si, diciamo di si. Io e il capitano sappiamo che può cambiare le sorti della squadra e poco alla volta, impegnandosi e coltivandolo, il suo talento verrà fuori» rispose Ayako roteando gli occhi per stimarne le mura bianche e spoglie di cui era accerchiata.<br/>
<strong>“</strong><strong>In fin dei conti c'ha ragione a volerla rinnovare con una pennallata, però”</strong><br/>
Però Ayako fiutava che nella pentola della sorella bolliva qualcosa di squisito.<br/>
A suggerirglielo erano stati i colori scelti dalla sorella per personalizzare la camera.<br/>
Insomma, bada per il viola di cui la sorella distingueva entusiasticamente ogni nome associato alla gradazione della sua scala.<br/>
Ma il giallo?<br/>
Figurarsi. Riusciva a tollerarlo solo sulla carnagione di Winnie the Pooh, addosso al sole e sulla maglietta del Kainan.<br/>
A quanto pareva più di ogni altra cosa sulla maglietta del Kainan.<br/>
Sospettosa fino all'ultimo grado, Ayako investigò sul volto della sorella, intestardendosi a voler ottenere una sua precisa confidenza.<br/>
«Allora. Giallo e viola eh?» sottintese adoperando nella tonalità mille sfumature diverse per il retto gusto di mandarla in confusione.<br/>
Saeko la fronteggiò con un'espressione rabbuiata, ma non replicò con nessun grido isterico o musione contrita dal nervosismo.<br/>
«No, voglio dire. Ti ha colpito parecchio la squadra per farti decidere di pitturare le pareti con i loro colori tipici» quella disonesta e mirata deduzione, suscitò – finalmente - in Saeko l'effetto principalmente sperato da Ayako.<br/>
Questa si raddrizzò sulla sedia, stringendone le mani ai braccioli, bianca se possibile più di un tappeto di neve mattutino sull'asfalto.<br/>
Come aveva potuto sfuggirgli dalla mente una coincidenza del genere?<br/>
I colori prediletti per ridipingere la sua camera erano quelli imperanti degli stendardi e divisa del Kainan.<br/>
Saeko non lo realizzò solo che allora.<br/>
«E' stata una cosa inconscia. Giuro» si tutelò esaltata dall'agitazione.<br/>
Si era prefissata un pomeriggio pieno di impegni pur di non averlo dentro la testa, quando alla fine, non faceva altro che tenerlo indivisibilmente con lei tramite i suoi piccoli gesti.<br/>
<strong>«Va tutto bene?»</strong>la voce pacata e calorosa del capitano gli rimbombò all'interno del cranio come se una scossa di elettricità gli avesse attraversato il corpo.<br/>
Faticava a credere che quei fotogrammi fossero accaduti qualche ora prima e non in un suo sogno altamente realistico.<br/>
Si, perché quel giorno era ancora il pomeriggio della mattina in cui Maki, Jin e Kiyota gli avevano parlato ufficialmente in maniera confidenziale, se non anche quello dove Maki l'aveva tenuta stretta a se per evitare che il peggio accadesse.<br/>
O per meglio specificare “si schiantasse su di lei”.<br/>
Saeko, non si era certo ripresa da quel potente – e anche illegittimo – colpo che il caso gli aveva tirato, né dalla sconvolgente botta al cuore assimilata.<br/>
Nell'opportuno aveva pensato che fosse meglio marinare il club di letteratura per rivoltarsi tristemente e rabbiosamente tra le coperte del suo amico letto.<br/>
Non concludendo un bel niente.<br/>
«E beh, tutto qui. Non hai nient'altro d'aggiungere?» Ayako si avvicinò alla sorella sgomitandole sul costato con una mimica da vecchia volpe.<br/>
«Tipo qualche indiscrezione che è successa tra te e Jin o il fenomenale capitano del Kainan? Non è successo davvero proprio niente? Oh, dai non ci credo» Saeko sbarrò gli occhi e se ne allontanò di scatto.<br/>
La gemella riusciva sistematicamente a sorprenderla. Lei e il suo dannato infallibile intuito da investigatrice da romanzo giallo.<br/>
Avrebbe preferito possedere un diario segreto dove poter trascrivere le vicende sbalorditive di cui era stata protagonista.<br/>
Si immaginava già di riaprilo dieci anni dopo presa da un momento di nostalgia condivisa con gli stessi personaggi coinvolti o magari usarlo a tempo debito come trama di un romanzo sulla sua adolescenza.<br/>
Ma non poteva proprio esimesi dal confidarsi alla sorella. Non voleva sentirsi indegna dell'affetto altrui e la si poteva descrivere con numerosi aggettivi come asociale, guardinga, nevrotica, ma non ipocrita.<br/>
Però era anche vero che non fosse tenuta a scendere nei minimi dettagli.<br/>
Saeko dubitava che ad Ayako interessasse sapere la posizione che il braccio di Maki aveva assunto nello stringerla a se, se era per quello non gli fregava di meno anche del tipo di emozioni esplosive che aveva sperimentatato in quel contesto.<br/>
<strong>“</strong><strong>Gli farò un riassunto inappuntabile. Uno di quelli succosi e parecchio esaustivi” </strong>pensò prima di agire nell'effettivo.<br/>
«No, hai ragione. Sono successe delle cose»<br/>
«Eh! Che spetti a dirmele?» Ayako la invogliò agitando smaniosamente la mano verso di lei.<br/>
Sospirando arresa, Saeko sputò facilmente il rospo, vietandosi di infarcire i fatti o renderli meno avvincenti.<br/>
Per farlo partì naturalmente da quando l'avevano assegnata allo stesso gruppo di Jin e concluse il ridente dramma con il suo “Grazie” appena sussurrato dalla sua fioca voce.<br/>
«Assurdo che ha pensato che fossi capace di una cosa del genere. Non lo faresti neanche se in paio ci fosse un bacio del capitano del Kainan in persona» commentò la gemella quando Saeko gli riferì che Kiyota aveva cercato di ingaggiarla come ragazza pom pom per le partite della squadra.<br/>
«Ayako» la rispese a gran voce questa, ma poi si schiarì la voce ricomponendosi finemente sulla sedia.<br/>
«Non dire sciocchezze. Maki, non si abbasserebbe mai a queste assurde pagliacciate»<br/>
«Si, lo penso che io»<br/>
<strong>“</strong><strong>Ma la gente non finisce mai di stupirmi e Sakuragi ne è un esempio lampante”.</strong><br/>
Rifletté tra se e se Ayako.<br/>
Se si fosse verificata una circostanza del genere quei due l'avrebbero di certo sorpresa: Maki perché si sarebbe “concesso” a una causa così banale per il bene della squadra e lei perché non avrebbe approfittato dell'unica occasione per poterlo baciare.<br/>
«Quindi adesso fai ufficialmente parte del fantastico trio?» le domandò Ayako disinvolta.<br/>
«E' ancora presto per dirlo. Quello che è successo non significa niente. Anche se è pur sempre qualcosa»<br/>
«Appunto. Un inizio» la incoraggiò Ayako adoperando il metodo della manager con l'atleta.<br/>
Saeko smise di ascoltarla nell'attimo in cui si perse incidentalmente in chissà quali congetture correnti.<br/>
Migliaia di interrogativi fluttuavano nella sua testa come un'esposizione di mongolfiere ad una fiera privata.<br/>
<strong>"Adesso che io e i ragazzi ci siamo parlati con serietà, in che genere di rapporto si è evoluta la nostra conoscenza? Posso salutarli e scherzare con loro ogni volta che ne ho il capriccio?”</strong><br/>
La sua risposta fu un si tonante.<br/>
Certo non avrebbe preso il braccio del dito che gli offrivano, ma l'avambraccio? Forse era meglio il polso. Si, molto più accettabile.<br/>
<strong>“Si, okay.” </strong>però con Maki come si sarebbe dovuta comportare?<br/>
Avrebbe dovuto salutarlo lei per prima o aspettare che fosse lui il primo a fargli un cenno con la mano?<br/>
Saeko sospirò arresa.<br/>
<strong>“</strong><strong>Questa è complessa. vedrò e agirò a secondo di come si evolveranno le cose.”</strong>risolse posando accidentalmente lo sguardo sul fiocco rosso di un peluche poggiato nella mensola.<br/>
Quel colore gli incendiò i pensieri con una serie di ragionamenti e memorie inaspettatamente congiunte.<br/>
“«Sai cosa? Potresti venire a trovarci la prossima settimana» “ la proposta della sorella gli illuminò i pensieri come un lampo che illuminava a giorno un cielo notturno.<br/>
Per lei, fu quasi istintivo associarlo principalmente alla squadra dello Shohoku e prendere li per li una decisione di pancia.<br/>
«Ayako, senti» la chiamò in trans.<br/>
«Ascolto» corrispose l'interpellata.<br/>
«Domani. non è che per caso potrei venire a vedere gli allenamenti dello Shohoku?» designò trepidante d'angoscia. Voleva andarci, ma aveva vergogna a chiedergli il permesso.<br/>
Ma Ayako dopo essere stata per dei secondi a osservarla stupita, si rilassò in un gigantesco sorriso che gli fece rappacificare l'animo.<br/>
«Ma certo, mi chiedevo quando saresti venuta. Non vedo l'ora che vi conoscete» disse allegra come se parlasse dell'incontro del secolo che avrebbe mischiato in una sola squadra le più imbattibili del Kanagawa.<br/>
E Ayako sapeva che c'era del presumibile feeling tra le due parti che dovevano ancora incontrarsi. Non aveva considerato alcuna possibilità di errore. I suoi esemplari calcoli, gli facevano prevedere un'indivisibile amicizia con Sakuragi il rosso scalmanato e una vigorosa simpatia con Rukawa il taciturno dallo sguardo freddo.<br/>
«Perfetto» fece Saeko gettandosi a peso morto nel letto.<br/>
Il materasso si agitò in reazione a quell'impatto, ma Ayako non ne fu infastidita. Mantenne anzi un atteggiamento assurdamente indifferente che diede a Saeko l'incentivo per spaparanzarsene totalmente.<br/>
Conseguentemente a quel siparietto, le due sorelle parlarono per delle altre ore di argomenti non generalmente contemplati.<br/>
La fine di quella nottata fu coronata con loro due addormentate su un fianco - l'una di faccia all'altra - come quando avevano condiviso la stessa culla da neonate e il loro spirito scivolava indisturbato in sogni fatti di lune sorridenti e cavalli dai bizzarri manti.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Basket Babilonia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saeko, camminava per la strada conducente al liceo dello Shohoku con passo saltellino e corto. Quel giorno aveva deciso di andarci a piedi, accantonando per una volta l'agio della bici.<br/>
In fondo lo scrivevano in tutti i siti e riviste che camminare migliorava la salute e contribuiva a diminuire lo stress.<br/>
Inoltre era una così bella giornata piena di un sole primaverile, era una giornata così satura di una speranza esorbitante e portatrice di innumerevoli possibilità che.<br/>
<strong>“Magari, forse lo sarà davvero”.</strong> Pensò sorridendo al nulla.<br/>
E Se al tutto si aggiungeva anche la musica, si commutava nell’affermativo in una piacevolmente produttiva.<br/>
Proseguendo il cammino si sistemò meglio la tracolla che si era ribaltata sulle spalle.<br/>
Quel pomeriggio aveva scelto d’indossare un vestitino a quadri cerulei e neri con una grossa cintura di cuoio stretta in vita, abbinati a degli stivali laccati dell'identica tonalità della borsa.<br/>
Essendo sicura che la gemella avesse legato i capelli in un coda bassa, aveva lasciato ai suoi ricci la libertà di svolazzare esuberanti.<br/>
Oltre quello, all'appello non potevano mancare certamente il taccuino dei suoi romanzi e la macchina fotografica.<br/>
Perché che sia stato mai che dimenticava di metterli in borsa. Poteva insperatamente imbattersi in una specie rara di uccello o ritirarsi a casa nell'ora in cui il sole tramontava, e allora, "le armi" di cui si era munita, sarebbero tornate indispensabili.<br/>
<strong>“Bene, mancano altre due vie e poi devo andare dritta fino alla conclusione di questa.”</strong> rammentò a se stessa per assicurarsi di non sbagliare nessun incrocio.<br/>
Mancava un bel pezzo di tragitto al suo raggiungimento, quindi, nel frattempo, un'altra canzone era cominciata.<br/>
Gli veniva d'istinto cantarla, ma non volendo essere data per pazzoide, si tratteneva dal farlo.<br/>
Bastavano già gli sguardi muti degli studenti del Kainan che gli dicevano quanto strambi fossero i suoi modi di fare.<br/>
Ci mancava solo che alla lista si aggiungessero altri estranei più estranei degli estranei che si permettevano di giudicarla con dell'altra frivolezza allarmante.<br/>
Saeko, passo così il tempo del percorso cantando ogni singola canzone nella mente, stando comunque attenta a non perdere la concentrazione sui veicoli in circolazione quando attraversava la strada.<br/>
Un quarto d’ora dopo varcava la soglia del cancello dello Shohoku, intrattenendosi ad osservare dal basso verso l’alto l'imponente struttura del liceo.<br/>
Contrariamente al Kainan si contraddistingueva per – logicamente – nome, ampiezza e ossatura portante.<br/>
Quello dello Shohoku somigliava più a un'ospedale rimpicciolito o anche un quartiere con palazzi di piccola capienza.<br/>
Ma nel complessivo era piuttosto equipaggiato.<br/>
Non mancavano certamente la terrazza, lo spazio adeguato a svolgere i cumulativi club pomeridiani e lo spiazzo per parcheggiare la propria bici o motorino che fosse.<br/>
C'era anche un grazioso giardino che riusciva a intravedere dal punto in cui si trovava.<br/>
Se era per questo non mancava neanche l'angolo di ristoro dove gli studenti potevano bellamente “trastullarsi” durante l'intervallo.<br/>
<strong>“Mi piace”.</strong> Pensò.<br/>
Certo non poteva apprezzarla a livello tecnico come avrebbe fatto un architetto, ma la struttura gli trasmetteva un gradevole effetto di Benvenuto che la faceva sorridere raggiante.<br/>
Poi, ovvio, un bel gruzzoletto di studenti curiosi si era volto ad osservarla esprimendosi tramite occhiate eloquenti e bisbigli pregiudizievoli:<br/>
<strong>“Chi è? Una nuova studentessa? O una studentessa di un altro liceo? Se è così perché è qui?”</strong><br/>
Ma stavolta non ci badò. Si era già preparata in anticipo a questa disagevole eventualità perciò roteò su se stessa per identificare la palestra del club di basket.<br/>
Senza ottenere nessun riscontro.<br/>
<strong>“Non mi resta di chiedere in giro. Mi affiderò al primo che mi capiterà sotto tiro”.</strong><br/>
Si impose con angoscia.<br/>
Il prescelto fu un biondino – tinto - dagli occhi verde mare e lo sguardo ammiccante che dopo avergliela indicata, si affacendò ad accoppiarci uno studiato occhiolino.<br/>
Saeko fece il possibile per essere cortese, ricambiandolo con un’indotta smorfia delle labbra.<br/>
Quando però lui si offrì di accompagnarla, lei rifiutò l'invito rendendo l'intonazione appositamente sgarbata.<br/>
L’anno prima aveva sviluppato in lei una irrazionale fobia per i capelli biondi conformati a degli spiccanti occhi verdi.<br/>
Ma più di ogni alta cosa, Saeko odiava i ragazzi che si mostravano disponibili quanto amabili per il solo scopo di rimorchiarti e subito dopo vantarsene con gli amici.<br/>
Saeko era certa che quel tipo rispecchiava i canoni di un soggetto del genere.<br/>
Non volendo pensarci, tirò fuori un sospiro, avviandosi corrucciata verso la strada indicatagli, ma stranamente, a poco a poco che si avvicinava, si accorse di non udire nessun rumore di palle che sbattevano sul pavimento o grida esagitate.<br/>
<strong>“Strano.”</strong> si disse.<br/>
Da come gli aveva parlato la gemella, si era fissata nella mente una babilonia di basket, urla, palle volanti e scazzottate improvvisate.<br/>
Invece appariva tutto così sonoramente innaturale.<br/>
E una volta che si ritrovò davanti all’entrata - sovraffollata da una tribù intera di ragazze arrapate - rimase sinceramente sconcertata dal silenzio che ne albergava.<br/>
«Permesso» si forzò a parlare. E gli costò caro l'essere cortese con chi gli stava sulla palle a pelle.<br/>
Le ragazzette comunque sembrarono sorde.<br/>
«Scusate, posso passare?» urlò con una potente sfiatata. Le ragazze, stavolta, finalmente si voltarono.<br/>
Quando la misero a fuoco però, la loro espressione da minacciosa, mutò in completamente interdetta.<br/>
«Ma tu non eri»<br/>
«Non sei»<br/>
«Li?» si alternarono le battute una ciascuno e subito dopo voltarsi a sinistra dove Ayako stava parlando con Haruko e Hanamichi.<br/>
«No, e ora fatemi passare.» rispose senza spiegare loro niente. Perché soggetti come loro non meritavano di aver spiegato proprio nulla.<br/>
«Ma!» esclamarono in sincrono.<br/>
Approfittando di quel loro imbambolato momento di stupore, Saeko si intrufolò al centro dalla massa.<br/>
Balzata fuori ebbe la vista completa della palestra popolata dai suoi atleti. Come degli atleti di lei.<br/>
La sala di ginnastica era identica a quella del Kainan: ariosa, lucidata, con le panche ai margini del campo, i palloni sparsi in ogni parte e riempita dalle tonalità dinamiche delle magliette dei cestisti.<br/>
La prima a vederla fu la gemella che la saluto con un “ciaooo” armonizzato a un frenetico movimento di mano.<br/>
La seconda Haruko, che strillando un “Oh, mammina” portò le mani alla bocca in una posa di solenne incredulità.<br/>
Il terzo invece era stato Sakuragi, che bhe, lui – come ormai tutti conoscono la concezione del suo galateo personale – non fu tanto discreto e per bene nello scorgerla.<br/>
«E tu chi sei?» gli chiese marciando verso di lei con un cipiglio minaccioso sul viso.<br/>
Ritrovatosi in sua prossimità, se ne era avvicinato senza fare troppi complimenti, partendo a girargli intorno per capire se Ayako si fosse clonata da sola o trovare una falla in quella sua copia fedele.<br/>
Saeko abbassò lo sguardo messa a disagio dal suo rozzo comportamento e serrò le mani intorno al costato così da trovare uno sfogo al quel cruento nervosismo.<br/>
<strong>“Lui deve essere il rosso di cui mia sorella mi ha parlato”.</strong> Pensò questa guardandolo a sua volta di sottecchi.<br/>
Il loro approccio non era stato dei più memorabili, ma speciali? Si?<br/>
Vedendoselo passare a destra e sinistra e davanti e di dietro, si rese conto di quanto alto fosse.<br/>
Certamente più di Maki e Kiyota, tuttavia ne eguagliava sicuramente la stazza cospicua di Jin.<br/>
Proprio come loro, la sua altezza la faceva sentire come un piccolissimo gattino gettato in una gabbia di maestose tigri.<br/>
Per fortuna però i suoi capelli gli restituirono la calma e il sorriso mendicati.<br/>
L’acconciatura era di un giovane Elvis, cotonata, con qualche ciuffo spettinato cadente sulla fronte.<br/>
Ma, cavolo, quei suoi capelli erano di un carota che più naturale non c’era.<br/>
Saeko aveva l’istinto di allungare il braccio per massaggiargli i ciuffi con le dita.<br/>
Voleva testarne la consistenza, individuarne le gradazioni dei riflessi che si sarebbero create una volta venuti a contatto con la luce esterna del pomeriggio.<br/>
E poi i suoi occhi di un marrone fiammeggiante, scintillavano di una luce scorbutica, ma anche innocente come di chi lottava in strada per sopravvivere e mendicava affetto nel prossimo per dare un senso a quella sua vita tremendamente incasinata.<br/>
«Razza di idiota. Vuoi smettere di guardare mia sorella come se fosse un mio clone cibernetico? La spaventi» ad intervenire fu la gemella ricorrendo alla sua famosa stoccata di ventaglio.<br/>
«Ahi!» si lamentò il rossino tenendosi il capo con entrambe le mani.<br/>
La scena in atto – ovviamente per il gran trambusto combinato - non poteva mica passare inosservata.<br/>
Parte della squadra infatti si era raggruppata intorno a lei per poter ammirare la loro impressionante somiglianza e trovare sopratutto la scusa di essere presentato.<br/>
Neanche Rukawa fu da meno. Smettendo di praticare di stretching muscolare, si fermò ad osservarla con un visibile sconcerto dato dalle pupille leggermente spalancate.<br/>
Ma fu una reazione talmente celere da non poter essere neanche scoperta.<br/>
Vedendo tutto quel trambusto, anche il capitano dello Shohoku aveva cominciato ad insospettirsi.<br/>
«Si, può sapere che ha quel demente stavolta?» disse il gigante che vantava di un metro e novantasette di altezza.<br/>
Si era appostato in un angolo della palestra per stirarsi i muscoli delle gambe in attesa dell’amichevole tra matricole - senior e sperimentare le formazioni, ma poi aveva notato il rosso comportarsi con una condotta più strampalata del solito.<br/>
Questo gli aveva ovviamente alzato i valori della normale “pressione”.<br/>
«Non so, dovremmo esserci abituati a...» Kogure si voltò e sbarrò gli occhi sconvolto.<br/>
Provando a darsi una risposta sollevò gli occhiali, sfregandosi gli occhi, così da assicurarsi di non vederci doppio o soffrire di precoci allucinazioni.<br/>
«Credo che stavolta la sua reazione sia giustificata, Akagi. Non credi?» disse sicuro della sua vista e poter parlare in difesa di Sakuragi.<br/>
Akagi seguì la malvolentieri la traiettoria invisibile disegnata dallo sguardo dell’amico, rimanendo scioccato quanto lui di quello che vide. Quando lo vide.<br/>
«Ma Ayako, hai una sorella?» chiese questo dopo averle raggiunte.<br/>
«Si, gemella. Ragazzi lei è Saeko» corrispose questa spiaccicando la guancia su quella di Saeko. C’era da dire che vederle dall’ottica siamese, incuteva una certa impressione.<br/>
«C – ciao» disse Saeko facendo il saluto del marinaio a caso.<br/>
Quando era tesa fino all'osso, cadeva in uno stato di frastornante paranoia, compiendo azioni sconclusionate come questa.<br/>
E quel mucchio di occhi dubbiosi la stava francamente spaventando.<br/>
Erano come ognuno di quelli che l’avevano viste per la prima volta nella stessa stanza: increduli e sbigottiti.<br/>
Saeko non possedeva il dono della telepatia, tuttavia se avesse potuto tradurre le loro espressioni in parole, il risultato sarebbe stato di <strong>“Ci sono davvero due Ayako insieme a noi o ci vediamo doppio per colpa dei nuovi ingredienti di cui è composto l’integratore che abbiamo bevuto? Ma se ci sono davvero due Ayako chi è l’una e chi è l’altra?”</strong><br/>
«Spero che non vi dispiace. L’ho invitata qui perché condividiamo entrambe l’amore per il basket» specificò la gemella battendogli assiduatamente la mano sulle spalle.<br/>
«Oh, oh. Ma certo che no cara. Resta pure» rispose contento il signor Anzai dal fondo della sua postazione.<br/>
«La ringrazio signore» si inchinò lei educata.<br/>
«No, certo. È un piacere da parte di tutto il club» anche Akagi acconsentì facendo da portavoce alla squadra.<br/>
«Benvenuta» seguitarono tutti in coro.<br/>
«Eh, aspetta. Frena l'entusiasmo capitano» lo stuzzicò scherzosamente la manager mutando l'espressione da burlesca a seria in un frangente di secondo.<br/>
«Non penso avrai lo stesso pensiero quando saprai da che liceo proviene»<br/>
«A si? Da che liceo vieni?» gli domandò Akagi provando – nel frattempo – a rispondersi da solo.<br/>
Già di per se era bislacco che non frequentasse la stessa scuola della sorella, ma se Ayako aveva usato quel tono canzonatorio poteva trattarsi o dello Shoyo o il Ryonan.<br/>
Squadra in cui fra l’altro, c’era un’accesa e palpabile rivalità tra i rispettivi numeri quattro.<br/>
«Il» Saeko si morse la lingua indecisa sul pronunciare o no quel così tanto rinomato nome della prefettura.<br/>
Si chiedeva anzitutto a che ripercussione avrebbe avuto sulla squadra perché in teoria il liceo da lei frequentato era la centrale di un loro potenziale avversario.<br/>
A impensierirla di più era sopratutto la possibile reazione del capitano Akagi.<br/>
Se la gemella l'aveva pungolato, significava che il renderlo accorrente l'avrebbe mandato in bestia. Di brutto in bestia.<br/>
Saeko si addentò le labbra immaginando verosimili scenari in cui sarebbe stata presa a spintoni fino all'uscita e bandita dalla scuola dello Shohoku.<br/>
O a dispetto di questo si sarebbero sforzati di accoglierla, ma con la costante puzza sotto il naso?<br/>
Saeko deglutì sonoramente prendendosi degli altri minuti.<br/>
Per poterlo guardare a dovere dovette inclinare verso l’alto tutto il collo.<br/>
Come Jin, Maki – e adesso anche Sakuragi – ritrovarsi di faccia a lui la faceva sentire un granello di sabbia in mezzo a un sconfinato deserto di dune.<br/>
Akagi aveva una statura importante rispetto a quella degli altri compagni.<br/>
I capelli erano rasati nella parte inferiore e compatti a panettone nella superiore, la mascella quadrata e le labbra sporgenti.<br/>
Lo sguardo spietato non combaciava con quello dei teppisti prevaricatori con cui aveva avuto disgraziatamente a che fare. Si capiva bene che la sua spietatezza era alimentata da un poderoso sogno che gli donava un aspetto compiutamente maturo.<br/>
Saeko cominciò all'incirca a comprenderne la personalità.<br/>
Akagi era senz’altro il classico gigante buono con la fissa per la disciplina e la fermezza d’animo che perdeva la ragione quando le parti subalterne andavo sopra le righe, non obbedendogli.<br/>
«Kainan» pronunciò mangiandosi appositamente le lettere.<br/>
Peccato che però erano comunque riuscite ad essere colte da ogni atleta astante della palestra.<br/>
In particolar modo le orecchie del loro capitano, che a differenza da come lei aveva preveduto, accolse quel nome con pacato spirito sportivo.<br/>
«Il Kainan eh?» pronunciò storcendo un mezzo sorriso eccitato a destra.<br/>
«Beh, porta i miei saluti al suo capitano e digli che quest'anno siamo più determinati che mai a partecipare ai campionati nazionali» disse Akagi.<br/>
Qualcosa in lui la colpì e gli ricordò vivamente la personalità nobile di Maki.<br/>
Ciò di conseguenza operò su di lei in maniera positiva, facendola risolutivamente tranquillizzare.<br/>
«Si, okay. Riferirò» si impegnò tramite un sorrisino spigliato.<br/>
«Scusate, ma chi è questo Kainan di cui parlate?» si intromise Sakuragi indossando una maschera facciale da ebete.<br/>
«Eh, ma te non sai proprio nulla» lo rimproverò Ayako piantandosi i pugni sui fianchi.<br/>
«Imbecille» disse Akagi depositandogli un pugno in cima al capo.<br/>
Quella piazzata gli fece rivivere le volte in cui Maki riprendeva la spacconeria di Kiyota adoperando l’equivalente metodo.<br/>
«Il Kainan è la squadra più forte della prefettura. Non è mai mancata ad un campionato nazionale. Contenderci la vittoria in una partita con loro sarebbe già una soddisfazione e batterli la realizzazione di un sogno a metà» continuò Akagi.<br/>
«Beh, allora se è così» Sakuragi ci ragionò su poggiandosi la mano sul mento.<br/>
«Potrebbe essere una spia mandata qui per riferire all’avversario le nostre strategie di gioco» dedusse accusandola sia a parole che gesti.<br/>
«No, no stai tranquillo. Sono solo un’ospite neutrale ed innocente» si affrettò a spiegare Saeko interponendo le mani in avanti come per dire un chiaro “ALT”. Ma fu troppo tardi per pacificare l’indole incazzata di Ayako e Akagi.<br/>
«Smettilaaa!» gli sbraitò la gemella colpendolo nuovamente con il ventaglio.<br/>
Saeko si chiese quanto dovesse essere dura la sua pellaccia per sopravvivere a quei ripetitivi violenti colpi alla testa.<br/>
«Non capisci mai niente. Sei proprio cocciuto» si sgolò l’altro incutendo la stessa paura che avrebbe messo una montagna da scalare.<br/>
«Ah, smetto di perdere tempo con te» rinunciò indirizzandosi al centrocampo ancora visibilmente furioso.<br/>
«Ritardato!» pronunciò Rukawa da dietro le sue spalle, prendendo posto davanti ad Akagi.<br/>
Da quel momento in poi, l’atmosfera fu immediatamente intensa e competitiva.<br/>
Il resto delle squadre che si era formato andò a depositarsi nelle loro postazioni, eccetto Sakuragi - rimasto accanto alle tre ragazze - borbottante e scalpitante di poter esibirsi in impareggiabili mosse da cestista.<br/>
«Niente riguardi, ok?» comunicò Akagi al moro riavendosi dal suo succinto attimo di collera. Rukawa non rispose né a smorfie o sillabe.<br/>
Saeko si chiese se fosse capace di provare emozioni poiché il suo volto manteneva la perenne espressione apatica.<br/>
«Ho un brutto presentimento» giudicò Sakuragi con il volto incupito.<br/>
Saeko lo guardò per un attimo cercando di comprenderne la sentenza.<br/>
<strong>“Che intende? Ci sarà una scazzottata? O è in pensiero per il risultato della mini - partita perché spera che la squadra delle matricole non perde?”</strong><br/>
L’atleta predefinito a fare l'arbitro della partita tirò la palla ed ambedue i capi squadra si lanciarono in un elevazione per contendersi l’iniziale possesso.<br/>
Il risultato conclusivo fu una parità.<br/>
«Pensavo che vincesse Rukawa» espose Ayako sorridente.<br/>
«Quel Rukawa è uno sfrontato» si lamentò Sakuragi a braccia conserte.<br/>
«Battersi con il gorillone, che ha dato problemi perfino a me. Chissà se quell’idiota ce la farà» poi rimescolò l’espressione assumendone una del buffo pensatore.<br/>
«Ehi, un momento. Io ho sconfitto il gorilla. Quindi...se il gorilla battesse Rukawa...io sarei superiore anche a Rukawa!»<br/>
Saeko lo guardò colpita.<br/>
Le sue orecchie funzionavano bene? Aveva battuto il gorilla?<br/>
Con gorilla intuiva che intendesse il capitano Akagi e non poté che considerare quanto fosse fenomenale.<br/>
Gli sarebbe piaciuto chiedergli qualche altra indiscrezione, ma non lo fece perché non voleva sembrare troppo invadente o impicciona. Alla fin fine non erano passati nemmeno dieci minuti da quando si erano conosciuti.<br/>
Sakuragi comunque sembrava essere direttamente caduto nel mondo dei sogni ad occhi aperti, infatti ci pensò la sorella a risvegliarlo.<br/>
E Rukawa.<br/>
«Oh, lo ha tagliato fuori» commentò qualcuno a gran voce. Rukawa aveva appena stoppato la palla destinata ad Akagi con un’accorta mossa del braccio.<br/>
«Dai Rukawa» supportò Haruko eccitata.<br/>
«Deficiente» replicò Sakuragi nemico di quel nome.<br/>
«Certo che Rukawa è proprio migliorato nella difesa» dichiarò la gemella con manifesto stupore.<br/>
«E’ stata solo fortuna» sminuì Sakuragi al suo fianco.<br/>
Di seguito ci fu un battibecco tra Ayako e Haruko a proposito di chi fosse più propenso a vincere (la sorella patteggiava per il capitano, l’amica per Rukawa) e l’intero ambaradan terminò con un Ayako che diceva<br/>
«Volevo solo stuzzicarti un po’. Sei così buffa. Sei proprio una brava ragazza eh?» poi gli si avvicinò e poggiandogli le mani ai lato del viso, la sbaciucchiò a più non posso su una guancia sotto gli occhi scioccati di Hanamichi e Saeko.<br/>
«Unm, sei un amore»<br/>
«Ay..Ayako» strepitò Haruko imbarazzatissima.<br/>
«Oh, cavoli»<br/>
<strong>“Ma che combina?”</strong> pensò Saeko con una mano volta a nascondergli la faccia che si stava contorcendo nella vergogna.<br/>
Anche se erano solo delle conoscenti, provò sincera compassione per quella ragazza.<br/>
«Beh, tanto giocheranno tutti e due nella stessa squadra e così lo Shohoku si rafforzerà» risolse Ayako esibendosi in una ridarella gasata ad un indice sollevato.<br/>
«Sei proprio una maliziosa» replicò Haruko ormai rassegnata.<br/>
Saeko era stata sul punto di scambiarci qualche parola solidale, ma fu nuovamente rapita dalle dinamiche di gioco che si stavano svolgendo sul campo di Basket.<br/>
La palla era di nuovo in possesso del morettino Rukawa.<br/>
I senior erano schierati in difesa intenti a monitorare ogni minimo spostamento di gambe o mossa delle braccia di quest'ultimo.<br/>
«Strano quando Rukawa tocca palla, quelli della seconda e terza cambiano sguardo» osservò accuratamente Hanamichi.<br/>
«Si, l’ho notato anche io» concordò Saeko senza staccare gli occhi dalla partita corrente.<br/>
Succedeva spesso anche con Maki.<br/>
Ogni volta che aveva il controllo di palla o toccava a lui la rimessa in gioco.<br/>
Nel caso di Maki però era diverso perché durante gli allenamenti i suoi compagni – avversari erano sopraffatti da una specie di reverenziale e agguerrito timore.<br/>
Con Rukawa gli avversari trasparivano inflessibilmente attrezzati della loro esperienza, ma irresoluti nell'imprevidibilità fantasiosa di una matricola.<br/>
La palla sbatteva ipnoticamente sul parquet incerato, Rukawa aspettava l’attimo propenso per mettere in atto l’azione sollecitamente macchinata nella sua mente.<br/>
Ad un certo punto, uno dei senior si gettò a capofitto sulla palla, ma lui la fece scorrere prontamente dietro di se e poi passarla con la stessa speditezza al suo compagno di squadra.<br/>
La bocca di Saeko si spalancava in simultanea al proseguire della partita.<br/>
Rukawa adesso, aveva appena ricevuto un passaggio dal medesimo compagno a cui l’aveva passata.<br/>
A fronteggiarlo c’era il vice capitano che riuscì ad eludere con un gioco di spalle e gambe impalpabile, schizzando pronto a fare un tiro da tre punti, ma all'ultimissimo secondo si parò davanti il bestiale muro del capitano Akagi che lo stoppò con il famoso “colpo dello scaccia mosche”. Come l’avevano denominato Ayako e Haruko.<br/>
«Fantastico» commentò con pupille allegre Saeko. Se assistere agli allenamenti del Kainan era pura magia, quelli dello Shohoku erano prodigiosamente spettacolari.<br/>
Correntemente. Akagi vantava il possesso della palla e correndo spedito verso il canestro, si era tuffato in una straordinaria schiacciata.<br/>
«Ce l’ha fatta»<br/>
«Gorilla Dunk» esultarono degli atleti vari.<br/>
Gli sguardi di smaniosa sfida che Akagi e Rukawa si scambiarono, non passarono inosservati a Saeko.<br/>
«Fantastico. Sei stato grande Akagi» si esaltò Ayako.<br/>
«Livello eccellente» disse il coach seduto li vicino.<br/>
«E’ bravo il gorill» cominciò Hanamichi, ma accortosi che Ayako lo ascoltava, si affrettò a correggersi.<br/>
«Emh...un ottimo lavoro, no?» gli chiese con una risata imposta. Ayako gli sorrise quasi intenerita dal suo comportamento.<br/>
«Ragazzi siete davvero grandi» espose Saeko parlando a chi l’avrebbe voluta ascoltare.<br/>
«E quel morettino è davvero forte» e se calcolava che fosse soltanto una matricola quel ragazzo aveva un talento spaventoso. Uno del calibro di Rukawa, non avrebbe avuto nessun impedimento a tenere testa ad un'altrettanta matricola come Kiyota. Forse anche Jin.<br/>
«Non dirmi che ti sei presa anche tu una cotta per Rukawa» frecciò Ayako. Saeko si mise istantaneamente sull’attenti rispondendogli a mascella serrata.<br/>
«Ma che dici il mio era solo un commento tecnico. Sai benissimo che non è il tipo per cui mi prenderei una cotta»<br/>
«A dire il vero non lo è neanche quello per il quale ce l’hai» evidenziò Ayako guardandola di sottecchi.<br/>
«MA - KI. MA - KI. MA - KI» pronunciò a rallentatore per spazientirla.<br/>
La gemella arrossì dalla punta del mento a quella del naso.<br/>
Il solo pensiero di Maki che si muoveva come una scheggia in mezzo ai suoi avversari totalmente incapaci di fermarlo, la creazione di quell’immagine sconsideratamente nitida, gli fece scottare la pelle come un sole ad agosto.<br/>
E lei detestava essere così spacciatamene emotiva.<br/>
«Comunque visto? Che ti avevo detto?» la interrogò Ayako tornando seria.<br/>
«Il Kainan sarà anche ad un livello superiore a quello del massimo delle altre squadre, ma anche noi non scherziamo mica» completò orgogliosa.<br/>
«Hai proprio ragione, sorella» se ne conciliò Saeko dimenticandosi dell’imbarazzo. Ciò che stava più risaltando agli occhi di Saeko, era il diverso stile di gioco delle due squadre.<br/>
Il Kainan in fatto di velocità, resistenza e cooperazione non avevano pari.<br/>
Lo Shohoku aveva delle varie falle all’interno che se riparate l’avrebbero trasformata in una delle più pericolose e invitte della prefettura.<br/>
Un esempio era il morettino Rukawa grandioso cestista si, che però giocava singolarmente malgrado lo facesse per i suoi compagni.<br/>
Ma c’era da dire che possedessero uno stile tutto loro che li rendeva comunque eccezionali.<br/>
«Mio fratello, fa proprio sul serio. Povero Rukawa» considerò Hayako d’improvviso. Ayako prese subito parola, discutendo con quella sua tipica saggezza che la componeva.<br/>
«Oh, Haruko. Tu non hai ancora capito com'è Rukawa? Sembra sempre addormentato, ma nel profondo è uno che odia perdere. Ora che ha subito quella splendida azione da parte di Akagi, gli starà certo rodendo il fegato»<br/>
«Veramente?» domandò Saeko dubbiosa. Lo stava osservando accuratamente, ciononostante sul volto riconosceva la stessa imperterrita e fredda espressione. Forse con un po’ più di fiatone.<br/>
«Oh, si. Tieniti pronta sorellina che tra non molto Rukawa si esibirà in qualcosa che ti lascerà senza parole» la mise in guardia ancora Ayako.<br/>
«Starò con gli occhi incollati alla palla. E lui» assicurò impaziente. Non vedeva l’ora di rimanere sconvolta dal talento innato di quel ragazzo di ghiaccio.<br/>
La partita aveva ripreso i suoi ritmi e subito Rukawa era riuscito a rubare palla ad Akagi con una splendida stoppata a due mani.<br/>
Le ragazze rimanevano incantate dal suo modo di giocare e Hanamichi si sgolava come se fosse l’allenatore, chiedendo ai suoi compagni di fermarlo – anche ricorrendo all’estremo rimedio di un calcio - mentre Rukawa accorciava le distanze al canestro, adoperando circa la metà della sua innata bravura per eludere il resto degli avversari.<br/>
L’azione si concluse con un fallo dei senior su di lui.<br/>
«Doppio tiro libero» proclamò l’atleta - l’arbitro.<br/>
E Hanamichi chiese ad Ayako cosa significasse.<br/>
«Beh, si chiama tiro libero quando come e’ successo prima, si commette fallo su un atleta che sta tirando...allora viene assegnato il tiro libero, che si effettua indistrubati» spiegò questa professionalmente. Saeko lo studiò incerta e si ricordò di ciò che la sorella gli aveva raccontato riguardo lui.<br/>
<strong>“«Si, diciamo che questa matricola acquistata è particolare e abbastanza scalmanata. Ha stoffa, ma pretende di entrare in campo senza conoscere i fondamentali.»” .</strong><br/>
A quanto pare non gli mancavano soltanto le basi pratiche, ma non sapeva neanche l’ABC teorico.<br/>
«Buono a sapersi» disse in contemporanea a Rukawa che faceva immancabilmente canestro.<br/>
«Si effettua indisturbati» borbottò poi architettando chissà che cosa nella sua testa.<br/>
Non ci volle molto per appurarlo, perché quando Rukawa fu pronto a tirare il secondo tiro libero, Sakuragi si era appostato sotto il canestro deformandosi comicamente la faccia per farlo sbagliare, peccato che lui irremovibile come una roccia, era riuscito lo stesso a concludere un perfetto canestro.<br/>
Saeko avevo portato una mano alla bocca ridendo nascostamente.<br/>
Se agli altri i comportamenti di Sakuragi apparivano idioti e infantili, lei ci moriva dal ridere.<br/>
«Merda! Non permetterò che Rukawa se ne stia li a fare bella mostra di se» sbottò d’un tratto Sakuragi marciando coattivamente verso l’allenatore.<br/>
Stava cercando di aggraziarselo – strapazzandolo per la pappagorgia - così da permettersi di entrare in campo.<br/>
Ayako, chiaramente era andata a riparare il disordine combinato dal rossino riportandolo al posto antecedente, chiedendo umilmente scusa a nome di entrambi.<br/>
«Sentite un po’ visto che Rukawa è del primo anno, dovrei tifare per le matricole? Sarà giusto?» chiese Haruko impensierita quando si furono raccolti vicino a lei.<br/>
«Certo» acconsentì stupidamente Sakuragi. Saeko cominciò a rendersi conto che con lei il suo carattere si mutava in uno da bambinone cieco e innamorato.<br/>
«Ma cosa dico? Assolutamente no» Sakuragi sbatacchiò la testa rossa rettificando la risposta.<br/>
Saeko corresse le sue conclusioni: forse non tanto cieco, ma innamorato senz’altro.<br/>
«Chissà perché Sakuragi ce l’ha tanto con Rukawa» provò a ragionare a fondo Haruko.<br/>
In effetti anche Saeko se lo stava chiedendo.<br/>
Rukawa era un suo compagno di squadra sia negli allenamenti, che al di fuori.<br/>
Con una matricola fuoriclasse come lui alle eliminatorie del campionato interscolastico avrebbero vinto tre partite su quattro. Era assicurato.<br/>
Ma allora perché mostrava una così avversa antipatia per quest’ultimo?<br/>
Saeko ebbe la risposta non appena ripensò a quello che aveva precedentemente realizzato.<br/>
Gelosia. Quella di Sakuragi non era un’avversa antipatia, bensì una conturbante gelosia.<br/>
Il loro poteva letteralmente riassumersi in un classico e risaputo “Triangolo amoroso”: lui amava lei, ma lei amava un altro che manco se la filava per sbaglio.<br/>
Saeko si ridestò dai suoi pensieri, giusto in tempo per vedere Ayako portare Sakuragi in un angolino della palestra.<br/>
Ciò che provò, fu un’istintiva solidarietà nei suoi confronti.<br/>
Senza starsene a meditarci inutilmente sopra, si avviò verso di lui nel contempo che la sorella faceva la strada inversa.<br/>
Ayako la seguì con lo sguardo tutta sorridente. Aveva immaginato che la sorella sarebbe partita in sostegno di Sakuragi, per questo l’aveva messo in una punizione pubblica e isolata.<br/>
Voleva che quei due approcciassero in maniera appartatamente complice.<br/>
Doveva accadere ad ogni costo che si avvicinassero perché Saeko aveva estremo bisogno di uno facilone e franco come lui e in ugual misura lui avrebbe imparato qualcosa da una responsabile e sognatrice come lei.<br/>
Sempre se fosse stato possibile depositare qualcosa in quella sua zucca vuota.<br/>
«Hey» debuttò piegandosi sulle gambe così da permettersi di poterlo guardare fisso negli occhi durante la loro chiacchierata. La cosa assurda era che anche raggomitolato tra le sue stesse membra, risultava in ogni caso più alto di lei.<br/>
«Sakuragi, giusto?» proseguì lei per scioglierli e sciogliersi meglio la lingua.<br/>
«Si» affermò guardandola con un’aria inebetita.<br/>
«Sai, mia sorella mi ha parlato molto di te»<br/>
«Davvero? In positivo spero» si entusiasmo Sakuragi coinvolto.<br/>
Saeko distese lentamente le labbra. In fondo non era difficile intavolarne una conversazione. Bastava che il baricentro dell’argomento fosse stato lui.<br/>
«Si in un certo senso. Diciamo che ha esaltato le tue virtù da cestista future»<br/>
«Per forza io sono un genio del basket» decantò le sue qualità alzandosi in piedi con una risata sguaiata.<br/>
«Si, già» accreditò Saeko non potendo fare a meno di ridere a sua volta.<br/>
«Non Vedi l’ora di entrare in campo vero?» gli domandò poi dopo essersi sollevata anche lei da terra.<br/>
«Eccome. Non ho fatto altro che allenarmi nei fondamentali. Ma adesso voglio giocare. E poi non posso permettere che solo Rukawa si metta in mostra oscurando la mia portentosa figura di basketman»<br/>
«Devi avere pazienza. Arriverà il tuo momento» gli suggerì lei saggiamente.<br/>
«Beh, sono stufo. Io Sono superiore a Rukawa, pensa che il qui “basketman Sakuragi” ha sconfitto anche il gorillone»<br/>
«Allora avevo sentito bene. Hai sconfitto davvero il tuo capitano. Complimenti. E’ Sensazionale» gli occhi di Saeko si dilatarono per l’eccitazione.<br/>
«Chissà se riusciresti a battere anche Maki?!» disse di conseguenza questa.<br/>
«Eh? E chi sarebbe?» gli chiese lui non avendo la più pallida idea a chi lei si riferisse.<br/>
«No, niente» si scagionò diventando paonazza per la vergogna di aver condiviso ad alta voce l’ennesimo pensiero in cui Maki ne era stato il suo vertice.<br/>
Forse metterlo contro Maki sarebbe risultato enormemente pretenzioso, ma con Kiyota?<br/>
All'infuori che fossero tutti e due delle matricole, si somigliavano in parecchie sfaccettature del carattere, soltanto che Kiyota aveva uno stile innegabilmente crescente.<br/>
Perciò chi l’avrebbe spuntata?<br/>
«Io intendevo dire. E’ stato un uno contro uno?» postulò rifinendogli l‘ufficiale variante della domanda.<br/>
«A si, si» rispose lui modificando la faccia in una tontolona.<br/>
«E l’ho sconfitto con una delle mie famose schiacciate»<br/>
«Uno Slam Dunk? Fighissimo» a ogni parola in più che scambiava con Sakuragi, l’eccitazione di Saeko si faceva fortemente viva e ricorrente.<br/>
Ora come non mai, era impaziente di vedere come se la cavava in un campo da basket.<br/>
Se pur per una partita di allenamento sperimentale.<br/>
Si voltò un secondo verso la sorella, poi passò al campo di basket zeppo di atleti scattanti e zelanti.<br/>
Rimase a contemplare le due cose per quattro secondi massimo. La durata consona per ardire un’idea ingegnosa.<br/>
«Ascolta, non incazzarti. Penso che entrerai presto in campo. Fidati» gli disse rivolgendogli uno sguardo significativo.<br/>
«Che?» l’animata scintilla di determinazione presente tra gli occhi di Saeko non fece agitare ulteriormente le lingua di Sakuragi.<br/>
«E sappi che i tuoi capelli mi piacciono un sacco» disse ancora Saeko con l’incontenibile voglia di sfiorandogli la cima del ciuffo cotonoso. Lui spalancò la bocca in un sorriso bambinesco.<br/>
«Davvero? Sei la prima che me lo dice»<br/>
«E mi sento spropositamente onorata di questo» testimoniò solennemente.<br/>
«Sai che ti dico?» fece questo trasportato dalla naturalezza con cui stavano riuscendo a interagire.<br/>
La sua espressione parve descrivere il tipo di decisione che aveva preso seduta stante: memorabile e marziale.<br/>
«Ho deciso. Da oggi in poi sarai la mia amica del cuore»<br/>
«Ma mi hai appena conosciuta, come puoi...»<br/>
«Non mi importa. Chiunque dice una frase del genere deve essere assolutamente la mia migliore amica» dichiarò circondandogli le spalle con un braccio, partendo perciò a dargli fraterni schiaffetti sul braccio.<br/>
«Okay, va bene. Va bene» Saeko sventolò bandiera bianca perché capì che la parola compromesso e tipo semplicione non si sarebbero mai trovati nella stessa frase.<br/>
Poi, ripercorse il breve tratto della palestra per affiancandosi nuovamente alla sorella.<br/>
Ayako si mostrò estranea alla faccenda, ostentando la totale indifferenza al loro succinto avvicinamento o un suo qualsivoglia coinvolgimento.<br/>
Questo però fin quando comprese che la sorella non aveva nessuna intenzione di spartire degli estratti della sua chiacchierata con Sakuragi.<br/>
«Si può sapere di cosa avete parlato tutti e due? Che cosa gli hai detto?» gli chiese a braccia incrociate e occhi inchiodati al campo di basket.<br/>
«Niente che tu non mi abbia già riferito o io potrei aver mai condiviso con te» gli rapportò l’altra lineare, nel frattempo constatava che Rukawa era una furia scatenata in campo.<br/>
«Tu e la tua assurda mania di supportare gli altri»<br/>
«Quando qualcuno ne è innegabilmente meritevole, è un nostro dovere imperativo farlo. Di supportarli, intendo»<br/>
«Sai che ora si monterà ancora di più la testa?» la avvertì Ayako tentando di innescare un vacillamento nelle sue prodezze filantropiche.<br/>
Ma Saeko era ormai irremovibile. Aveva già inteso quanto quel ragazzo dai singolari capelli rossi fosse inimmaginabilmente compatibile con lei. Per questo riusciva a figurarselo senza sforzo come amico stretto e non poteva essere da meno alla sua promessa fattagli.<br/>
«Maggiore divertimento per me» controbatté stabilendo un touche a favore suo.<br/>
<strong>“Già, proprio tipico della mia gemella.”</strong> speculò mentalmente Ayako.<br/>
«E comunque non montarti la testa neanche tu perché ci avevo già pensato io di farlo entrare in campo» Saeko la guardò sgomenta perché era esattamente quella la domanda che stava per azzardare a porgli.<br/>
«Sei la migliore Ayako» disse sorridendogli fiera.<br/>
«Grazie, ma anche tu non scherzi affatto» ricambiò la gemella schiacciandogli un occhio con il labbro superiore all’insù.<br/>
Improvvisamente, si sentì il rimbalzò di una palla intercettata e di sequenza un Rukawa pronunciato come se chi lo cercava l’aveva individuato.<br/>
Le gemelle rimasero a seguire ogni suo fulmineo spostamento a bocca aperta: eludendo il primo avversario con un volteggio su se stesso e l’altro facendogli passare la palla in mezzo, si era slanciato in un’elevazione fantasmagorica conducente ad una magistrale schiacciata ad una mano.<br/>
«E’, è un mostro. Rukawa è un mostro» riuscì a balbettare Saeko assolutamente stupita.<br/>
E finalmente, capì cosa intendesse la sorella.<br/>
Rukawa esternamente appariva in un modo, ma internamente aveva un fuoco vivo che bruciava.<br/>
Era come se la sua indole impassibile, si sgelasse nel campo da basket.<br/>
Come se tenendo una palla di basket in mano ritrovasse la carica e la ragione assoluta per stare al mondo.<br/>
Praticamente il basket stava a Rukawa come la scrittura stava a lei.<br/>
In continuazione alla sua realizzazione, accaddero dei teatrini preminenti ed umoristici allo stesso momento: le fan sfegatate di Rukawa strepitarono infoiate per l’eccellenza del loro oggetto dei desideri, Sakuragi perse il senno quando vide che Haruko aveva gli occhi a cuore per lo stesso motivo delle fan, offeso nell’orgoglio era andato ad importunare una matricola così da indurla a candidarsi per uno scambio con quest’ultimo, il capitano Akagi l’aveva intimato di smetterla, lui allora aveva provato ad intenerirlo con delle lacrime di disperazione, perciò Ayako era intervenuta provando a farlo entrare in campo perché tanto “l’incontro era quasi finito” e Akagi – pentendosene a priori – aveva chiesto all’allenatore Anzai il permesso, giustificandosi per la sua inesperienza con un “Ha appena cominciato a giocare a basket. È un elemento fortemente disturbato” quindi l’allenatore aveva approvato la scelta emulando la risata di un babbo natale pacioccone e gaio.<br/>
Sakuragi aveva così indossato la maglia di allenamento numero diciotto delle matricola con cui si era dato il cambio.<br/>
Gli stava talmente attillata da far pensare che fosse stata lavata in un programma sbagliato della lavatrice o che l’avesse fregata a un peluche gigantesco.<br/>
Però Saeko doveva ammettere, che affiancato da Rukawa aveva il suo perché.<br/>
Tutte due erano ben piazzati, intimidatori e risoluti.<br/>
In poche parole entrambi rappresentavano perfettamente il modello asso dello sport praticato.<br/>
La cosa, difatti, non passò inosservata ad Haruko. E anche qualcos’altro.<br/>
«Beh, però Sakuragi è inesperto. Commetterà degli errori» si rivolse ad Ayako.<br/>
«Questo è certo. Ma restano pochi minuti, probabilmente non toccherà neanche palla.. gli servirà come esperienza» spiegò lei abbozzando un sorriso pacato.<br/>
Ciò che Ayako predì, però, venne subitamente smentito.<br/>
Sakuragi, infatti, era impensabilmente riuscito ad intercettare un passaggio sotto gli occhi sconvolti di tutti ed ora si indirizzava alla volta del canestro con un palleggio niente male.<br/>
«Tutto merito degli allenamenti» disse Ayako.<br/>
Saeko non stava più nella pelle. Gli veniva voglia di urlare il suo nome per supportarlo, ma si moderò facendolo mentalmente.<br/>
Sakuragi continuava a mantenere la palla in suo possesso.<br/>
A raggiungerlo in sostegno di un passaggio fu Rukawa, il suo compagno di squadra lo incitò a passargliela, lui comunque – facendo un gioco da caprone egoista – li ignorò intenzionalmente.<br/>
Ciò lo portò a ritrovarsi nuovamente ad uno scontro singolo con il capitano Akagi.<br/>
<strong>“Fantastico. Si sconteranno nuovamente ad un uno contro uno. Non vedo l’ora di assistere al suo Slam Dunk di cui parla tanto”.</strong> Si esaltò Saeko.<br/>
«Oh, quel ragazzo è incorreggibile» Saeko sorvegliò la sorella incredula. Perché adesso aveva detto in quel modo?<br/>
Saeko ne ebbe un riscontro quando Sakuragi berciò scanditamente un<br/>
«Rukawa sappi che non ti passerò mai la palla. Io sono l’umo che ha battuto il gorilla perciò sta a me fare canestro. Sta a vedere» elevandosi così in un salto degno di quello ultimato da Rukawa e i professionisti del basket.<br/>
«Tu mi stai sottovalutando moccioso» gli urlò Akagi aggressivo.<br/>
In un effetto rallenti che gelò e tenne il fiato sospeso della totale palestra, la mano di Sakuragi si andò a “ficcare” accanitamente nella capoccia di Akagi, e non dentro al canestro come invece avrebbe dovuto essere.<br/>
Saeko rimase paralizzata dallo sconcerto per qualche attimo che la fece estraniare dagli scenari andanti.<br/>
Non si spiegava se il fatidico Slam Dunk di Sakuragi fosse quello o ci fosse stato un errore madornale dettato dalla sua incompleta preparazione.<br/>
Molti si stavano pentendo di averlo fatto entrare in campo, altri – tipo Akagi – stavano provvedendo a spezzargli l’osso del collo.<br/>
E fu in quel momento, in quella baraonda di grida e commenti rassegnati che Saeko scoppiò fragorosamente a ridere.<br/>
La risata fu così tanto a crepapelle che cominciarono a fargi male le costole.<br/>
Non rideva in quel modo da un anno preciso. Lo sapeva bene.<br/>
E il merito andava quei ragazzi.<br/>
Erano svalvolati fino all'ultimo grado, ma anche ostinatamente amichevoli. E dei veri fuoriclasse.<br/>
Per non parlare di Sakuragi, che si, era dispettoso e infantile, però la metteva anche di un’indefinibile e nostalgico buon umore.<br/>
<strong>“Si, forse questa è la volta buona.”</strong> si disse solamente.<br/>
<strong>“Forse ho davvero trovato delle persone degne della mia fiducia. Esattamente come i celebri quattro dell’altra sfonda con i quali mi sto integrando.”</strong><br/>
Saeko virò lo sguardo su Ayako, rimanendo muta. Lei se ne equivalette al medesimo modo.<br/>
<strong>“Ora capisco il perché ci tenevi tanto a farmi venire qui. Sei davvero la migliore Ayako. Grazie mille gemella. Ti voglio un mondo di bene.”</strong><br/>
Bastò quello sguardo colmo di riconoscenza e affetto per farle comunicare.<br/>
Perché loro riuscivano a conoscere i pensieri reciproci senza bisogno di dover parlare.<br/>
E tra gli occhi di Ayako c’era stampato un netto<br/>
<strong>“Di niente sorellina. Ti voglio bene anche io”.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The past always returns in form of rain.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nonostante la giornata profumasse di aria di primavera, l’acqua aveva cominciato di colpo a scendere dal cielo, convertendola in una lamentosa e cupa di pioggia.<br/>Scorrendo a tempi medi, il giorno si era dato il cambio di sorveglianza per dare inizio ai club pomeridiani.<br/>Una ragazza con i capelli corti tinti di un nero cobalto e esageratamente alta, procedeva implacabile verso la via di tre ragazzi altrettanto esageratamente alti che gli andavano incontro nel corridoio al secondo piano della scuola.<br/>La ragazza era Nami. I ragazzi Jin, Maki e Kiyota.<br/>Si parò davanti a loro con la tipica posa di chi le stava per suonare a qualcuno – braccia a forma di L con i pugni ben stretti sui fianchi – mentre nel contempo loro si paralizzarono sul pavimento in una sorta di riflesso difensivo.<br/>«Oh, eccovi finalmente» disse adoperando un tono asciutto da qualsiasi emozione se non di quella incazzata.<br/>«Nami» Jin pronunciò il suo nome come per salutarla.<br/>«Sei venuta prima degli allenamenti per riempirmi di complimenti già da ora?» si auto – glassò di grandezza Kiyota facendo lo scemotto.<br/>«E’ successo qualcosa?» dedusse Maki circospetto. Nami guardò il capitano con rinnovata ammirazione prima di lasciare afflosciare testa e spalle in un assenso esplicito.<br/>«In un certo senso»<br/>«Dov’è Saeko?» le domandò Jin allertato da quella assenza. Nami indicò un punto inequivocabile alle sue spalle.<br/>Il mastodontico pezzo dei tre si inclinò a sinistra – a causa dell’altezza elevata di Nami, si capisce bene – così da seguire la traiettoria immaginaria delineata dal suo dito e cogliere la microscopica figura di Saeko affacciata ad una finestra non molto distante da loro: i pochi studenti che erano ancora a zonzo al di fuori dei club, la ignoravano come se fosse un fantasma. Il suo volto era tribolato dalla tristezza, il suo corpo debilitato dai sospiri alterni da lei emessi.</p>
<p>A vedersi, sembrava proprio la tipica ragazza adolescente che cercava di aggrapparsi ad una qualunque distrazione, un banale appiglio che non la facesse precipitare in una condizione mentale ovattata e buia.<br/>«Che cos’ha?» gli chiese Jin in risposta a quell'immagine deprimente.<br/>«Non lo so. E’ da stamattina che è così. Si comporta in modo strano. E non mi riferisco a quello di tutti i giorni normale anche se per gli altri è strano, ma strano davvero. Ho provato a farla confidare, arrabbiare, brontolare, ma pare come caduta in uno stato assente, inerme. Senza contare che se gli fai una domanda la sua risposta è un ripetitivo “Odio la pioggia” » Nami allentò la presa dei pugni sui fianchi distendendo le dita delle mani su entrambe le parti del ventre.<br/>«Ho finito tutte le riserve di idee e l’ultimo mio tentativo siete voi. Quando vi vede giocare o in generale è sempre di buon umore. Quindi ho pensato, che ne so, vi andrebbe di andare a parlargli? O magari dopo i club potremo invitarla a prendere qualcosa al bar qui vicino. Forse con l’influenza vostra si lascia un po’ andare»<br/>«Si è un’ottima idea» disse Jin. I ragazzi avevano gli allenamenti, ma era anche vero che tre minuti di tempo potevano perderli.<br/>In fondo per raggiungere Saeko sarebbero bastate tre falcate e gli serviva un minuto per inquadrare meglio la situazione dell’amica.<br/>«Perfetto, andiamo» li incitò Nami partendo a camminare.<br/>Saeko era smarrita nei suoi ritorti pensieri, e se pur avvertì dei passi approssimarsi a lei, decise di trascurarli malgrado ne riconoscesse una vibrazione famigliare.<br/>«Ciao bella bambolina» esordì Kiyota poggiando i gomiti sullo stipite destro della finestra con un sorriso accalappiatore.<br/>«Ciao Saeko, che fai qui tutta sola?» interrogò Jin più amichevole e meno farfallone.<br/>Tutta quell'ondata di positività avrebbe dovuto travolgerla, ma Saeko si limitò a domarla con un altro interminabile sospiro negativo.<br/>«Odio la pioggia» mugugnò meccanicamente.<br/>I ragazzi aggrottarono le sopracciglia offesi che non li avesse né salutati, né degnati di un inconsistente sguardo.<br/>Nami piegò il braccio, rovesciando il palmo all'insù accoppiandoci anche un’espressione ovvia che diceva “Visto? Che vi avevo detto?”.<br/>Ma i ragazzi non si diedero per vinti. Se c’era una cosa che lo sport del Basket gli aveva insegnato era di farsi valere e tentarci fino all'ultimo secondo.<br/>«Bah, si è un tempaccio, ma se vuoi puoi distrarti con qualcosa, ad esempio vedendoci giocare. Magari potrai fare anche due tiri. Giusto, Jin?» Kiyota lanciò la sua idea come se fosse un tiro da tre punti dell’amico che sarebbe andato irreprensibilmente a canestro.<br/>«Si, ti risolleverà un po’» pattuì l’altro.<br/>«E se sbagli chi se ne frega? Ma potrai dire di averlo fatto insieme a noi» aggiunse Kiyota comportandosi d’abituale fanatico.<br/>Se non viziava di elogi la squadra - barra se stesso - almeno due minuti all'ora, rischiava di contrarre il morbo della crisi dei sedici anni.<br/>Saeko anche se controvoglia, non poté che rammollirsi dinanzi a cotanta cordialità e quel loro stuzzicante tentativo. Il sorriso che gli si modellò nelle labbra fu voluto, ma ciò non avrebbe cambiato che oggi non era una giornata buona per lei.<br/>«Siete davvero gentili, ragazzi, ma penso che me ne tornerò semplicemente a casa. In giornate come quest...»<br/>«No. Non c’è niente da dire su questo. Un no è sufficiente» Nami aveva fatto esplodere il ruggito della sua voce inaspettatamente.<br/>Ai ragazzi gli si scompigliarono le chiome e gli parve anche di vedere crepitare intorno a lei un’aura azzurrognola.<br/>«Oh, ma Sei proprio strana oggi e non mi interessa quello che vuoi o non vuoi fare. Dopo le lezioni io e i ragazzi andiamo a prendere qualcosa al bar vicino e tu ci raggiungerai. Storia chiusa» il suo era stato un comando inflessibile pronunciato garbatamente.<br/>«Io ci sto» «Sono con voi» risposero unanimi Jin e Kiyota.<br/>«Capitano?» lo interpellò Nami riponendosi alla sua stimata saggezza e sollecita complicità.<br/>Sentendo quell'appellativo - oltremodo frequente nella sua vita – Saeko sbarrò gli occhi, voltandosi di scatto governata da un impulso febbrile.<br/>Quando i loro occhi si incontrarono profondamente per la seconda volta, nella mente ostruita di Maki, si sbloccò un nuovo ricordo: <em>il volto e gli occhi di lei completamente sommersi dalle lacrime, il corpo in preda a</em><em>d</em><em> un terrore mortale, scosso da fremiti convulsi, come se avesse appena perso la ragione della sua vita o gli fosse stato violentemente strappato via un pezzo della sua anima.</em><br/>«Si, dopo il dovere è giusto svagarsi un po’» disse cercando di non scomporsi e apparire il solito di sempre.<br/><strong>“</strong><strong>Chi è quella ragazza? Dove l’ho vista? Perché nel mio ricordo era in quelle condizioni così devastate e perché quel ricordo mi è riaffiorato in mente proprio adesso?”</strong><br/>Bizzeffe di domande si stavano accavallando nella sua testa, rendendo il mistero di Saeko e quel loro incontro privatamente individuale ancora più fittizio.<br/>«Mi spiace ragazzi, voi siete davvero carini a preoccuparvi per me, ma voi fate come volete. Io farò lo stesso» Saeko era sinceramente esterrefatta quanto più riconoscente di tutta quella loro unitaria fratellanza donatrice dell’utopica impressione di essere legati da un’amicizia che affondava le radici in un tempo di vecchia infanzia. Si sentiva anche lusingata dalla straordinaria presenza di Maki e la sua autonoma cooperazione all'operazione “tira su il morale a Saeko”, ma a dispetto di questo, non era comunque sufficiente. Perché oggi non era una giornata buona per lei e lo sarebbe stata fino a quando nelle lancette dell’orologio non avrebbe visto segnata la mezzanotte.<br/>Successivamente alle sue parole, Saeko mostrò agli amici le minuscole spalle coperte dai ricci omogenei per indirizzarsi verso un’ubicazione mancante di studenti e brusii persistenti.<br/>«E’ davvero impossibile quella ragazza. Ci vuole una pazienza incredibile con lei» si lamentò Nami a braccia conserte e un piede nervosamente ballerino.<br/>«Già, ma il suo comportamento apparentemente insensato è legato sicuramente a una ferita interna che l’ha addolorata in passato. Per questo bisogna essere comprensivi con lei» dedusse Maki mentre accompagnava la figura ormai lontana di Saeko con lo sguardo meditabondo.<br/>Jin, Kiyota e Nami si voltarono contemporaneamente verso di lui come se fossero appena stati estasiati da una fantomatica illuminazione.<br/>«Dici che gli è successo qualcosa di brutto in un giorno di pioggia?» Jin ragionò insieme al suo capitano guardando anche lui in direzione della piccola figura di Saeko, ormai diventata minuscola quanto una puntina da muro.<br/>«In effetti ora che ci penso è probabile» si accordò Nami poggiando il pollice sotto il mento e l’indice sulle labbra in una posa pensatrice.<br/>«Spiegherebbe quel suo inusuale comportamento taciturno e la faccia ininterrottamente inespressiva»<br/>«Beh, se è per questo allora c’è poco da fare. Dobbiamo lasciare che gli passi da se» desistette Kyota riprendendo la sua camminata verso il piano piano terra e quindi la palestra di basket.<br/>«Non c’è niente da fare un corno, Kiyota» Nami fu pervasa da un altro scatto d’ira che lo fece congelare istantaneamente al pavimento.<br/>Nami incombeva tutt’ora dietro di lui come un oscuro entità vendicativa con le gonne della divisa orrendamente svolazzanti. Se in più si metteva in ballo l’atmosfera fosca accoppiata da uno sfondo piovigginoso e sibillino, a Kiyota parve di essere finito dentro la parte seconda di un film dell’orrore.<br/>La sua bella chioma mora gli si rizzò, il suo corpo cedette caracollando per terra. Quelle fattezze spaventose di Nami gli stavano seriamente facendo rimpiangere le menate di pugno che riceveva giornalmente dal suo capitano.<br/>«Io non mi arrendo ed entro la fine di questa giornata gli strapperò un sorriso malgrado la pioggia insistente che scende dal cielo. Ci scommetto una nuova tinta di capelli» Nami lanciò la provocazione a chi l’avrebbe voluta accogliere. Nessuno di loro tre però aprì bocca.<br/>Kiyota era ancora seduto a terra nel tentativo di scacciare fuori dalla sua testa Nami versione donna cadavere.<br/>I due rimanenti invece, non si scambiarono nessuna guardata in codice, però sorriderono nello stesso momento e ciò equivalse alla stipulazione di un accordo segreto.<br/>«Si, accetto la sfida. Considerami un tuo alleato. Cosa si fa quindi?» disse Jin sempre fermo nella sua posizione, ma con il volto contrassegnato da una densa risolutezza.<br/>Lui che più di tutti sapeva cosa significava vincere una sfida, lui che più di tutti conosceva la sensazione appagante che si provava del superare i propri limiti e sbaragliare le aspettative degli altri, era pienamente convinto che nessun’altra prova sarebbe stata insormontabile o problema irrisolvibile.<br/>Anche quello di una ragazza enigmatica che faceva di tutto per sfuggirgli di mano.<br/>«I piani non cambiano dopo la fine dei club ci incontriamo al bar non poco lontano da qui e faremo quello che di solito fa un gruppo di amici dopo una giornata stressante di scuola: si cazzeggierà alla grande» Nami ratificò i suoi piani con preponderante convinzione. Se in precedenza l’aveva fatto per spregio, adesso era esclusivamente per una proposito altruista.<br/>«D’accordo, a dopo» confermò Maki incamminandosi verso la palestra di basket, seguito immediatamente dai suoi compagni che lo emularono anche nel saluto.<br/>«A dopo ragazzi» corrispose Nami rimanendo immobile.<br/>«Ah, ma se per caso falliamo, io non dovrò apportare modifiche alla mia meravigliosa chioma, giusto ragazzi?» si lagnò Kiyota nel tempo che i ragazzi scendevano le scale.<br/>«Kyota a volte sei peggio di una ragazza» lo prese in giro il compagno di squadra.<br/>«La fai facile tu....» le loro voci si sfumarono fino a perdersi nei dedali dei corridoio e non permettere a Nami di essere nelle condizioni di sentirle.<br/><strong>«</strong>Speriamo bene<strong>» </strong>disse gettando fuori un sospiro di sollievo per poi voltarsi a sinistra dove da una finestra la pioggia continuava a scendere insistentemente.<br/>Stava già pensando all'appariscente cambio di look che avrebbe dovuto apportare ai capelli, in una non considerabile ipotesi di scommessa persa.<br/>Si intende.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>Saeko aveva finito per rifugiarsi nella terrazza della scuola.<br/>Ripiegata con il petto sulle ginocchia nude e le braccia serrate su di esse, cercava di tramutare<br/>la sua mente una stanza vuota così da rendere inefficaci le percorse negative che gli trasmetteva la pioggia.<br/>La pioggia.<br/>Molti la definivano romantica o poetica per gli scrittori, ma per lei era solo sinonimo di sciagura e tormento.<br/>Cedere all'influenza della pioggia la rendeva vulnerabilmente depressa, pertanto, di ripercussione i ricordi desolanti che aveva creduto di aver reciso dal suo passato, si avventavano ferocemente sulla superficie della sua memoria cristallizzata.<br/>La pioggia era acqua. L’opposto dell'acqua era il fuoco.<br/>Quei ricordi infelici si stavano conformando nella sua mente come un filmino mandato da un proiettore che da opaco e indistinto assumeva un suono nitido e una forma perfettamente riconoscibile: <em>“</em><em>Il fuoco che danzava lento in un barile arrugginito, la carta che gradualmente si deformava, annerendosi come petrolio raggrumato. Le risate maligne che gli echeggiavano a cerchio, lei che in un gesto di renitente disperazione si gettava sulle fiamme per recuperare quei preziosi testi che aveva scritto con premurosa passione.</em><br/><em>E poi, la pioggia si era manifestata scendendo dal cielo quasi come se fosse un miracolo, ma quando lei aveva allungato le braccia per recuperare il taccuino scritto, non c’era stato più niente da fare.</em><br/><em>Aveva perso tutto. Per sempre: il suo mondo, le sua speranza, il suo sorriso.</em><br/><em>La sua parte più splendente e importante di se stessa, gli era stata squarciata via come un intervento illegale di chirurgia plastica.</em><br/><em>Fu li che avvertì il cuore incrinarsi per il dolore. Fu li che gli sembrò quasi di non sentirlo più battere focosamente come una volta. E fu li in preda a una crisi di pianto portata da quell'acuto dispiacere che architettò un’abusiva rappresaglia manovrata dalla folle sete di vendetta.”</em></p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>Saeko strinse ancora più forte le mani alle ginocchia sentendo quasi di nuovo il fuoco scottargliele.<br/>Senza rendersene conto una lacrima gli rigò fugacemente il viso. Ma fu l’unica che ebbe la concezione di sgorgare dai suoi occhi.<br/>Se solo avesse ceduto per un’invisibile istante, i singhiozzi di pianto gli avrebbero divorato l’anima facendola ricadere nel baratro paralizzante della depressione.<br/>Saeko l’aveva sentito dal momento in cui quella mattina aveva mosso le palpebre.<br/>In media le giornate di pioggia la mettevano di scorbutico umore nel modo in cui l’avrebbe fatto una sindrome premestruale anticipata, ma quella volta percepiva qualcosa di orripilante nell'aria.</p>
<p>Come se uno stormo di negatività avviluppante fosse pronto a precipitare sulla terra per influire sugli umori sfavillanti delle persone.<br/>Una tempesta di dolore era in agguato e l’avrebbe trascinata con se, in qualsiasi situazione inaspettata, perché lei non sarebbe mai stata preparata a riaffrontarla. Poteva solo esimersene o arginarla.<br/>Saeko serrò la mascella e scosse violentemente il capo per non pensare ad una prospettiva tanto pessimistica.<br/>Imbottì quindi la testa di pensieri frugali. Tipo il nascondiglio che aveva scelto per eclissarsi dal resto della scuola.<br/>Era completamente cosciente che l’avrebbero scovato nel giro di una o due ore per quanto esposto fosse.<br/>Insomma, si, quante volte era stato trito e ritrito dalle protagoniste dei manga come luogo dove poter starsene in solitudine?<br/>Ma se ne sbatteva enormemente.<br/>Non aveva granché voglia di muoversi da quell'angolo semi – riparato dalla pioggia e non sapeva da quanto tempo era li, ma aveva sicuramente notato che la gradazione ciano del cielo si era scurita in una blu Persia.<br/>Per tutto il tempo comunque la pioggia non aveva smesso di tormentarla con la sua sconsolata compagnia.<br/>Saeko, si domandò se davvero qualcuno dei ragazzi insieme a Nami la stesse cercando. O magari invece si stavano dedicando ai loro club del cuore, facendo come desiderava, vale a dire di passare delle ore da sola a tentare di sormontare quella crisi emotiva passeggera.<br/>Fatto sta che proprio in quel momento la porta si aprì con un trambusto sferragliante e a comparire fu la silhouette slanciata da top model di Nami.<br/>«Sei qui!» esclamò questa quando la vide raggomitolata al riparo sotto l’angolo destro dall'entrata alla terrazza. Non sembrava affatto sorpresa di trovarla li, ma neanche entusiasta. Era eccentricamente vigile.<br/>«Che vuoi Nami? Non ci vengo. Te l’ho detto» espresse Saeko schiacciando ancora di più la testa dentro la cavità posta in mezzo alle ginocchia e il petto.<br/>Nami trascurò il chiaro rifiuto di averla li con lei, prendendo posto al suo fianco – spalla poggiata al muro, gambe distese in perpendicolare e braccia poggiate in grembo le une sopra le altre a formare un labirinto ingarbugliato di arti - cercando di intrattenerla con della bonaria canzonatura.<br/>«Per essere un’aspirante scrittrice hai poca fantasia al venire a nasconderti qui»<br/>«Beh, si. Non è che abbia il cervello totalmente funzionante per adesso» ribatté Saeko la cui voce che sembrava provenire da un pozzo profondo.<br/>La pioggia continuava a scendere facendo gravare sulle due un altrettanto silenzio ostile.<br/>Così le amiche rimasero per dei minuti senza parlare e muoversi, impicciandosi degli esclusivi affari propri.<br/>Saeko, importunata dalla presenza di Nami, desiderava di essere risolutamente da sola laddove considerava già un futuro luogo di raccoglimento al quale ricorrere per non essere disturbata.<br/>Nami si godeva – a suo dire – bel suono prodotto dalla fitta pioggerella una terapia di rilassamento e si preoccupava tacitamente per lei.<br/>«Quindi, che hai intenzione di fare? Di stare qui a piangerti addosso e ammalarti?» fu Nami a riparlare per prima. E Saeko sollevò il capo innervosita dalla sua esasperante insistenza.<br/>«Nami, sei odiosa» ribatté alzandosi per protendersi verso l'amica con la schiena alla mercé dell’acquazzone, che non ci mise molto ad inzupparla nei punti scoperti del corpo.<br/>«Io e tu allora?» replicò l’altra indicandola con l’indice.<br/>«Capisco che la pioggia possa riportarti ricordi spiacevoli, ma annegarci dentro non ti aiuterà affatto. Ciò che dovresti fare è balzarci fuori respirando a pieno quello che il presente ti offre» Saeko ebbe un sussultò d’impetuoso stupore nell'udire quelle sue azzeccate parole.<br/>«Come...come fai a saperlo?» non aveva raccontato assolutamente niente del suo passato a nessuno di loro e che fosse inciampata nella figura della gemella era una probabilità pressoché impossibile. Quindi, come, come poteva essere venuta a conoscenza dei suoi tormentosi trascorsi?<br/>«Non ci sono arrivata da me. Non sono così intuitiva» disse con una smaliziata scrollata di spalle.<br/>«E’ stato il capitano Maki a dedurlo. Fino ad adesso l’avevo ritenuta una supposizione, ma vedendo la tua reazione, posso dire che ha colto nel segno» Nami guardò in alto poggiandosi un dito sulle labbra come a voler esaminare fino in fondo quella realizzazione.<br/>«Incredibile. Quel ragazzo è davvero stupefacente» a Saeko parve che la lingua pesasse improvvisamente cento tonnellate.<br/>Era stata disorientata da quella infinitesimale rivelazione.<br/>Maki aveva percepito non solo il genere di esperienza infausta che aveva vissuto, ma anche le emozioni opprimenti che questa gli trasmetteva. E Tutto questo con un subitaneo sguardo penetrante?<br/>Saeko aveva notato che fosse ponderatamente riflessivo e sagacemente perspicace, ciò nonostante,tuttavia l’empatia tempestiva non l’aveva contemplata assolutamente.<br/>Sopratutto con lei, perché su di lei diventava una questione di principale pericolosità.<br/>Se fosse stato in un altro giorno, se i loro sguardi si fossero nuovamente intrecciati, allora lui avrebbe potuto afferrare il tipo di sentimento impetuoso che faceva brillare gli occhi di lei.<br/>Saeko doveva rammentarsi di stare attenta al peso delle parole, ai comportamenti e in primo luogo a non incantarsi a guardarlo per più di un minuto.<br/>«Beh, che fai li impalata? Seguimi» Nami la spronò rigidamente ad andargli dietro.<br/>Con le gambe lunghe che possedeva, le due falcate intraprese la portarono sulla soglia dell’entrata, ma si era imposta di tenere sottocchio per tutto il tempo l’amica, e vedendola statica nello stesso punto in cui l’aveva lasciata, si era bloccata, voltandosi verso di lei a petto e guance gonfie a causa del rodimento interno.<br/>«No..» Saeko era ancora troppo scioccata per comporre una frase razionale.<br/>Sospesa nelle sue logiche mentali, pensava a quello che Maki era in grado di fare, a quanto il suo essere sobriamente lui, fosse portentosamente formidabile.<br/>«Provaci» la intimò Nami, risvegliandola dal trans.<br/>«Non dico che devi farlo per forza. Se ti fa stare peggio ti autorizzo a filartela via mentre andrò fortuitamente in bagno, ma se ti solleva il morale resta e divertiti con noi. Dopotutto, non hai niente da perdere in entrambe le alternative» davanti a quelle parole cordialmente ammissibili di Nami, Saeko si mostrò flessibile non solo ai rapporti umani, ma anche alle possibilità omesse.<br/>Si era convinta perché di mezzo era stato incluso un conveniente compromesso, però doveva ammettere che anche il modo in cui l’aveva detto era stato efficace.<br/>«Okay» rispose arresa e calma. Si domandava da ora in poi a quanto secondi ci avrebbe messo per pentirsi di aver accettato l'invito.<br/>«Si» cinguettò facendo festa Nami.<br/>«Però prima devo darmi un’asciugata» statuì Saeko notando solo allora di essere infreddolita.<br/>E mentre la pioggia non dava accenno di voler smettere di precipitare insolentemente gravosa, lei trovava uno sprazzo di speranza nel sorriso trasportatore degli amici.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Who’ll stop the rain?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Per tutto il tempo del tragitto dalla scuola al bar, Nami non aveva smesso un nano secondo di volteggiare nell'asfalto bagnato dalla pioggia e canticchiare una canzone composta da “mmm” alternati a “nanana” mezzosoprano.<br/>Con quell'ombrellone arcobaleno abbinato alla divisa blu bondi del liceo armonizzata a quei passi da musical di Broadway, sembrava balzata direttamente fuori da un libro illustrato della Disney.<br/>Saeko la seguiva con il suo ombrellino a tinta unica malva, il passo equilibrato come una carrozza passeggeri ancorata a un’automotrice di un treno.<br/>La pioggia non aveva ancora smesso di battere sui tetti, ma perlomeno era diminuita rendendosi meno impetuosa, e Saeko, fino a quel momento non aveva avuto l’ingovernabile istinto di scappare codardamente via.<br/>«Oh, guarda i ragazzi ci stanno aspettando» Nami si segnalò ai favoriti con un ritmico sbandieramento del braccio destro. Dall'altra parte della vetrina del bar i ragazzi sorrisero alla due amiche sollevando ognuno la loro mano predominante.<br/>«Oh, andiamo, forza, forza» la trascinò con se mentre poggiavano gli ombrelli nell'apposito contenitore esterno.<br/>«Ciaooo ragazzii» l’entrata in scena che Nami fece nel bar fu nello stile chiassoso e scenografico di un’inviata speciale che cercava il tale al quale era stato spedito un video messaggio d’amore.<br/>Parte delle persone presenti si voltarono per osservare quell'uragano di femmina che tra gridi acuti coordinati ad arabesque esordienti, si indirizzava al tavolo degli amici.<br/>Il bar aveva una piantina a forma di P schiacciata, all'entrata a sinistra c’erano un frigo con le bibite fresche da poter portare via, di fronte dietro a un bancone di legno di castagno, i proprietari – padre e figlia dell’età pressappoco di Saeko – che si occupavano della pulizia e ordine dei bicchieri usati.<br/>Il bar era affollato per metà.<br/>La musica prodotta dalla radio devolveva al luogo un clima confortevolmente disteso come se fosse una baia estiva in riva al mare.<br/>Nei tavoli a destra dell’entrata sedevano dei gruppi ristretti di studenti, più in là una coppia di fidanzati, mentre addossati nell'angolo meno osservato c'erano due uomini in carriera.<br/>Ogni tavolo era dissociato dall'altro con un separé di legno a forma di grossa porta che consentiva di poter parlare pacatamente e non avere il disturbo assillante di essere visto o letto nel labiale dagli altri clienti.<br/>«Hey ragazzi, guardate chi vi ho portato?» strillò Nami indicando spasmodicamente Saeko con entrambi i pollici.<br/>«Sei venuta alla fine» disse Jin sorridendole spensierato.<br/>«Si, alla fine si» combaciò questa non potendo sottrarsi dalla potenza d’impatto di quel sorriso.<br/>I posti che presero furono Nami alla destra di Kiyota, Saeko accanto Nami quindi alla sinistra di Jin a sua volta seduto al fianco di Maki. I cinque amici, dunque, formarono una C sbieca.<br/>La cameriera prese le ordinazioni del gruppetto di amici, sparendo dietro il bancone per disporre i calici a cerchio nel vassoio verde e riempirli con la bibita richiesta dai clienti.<br/>«Allora? Com'è andato l’allenamento maschioni?» debuttò Nami scalpitante di interesse.<br/>«Al solito» semplificò il capitano incrociando le braccia.<br/>«Io non ho mancato neanche un canestro come sempre. Ne ho fatti trenta per la precisione. E se contiamo quelli che sono abituato a fare alla fine di ogni allenamento la cifra ammonta a novanta» illustrò Jin contento di potersi intendere con le ragazze.<br/>«Come? Davvero fai questa media di tiri al giorno?» chiese Saeko inaspettatamente sorpresa.<br/>«Beh, si. Quando mi sono unito alla squadra sono stato costretto a fermarmi dopo gli allenamenti per fare spiccare il mio innato talento nei tiri da tre punti. E non è tutto, perché devo continuare a fare cinquecento tiri al giorno per permettermi di rimanere preciso e irreprensibile nel mio fondamentale ruolo»<br/>«Non lo sapevo. Deve essere davvero stremante» disse Nami cercando di esplicare correttamente quella spiegazione.<br/>Saeko, di suo, pensava invece che sarebbe crollata al suolo una volta sfiorati i venti tiri. E Jin riusciva perfino a farne cinquecento al giorno?<br/>Esisteva solo una parola per esprimere cristallinamente il suo parere in merito a ciò: formidabile.<br/>«Può darsi ma i frutti dei miei sacrifici si vedono in maniera clamorosa quando sono in campo» collimò Jin affabile. Non si stava vantando di essere il migliore della squadra o perfino la prefettura, ma si vedeva che gli piaceva ricevere lusinghe sui suoi fenomenali operati sportivi.<br/>«Esatto, gli allenamenti sono faticosi sopratutto per noi che siamo i titolari, infatti l’allenatore ci sottopone ad esercitazioni extra, ma è tutta questione di pratica, perché una volta che ti sei abituato a quei ritmi il corpo e la mente non ne risentono più e si esegue tutto con maggiore volontà, perfezione e coinvolgimento» delucidò Maki con un’abile preparazione.<br/>«Comunque se vi interessa, io ho fatto le azioni e schiacciate più sensazioni della giornata. Come mio solito» intervenì Kiyota lustrando d’oro le sue piume arruffate da pavone.<br/>Il capitano era seduto nella parte opposta alla sua del tavolo e non poté rimproverarlo a dovere, ma l’occhiataccia fredda che gli lanciò, riuscì comunque a trapanargli la testa quanto un suo micidiale pugno.<br/>«Si è poi ci ha pensato il capitano a farti passare la boria da primadonna in campo» lo smontò Jin provocando le risate collettive degli altri.<br/>La cameriera li raggiunse in quel momento posando il vassoio circolare sul tavolo e lasciare che fossero loro a spartirseli.<br/>Quello che si susseguì fu un transito di bibite analcoliche colorate come se avessero portato un mazzo di carte per giocare a Hanafuda: Nami lo passò a Kiyota e Saeko, Saeko a Jin e Jin a Maki.<br/>«Quindi...anche quest’anno andrete dritti al campionato nazionale?» domandò Nami prendendo una lunga sorsata dal suo drink alla fragola.<br/>«Puoi contarci, ma ci tocca aspettare il primo girone delle eliminatorie per sapere con che squadra del nostro blocco dovremo scontrarci» obbiettò Kyota seccato.<br/>«Per favorita alle finali c’è sicuramente lo Shoyo, vero Maki?» si sincerò Jin rivolgendosi alla competenza prevalente del suo capitano.<br/>«Si, penso di si. E sicuramente anche il Ryonan»<br/>«Anche lo Shohoku è degno di nota. Quest’anno la squadra ha acquistato due matricole niente male» aggregò Saeko speditamente. Avrebbe fatto meglio a rimanere zitta ad ascoltarli, ma quel nome gli era schizzato via dalla bocca come un pesce che schizzava via dalla mano maldestra di un pescatore in erba.<br/>La ripercussione che ebbe quel suo innocente sproposito fu di avere otto occhi inchiodati con risentito sospetto su di lei.<br/>«Come? Hai detto lo Shohoku?» ripeté Jin adesso voltato verso di lei.<br/>«Ma quella squadra è reputata come una delle mediocri della prefettura. Sarà difficile che si classifichi prima o anche seconda per partecipare al campionato nazionale» tentò di esplicargli questo rimanendo riguardoso nei confronti del Team di basket citato.<br/>«E poi aspetta un attimo carina» strepitò Kiyota imbufalito. Sembrava che stesse pensando solo allora al vero contenuto racchiuso nelle parole di Saeko.<br/>«Che significa “Anche lo Shohoku?”. Per caso, hai un qualche tipo di rapporto con quella gentaglia? Fraternizzi con il nemico?» nel muovergli addosso quelle accuse, Kiyota si era abbassato all'altezza del petto di Nami e sporto il collo verso Saeko per metterla sotto il suo estremo giudizio personale.<br/>«No, io...Ti stai sbagliando...non è come sembra. Io...» parlò risoluta Saeko, ma lui non gli diede opportunità di difesa.<br/>«Adesso capisco perché non hai voluto farci da mascotte. Avevi già accettato di farla per un'altra squadra. Patteggi per loro? Traditrice.»<br/>«Kiyota, smettila» intervenì Maki. Senza urlare e con il moderato tono piatto, ma affilato, si poteva perfino zittire una baraonda di voci prevaricatrici.<br/>Kiyota infatti si era come frizzato sulla sedia perdendo la momentanea capacità di aprire bocca.<br/>«Sono sicuro che alla base delle parole di Saeko ci sia una ragione esaustiva. Mi sbaglio forse?» le domandò poi Maki servendosi di un metodo selettivo.<br/>Provò a instaurare anche un contatto visivo con quest’ultima, tuttavia lei si mise sull'attenti, sfuggendogli prontamente.<br/><strong>“</strong><strong>Oh, no. Non devo lasciarglielo fare. Non devo permettergli di leggermi negli occhi di nuovo”.</strong><br/>Saeko aveva nascosto il viso dietro le ciocche di boccoli e stringeva nervosamente le mani sull'orlo della gonna a balze blu bondi della divisa scolastica.<br/>Se in un nano secondo di esplorazione nei suoi occhi era riuscito a riunire parte dei tasselli della sua vita, che cosa avrebbe dedotto notando quel suo comportamento impacciato?<br/>Il viso rosso di vergogna? Le braccia e piedi traballanti?<br/>La conclusione non sarebbe stata difficile neanche per un fannullone di relazioni come Kiyota.<br/>Doveva stare in guardia, si, però l’unica cosa che Saeko riusciva a concepire in quel momento era che lui aveva detto il suo nome. Per la prima volta aveva sentito il suo nome pronunciato dalla sue labbra.<br/>E si era manifestata come un'esperienza laconica, ma affascinate che l'aveva momentaneamente teletrasportata in riva al mare, immobile a seguirne il dolce movimento e ascoltare il suono ammaliante prodotto dalle sue ricorrenti onde.<br/>«Io» Saeko si concertò su quello da dire.<br/>«Si...ecco vedete...io ..cioè lei, no cioè si giusto io...» ma ammassò frasi prive di senso, incasinandosi il discorso da sola.<br/>«Perché sei così nervosa scusa?» si accorse Nami. A Saeko aumentarono le palpitazioni cardiache d’un colpo. Se anche Nami individuava a cosa fosse dovuta l’origine del suo atteggiamento farneticante, era spacciata.<br/>Sarebbe stato di certo peggiore delle ripassatine giocose della gemella.<br/>«Sta tranquilla. Spiegati pure» la rasserenò Jin al suo fianco. Saeko voltò il capo per guardarlo e la vicinanza dei loro visi, la fece cadere più facilmente preda della sua piacevole influenza.<br/>Il blu acciaio dei suoi occhi deteneva un’entità febbrilmente amabile.<br/>Gli bisbigliava non solo che il portone della sua anima sarebbe stato regolarmente aperto per lei, ma la faceva sentire integrata ad un legame destinato a diventare uno di fraterno affiatamento.<br/>«Okay» disse ritrovata la tranquillità individuale.<br/>«Io ho una sorella gemella» esordì dando inizio ad un curioso botta e risposta tra lei e Nami.<br/>«Davvero? Hai una gemella? E siete uguali, ma proprio uguali che più uguali non ci sia o siete gemelle diverse?» impazzì di entusiasmo Nami.<br/>«E lei va allo Shohoku» Saeko andò avanti ignorandola.<br/>«Oh, fuori dal comune, ma forte» commentò ancora Nami pur sapendo di non essere ascoltata.<br/>«Ed è la manager della squadra di basket» Saeko aggiunse un altro punto esplicativo al discorso.<br/>«Comincio a capire» disse Nami strofinandosi l’indice sotto al mento.<br/>«E quindi per ovvia ragione mi ha invitata ad andare a vedere la squadra allenarsi ogni volta che voglio» Saeko terminò tirando un sospiro di sollievo.<br/>Jin Schiacciò la bocca per deformarla in un parziale sorriso di intendimento.<br/>«Ah, ecco dove sei scappata ieri pomeriggio dopo le lezioni scolastiche» Saeko nascose nuovamente il capo dietro i suoi boccoli.<br/>«Si, ci hai preso. È li che sono andata»<br/>«Ma scusa quindi tu tifi per lo Shohoku? Oltre che per noi? Non è che per caso sei una spia mandata per riferire al nemico ogni nostra mossa segreta?» ripartì alla carica Kiyota a occhi socchiusi. Gli occhi blu del discernimento e la diffidenza.<br/>«Io lo trovo improbabile» la difese a priori Jin bevendo dal suo bicchiere.<br/>«Già...e adesso finiscila Kiyota» gli fece un altro richiamo il capitano. Quel loro diverbio gli ricordò le comiche iconiche tra Akagi e Sakuragi, e automaticamente, gli invase la mente il messaggio che il capitano dello Shohoku gli aveva incaricato di consegnare a quello del Kainan.<br/>«A.. proposito.. Maki» Saeko fece involontariamente due cose: la prima di pronunciare il suo nome ad alta voce, la seconda di instaurare il loro terzo maliardo incontro di sguardi.<br/>Finire al centro esatto delle iridi ardesia di Maki era completamente diverso dal farlo con Jin o chiunque altro.<br/>Saeko avvertiva ogni cellula del suo essere reagire, come attirata da un magnetismo ineluttabile. Percepiva, aveva la sensazione che il suo corpo stesse assimilando un’energia caratteristica introduttiva ad una trasformazione radicale che l’avrebbe resa indistruttibile e mitica come il vibranio dell’universo immaginario della Marvel.<br/>Dalla prospettiva di Maki invece, a lui parve che i secondi furono rallentati fino a gelarsi, fare emergere entrambi dalla scena, per poi riprendere a scorrere normalmente.<br/>Ma non si seppe spiegare il perché. O come mai nessun altro ricordo riguardante Saeko riaffiorò dal suo inconscio.<br/>«No, è che, Akagi, il loro capitano» pronunciò Saeko tornando in se, tastandosi le vene del collo per tenere sotto controllo i suoi battiti cardiaci.<br/>«Mi ha detto di riferirti che quest’anno sono decisi più che mai a partecipare al campionato nazionale e che non sarà cosa facile batterli»<br/>«Ma senti un po’ te» brontolò Kiyota scolandosi il suo drink con una posa che poteva essere tutto, all'infuri che composta. Maki invece distese le labbra in una piega appagata.<br/>«Akagi ti ha detto di dirmi così? Bene. Tutto ciò mi entusiasma. A questo punto non vedo proprio l’ora misurarmi con ogni membro della squadra. Sono proprio curioso di vedere cosa sono capaci di fare.»<br/>«Ne rimarrai sorpreso. E Per quanto riguarda le due matricole posso dirvi che uno si chiama Kaede Rukawa ed è un vero asso del basket» Saeko allargò lo scambio di vedute a tutto il gruppo.<br/>«Mah. Io non sono da meno però» parlottolò Kiyota stroncendo il muso.<br/>«No, non lo sei. Sei fantastico anche tu. Ma Rukawa è un giocatore davvero temibile. Non devi mai sottovalutare il tuo avversario, Kiyota. Al massimo puoi reputarlo al tuo stesso livello o superiore. Ma mai inferiore a te. Casi evidenti e drastici a parte.» lo istruì Saeko.<br/>Quella saggia e umana lezione di vita colpì Nami che la cominciò a considerarla una specie di idolo da seguire, e conquistò in particolar modo i due ragazzotti seduti alla sua destra che la osservarono con lodevole approvazione.<br/>«Se l’ha capito anche lei, devi cominciare a preoccuparti per te stesso e la tua ottusità Kiyota» gli rinfacciò Maki indicandola con il pollice destro delle braccia conserte.<br/>«Bhe, non è difficile. Anche io ho un sogno e credo in me, sono cosciente delle mie capacità singolari, però allo stesso tempo anche di quelle degli altri con i quali mi piace sia misurarmi che supportare»<br/>«Hey, ma guardate che lo so che non devo sottovalutare i miei avversari, ma anche loro devono essere coscienti di chi hanno davanti» obbiettò Kiyota volgarizzandogli il suo ragionamento.<br/>«Così suona già meglio» approvò Maki sistemando il mento sulla mano del gomito che aveva appena poggiato sul tavolino.<br/>«E l’altra matricola, invece?» chiese nozione Jin ricordandoglielo.<br/>«Già, erano due» si consociò Nami.<br/>«Oh, l’altro è Hanamichi Sakuragi. Non vi dico niente. Solo, che è un tipetto particolare che vi stupirà» Saeko lascio intenzionalmente un velo di mistero su Sakuragi per vedere che valutazione gli avrebbero dato dei campioni estimatori come loro.<br/>Ai loro occhi sarebbe apparso una totale schiappa o un genio del basket?<br/>«Saeko, senti» la chiamò compassata Nami.<br/>«Mh!» rispose lei.<br/>«La prossima volta che andrai, porterai anche me vero? E dai, voglio conoscere questo famigerato Rukawa e anche l’altra matricola di cui ci hai appena parlato. E dai, dai» la supplicò con il labbro sporto e gli occhi di un infante lacrimante.<br/>Saeko ebbe un moto di prudente incertezza.<br/>Era giusto portare Nami con lei a vedere lo Shohoku allenarsi?<br/>Nami non era sicuramente il modello di persona che dopo aver pronunciato l’aforisma “Sarò muta come una tomba”, lo sarebbe stata realmente.<br/>Poteva arrischiarsi di sentirla cicalare con qualcuno, e per uno svarione, rivelargli qualche tattica di gioco segreta dello Shohoku?<br/>Però c’era anche la parte conveniente. Se L’avesse portata di tanto in tanto con lei, la sua figura di studentessa estroversa e i suoi rapporti sociali sarebbero stati intatti quanto credibili.<br/>Il problema era che la conosceva, ma non abbastanza.<br/>Saeko aveva ben chiaro che una persona non si conosceva fino in fondo neanche dopo dieci anni di incondizionata amicizia. Ad un certo punto quella persona, avrebbe compiuto qualcosa che non ti saresti mai immaginato, e in bene o in male, tutto sarebbe cambiato.<br/>Eppure malgrado ciò, Nami.<br/><strong>“</strong><strong>Ma si, dai diamogli il beneficio del dubbio”.</strong><br/>«D’accordo» consentì infine sospirando con amarezza.<br/>«Ahhh sei la migliore Saeko. L'ho sempre detto» strillò briosa Nami schiacciandola per il collo in un abbraccio di gratitudine.<br/>«Ma invece di tua sorella che mi dici capitano?» fece Nami tutt'ora intenta a stritolare il collo dell'amica.<br/>“<strong>Sua sorella? Il Senpai ha una sorella?” </strong>si domandò Saeko.<br/>«Vi saluta e la frattura alla gamba dovrebbe guarirgli definitivamente tra tre settimane» riferì quello entusiasta di parlare della cosa.<br/>«Quella gnocca di tua sorella è la quarta motivazione che mi ha spinto a iscrivermi al Kainan» Kiyota ebbe l’impudenza di confessarlo.<br/>«Kiyota, il linguaggio» lo riprese Maki stizzito al decimo grado. Era pur sempre sua sorella la persona che stava nominando.<br/>«Chissà cosa mai potrà pensare di te. Io un’idea ce l’ho» lo beffeggiò simpaticamente Nami.<br/>Saeko, in simultanea si era ritirata nella sua bolla meditativa, per porsi una carrellata di sconfinate domande.<br/>“<strong>Il Senpai ha una sorella? Chissà, chissà come sarà</strong><strong>” </strong>Saeko si stava chiedendo se gli somigliasse quanto una gemella o una cugina di terzo grado.<br/>Se anche lei fosse slanciata, con la pelle lambita dai raggi del sole e avesse l’analogo neo sito sul viso, ma su un punto discostato dal suo?<br/>E se così era quel marchio caratteristico di discendenza l’avevano ereditato dalla madre? Il padre? O addirittura il nonno?<br/>E caratterialmente? Anche lei era dotata da un innato portamento invidiabile come un indole raffinatamente umile?<br/>E se fosse stata l’esatto opposto? Con la carnagione pallida, i capelli biondo oro, gli occhi cerulei, nanetta e il carattere discolo e menefreghista?<br/>Quante domande avrebbe voluto rivolgergli peggio di un intervistatore abusivo, però non intendeva ficcanasare in affari famigliari sui quali in teoria non avrebbe neanche dovuto fantasticare. Quindi imbavagliò la curiosità, per rinviare la sua liberazione a un giorno favorevolmente designato.<br/>«Ah, non vedo l’ora che ritorna per organizzare quante più uscite si possono programmare in un anno» cinguettò Nami eccitata, facendo fare plof alla bolla meditativa di Saeko.<br/>«Appunto per questo che ne dite se cominciamo a pianificare una a settimana?» organizzò poi, Nami tornandosene a sedere dignitosamente nella sua sedia.<br/>«Vale a dire?» gli domandò Kiyota.<br/>«Quello che ho detto. Ogni settimana facciamo un’uscita in un posto che mette tutti d’accordo. Cinema, mare, escursioni nei boschi, parco giochi, partite di palla canestro, sport...e via discorrendo»<br/>«Si, il fine settimana potrebbe funzionare. Un giorno di relax ci vuole e ce lo meritiamo»<br/>«Sono d’accordo» i ragazzi parvero di accettare di buon grado l’idea. Alla fine avevano un’età compresa tra i sedici ai diciotto anni e quando una comitiva sborsava fuori iniziative virtuosamente esuberanti di questo genere, bisognava necessariamente coglierne l’attimo. Perché l'occasione poteva non ripetersi più come un treno perso che avrebbe segnato la svolta conclusiva della tua vita.<br/>«Fantastico» Nami si mise in grembo la cartella di scuola, tirandone fuori un foglio di carta al quale uncinò una penna blu nel suo angolo arrotondato.<br/><strong>«</strong>Forza scrivi<strong>» </strong>ordinò a Saeko piazzandoglieli sotto il naso con un forte tonfo della mano.<br/>«Io?» Saeko li per li con comprese. Nami sollevò un sopracciglio, scostando il capo a sinistra per poterla appuntare meglio.<br/>«Come, non sei forse tu la futura scrittrice del gruppo? Quindi, penso che ti piaccia scrivere a discapito di qualsiasi cosa si tratti»<br/>«Non è esattamente così, ma okay» replicò Saeko prendendo in mano la penna. Averla sempre stretta nel palmo sinistro era un piacere appagante.<br/>Era come se fosse lo strumento dal quale prendevano origine i suoi poteri. Ma non per questo amava scrivere tutto quello che gli rifilavano da mettere in bella copia: per esempio non adorava particolarmente scrivere le poesie, gli appunti di scuola, forse trovava entusiasmante fare lista della spesa. Prezzi e spuntatine inclusi.<br/>Quello che ne venne fuori dall'elenco dei sabati sabbatici - come l’aveva chiamati Nami – fu:</p>
<p><br/>1. Parco giochi. (primo sabato della settimana corrente).<br/>2. Cinema. (secondo sabato)<br/>3. Escursione nei boschi. (terzo sabato).<br/>4. Sport a piacere. (quarto sabato).<br/>5. Mare. (quinto sabato).<br/>6. Passare una giornata intera a casa di qualcuno di loro. Notte compresa. (Sesto sabato).<br/>7. Escursione in un luogo monumentale e antico. (Settimo sabato).<br/>8. Andare mezza giornata in biblioteca. Solo per Saeko. (ottavo giorno).<br/>9. Andare a un concerto qualunque per divertirsi esageratamente. (nono giorno).<br/>10. Presenziare a una fiera qualsiasi per integrarsi con i gusti altrui. (decima settimana).</p>
<p><br/>All’undicesimo punto si bloccarono perché Nami cominciò a sospirare sognante quando vide la coppia dietro di loro amoreggiare.<br/>«Beati loro che si vogliono bene. A me va sempre male con le relazioni. Cinque in tutto e neanche uno che duri per più di un mese»<br/>«Potrebbe andarti da favola se solo scegliessi quello giusto» si candidò velatamente come suo prossimo fidanzato Kiyota.<br/>Nami si voltò senza fretta verso di lui e allungò il braccio per sollevargli sensualmente il mento con l’indice.<br/>«Ma tu sei il mio Jolly. Ti tengo immacolato per quando saprò che grazie a te i momenti saranno migliori» e ci mancò poco che a Kiyota non esplose una fontana di sangue dal naso a causa della sovrabbondante eccitazione, ma l’orgoglio da uomo sminuito ebbe la meglio su di lui, riuscendo a non farlo cedere.<br/>«Già, ma il Jolly porrebbe non essere scelto mai» brontolò con il viso ancora rubizzo per l’incendio passionale interiore provato, gli occhi blu piantati sul tetto. Ovviamente stava cercando di convincerla ad accelerare i tempi.<br/>Saeko nel contempo si chiese da dove Nami uscisse fuori tanta naturalezza e sfacciataggine verso il sesso opposto.<br/>Per lei era già un miracolo riuscire a ricambiare lo sguardo della sua cotta per due secondi - si secondi contati - figurarsi civettarci. Non ne aveva proprio dimestichezza e grazia.<br/>Ma in fondo era qualcosa di assolutamente umano il diversificarsi li uni dagli altri, altrimenti un mondo ad un solo colore avrebbe portato monotonia.<br/>«Dammi retta Kiyota. Il momento del Jolly arriva ed è sempre uno di gloria» lo risollevò il capitano.<br/>«Sono d’accordo con Maki» convalidò Jin.<br/>E scoppiarono tutti a ridere in una ridarella in sequenza che contagiò anche Saeko.<br/>Adesso che lo notava, non sentiva più le ferite passate straziargli l’anima, solo un debole torpore dovuto ai loro acciacchi.<br/>Nel suo cuore non gravava più quell'ombra di tristezza e inquietudine mattutina. Non percepiva neanche più il peso della pioggia sulle sue spalle o si sprecava di dargli attenzione.<br/>Si era rimessa attendibilmente in sesto.<br/>Riusciva remissivamente a prendere ciò che veniva, divertendosi con partecipazione.<br/>E ne fu terribilmente compiaciuta.<br/>«Ragazzi, avevate ragione. Mi ha fatto bene passare del tempo in vostra compagnia» esternò raggiante perché tenerli a conoscenza del suo stato d’animo era il minimo che potesse fare dopo che si erano prodigati e continuavano a prodigarsi tanto per lei.<br/>I quattro amici incrociarono uno per volta gli sguardi tra di loro come se fossero coppe di champagne con cui brindare, poi le sorrisero trionfanti.<br/>«Non c'è di che» le disse Nami sporgendo le dita della vittoria a due palmi di mano dal viso di Saeko.<br/>Chi l’aveva detto che in un giorno di pioggia non sarebbe potuto accedere qualcosa di positivamente rincuorante?<br/>Questi erano i pensieri irriflessivi di Saeko, o perlomeno, fino a quando non marciarono verso l’uscita per fare una passeggiata in tutta tranquillità sotto una pioggia maldisposta, ma sempre più sottile, e qualcuno alle sue spalle la chiamò con inaspettata confidenza.<br/>«Ma guarda chi si rivede. Ciao, Saeko» Saeko smise di sorridere non appena udita quella voce roca e impudica in mezzo all'incessante rumore della pioggia. Sembrava essere quella di un fantasma evanescente appena emerso dal sottosuolo.<br/>Il cuore gli si fermò come se stesse per avere un attacco di panico dovuto ad un orrido dispiacere, perché quella voce era la stessa che aveva ridotto in cenere i suoi sogni, sfigurato la sua felicità, la medesima che rideva sadica insieme al suo branco e l’aveva resa per un anno ad un ammasso di ossa senza emozioni, né fantasie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I don’t wanna say it.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Ma guarda chi si rivede. Ciao, Saeko» quella voce, quella dannata voce.<br/>
<strong>“</strong><strong>Me lo sto immaginando. Me lo sto solo immaginando”</strong>si ripeteva spasmodica nella mente quest’ultima.<br/>
In fondo poteva capitare di prendere lucciole per lanterne e allo stesso modo esistevano smisurate persone che possedevano un timbro di voce omogeneo ad un altro.<br/>
Se poi si metteva in conto anche il fatto che la pioggia stava ancora cadendo dal cielo tenue, ma ciononostante rumorosa, i suoni venivano rigorosamente distorti quindi percepiti male.<br/>
<strong>“</strong><strong>Non è lui. Non è lui. È solo una voce che gli somiglia in maniera spaventosa”</strong>volle aggrapparsi ad un’inutile speranza.<br/>
«Scusate, ci conosciamo?» chiese Nami confusa. Aveva parlato al posto di lei che dava ancora le spalle agli anonimi personaggi.<br/>
«A lei, si» rispose la medesima voce facendo tremare ancor più accanitamente le ossa di Saeko.<br/>
Quella voce, a Saeko parve quasi di essere cattivamente spinta dentro quel fossato in cui era stata forzata a risiedere per un anno intero, però, stavolta sentiva che era diverso, sentiva di poter evadere con più ardore e facilità perché dalla sua aveva degli strumenti in grado di permettergli di farlo: la tutela degli amici.<br/>
<strong>“</strong><strong>Si, stavolta posso vincere. Posso vincere. Ce la posso fare. Lui. Loro non mi fanno paura. Posso vincere. Ce la posso fare”.</strong><br/>
Chiudendo gli occhi ed emettendo un sospiro di auto - incoraggiamento, Saeko, si decise a incorrere contro il suo passato.<br/>
«Come andiamo bellezza?» volle aggiornarsi l’anonimo personaggio, sollevando un angolo del labbro per sorridere subdolamente.<br/>
Le volontà di Saeko, in principio, erano state volitive e baldanzose, ma non appena i suoi occhi si schiantarono sui soggetti di fronte a lei, nel suo animo, riapparirono i remoti sentimenti di arresa e sottomissione.<br/>
<strong>“</strong><strong>No. No. Sono proprio loro. Ci sono proprio tutti.</strong><strong>”</strong><br/>
Erano al completo in quattro, sempre posizionati alla vecchia maniera: conformati in maschio e femmina in una fila da due.<br/>
Avevano ancora oggi quell'aria viscidamente boriosa. Si sentivano ancora i capi delle prefetture. Quelli che tutto avevano a tanto ancora volevano.<br/>
Saeko, constatò dolorosamente, che non fosse cambiato niente da lì ad un anno.<br/>
Erano tutti alti uno e ottantanove o anche sui novanta, ciò suggeriva manifestamente che fossero anche loro degli atleti di basket. Le donne una di nuoto, l’altra di palla a volo.<br/>
Ami aveva tuttora quel taglio corto da un lato e lungo dall'altro sui capelli castani.<br/>
Non si era tolta né il vizio di tenere la camicia della divisa sbottonata con le maniche scomposte, né il tatuaggio del teschio inchiostrato sul polso destro stava li in bella mostra come per dire <strong>“Sono velenosa. Se mi incontri finirai stecchita nel giro di tre secondi”.</strong><br/>
Il suo fido amico Kenji gli era accanto. Con quel suo bizzarro taglio di capelli semi rasato, l’orecchino d’oro uncinato a sinistra e la cicatrice a forma di lama di coltello che decorreva dall'angolo del labbro all'incavo del collo, dava l'impressione stabile di un neo militare in fuga dal suo seminario.<br/>
E poi, davanti a loro, si imponevano i pezzi grossi del teppistico quartetto.<br/>
Mai e Nobu. I due capi assoluti, incrollabili della banda: fratelli gemelli di sesso opposto, erano lo stampino reciproco che neanche due monete uguali di un’unica matrice avrebbero potuto essere così indistinguibili.<br/>
I biondi ricci a caschetto di entrambi e gli occhi tossicamente verdi, provocarono la nausea assidua a Saeko.<br/>
Esteticamente, si mostravano splendidi, con quei tratti gelidamente delicati e la mise scolastica portata come di regolamento, ma proprio per questo era assodato quanto invece fossero i più traviati.<br/>
Mentre la pioggia cadeva fine sui tetti, le tende, gli ombrelli, nella strada sita in mezzo a loro e sui loro corpi, Saeko fremeva di uno affannoso spavento.<br/>
Nonostante avesse combattuto contro il dolore che si era avviluppato al suo essere per un anno, Saeko aveva sempre saputo di non averlo e poterlo annientare.<br/>
Accettando faticosamente, che l’avrebbe accompagnata negli anni a venire per il resto della vita quasi come una voglia impressa sulla tua pelle fin dalla tua nascita.<br/>
Eppure, la favilla del riscatto gli ultimava di colpirli forte nel torace, urlare a squarciagola ogni singolo sentimento ripudiante che provava nei loro confronti, ma nel concreto stazionava impotente, a sopportare di essere nuovamente umiliata e maltrattata da quelle insalubri canaglie.<br/>
«Oh, Beh dai. E’ questa la faccia che fai quando vedi un tuo “ex”» commentò l’altro prima di aggiungere un offensivo «Amico?».<br/>
«Oh, io invece sono sorpresa di vederti ancora in circolazione» attaccò Mai, facendo roteare l’indice accanto alla tempia per esplicitare il senso delle parole. Gli altri tre sogghignarono collettivamente.<br/>
«Ma a quanto pare non ne hai avuto abbastanza.» continuò il gemello spalancando la bocca in una curva fredda nel mentre che avanzava imperterrito verso di lei.<br/>
La sorella gli era appiccicata e lo copriva da destra con il suo ombrello lime.<br/>
Quel controindicato avvicinamento, fece infiammare le membra di Saeko.<br/>
Se fosse stato violato un minuto ancora di più, il suo cervello avrebbe provocato un’esplosione letale per chi si fosse trovato a poche miglia di distanza.<br/>
Ma il corpo, il pesante e involontario corpo, persisteva a non rispondere ai suoi istinti. Era come trattenuto da sottili fili di metallo che rischiavano di farla a fettine ad ogni suo minimo movimento sbagliato.<br/>
«Sai?» le disse ancora questo, curvando la schiena per potergli ispezionare scrupolosamente il volto e individuarne un’inflessibile cambiamento.<br/>
«E’ un vero peccato che sia andata a finire così con noi» la faccia di Nobu si era rischiosamente avvicinata alla sua, piegandosi a sinistra come se volesse baciarla, ma all'ultimo momento scivolò vicino al lobo del suo orecchio per sussurrargli.<br/>
«Mi sarebbe piaciuto spassarmela con te. Fino in fondo» Saeko sbarrò le pupille presa da un incontrollato sussulto. Nami che era li vicino e aveva sentito tutto, rimase inorridita dal modo miserabile in cui stava trattando l’amica.<br/>
«Hey, adesso basta. Finitela di importunarla. Non mi sembra che vi abbia dato fastidio» si fece avanti questa andando alla carica con le maniche li per li già arrotolate sui gomiti.<br/>
«Nami stanne fuori. È una faccenda tra me e loro. E stavolta dico sul serio» la fermò prontamente Saeko, in un misto di esigente implorazione – minaccia.<br/>
«Saeko, quindi, conosci queste persone?» le domandò Jin aguzzando uno sguardo diffidente verso la parte opposta. Si trovava alla sinistra di lei con l’ombrello sollevato a coprirlo dalle goccioline di pioggia ormai insussistenti, e lei capì di dover prendere parola, dire qualcosa così da stabilizzarne la situazione tesa.<br/>
«Ragazzi» Saeko dovette schiarirsi la gola più volte per permettersi di scandire perfettamente le sillabe.<br/>
«Cominciate ad andare. Io vi raggiungo tra un attimo» Nobu parve fare caso solo in quel dato momento alle persone di cui lei era sparpagliatamente circondata.<br/>
Li mise uno per uno, sotto la valutazione pedante della sua egemonia. Quando i suoi occhi si scambiarono un monito di lotta con l’elemento vicendevolmente eminente del gruppo – la notorietà del playmaker più bravo della prefettura correva veloce tra le altre alla maniera di una stella cadente nel cielo - strizzò gli occhi verdi smeraldo come in un opposizione alla miopia, e allargò sulle labbra piatte un aggiuntivo glaciale sorriso.<br/>
«Adesso, te la fai con i grandi?» le chiese tornando a pizzicottare i nervi in guardia del capitano del Kainan.<br/>
Normalmente, stava sempre per i fatti suoi, evitando rappresaglie malsane con i teppisti, ma non per questo non li fronteggiava o intimidiva tacitamente.<br/>
Indagando sull'impostazione dei ruoli presi e la situazione andante, Maki cominciava ad intuire che tipo di passato nocivo incatenasse Saeko a quei soggetti immoralmente malavitosi.<br/>
«E, brava. Non hai smesso di essere una fredda calcolatrice» se ne compiacette Nobu con insincerità.<br/>
«Quindi, voi siete i suoi nuovi amici?» a labbra serrate, Ami predispose un interrogativo per l’unita combriccola.<br/>
«Perché è vietato esserlo?» ridomandò Kiyota irritato dal modo in cui spadroneggiavano su Saeko.<br/>
«Appunto» rinforzò Jin. Nobu serrò la mascella in un ghigno beffardo.<br/>
«Oh, quindi suppongo che vi ha raccontato del suo passato» ricamando le pupille di Saeko a se, fu astuto nel mantenere i pronostici di puntata vincente dalla sua parte.<br/>
«Vi ha confidato anche il motivo che l’ha fatta espellere dalla vecchia scuola? Chiedeteglielo. Chiedetegli il perché l’hanno espulsa e poi vedremo se avrete ancora voglia di difenderla ed essergli amici» Saeko sentì gli occhi dei suoi amici cercare della risposte dalla sua bocca - quantomeno da una contrazione riflessiva della palpebra - ma non la stavano giudicando o diffidando di lei.<br/>
La conoscevano da poco, era vero, eppure sapevano che nonostante la tendenza a isolarsi e l’essere benevolmente sapientona, fosse una persona sostanzialmente buona quanto affidabile, e se non gli aveva narrato le gesta sconosciute di cui parlava Nobu, poteva essere per una questione di inconscia autodifesa.<br/>
Saeko, però, cominciava a precipitare nell'oblio del panico.<br/>
La sola azione che riuscì a compiere fu di stringere al petto con ogni scaglia di disperata temerarietà la cartella di scuola. Anche se questo avrebbe significato segnalare al nemico il suo occultato tallone di Achille.<br/>
I gemelli, infatti, notarono presto il suo fare morboso. Abbassando lo sguardo sulla cartella che serrava morbosamente nel framezzo del petto e costato, ebbero il loro agognato riscontro.<br/>
«Scommetto che...» disse Mai chiudendo l'ombrello poiché aveva finalmente smesso di piovigginare. La quiete si stava ripristinando nell'atmosfera, le nuvole si diradavano per spalancare il sipario di un cielo azzurro pastello.<br/>
Ma non aveva importanza, perché un roboante temporale era in procinto di scoppiare dentro Saeko.<br/>
«Che tieni il tuo nuovo romanzo proprio qui dentro» dedusse arpionando con una prepotenza micidiale il manico della cartella.<br/>
«Il romanzo» la derise l’altro provocando gli sghignazzamenti del resto della banda.<br/>
«Com'erano i versi, fratello?» fece Ami poggiando un braccio sulla sua spalla.<br/>
«Aspettate, ricordo» rispose sollevando un indice per segnalare la sua imminente recita dei versi.<br/>
«<em>I due samurai si sorriderono furtivamente a vicenda e impugnando ognuno la propria spada che ne rappresentava l’essenza degli elementi naturali che essi stessi incarnavano, affrontarono l’incubo oppressore del villaggio, in quella che sarebbe stata la loro leggendaria guerra dove avrebbero dato la vita per amore reciproco dell'umanità</em>» un complesso di quattro risate sguainate riempì l’aria di un’infestante oppressione.<br/>
«Ridicola» la insultò Ami prima di spingerla per la spalla e farla cadere impotente nell'asfalto bagnato.<br/>
Il resto del gruppo di Saeko era sgomento dello spettacolo intollerabile al quale stava<br/>
Dei bulli che tormentavano una vittima predestinata, fino a portarla all'esaurimento mentale che non gli avrebbe più dato la piena capacità di potersi risanare nell'interno.<br/>
Risultava tutto così orrendamente ingiusto, suonava insopportabilmente inumano che avrebbero voluto mettere fine a quel sopruso con la stessa moneta.<br/>
Ciò nonostante sapevano di non doversi abbassare ai loro livelli, perché farlo avrebbe voluto dire essere della stessa orripilante specie, oltre che a commettere un grave errore.<br/>
Anche Saeko, avvertì un’indefinibile collera montargli in corpo.<br/>
Non sopportava di udirli ridere in quel modo meschino di lei, non sopportava la vista della loro effettiva presenza, e non poteva tollerare oltre che le vicende passate riaccadessero nel presente.<br/>
Ma era come imprigionata ad una gabbia immateriale, che gli impediva di muoversi o avanzare, e l’unica chiave esistente – anch'essa immateriale – fosse nelle irrecuperabili mani di quei bruti.<br/>
«Sei così debole» si accanì nuovamente Nobu inclinando la schiena in orizzontale per guardarla con mirata spietatezza negli occhi.<br/>
«Ti rovineremo, distruggeremo il tuo tesoro inviolabile e spezzeremo il tuo cuoricino. Stavolta definitivamente così non potrai più ricomporlo» irrigidì i suoi lineamenti facciali mutandoli in qualcosa di crudelmente sfigurato.<br/>
«Già, Proprio come tu hai fatto con me» finì alzando di proposito la voce.<br/>
Il respiro di Saeko fu mozzato. Le braccia gli ceddero lasciando scivolare sull'acqua l’ombrello e la cartella. Vedendo l’amica così indifesa, Nami riperse facilmente le staffe.<br/>
«Adesso, basta. Non vedi che è una ragazza? Come puoi trattarla così? Sei un essere orribile. Mi provochi i conat...»<br/>
«Nami» Saeko inveì il suo nome con un tono autoritario. L'atteggiamento pazzamente irresponsabile di quest’ultima pareva averla scossa a sufficienza dal suo inanimato stato di reazione.<br/>
«Non impiccarti, ti prego. Stanne fuori. Te lo chiedo in ginocchio» le ordinò come effettivamente era. Nami rivolse una smorfia contrita all'amica.<br/>
«Ma...Saeko..» Saeko rimase nella posizione sottomessa del capo umiliato senza aggiungere nient'altro. Con le ginocchia e mani bagnate, i vestiti zuppi, la mente in panne divulgatrice di una piangente rabbia al cuore, si poneva al centro dell’attenzione nella veste di una donna costretta a vivere in esilio in un altro paese dopo essere stata spogliata da tutti i suoi beni.<br/>
«E brava» Nobu batté a rilento le mani per compiacersi dello bello spettacolino.<br/>
«Hai capito che puoi stare tranquilla. Non toccheremo i tuoi nuovi amici, e te, almeno per oggi» Nobu gli diede le spalle e segnalò l’uscita in scena della banda, superando i suoi due membri con quattro falcate.<br/>
«Ci si rivede, bellissima» la salutò poi fermando la sua camminata indolente, quindi voltarsi un’ultima volta verso di lei per raggelarla con un macabro ghigno. I suoi occhi verdi giada erano veleno puro di serpente che gli opprimevano il cuore di un'atrofizzante malore.<br/>
Finché le silhouette seguite dalle loro ombre non sparirono per la via, il gruppo di cinque trattenne il fiato in una agonismo di apnea.<br/>
Avuta la sicurezza di non poterli scrutare più in lontananza ripresero a inspirare.<br/>
«Ma chi erano quegli stronzi?» commentò per primo Kiyota visibilmente adirato.<br/>
«Allora? Mi vuoi dire per quale cavolo di ragione non hai reagito e ti sei fatta maltrattare in quel modo subdolo? Dov'è finita la Saeko perfettina e stizzita che conosco?» la bacchettò Nami prendendosi il carico di sorella maggiore.<br/>
Saeko però, non rispose agguerritamente a quella intollerante provocazione o provò a giustificare la sua inconsueta debolezza.<br/>
Permaneva a stare in ginocchio, infradiciata e inespressivamente tremante.<br/>
I ragazzi si considerarono per un attimo, ragguagliamdosi che ci fosse decisamente qualcosa che non andava.<br/>
«Saeko, stai bene?» volle verificare Jin andandogli accanto a ginocchia piegate.<br/>
Gli afferrò la mano, ma lei non reagì né stringendola in un’invocazione di aiuto, né sfilandola in un’istintiva difesa.<br/>
«Saeko, ma che, ti prende?» Nami si inginocchiò davanti a lei prendendo a scrollarla animosamente per le spalle. Maki anche lui piegato sulle ginocchia la mise sotto l’esame esordiente del suo occhio clinico.<br/>
Dopo averla vista calpestata dalle minacce e spintoni di quei vandali incivili senza mai provare a ribellarsene, la prognosi non poteva che essere una.<br/>
«Non ha un bell’aspetto. Forse sarà meglio portarla all’ospedale» raccomandò al gruppo per non rischiare di fargli avere un trauma psicologico.<br/>
Saeko, era inanimata, ma nondimeno sentiva nebulosamente i loro discorsi. Avere cognizione che i suoi amici fossero in apprensione per lei e non l’avessero abbandonata dopo le rivelazioni velate di Nobu, percepirli raggruppati intorno, consapevoli che avesse fatto quanto era in suo potere per tenerli alla larga dai suoi incommensurabili casini, gli diede la spinta per non darsi compiutamente sconfitta. E sopratutto, la certezza consolante che fosse un'autentico essere umano che amava e soffriva non diversamente dagli altri.<br/>
Di conseguenza questo smentiva sensazionalmente le accuse di quei maledetti che la additavano come un'essere vivente fatto di uno scheletro e cervello, ma incapace di mantenere un legame stretto o di percepire un sentimento romantico per la qualunque persona.<br/>
«No, sto bene» gli riferì con il mento tremante.<br/>
Il fiume impetuoso delle lacrime voleva sgorgare feroce dai suoi occhi, tuttavia il pianto doveva attendere.<br/>
<strong>“</strong><strong>Devo resistere. Ancora un po’. Solo un po.”</strong><br/>
Si incoraggiò.<br/>
Poi, spostando il peso da un palmo ad un altro, si rimise stentamente in piedi. Saeko camminava a passi minuti e barcollava, ma si fermò di botto come ad essersi ricordata di un obbligo irrevocabile.<br/>
«Grazie» spiccicò solamente.<br/>
Quindi riprese la sua lenta marcia verso casa mentre gli amici rimanevano a guardarla allontanarsi verso l’orizzonte.<br/>
«Sono preoccupata. Se la caverà, vero?» Nami parve formulare l’interrogativo al vento anziché ai ragazzi.<br/>
«Sarebbe meglio se stesse alla larga da quei ceffi. Consiglio a tutti di farlo» consigliò Maki ricorrendo a un’inflessibile persuasione. Era certo che quei vili avrebbero potuto farsi vivi anche l’indomani stesso.<br/>
«Così sono loro che hanno fatto odiare la pioggia a Saeko» dedusse Jin con un filo di malinconia.<br/>
«Si, credo proprio di si» comprovò Maki nel tempo in cui Saeko si avvicinava al fondale infuocato del tramonto e in un effetto visivo tridimensionale, dava l’impressione di potersi smaterializzare in un'altra epoca tramite un salto temporale.</p><p><br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Alibi.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Sono tornata» Ayako annunciò alla famiglia la propria presenza in casa.<br/>Era di ritorno da un altro caotico pomeriggio da manager di basket, quindi poteva comprendersi bene quanto la sua testa somigliasse ad un tamburo suonato da un musicista rintronato che non chiudeva occhio da due settimane.<br/>Con i muscoli smorti, aveva solo l’ardente desiderio di compiere tre semplici cose: rilassarsi con un bagno caldo, poi di nuovo nel suo soffice letto e per ultimo fare i pochi compiti che i professori gli avevano lasciato.<br/>Si sentiva già rigenerata a pensasi dentro la vasca da bagno circondata dall'esclusivo balsamico odore del bagnoschiuma, ma nel momento in cui la madre si catapultò all'entrata di casa, Ayako comprese che la loro famiglia era stata nuovamente appestata da un insalubre malaugurio.<br/>«Mamma» disse sentendo vibrare la gola. Si stava togliendo la scarpa sinistra, bloccandosi a metà azione, quando si era accorta dello stato pietoso in cui stava navigando l’anima della madre: il suo volto inondato di lacrime sembrava fatto di cera sciolta e urlava di una sofferenza inesprimibile, le mani congiunte al petto, la scongiuravano di correre immediatamente verso il soggetto per il quale lei si struggeva tanto.<br/>«No» pronunciò coincisa.<br/>Il campanellino di allarme stava trillando così forte da potergli squarciare il cervello in due.<br/>Solo un avvenimento poteva essere indice di quella sua condizione tristemente sconvolta ed era la stesso per cui l’aveva vista dolersi l’ultima volta.<br/>«No. Non di nuovo» inveì risalendo la scalinata conducente al piano di sopra.<br/><strong>“</strong><strong>Ti prego fa che stavolta il mio intuito ha fatto cilecca”.</strong><br/>Ragionava nel mentre che percorreva i meandri del corridoio.<br/>Non poteva essere possibile. Saeko pareva aver risolutivamente superato quel suo orrido periodo di depressione.<br/>Adesso tingeva i suoi sorrisi di gioia, aveva un compatto gruppo di amici e si era persino presa una cotta per qualcuno.<br/>Non poteva essere che fosse ricaduta in quell'oblio nero. A meno che.<br/>Le palpebre dei suoi occhi si stirarono per potersi spalancare totalmente.<br/><strong>“</strong><strong>No. Non può essere”.</strong><br/>Ayako, si rafforzò lo spirito giunta davanti alla porta della stanza della sorella, già pronta con il braccio ad aprirla.<br/>Non attese oltre. Non si pose delle altre domande inesplicabili.<br/>Facendosi coraggio, la accostò al muro di libri con pacatezza e identificata la sorella rannicchiata in posizione fetale nel letto, il corpo mosso da intermittenti tremori, realizzò che avrebbero passato delle giornate terribili.<br/>«Saeko» la chiamò poggiando cautamente il piede sul pavimento per paura di procurare un forte attacco di spavento alla gemella.<br/>Ma la reazione di Saeko, fu ad ogni modo inimmaginabile.<br/>Reagendo all'enunciazione del suo nome, si voltò di scatto verso la sorella – il volto impaurito inamidato dal sudore, gli occhi arrossati dai singhiozzi strazianti - di colpo poi, inaspettatamente, si sollevò dal materasso per gettarsi in ginocchio ai piedi di lei e stringerla alla vita in un abbraccio traboccante di un'inconsulto pianto emotivo.<br/>L’empatia inalterabile dovuta al loro legame gemellare, quel loro elastico, indistruttibile legame che aveva superato flussi di complicazioni intransitabili, macigni di astruse tristezze, stava assorbendo parte del suo dolore, facendogli desiderare di mettersi anche lei in ginocchio per scoppiare a piangere sulla spalla della sorella.<br/>Quasi gli sembrò di sentire il pavimento sotto di lei defluire come acqua di cascata e farla piombare dentro una voragine oscuratamente tossica.<br/>Ma non cedette all'invito di condividerne la tortura.<br/>Una delle sue doveva essere consapevolmente forte, inesorabilmente protettiva, quindi spettava a lei assumere le redini di questa pregevole autorità.<br/>«Sono loro, vero? Quei bastardi sono tornati» parlò con la voce spezzata. Saeko annuì perdurando a fare scendere le lacrime dai sui occhi vacui e sfiniti.<br/>«Che cosa vogliono?» domandò torcendo nervosamente le dita delle mani.<br/>«Quello che volevano un anno fa. Stanno usando lo stesso alibi. Mirano a portarmi via la mia unica ragione di vita»<br/>«No. Non glielo permetterò mai.» promise saturando lo spirito di una risoluta prontezza.<br/>Stavolta gli avrebbero inflitto il decisivo colpo di grazia.<br/>Stavolta non erano impratichite solamente alla forma mentis del proprio nemico, ma anche equipaggiate delle più agguerrite e incontenibili intenzioni di vincerli.<br/>Quei pensieri compiacenti, riuscirono a farla essere estremamente sincera con entrambe, operando da autentico conforto all'abbraccio in cui aveva stretto la sorella.<br/>Stavolta avrebbero trovato la pace meritata quanto sudata. L’avrebbero fatto per davvero.</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>Mezza settimana dopo, in un mattino di fulgido calore, durante la sua marcia felice verso la scuola, Nami, non incontrò Saeko a metà strada.</p>
<p>Quello gli parve abbastanza strano.</p>
<p>Saeko, non era mai mancata ad un loro ritrovo a quel preciso angolo della prefettura anche nelle giornate in cui cerva di evitarla a tutte le ore scolastiche.<br/>Se non si faceva vedere da quasi una settimana, aveva sicuramente i suoi buoni e perseguitanti motivi per farlo. Questo Nami lo capiva, malgrado non ne condividesse il distacco da lei preso.<br/>Mentre raggiungeva l’entrata, cercò in assoluta tranquillità una delle facce conterranee della scuola con le quali spendeva tendenziosamente del tempo, ma invece, a una decina di metri da lei, proprio all'entrata principale dell’istituto, ravvisò la figura incombente del teppista biondino.<br/>Inamovibile, dal punto del muro in cui si era sistemato, pazientava disinvoltamente l’arrivo di una persona in particolare.<br/>Teneva le braccia conserte, la gamba sinistra distesa, la destra piantonata su un mattone che ne componeva la recinzione del muro e la testa rivolta verso la sua direzione.<br/>Quando la riconobbe, il verde smeraldo delle sue pupille divenne perfidamente scintillante come la bocca, che spalancandosi lentamente, ne incarnò l’esatta essenza della parola perversione.<br/>Nami affilò lo sguardo in un segnale di chiaro avvertimento - quasi ci sperava che invece lo equivocasse in un lancio di aperta sfida - tuttavia il biondino, stranamente non accolse la sua provocazione.<br/>Camminando all'indietro, conformò sul volto un’espressione sterile di emozioni, per poi voltarsi e imboccare la strada di fronte a lui senza aggiungere nessun altro gesto di mano o guardata malevola.<br/>Nami intese istantaneamente il perché di quella sua provvisoria resa.<br/>Se non c’era l’oggetto dei suoi giochi preferiti, anche infastidire i suoi amici diventava uno sfizio noioso.<br/>Ciò gli fece provare ancora più rigetto verso i confronti della ripugnante bestia che si nascondeva al suo interno.<br/>Comunque, per il momento, Nami, poté almeno tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Ma avrebbe dovuto in ogni caso colloquiare con il resto della combriccola per raccontargli della strampalata scena di cui era stata resa protagonista.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------</p>
<p><br/>Durante le lezioni Jin spostò assillantemente lo sguardo sul banco vuoto di Saeko, e infine, si decise di lanciarne uno interrogativo al lato opposto verso Nami, che scosse il capo per due volte consecutive.<br/>La stessa scena si ripeté durante i club pomeridiani, però con l’aggiunta di Kiyota e Maki.<br/>Prima di mettersi in funzione <em><strong>“Eroina dei fumetti”</strong></em>, aspettò la fine degli allenamenti per prendere una decisione unitaria sulla delicata questione <em><strong>“Missione salvataggio Saeko”</strong></em>.<br/>Salutandolo con un inchino, si sedette nella panchina accanto al coach mansueto, ma esigente del Kainan, che li allenava come se dovessero giocare ogni giorno una finale del campionato nazionale.<br/>Cio nondimeno, Nami stranamente, arrivava a comprendere il perché li volesse così calibrati e recettivi nella disciplina.<br/>Il coach iniziava senza eccezione con dei classici riscaldamenti, poi li sottoponeva irregolarmente ad una maratona che comprendeva il giro di sei quartieri, ed infine, una volta tornati in palestra, li lasciava affinare le individuali doti organizzando una mini partita tra senior vs matricole o lasciando scegliere a loro il compagno adatto ad approfondire le tecniche.<br/>Spesso li stremava a fare esercizi fisici umanamente inammissibile facendogli arrivare quasi a sputare sangue, in altri casi, durante una brevissima pausa e l’altra, chiedeva consulenza al capitano per confrontarne i pareri sui talenti come anche la strategia da adoperare per migliorarne la qualità della completa formazione.<br/>Nami, infatti, riusciva a notare quanto la squadra del Kainan diventasse ogni giorno – pomeriggio per fare i fiscali – sempre più resistente e insormontabile.<br/>Palando dei titolari, ad esempio, c’era il vice capitano Takasago che intercettava rimbalzi, tagliando facilmente fuori il decimo degli atleti compagni, ma non era ancora al livello del suo capitano che lo sottraeva della palla barra stoppava in un niente.<br/>L’ala Muto sapeva difendere bene, concludendo un’azione mancando due tiri su quattro.<br/>Jin era impressionante. Non non ne sbagliava uno da tre punti in qualsiasi parte il passaggio di un compagno gli sarebbe arrivato e eseguiva a sua volta inimmaginabili passaggi ad angolazioni impossibili, malgrado i suoi difetti da atleta in un modo o nell'altro venivano sistematicamente allo scoperto.<br/>La matricola Kyota, beh, aveva velocizzato la sua corsa in pochissime settimane, diventando scattante anche nel cogliere al balzo i passaggi.<br/>Nami aveva assistito ad una sua azione formidabile ce l’aveva reso più attraente ai suoi occhi, ma non invaghita.<br/>Le sue pecche – al di fuori della sua incurabile megalomania – andavano palleggio dopo palleggio a cancellarsi, dimostrando che fosse un promettente giocatore pur essendo una matricola debuttante.<br/>E sul capitano della squadra non c’era niente da aggiungere, oltre che fosse magnifico nel ruolo del playmaker che ricopriva.<br/>Impeccabile e carismatico nelle azioni, guidava la squadra, istruendola sulle strategie tramite la diretta pratica.<br/>Certo era parecchio intollerante all'arroganza – fare il nome del qui presente citato risultava ormai inutile - o molleggiamento dei suoi uomini, tuttavia per fargli abbassare la cresta, dimostrargli quanto ancora dovessero ampliare il loro spirito di sacrificio, gli bastava mettere in opera il suo innato talento.<br/>Dopo aver assistito a elevazioni da capogiro, tiri da tre punti di picchi elevati e canestri audacemente incredibili, Nami passò un’altra mezzora ad aspettare che si rinfrescassero con una doccia e agghindassero alla meno peggio.<br/>«Quindi non è venuta neanche oggi?» chiese Kiyota sovrappensiero. Voci lontane si sentivano dell’interno della struttura che poco per volta si andava gradualmente a svuotare.<br/>L’attuale quartetto, si era disposto all'entrata della palestra a freccia di arco, standosene ad assaporare l’aria pre notturna accompagnato dal lampione lunare fusa alla piacevole frescura.<br/>Con la divisa scolastica e le cartelle, davano l’idea di essere amareggiati a causa del prossimo match da disputare l’indomani, ma in realtà la loro era una scoraggiante preoccupazione dovuta all'accettare di non poter fungere di supporto alla propria amica.<br/>«Già» rispose Nami intristita. Era in mezzo a Jin e Kiyota, entrambi corrucciati, ma di fronte a Maki che aveva la fronte increspata come se stesse cercando di decifrare un rompicapo centenario.<br/>«Capisco. C’era da aspettarselo comunque» condivise poi.<br/>«In compenso però quel ripugnante tipo si è fatto di nuovo vivo» nel dirlo, Nami si scurì in volto stringendo con forza entrambe le braccia incrociate.<br/>«Ancora? È incredibile quella canaglia non ha proprio intenzione di mollare» si lamentò Kiyota.<br/>«Stranamente però non ha fatto nulla. Quando non ha visto Saeko al mio fianco, ha come perso l’interesse per me» approfondì Nami.<br/>«Non è difficile indovinare perché» constatò Jin. Teppisti vili e insensibili come lui ricorrevano stabilmente alla tattica della tortura indiretta. Toccando i suoi più cari amici, l’avrebbero inizializzata ad una lenta, tormentosa tortura dalla quale ne sarebbe uscita interamente spezzata. Solo persone prive di umanità potevano commettere atti tanto malvagi e di certo quei brutti ceffi ne erano a secco da un bel po'.<br/>«Che carogna. Se potessi ridurlo in poltiglia senza mettere in pericolo il club, non esiterei un momento a farlo» sostenne Kiyota. Il tipo di reazione avuta fu di un fratello minore smanioso di diventare uomo per poter proteggere la sua sorellona.<br/>«Ragazzi, ma secondo voi che cosa è successo tra di loro? Cioè, voglio dire c'è stata una relazione con tanto di finale tragico?» rifletté – o si ingegnò a farlo – Nami, dopo un breve silenzio meditativo.<br/>«Se così fosse, Non mi stupirei. Saeko l’avrà lasciato perché ha capito che era un egocentrico psicopatico» ipotizzò Kiyota deformando la faccia arrabbiata in una da bizzarro anatroccolo.<br/>«Si, questo è sicuro. Ma c’è dell’altro del quale non ci è dato sapere. O almeno fino a quando Saeko non deciderà che sia giusto metterci al corrente» aggregò Jin.<br/>«Se vi ricordate però, lui ha anche detto che una volta scoperto quello che ha fatto, gli saremo stati alla larga. Per casualità mi sono ricordato da poco che un anno fa al telegiornale diedero la notizia che era stato appiccato il fuoco al piano inferiore del liceo Waseda, ma per fortuna i soccorsi arrivarono in tempo per domarlo» informò Maki con voce composta. La mente degli altri parve ricordare l’avvenimento viaggiando in parallelo alla sua narrazione.<br/>«Si è vero. Lo ricordo anche io. Però non hanno mai detto come e chi l'ha provocato» si conformò alle deduzioni del suo capitano Jin.<br/>«E in più quel farabutto e la sua banda portano la divisa dello stesso liceo dove è appunto venuto il misfatto»<br/>«Si, ma finché non conosceremo tutti i dettagli della storia, sarà inutile affidarci a delle congetture che probabilmente saranno inesatte al 99%» intervenne obbiettiva Nami. Jin la assecondò con un leggero sorriso.<br/>«Hai ragione. Finché non sarà Saeko a dirci come stanno davvero le cose, dovremo provvedere solamente a occuparci di lei e sostenerla»<br/>Quando la voce di Jin si spense, ci fu un altro intervallo di silenzio in cui il quartetto provò a risolvere mentalmente le ambiguità che attorniavano il passato incognito di Saeko.<br/>Una era il perché quel malevolo biondino l’avesse descritta come una fredda calcolatrice e sostenesse di avere il cuore spezzato.<br/>Un’altra ambiguità riguardava il loro accanimento contro la passione di Saeko. Sembrava quasi che lei avesse rovinato intenzionalmente la carriera da atleta del biondino, indipercui lui cercasse vendetta ripagandola con la stessa moneta.<br/>Ma i conti non tornavano in entrambi i casi perché la personalità di Saeko che lui aveva delineato non coincideva con quella reale.<br/>Sopratutto perché era lei che veniva bullizzata da loro e non viceversa.<br/>Perciò, quale Alibi avrebbe potuto portare una persona ad imprimere così tanto dolore su qualcuno? In quella enigmatica storia c’era decisamente qualcosa che non quadrava. Ad un certo punto, Saeko, aveva rinnegato il sentimento che li stringeva insieme di conseguenza il tutto si era evoluto in un’implacabile tragedia. Incendio doloso incluso.<br/>Chi ne fosse stato l’artefice gli risultava ignoto, ma aveva l’universale convinzione che ad averci rimesso la salute e l’amor proprio era stata solo Saeko.<br/>«Sapete mi manca quel minuscolo concentrato di sapienza e simpatia» confessò Kyota d’un tratto, calciando il terreno sottostante.<br/>«Manca a tutti, però intanto quello che facciamo è di starcene qui bellamente a chiacchierare» controbatté Nami indispettita. Poi si voltò verso Jin, guardandolo con aspettativa.<br/>«L’unico di noi che l’ha incontrata per pura casualità sei stato tu, Jin» Jin accennò un assenso fiacco del capo.<br/>«Come ho già detto, domenica mattina. Ma non stava messa bene» Jin l’aveva scontrata domenica durante una delle sue corse mattutine. Era in compagnia del padre che portava sottobraccio dei barattoli di vernice gialla, viceversa Saeko viola.<br/>Vedere quei due colori familiari l'aveva sorpreso, tuttavia, non era stata quella corrispondenza a interessarlo, ma bensì il suo trasandato e sciupato aspetto.<br/>In soli pochi giorni aveva subito un radicale cambiamento: portava i cricci sciolti sul viso per nascondere i solchi appena visibili sulle guance ed indossava indumenti larghi come se volesse nascondere una vertiginosa perdita di peso. Jin era stato certo che avesse perso due o tre chili come che non dormisse granché. Per non parlare degli occhi offuscati che rispecchiavano le volte in cui aveva pianto fino ad occludere il filo conduttore dei suoi pensieri.<br/>«Dobbiamo fare assolutamente qualcosa per non fargli riavere altre ricadute. Farla ristabilire. Forse dovremo andare a trovarla. Forse l’aiuterebbe a reagire e tornare» Nami parlò utilizzando un tono urgente.<br/>«O magari aspettare che torni di sua spontanea volontà. Ricordate l’ultima volta?<br/>Per quanto ho compreso, Saeko è una ragazza che non ama essere forzata e ha bisogno dei suoi spazi per decidere per se stessa.» evidenziò il capitano con il suo spirito osservativo.<br/>«Però poi l’ho convinta grazie a un compromesso»<br/>«Dovresti trovarne un altro allora» la incitò Jin.<br/>«Sapete che vi dico?» domandò questa fissando assente un punto dietro Kiyota.<br/>«Andrò a trovarla, si. E gli offrirò un altro compromesso di quelli che non potrà rifiutare» elargì una sfida a se stessa. Anche se parlando onestamente Nami, non aveva la più pallida idea di che compromesso presentare a Saeko.<br/>Ma se la notte portava consiglio, la mattina smentiva ogni sua consona logica.<br/>Quindi avrebbe aspettato di trovarsi a quattrocchi con lei per farsi carbonizzare l’encefalo da una geniale idea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. If friendship Could Only...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>L’indomani, mezz’ora dopo la fine dei club pomeridiani, Nami fu di parola.<br/>Lasciando gli altri con la sicurezza che gli avrebbe portato buone notizie – forse solo notizie senza buone – si avviò alla volta del liceo Shohoku.<br/>Ma ciò che contemplò una volta giunta nella palestra, la distrasse momentaneamente dallo scopo principale della sua scarpinata.<br/>Essendo arrivata quasi alla fine degli allenamenti, le porte per accedere alla palestra erano svuotate e silenziose.<br/>Per permettersi di entrare, opto per il secondo accesso alla sinistra.<br/>Il clima che dimorava nella squadra dello Shohoku si poteva sintetizzare in confusamente indisciplinato.<br/>Era come assistere alla grande guerra del canestro d’oro fatta dai giganti bambini.<br/>Un crescere di zuffe volanti e rimproveri rumorosi.<br/>Nami non sapeva da che parte guardare, anche se, doveva ammetterlo, ad attirare subitissimamente la sua attenzione, era stato quel quartetto al centro del campo: c’era un gorillone incazzato nero che tirava per le orecchie un ragazzo dagli insoliti capelli rossi che a sua volta era in procinto di lanciare una palla di basket addosso a un morettino dall'aria assonnata.<br/>E</em>
  <em>d</em>
  <em> accanto a lui. Una ragazza che era Saeko.<br/>Cioè una seconda Saeko che possedeva le stesse sembianze esteriori dell’originale Saeko. O era Saeko lo stampo dell’originale?<br/>A Nami girò la testa come se per occhi possedesse due chiocciole roteanti.<br/>Fortunatamente Saeko gli aveva detto di avere una sorella gemella, ma ciò non cambiò che ritrovarsela davanti senza nessun preavviso gli provocò quasi una crisi d’identità.<br/>Dovette ripetersi in quest’ordine sequenziale le seguenti logorroiche parole: </em>
  <strong>io sono Nami. Questa è la palestra dello Shohoku. Saeko non è qui perché Saeko è Saeko e la sua gemella è la sua gemella.</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Ma questo espediente gli provocò ancora più vertigini alla testa.<br/>Allora, Nami cominciò a pizzicottarsi nell'ottuso intento di stare con i piedi per terra, quando al momento giusto, un ragazzino seduto nella panchina vicina, si accorse della sua presenza.<br/>Avvicinandosene fece le presentazioni, poi passò a chiedergli chi fosse e chi cercasse.<br/>«Sono venuta a parlare con quella ragazza lì» </em>
  <em>spiegò, silurando </em>
  <em>l’indice verso la sua direzione.<br/>«Potresti informarla per favore?» chiese educatamente mentre nel frattempo lo ispezionava.<br/>La prima cosa che pensò fu </em>
  <em>
    <strong>“Quando avrò un figlio, lo vorrò esattamente come questo ragazzino qui”.</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Con quel viso candido e garbato, gli occhi castani da fanciullo </em>
  <em>combinati a </em>
  <em>quei riccioli anch'essi castani che gli incorniciavano il viso, doveva essere senz'altro una matricola.<br/>Praticamente, si trovava nell'età in cui la voce, il corpo, l’altezza e gli “impulsi </em>
  <em>fisici” </em>
  <em>erano in continua discussione </em>
  <em>quanto</em>
  <em> sviluppo.<br/>Lo sapeva bene lei che ci stava ancora passando. Anzi era sicura che ci avrebbe messo più del dovuto per </em>
  <em>consolidare </em>
  <em>il superamento di</em>
  <em> questo </em>
  <em>delicato </em>
  <em>periodo adolescenziale.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Certo. La avverto subito» gli rispo</em>
  <em>se la matricola</em>
  <em> dandogli le spalle per raggiungerla.<br/>Nami vide il ragazzino scambiare poche chiacchiere con “la gemella”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Q</em>
  <em>uando lei si voltò a guardarla, sventolò adagio la mano, sorridendogli cordialmente </em>
  <em>per</em>
  <em> salutarla.<br/>Anche se la somiglianza con Saeko gli faceva venire ancora i capogiri.<br/>Quindi, per non cadere plagiata di quel abbaglio disorientante, si concentrò sul suo abbigliamento mentre si accingeva a raggiungerla: indossava una t – shirt a tinta unita rosa con un fischietto al collo abbinati a un pinocchietto blu elasticizzato e un cappello da baseball rosso.<br/>I capelli erano raccolti in una coda bassa che in ambedue le parti del volto </em>
  <em>diligentemente</em>
  <em> faceva scivolare due fili di ricci perfettamente allineanti.<br/>Quello lo non era certo lo stile di Saeko e dal momento del loro primo incontro ad oggi non l’aveva vista neanche una volta con i capelli legati in una cosa bassa.<br/>Nami poté sollevarsi dall'impiccio, </em>
  <em>sentendo la confusione attenuarsi.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>La sua mediocre strategia aveva funzionato.<br/>«Ciao, tu sei l’amica di Saeko. Nami, vero?» gli domandò quando gli fu vicino e diede le sue ovvie deduzioni dopo aver notato la sputata divisa della sorella.<br/>«Tua sorella mi definisce così?» Nami rimase sbigottita. Saeko era piuttosto perfezionista nello scegliere le denominazioni mirate a definire il rapporto con coloro che la attorniavano. Nel caso di Nami, si sarebbe pensata come compagna di classe o conoscente di percorso.<br/>Ma amica.<br/>Nami, si sentì a tal punto glorificata da decidere a priori che quando l’avesse rivista, se la sarebbe strapazzata tra le braccia per due minuti buoni.<br/>«Voglio dire, si» si scolorò la voce quando si accorse che Ayako la stava scrutando con occhio perplesso.<br/>«Comunque se sono qui è perché è quasi una settimana che non si fa vedere a scuola e volevamo avere sue notizie. Siamo preoccupati per lei»</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Interessante”</strong>
  
  <em>pensò Ayako. Non gli era scappato il plurale usato dall'amica della sorella.<br/>Chissà se Saeko sarebbe arrossita violentemente nel sapere che qualcuno in particolare era in apprensione per lei.<br/>«Stazionaria. Mangia poco e parla a monosillabi» gli rispose incrociando le braccia sul petto. Nami acconsentì, anteriormente a</em>
  <em>d</em>
  <em> un’altra sua domanda.<br/>«Senti non è che per caso, non so, potrei venire a trovarla?» Ayako dilatò le pupille in segno di assenso.<br/>«Si, potresti venire. Ci sono anche gli altri?»<br/>«No, sono sola»<br/>«E’ okay» disse di buon grado. Certo se ci fosse stato il duetto dei magnifici, il viso di Saeko si sarebbe ravvivato con più enfasi, ma anche lei da sola valeva per tre.<br/>E poi, Ayako aveva già programmato di portarci qualcun altro di scemo forte e incivilmente megalomane, ma che cosa importante, possedeva un cuo</em>
  <em>re </em>
  <em>ricolmo</em>
  <em> di</em>
  <em> principi franchi, sempre operosi quando un amico ne richiedeva il sussidio.<br/>Volgendo lo sguardo sul soggetto delle sue riflessioni, Ayako, pensò che Saeko aveva massimo bisogno della sua folle scempiaggine.<br/>«Però devi aspettare la fine degli allenamenti. Che è fra più o meno un quarto d’ora» l’avvertì Ayako successivamente.<br/>«Nessun problema. Amo il basket» accettò tutta effervescente. Ayako la lasciò mentre lei prendeva posto nella panchina vuota alla sua sinistra.<br/>Seduta lì, Nami poté ripiombare nel campo di basket, così da seguirne le prodezze eroiche dei soggetti indicati da Saeko.<br/>Perché era stra - sicura che fossero quei due che stavano stipulando l’operazione bellica dei palloni al suo intrufolamento in palestra.<br/>Alternando lo sguardo da destra a sinistra, notò che molti atleti erano filati a fare già le docce, i rimanenti continuavano incrollabili ad allenarsi </em>
  <em>e tra quelli </em>
  <em>c’era anche il figlioletto che lei un giorno sperava di avere.<br/>Proprio allora il rossino aveva preso una palla da basket .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P</em>
  <em>alleggiando celermente, era partito in direzione del canestro per metterla al suo centro con un tiro in corsa col terzo tempo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Niente male. E’ rapido e agile, malgrado il suo stile non sia totalmente pulito. Ma forse si deve alla sua inesperienza nello sport”.</strong>
  
  <em>Diede le sue conclusioni Nami.<br/>In fila dietro di lui veniva un gorillone che da come era filato al canestro e aveva fatto quella schiacciata paurosa, Nami non dubitò fosse uno dei titolari più equipaggiati della squadra.<br/>Ma non era finita qui, perché dopo aver recuperato la palla, il gorillone eseguì un passaggio rocambolesco verso il morettino, che afferrandola con i suoi perfetti riflessi, effettuò un pratico – si fa per dire – e accurato tiro da tre punti.<br/>«Rukawa» Nami sussurrò il suo nome come fosse quello scritto su una lettera d’amore.<br/>Quel morettino tanto dotato era senz’altro Rukawa. Non gli servivano riscontri di parola per accertarlo.<br/>Saeko l’aveva definito “l’asso del basket” e lei non poté che essere sconsideratamente d’accordo con l’amica.<br/>Reso super bello </em>
  <em>dal</em>
  <em>l’aria tenebrosa originata </em>
  <em>dall’ampia capigliatura dai ciuffi mori deposti </em>
  <em>rigorosamente sugli occhi blu notte, era il tipico ragazzo inarrivabile. Quello che ti limitavi ad adorare nella maniera in cui l’avresti fatto con un giocatore di basket attraverso uno schermo della televisione.<br/>Poi aveva anche uno stile puramente unico e in fase di rifinirsi.<br/>Nami percepì il suo cuore battere forte.<br/>Capì in un guizzo di secondo, che fosse appena scoccata un’unilaterale scintilla d’amore.<br/>Prometteva, che sarebbe stata interamente sua finché le distanze erette tra di loro gli avrebbero concesso.<br/>«Bene così. Per oggi abbiamo finito. Tutti a fare le docce» ordinò il gorillone con la sua voce possente, facendo così fuoriuscire Nami dai suoi teneri sogni a occhi aperti.<br/>Il rossino però sembrò infastidito dal modo in cui il compagno si era messo in luce </em>
  <em>quindi</em>
  <em> afferrando quello stesso pallone corse a</em>
  <em>d</em>
  <em> una velocità umanamente impossibile verso il canestro, per poi sollevarsi in un elevazione mastodontica che, si concluse con un tiro rimbalzante sull’anello e infine spacciato sulla sua faccia.<br/>«Che razza di cretino»<br/>«Demente» criticarono insieme </em>
  <em>i due validi atleti</em>
  <em>, lasciandolo li solo a imprecare.<br/>Ayako che si trovava lì nei paraggi andò a consolarlo con delle allegre pacche sulla schiena e dirgli qualcos’altro, perché un attimo dopo, sul suo viso riapparì l’espressione da bamboccione sorridente.<br/>«Tutto a posto. Hanamichi viene con noi» gli riferì Ayako quando si fu cambiata.<br/>Alla sue spalle c’era Sakuragi abbigliato dalla divisa della scuola blu notte, la cartella sottobraccio e la chioma rossa cotonata.<br/>«Bene possiamo partire» disse positivamente </em>
  <em>ridente</em>
  <em>. Poi accortasi che due dei presenti si guardavano mortificati poiché non sapevano chi fossero reciprocamente, Ayako si offrì di fare le dovute presentazioni.<br/>«O lei è un’amica di Saeko. Nami, Sakuragi. Sakuragi, Nami» Nami precedette Sakuragi nel porgere la mano e lui la stinse nel mentre che si grattava la guancia con l’indice dell’altra.<br/>«Sei un’amica di Saeko?»<br/>«E già» disse lei gioiosa. Sakuragi si infervorò nell’attimo.<br/>Poggiando anche la mano sinistra su quella di lei, partì ad agitarle animosamente per due minuti buoni.<br/>«Allora sarai sicuramente simpatica. Molto piacere» la elogiò facendo assumere alla bocca una forma a cuore.<br/>«Molto piacere» ripeté Nami, non riuscendo a reprimere uno scatto di risata.<br/>I tre salutarono gli ultimi restanti in palestra e camminarono dietro Ayako con passi costantemente echeggianti.<br/>Ormai si era avviata la sera. Nella pelle si avvertivano dei pizzicotti di vento che però non apportavano irritazione.<br/>Nei vicoli ridondavano i tremolii dei lampioni accompagnati dai miagolii dei gatti vicino ai cassonetti, il ticchettio metallico delle catene delle bici e i fruscii delle macchine in movimento.<br/>Nel vivere sempre nello stesso quartiere, facevi caso alla gente che scontravi durante la strada di ritorno a casa. Gente con cui non avevi mai scambiato una parola, ma conoscevi di vista.<br/>Ma restava comunque un frangente della giornata rilassante e riparato.<br/>Non avevi mai il timore di poterti imbattere in brutte facce, né acceleravi il passo perché ti sentivi importunata dall’eco di altri passi dietro di te.<br/>Il quartiere dove stavano le gemelle infatti, godeva dell’assoluta pulizia e indiscrezione dei residenti. Ognuno si faceva i fatti propri, ma se si aveva bisogno di soccorso non mancavano certo di concederselo.<br/>Ayako cercò di essere più sintetica possibile nello spiegare cosa stesse accadendo alla sorella.<br/>Lo fece a grandi linee, </em>
  <em>senza</em>
  <em> entrare nella sua sacra privacy.<br/>Trattò l’argomento, descrivendolo come un conto in sospeso del passato che ribussava alla loro porta per martoriare e riappropriarsi di ciò che non era suo.<br/>Inserì anche con intonazione tediata che i tizi sottoscritti, avessero poca fantasia dato il loro intento di usare il vecchio schema.<br/>Nell’udire quelle disprezzabili vicende, l’animo di Sakuragi si infiammò in un baleno, facendo bruciare i suoi occhi marrone castagna.<br/>Ayako dovette calmarlo dicendogli che non fosse necessario arrivare a un alterco di cazzotti. Bastava solo di sostenere le spalle arrese di Saeko trasmettendogli uno spensierato buon umore.<br/>Nami, proprio dietro Ayako e accanto a Sakuragi, invece, trovava sempre più incastri alle deduzioni fatte con gli altri i giorni scorsi.<br/>Che ci fosse di mezzo una storia d’amore era ormai indiscusso, ma per quanto riguardava il misfatto dell’incendio, la foschia continuava ad aleggiare davanti ai suoi occhi, offuscandogli la verità.<br/>Il viottolo dove si trovava la dimora delle gemelle era costeggiato da blocchi di case collocate in modo sparpagliato.<br/>La loro era recintata da un muro a forma di L e un cancello in ferro battuto grigliato al centro.<br/>L'edificio era un rettangolo quadrato celeste pastello con il tetto a falde interne.<br/>Superato il cancello, ti trovavi a pochi centimetri dalla porta principale che avresti raggiunto risalendone i due scalini.<br/>Ai laterali della casa, viceversa, erano visibili a tre quarti la porta basculante del garage chiuso </em>
  <em>come anche</em>
  <em> il balcone di una stanza – ragionevolmente - illuminata del piano superiore.<br/>Ayako fece strada ai ragazzi, fermandosi sulla soglia dell’entrata per togliersi e fargli togliere le scarpe.<br/>«Sono a casa» avvertì il resto della famiglia con il solito saluto berciato.<br/>Quattro secondi dopo, dalla soglia della stanza a sinistra, apparve la figura </em>
  <em>di media statura </em>
  <em>con la vita a mela della madre: indossava un grembiule arancione con fiori gialli sopra un jeans comodo e una casacca giallo uovo. I capelli nerissimi mossi li aveva strettamente legati in un chignon tradizionale, gli occhi verdi macchiati di marrone, contornati da un trucco leggero color carne luminoso.<br/>Intorno al braccio destro teneva una ciotola per dolci d'acciaio mentre con il sinistro mescolava la crema pasticcera servendosi di una frusta.<br/>A Nami e Hanamichi parve di vedere una versione metodicamente adulta di Saeko, ma qualcosa gli suggeriva che l’amica avesse anche rubato anche un po’ della fisionomia dal lato paterno. Come tipo la forma degli occhi grandi o la carnagione bianca e la fronte alta.<br/>«Bentornata Ayako» disse con voce vellutata. Poi i suoi occhi notarono sagacemente le alte figure dietro di lei.<br/>«Voi siete amici di Saeko?» dedusse scaltra. In quella famiglia possedevano tutti il genio dell’intuito.<br/>«Si» confermò Ayako indicandoli uno per volta al momento della presentazione.<br/>«Lei è Nami. Un’amica e compagna di classe di Saeko. Lui è Sakuragi. L’amichetto del cuore»<br/>«Piacere Signora»<br/>«Salve» dissero in coro protendendosi in un garbato inchino.<br/>«Il piacere è mio. Speravo in una sorpresa del genere. Mia figlia sta passando un periodo orribile e ne aveva tanto bisogno»<br/>«Si figuri. Per noi è un piacere sapere di avere la capacità di poterla risollevare» comprovò Nami ricopiando la favolosa posa del braccio piegato di una super donna culturista.<br/>«Si, si» gli fece da eco Sakuragi.<br/>«Stai facendo i Croissant taiyaki?» gli chiese Ayako volandogli al fianco come se stesse provando a risolvere un indovinello fattogli li per li dalla madre.<br/>«Si, è dopo preparo l’impasto per le okonomiyaki. I due piatti preferiti di Saeko» cosa non si faceva per viziare lo stomaco della figlia e assecondarne il suo stimolo ghiottone.<br/>«Perché non rimanete a cena con noi? Ne saremmo lieti» domandò cogliendo gli ospiti alla sprovvista, ma non per questo contenti del suo allettante invito.<br/>«Molto volentieri. Grazie» rispose Nami senza pensarci troppo su.<br/>«Molto, molto volentieri» rimarcò Sakuragi sbavando già al pensiero di poter gustare quelle casalinghe squisitezze.<br/>Ayako, rise isterica, riducendo gli occhi a due linee grassette. Sua madre non sapeva in che razza di impiccio si fosse messa.<br/>Non tanto per Nami che Ayako ancora non conosceva e si augurava fosse una tizia mansueta e civile, ma di più per lo scalmanato rosso che di sicuro non se ne sarebbe tenuta una per comminarne di tutte le salse e sapori.<br/>«Venite» li incitò a seguirla salendo per le scale.<br/>I due gli furono alle spalle ritrovandosi nel corridoio del secondo piano dodici scalini dopo.<br/>Camera dopo camera i ragazzi notarono che da una specifica – la stanza di Saeko – traboccava il penetrante odore di pittura fresca, e nel passargli davanti, a giudicare dall'uniformità e gradazione della tinta, constatarono che fosse appena stata data la quarta o quinta pennella</em>
  <em>ta</em>
  <em>, ma fosse stata lasciata ad asciugare a luci aperte dai due imbianchini.<br/>Ciò corrispondeva alla perfezione con quello che Jin gli aveva riferito sul suo incontro al parco con Saeko.<br/>Ayako si fermò alla porta accanto – la sua camera - e bussò tre volte prima di avere l’accesso da un<br/>«Sei tu Ayako» dall’esuberanza spossata della sorella.<br/>Nell’ultima mezza settimana le uniche cose che l’avevano riesumata dai suoi incubi da sveglia erano stati la madre e le sue ricette colme d’amore, il padre e la loro “Svecchia camera con una pannellata e via”, e la sorella che tornava a casa con un libro nuovo sottratto alla biblioteca della scuola o comprato in una libreria interposta nel tratto della scuola a quello di casa.<br/>«Ciao, ti senti meglio?» si informò Ayako facendo sbucare la testa dalla fessura della porta.<br/>«Un po’» rispose Saeko stringendosi sulle sue stesse membra come se avesse freddo.<br/>«Hai mangiato?»<br/>«Un po’» ogni giorno, allo stesso orario, avveniva il tale e quale scambio di battute tra le due gemelle. Ma oggi c’era una domanda “a sorpresa” che Ayako gli avrebbe posto.<br/>«Ti andrebbe di vedere due amici che sono venuti a farti visita?»<br/>«Amici?» Saeko incomprensibilmente non si accigliò per cercare di azzeccare l’identità dei due individui senz’altro nascosti nel muro adiacente alla porta.<br/>Era di un’umore spento che gli gravava fin sulle ossa da ormai mezza settimana. Non gli andava proprio di scavarsi la fossa della delusione con le sue stesse mani e ritrovarsi una persona diversa da quella sperata.<br/>«Intendi»<br/>«Nami E Sakuragi» gli riferì come se avesse vinto il rifornimento gratuito di penne e carta per un anno intero.<br/>Saeko allora si che aggrottò la fronte confusa. Quell'accoppiamento era stravagante quasi quanto il vedere una poliziotta e un ladro che ballavano la danza della pioggia in un'auto grill.<br/>Senza attendere il permesso della sorella, Ayako spalancò la porta.<br/>«Saeko. Ci sei mancata» disse Nami comprimendo a se il frangibile corpo di Saeko.<br/>Ricalcando le orme della donna più veloce del mondo, si era fiondata sull'amica per mettere in atto la famosa “strapazzata di due minuti”.<br/>«Nami così mi sbricioli le ossa» rumoreggiò lei in un’angosciante acuto. Ma Nami non aveva affatto intenzione di staccarsi dalla sua schiena. Almeno non prima dello scadere dei due minuti </em>
  <em>programmati.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sakuragi entrò in quel momento e lo sguardo di lei planò su di lui che ebbe un tuffo al cuore.<br/>Saeko aveva sollevato la mano poggiata sulla schiena di Nami per dirgli un “ciao” condito da un sorriso addolcito, ma Sakuragi, pur avendola ricambiata, continuava a provare una raggelante sensazione.<br/>Dal loro incontro ad adesso, aveva subito un estremo mutamento.<br/>Quella ragazza non possedeva nessuna similitudine riconducente alla Saeko che ricordava di aver conosciuto.<br/>Era vestita con una salopette di jeans nero e una t – shirt lilla dello stesso colore dei calzini indossati sui piedi scalzi. I lunghi boccoli cioccolata erano legati in una coda alta che ne manifestava i tremendi cambiamenti: le sporgenze spiccanti sulle guance, i segni delle occhiaie violacee sotto gli occhi, </em>
  <em>per non parlare del</em>
  <em>la carnagione candida regredita in una monitamente esangue.<br/>Sembrava indebolita, sofferente, malata di un malore intrinseco al sentimento e l’anima.<br/>Sakuragi temeva anche solo di stringergli la mano per paura di rompergli il polso.<br/>Era scemo forte quattordici ore al giorno, ma vedendola in quelle cagionevoli condizioni e capendo la gravità della situazione, gli andò facilmente il sangue al cervello.<br/>«Chi ti ha fatto questo? Dimmi chi è stato. Come si sono permessi a toccare la piccola Saeko?» la sua voce eruttò come un vulcano attivo.<br/>«Dove sono? Gliela farò pagare» impegnò la parola con le pupille arroventate, le labbra digrignate e il pugno sollevato in una solenne promessa di redenzione.<br/>«Ah, ah calmati tigre!» Ayako si catapultò su di lui per smorzarne rissosi bollenti spiriti.<br/>Anche Saeko contribuì dando la sua manforte.<br/>«Non ce n’è bisogno Sakuragi. Vedi? Sto bene» e zompò in piedi per dimostrargli che era in grado di stare in verticale nel contempo che scriveva un capitolo del suo romanzo o saltare la corda durante la lettura di un libro.<br/>Ma non credeva neanche lei, alle sue stesse bugie.<br/>Agli altri aveva arrangiato la scusa di volersi stendere a letto per riposarsi un po’ dopo aver pennellato per tante ore di fila, la verità però, era ben lontana dal suo riadattamento.<br/>Ultimamente gli capitava di ritrovarsi in stati che neanche lei si dispensava di attribuire un'approfondita interpretazione: vertigini e abbandono delle forze improvviso, la testa che pareva galleggiasse nel vuoto, mancanza di concentrazione per scrivere, affanno pesante nell’eseguire azioni quotidiane come il rifare il letto o scendere le scale, tachicardia impazzita e attacchi di panico bruschi.<br/>Nonostante la impensierisse, Saeko non ne aveva riconosciuti i sintomi di una sospettata depressione.<br/>Magari non era niente. Magari dipendeva dalla sua scarsa malnutrizione, ma aveva stabilito che se entro una settimana quei sintomi non si fossero attutiti, ne avrebbe parlato alla famiglia.<br/>«Senti, ma a chi vuoi darla a bere? Basta guardarti per un millesimo di secondo per comprendere quanto stai male» la fronteggiò Nami alzandosi a sua volta con i pugni conficcati sui fianchi.<br/>«Non...»<br/>«Ah!» il suo “Ah!” troncò le sue ciarle, impedendogli di appianarne la loro incompatibilità di pensiero.<br/>«Sai cosa intendo. Non puoi segregarti dentro casa per colpa di quegli stronzi. Non puoi permettergli di snaturare le tue abitudini e relazioni a causa della loro patetica arroganza di teppisti montati» rincarò dicendogli chiaro e tondo che non era così citrulla come lei la credeva.<br/>«Gli altri sono in pensiero come me perché noi vogliamo aiutarti.» nel giungere a quel punto della questione, la tonalità di Nami si fece sensibilmente vellutata.<br/>«Non c’è bisogno che fai l’eroina solitaria che affronta il cattivo di turno con le sue sole forze. Possiamo essere una squadra e vincere insieme»</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Notevole”</strong>
  
  <em>disse nella mente Ayako lanciandogli un colpo d’occhio facondo che alla gemella non scappò.<br/>«Non dovete, io mi sto riprendendo e tornerò presto a scuola»<br/>«No che non ti stai riprendendo e smettila. Devi fidarti di me. Di noi. Manderemo a farsi fottere quegli stronzi»<br/>«No, voi non farete niente e non dovete per nessuna ragione immischiarvi. Vi ho già avvertito» esplose Saeko innervosita, ma pur sempre dandosi un freno. Le crisi in cui veniva assalita dalle vertigini e l’aumento dei battiti avvenivano sopratutto quando si arrabbiava considerevolmente.<br/>«E’ la mia guerra, devo affrontarla da sola così da poterla concludere, e tornare a, stare bene»<br/>«Oh, davvero? E dimmi un po’, sorella, come avresti intenzione di fare?» si fece avanti Ayako, affiancandosi a Nami, altezzosamente impettita e con lo sguardo tiranno. Tipica posizione di quando era incazzata.<br/>«Io..» Saeko ebbe un moto di esitazione nel vederle fare squadrone. Ora oltre alla sua gemella si era aggiunta anche un’altra sorella </em>
  <em>dotata di</em>
  <em> un carattere autorevole e caparbio.<br/>«Io andrò a parlargli e riuscirò a farli desistere dai loro intent...»<br/>«Stai scherzando vero?» la disapprovò Ayako facendo la voce grossa.<br/>«E tu pensi che io te lo lascerò fare senza battere ciglio»<br/>«Ha ragione lei. Porta almeno me con te. O Tutti e tre» gli avanzò Nami additando anche i rimanenti.<br/>«Si, ci penserà l’armata Sakuragi a sistemare per le feste quei vermi» si interpose Sakuragi mettendo in mezzo anche i suoi indivisibili compagni di banda.<br/>«Vi ho detto di no!» scalpitò irascibile Saeko. Le pulsazioni del cuore gli si erano amplificati velocemente.<br/>«Lasciatemi fare a modo mio, vi prego. Io sono l’unica che può fermarli...» li scongiurò avvertendo un groppo alla gola.<br/>«A si? E che cosa avresti in mente? Sentiamo...» la provocò la gemella sapendo che aveva un pugno di mosche tra le mani. Saeko scosse il capo facendo dondolare la stretta coda alta nella sua cima.<br/>«Non lo so, ma mi verrà in mente» ammise amareggiata.<br/>In realtà non era esattamente così. In quei cinque giorni che da temporaleschi si convertivano a limpidi, la mente di Saeko aveva vagato in incalcolabili binari di alternativi epiloghi: consegnarsi al nemico. </em>
  <em>I</em>
  <em>mbrogliare il nemico. </em>
  <em>M</em>
  <em>isurarsi con il nemico. </em>
  <em>S</em>
  <em>configgere il nemico. </em>
  <em>D</em>
  <em>enunciare il nemico.<br/>Lei sapeva quale tra quelle sarebbe stata infallibilmente totalitaria, </em>
  <em>tuttavia</em>
  <em> non voleva stare a pensarci troppo e farsi suggestionare da quel futuro spaventoso e inconsistente. Non ancora.<br/>«Comunque cambiando completamente discorso, come procedono gli allenamenti?» chiese a<br/>Sakuragi con un sorriso grazioso si, ma che minacciava di sgretolarsi da lì a qualche istante.<br/>Ayako gli sparò un colpo a salve dal fondo dei suoi tremendi occhi blu, comunicandogli via pensiero </em>
  <strong>“Pensi che sia finita qui? Non la pasci liscia. Stanotte ti torchierò così a dovere che sputerai fuori verità nascoste risalenti a dieci anni fa”.</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Nami si ricordò solo in quel frangente di secondo il geniale compromesso che avrebbe dovuto offrirgli in cambio del suo ritorno a scuola. Geniale compromesso che sfortunatamente, non era più necessario.<br/>Sakuragi, viceversa, resto imbambolato e incapace di fornirgli una risposta per l’imprevedibilità della domanda, un minuto dopo </em>
  <em>però</em>
  <em>, cadde come da copione nel diversivo – alias esca – dell’amica.<br/>«Bene, bene. Sai ho imparato una nuova tecnica. Me l’ha insegnata la mia Harukina»<br/>«Davvero? Che tecnica è?» lo caldeggiò contagiata dalla sua spropositata contentezza.<br/>«E’» Sakuragi si pietrificò come se la trovata del secolo gli avesse appena frazionato il cervello.<br/>«Hey, perché dirtela se posso semplicemente mostrartela?» e senza dargli nessuna possibilità di replica o spiegazione – poiché la afferrò per il polso – la trascinò con se neanche fosse una bandiera sventolante dello Shohoku.<br/>«Ma non posso…uscire. Ho...» cercò di opporsi questa, ma inefficacemente, visto che il missile Sakuragi aveva già preso il volo al piano di sotto.<br/>«Dobbiamo affrettarci. Devi vedermi assolutamente. Voglio un tuo parere» disse lui velocizzandosi nella corsa.<br/>Slittarono sulle scale facendo un fracasso bestiale e si ritrovarono all'entrata in ben che non si dica per indossare le scarpe.<br/>La madre affaccendata nelle sue attività culinarie, si distrasse giusto un secondo per vedere cosa accadeva nella stanza accanto.<br/>«Uscite?» chiese vedendoli indossare le scarpe. La figlia non usciva di casa da un bel po’. Il vederla catapultarsi all'aperto con tutta quella frenesia – quasi fosse il giorno della pubblicazione del suo romanzo - gli fece sbocciare sulle labbra un sorriso che andava da orecchio a orecchio.<br/>«Si» sentenziò Saeko, ormai arresa all'ostinazione dell’amico.<br/>«Ma non andiamo lontano. Qui fuori in garage»<br/>«Oh, Okay» a sua madre andava bene comunque. Vederla varcare la soglia di casa era già un traguardo, figuriamoci se arrivava al garage.<br/>Intanto erano arrivate anche Ayako e Nami che quest’ultima avvertì di aver aggiunto nel menù anche la degustazione degli antipasti.<br/>«Rimanete a mangiare?» chiese Saeko incuriosita. Dal suo tono non era trasparito né disaccordo o insofferenza.<br/>«Si, perché non vuoi?» la mise alla prova Nami, già in ansia per quello che l’amica avrebbe potuto replicare.<br/>«Si, ma certo che si. Mi fa piacere» fu il suo accogliente responso. Nami ne rimase talmente compiaciuta da saltargli in tondo come una fatina vispa in un giardino incantato.<br/>I ragazzi uscirono fuori e le sorelle si divisero i compiti con una paratassi scioccante: Ayako andò a recuperare uno dei tre palloni sistemati in garage, Saeko accese la luce del mini campo da basket di casa.<br/>Attaccato al muro superiore della porta basculante, infatti, c’era piantato un lustrato canestro da basket rifacente allo stile americano.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Il padre </em>
  <em>come ormai si era compreso </em>
  <em>a</em>
  <em>mavo lo sport e questa sua passione l’aveva trasmessa all</em>
  <em>e figlie</em>
  <em>, malgrado nessuno dei tre lo praticasse a livello agonistico.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In giovane età lui stesso aveva fatto parte della squadra dello Shoyo, ma non puntava a diventare un professionista - il suo sogno era di realizzarsi in un’altra professione - soltanto di stare tra le file dei titolari e sollevare una coppa d’oro per un’unica </em>
  <em>e </em>
  <em>indimenticabile volta.<br/>Perciò di tanto in tanto andava incessantemente a vedere qualche partita della squadra, ritrovandosi a fare il tifo da solo. O ne organizzava delle amatoriali in quel minuscolo spazio sportivo di loro proprietà.<br/>Se si doveva dirla integralmente però, il vedere la propria figlia iscriversi al liceo del Kainan e poi sommandoci anche il fortuito incontro al parco con uno dei suoi titolari più di spicco, l’aveva repentinamente trasformato in un tifoso da tribuna sfegatata.<br/>Il padre, appunto, non aveva smesso di elogiare la squadra e i suoi giocatori – sopra ogni cosa il riverito capitano – augurandogli un’eccelsa scalata al campionato nazionale.<br/>Saeko era stata messa in imbarazzo quando lui aveva ricalcato l’evidenza della loro connessione fraterna, ponendosi l’auto – interrogativo di che razza di parolone avrebbe adoperato una volta scoperta la sua cotta madornale per il senpai – capitano del Kainan.<br/>Sakuragi nel frattempo si era appropinquato della palla da basket, tolto la giacca – affidata alle cure di Saeko - per permettersi di muoversi meglio e posizionato nell'area del campo che gli avrebbe permesso di eseguire degnamente il tiro.<br/>«Pronta?» gli domandò volendo essere certo al duecento per cento di essere il baricentro dalla sua complessiva attenzione.<br/>«Vai» lei gli diede il via con un pollice alzato.<br/>Quest’ultimo allora partì all'arrembaggio del canestro.<br/>«Ginocchia morbide. Sollevare tutto il corpo. “Posare” la palla» recitò a voce alta per aiutarsi meglio nello svolgimento dell’azione.<br/>Le sue lunghe gambe corsero flessuosamente verso la meta, il suo corpo si librò leggero in aria e il suo braccio adagiò delicatamente la palla dentro la cesta fatta di corde bianche e un anello arancione.<br/>Rischiarito dalla luce bianca dei lampioni del giardino - reso ermetico a metà dalla semi oscurità - pareva un professionista del basket scritturato per girare uno spot della marca sportiva Nike.<br/>Saeko rimase abbagliata dalla sua ineffabile elevazione e movimenti armonizzati.<br/>Ayako aveva ragione.<br/>I suoi miglioramenti facevano emergere la stoffa connaturata allo sport che tra poco più di due anni l’avrebbe reso un campione inestimabile del basket.<br/>«Allora? Che ne pensi?» volle il suo sollecito giudizio, planandogli davanti.<br/>«Sei stato eccezionale» si complimentò Saeko. E per rincarare la dose gli diede il cinque sorridendogli raggiante.<br/>«Sta sorridendo di gusto?» Nami - ai margini del piccolo campo in compagnia di Ayako - spartì la sua perplessità con quest’ultima.<br/>«Già! Gli ci voleva proprio questa botta di positività portata da un tornado di nome Sakuragi» conversò Ayako.<br/>Quasi si stentava a credere a ciò che si vedeva. Riempiva così tanto di incredulità , da </em>
  <em>imbottire</em>
  <em> d’invidia Nami.<br/>Riuscire nell'impresa di strappargli una risata quando era giù di corda, appariva impossibile anche sotto la tortura infallibile del solletico. Tentare di farla sbellicare quando si trovava in uno stato fortemente abbattuto, rigorosamente surreale.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che la medicina di sua sorella possedesse dei capelli rosso fuoco e l’aria più scalmanata dell’indiviso universo?”</strong>
  
  <em>Ayako si pose il quesito privatamente.<br/>L’osservarla ridere argentina, la portava a pensare che il sognare in una sua guarigione permanente, l’Immaginarla realizzarsi nel suo di sogno, non era un desiderio sciupato.<br/>Gli scolpiva teneramente il cuore in un Magatama simbolo di “buona sorte”.<br/>«Hey, che ne diresti di venire a vedermi giocare nell'amichevole con il Ryonan che si svolgerà tra tre giorni?» prefissò Sakuragi indicandosi con l’indice e le fattezze di un bimbo bonaccione. Ciò gli fece accaparrare l’interesse incondizionato di Ayako.<br/>«Già, vieni» la pungolò con il viso di una gatta ladra traditrice.<br/>Udendo il nome della squadra del Ryonan e l’allusione disonesta della gemella, Saeko attivò una reazione di movimenti a scatti tramutandosi in una marionetta manovrata da un tizio che aveva preso la scossa.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Ryonan. Partita. Akira. Akira Sendoh”.</strong>
  
  <em>La ballata ridondante che risuonava nella mente di lei era fatta di queste esigue strofa.<br/>Spaventata a morte da quel suo schizofrenico comportamento, Nami si accosto quatta alla sorella per chiedergli<br/>«Ayako, adesso che gli prende alla tua gemella?»<br/>«Oh, lei è solo eccitata all'idea di rivedere una vecchia “fiamma”. Anzi di riappacificarsi con una vecchia “fiamma”. E chi sa, sorella? Forse lo farai nel vecchio modo in cui vi siete presi male» continuò a provocarla imperturbabile. Saeko a quel punto aveva accumulato così tanta pressione da doverla espellere tramite la canna fumaria delle orecchie.<br/>«Ayako sei proprio maliziosa. E scordatelo. Te lo dico in maniera categorica. Non ci verrò né ora, né mai» degenerò scorbutica.<br/>Sakuragi ne rimase talmente ferito che gli occhi gli tremolarono in curvilinee onde lacrimali.<br/>«Allora non verrai a fare il tifo per me?»<br/>Il senso di colpa investì lo stomaco di Saeko come fosse un pugno.<br/>L’affare aveva davvero dell’inconcepibile.<br/>Quella torre umana rosso vermiglio non aveva solamente l’esclusiva del suo indiviso buon umore, ma anche il dono di zuccherargli esageratamente il cuore.<br/>«No, verrò» disse infine allentando la tensione delle braccia ai fianchi. </em>
  <em>
    <strong>"</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>E chi se ne frega di te Sendoh</strong>
  <em>
    <strong>"</strong>
  </em>
  <em> lo insultò mentalmente. Già gli giravano le scatole per conto suo. Ci mancavano solamente lo spilungone spocchioso e i loro bislacchi precedenti d'infanzia per completare quell'opera da teatrino scadente dell</em>
  <em>e elementari</em>
  <em>. Ma non aveva nessunissima intenzione di farsi inasprire l'umore. Si sarebbe crucciata ad ardire una tattica all'ultimo ultimissimo minuto della faccenda. Storia finita.<br/>«Grazie mille, Saeko. Sei una ragazza fantastica» esultò Sakuragi, tornando ad essere sfrontatamente solare nel frattempo che Nami andava a raccogliere il pallone sotto il canestro.<br/>«Heilà! Guardami, Saeko» la sollecitò a posare gli occhi su di lei.<br/>Saeko obbedì e Nami si poté esibire nel suo numero “improvvisato”.<br/>Limitata dalle gonne della divisa scolastica, allargò le gambe quel che poteva per farci passare in mezzo il pallone con dei bilanciati palleggi.<br/>Saeko li riconobbe immediatamente. Li aveva visti fare a K</em>
  <em>i</em>
  <em>yota durante gli esercizi di riscaldamento o un’azione.<br/>La cosa impensata, era che Nami ne stava imitando il loro movimento flemmatico e celere - in avanti, indietro, ai lati poi di nuovo tra le gambe – senza presentare alcuna imperfezione.<br/>«Nami, sei bravissima» condivise impressionata.<br/>«Dici? Ho solo ricopiato le mosse di K</em>
  <em>i</em>
  <em>yota. A furia di osservarli durante gli allenamenti ho imparato la tecnica»<br/>«Si, ma non è roba da tutti. Lo sai vero?»<br/>«Perché? Tu non sei in grado di farlo?» gli chiese passandogli il pallone con la grinta di una campionessa ben piazzata nell'esperienza.<br/>«No, non ne sono capace. Fidati» Saeko la afferrò al volo – aveva dei riflessi notevoli – ma il passaggio fu fatto tramite il dondolio impacciato delle braccia in perpendicolare.<br/>«Però..» si bloccò perché gli fluttuò un’idea per la testa.<br/>«Sapresti ricopiare anche il tiro che ha appena eseguito Sakuragi?»<br/>«Potrei provarci» rispose scrollando le spalle. Così Nami si mise nel posto antecedente del rossino, palleggiando tre volte prima di scattare verso il canestro.<br/>Rispetto a Sakuragi la sua corsa – forse a causa delle scomode gonne - era notevolmente comune, l’elevazione non eccezionale, sebbene agevole nel fargli centrare il bersaglio con una piegatura della mano.<br/>Quando atterrò sui piedi, quello sinistro ebbe un incerta oscillazione, ma riuscì comunque a stabilizzare facilmente il suo equilibrio.<br/>«Straordinaria. Nami » la elogiò Saeko. Fu talmente brava che persino Sakuragi si eccitò.<br/>«Non hai mai pensato di iscriverti al club di basket femminile?» a Saeko risultò contraddittorio alla naturale predisposizione che mostrava di possedere nei riguardi dello sport.<br/>«Non so. Pensi che dovrei?» domandò facendo ruotare la palla sull’indice. Nami infatti il pomeriggio frequentava il corso di cucina per essere una cuoca provetta in grado di premarare manicaretti ai fidanzati, amici e parenti.<br/>«In effetti hai una certa stoffa. Sono certa che se la coltiverai, potrai raggiungere grandi risultati» si accordò la gemella esperta del settore “scova talenti”.<br/>«E farmi notare da Rukawa?» le pupille di Nami sfrigolarono di quella scatenata adorazione che solo un’ammiratrice sedotta e ignorata poteva ostentare.<br/>«Nami non dirmi che...»<br/>«Ah, eccone un’altra persa per Rukawa» si crucciarono le gemelle.<br/>Ayako non si sarebbe stupita affatto se di lì a qualche parte fosse stato inventato il Rukawesimo.<br/>Era pazzesco a quante stragi di cuori all’ora facesse quel ragazzo mutangolo e a detta appurata di Sakuragi “inespressivo”.<br/>La proporzione corrispondeva al numero di ammiratrici alle quali dava false speranze.<br/>«Che cosa? Rukawa? Non dirmi che anche tu sei una seguece di quella sottospecie di bell’addormentato del canestro?!» Sakuragi si inferocì come un re felino al quale uno più giovane aveva soffiato il privilegiato ruolo di leader del branco.<br/>«Beh, si. È un cestista con un stile unico ed è incredibilmente figo» replicò lei con un’incurante sangue freddo.<br/>Nessuno l’aveva informata del fatto imprescindibile che se adulavi esasperatamente il morettino Rukawa, finivi dritto nel registro della sue inimicizie eterne, a discapito di quanto gli fossi stata simpatica o no fino a quel momento.<br/>«Maledetto Rukawa. Lo sapevo. Perché deve sempre essere messo un gradino più in alto di me?» guaì Sakuragi dannandosi come se avesse ricevuto il trecentesimo rifiuto da una ragazza.<br/>«Perché è vero? E’ innegabile che sia cento gradini avanti a te»<br/>«Si, ma, Nami» Saeko cercò di quietare le parti, ma ormai quei due avevano intavolato il dibattito mondiale sul vero fenomeno dello Shohoku.<br/>«Scusa, come hai detto? Io sono il futuro capitano della squadra. Colui che la porterà al campionato nazionale» la mise in guardia sulla fama rosea che lo attendeva. O quello a cui la sua fervida immaginazione l’aveva portato.<br/>«A si?» e lei allungò il muso combinandoci un’espressione scetticamente annoiata.<br/>«Scommettiamo?»<br/>«Che?» Sakuragi andò rovinosamente nel pallone, sbattendo nervosamente le palpebre.<br/>«Ragazzi..» azzardò Ayako, ma niente. Facevano come se le due sorelle non esistessero.<br/>«Scommettiamo che riesco a sconfiggerti anche io?» Nami gli lanciò il boccone della sfida confidente nel fatto che Sakuragi se ne sarebbe avventato senza neanche pensare ai suoi penosi esiti.<br/>«Osi sfidarmi? E va bene, vediamo se sei davvero capace di battere il mitico genio del basket» accettò il confronto non tanto per dimostrare di essere superiore al gioco di una donna, ma che il suo inviolabile idolo fosse solo una scarpa vecchia.<br/>«Ah! È incredibile non cambierà mai» si dolerono le sorelle riferendosi una a Sakuragi, l’altra a Nami.<br/>Gli avversari si misero al centro del campo in attesa di un fischio di inizio immaginario.<br/>«Una sola possibilità. Un solo canestro» Stabilì Nami.<br/>«Mi basta e avanza» fece lo spocchioso come sempre. Allettate da quel momento pazzesco, le sorelle cessarono di disapprovarli, prendendo invece a confabulare sui loro profili tecnici e quindi pronosticare chi avrebbe guadagnato una così piccola, ma soddisfacente vittoria: nella tecnica fondamentale apparivano identici. La differenza di altezza era di solo dieci centimetri.<br/>Nell’agilità Nami aveva una marcia in più, </em>
  <em>tuttavia</em>
  <em> nello scatto Sakuragi era inarrivabile.<br/>Perciò chi l’avrebbe spuntata?<br/>L’incontro da deprimente, si stava trasformando in galvanizzante.<br/>Il vento primaverile arruffò le chiome e abiti di entrambi, appesi ad un’atmosfera affannosamente sovraeccitata.<br/>Quel ritratto tangibile avvinse talmente tanto Saeko da fargli programmare di includere una scena di questa rapsodica portata nel suo romanzo.<br/>Gli occhi assimilavano le forme e colori del dipinto trasmettendoli al vaso comunicante della mente incaricata di parafrasarli in parole:</em>
  <em> “Nella radura al limite della dimora del sovrano del villaggio, un cavaliere donna e</em>
  <em>d</em>
  <em> uno uomo, duellavano in extremis per stabilire chi fosse il sesso più predominante, disonesto </em>
  <em>quanto</em>
  <em> affidabile.<br/>A guardarli di primo acchito si sarebbe pensato che quegli sguardi stizzosamente accigliati, emanassero scintille di rancore e disprezzo contraccambiato, ma se si prolungava l’ispezione su i loro volti stremati dalla battaglia, si poteva ravvisare della prorompente ammirazione e rispetto.<br/>Quello che da stirpi immemori veniva definito “amichevole odio””</em>
</p><p>Nami palleggiava comodamente per illudere l’avversario e non metterlo nella condizione di capire in che direzione sarebbe scattata. Poi, d’improvviso scartò a destra e compiendo una giravolta intorno a Sakuragi, gettò la palla dentro il canestro nel mentre che levava in aria.<br/>«Evvai, ho vinto!» esclamò frizzante.<br/>Saeko era a bocca aperta.<br/>Quella tecnica. Quella mossa. Era di Maki. Il capitano.<br/>Certo, Nami, non l’aveva effettuata con la stessa meticolosità e rapidità, ma con il tempo l’avrebbe di certo ritoccata fino a personalizzarla.<br/>L’amica era ferrata per il basket, però non ne coltivava la naturale attitudine.<br/>A Saeko parve doppiamente insensato.<br/>«Hey, non è giusto. Mi sono distratto» contestò Sakuragi sbracciandosi.<br/>Nami controbatté facendogli la linguaccia.<br/>Fuori di se, Sakuragi acciuffò il pallone per ostentare la riuscita del suo favoloso Slam Dunk.<br/>«Maledetto Rukawa. Ma ti farò vedere io chi è il vero genio del basket e allora smetterai di darti manie di protagonismo»<br/>Dopo che Sakuragi ebbe enunciato la sua riecheggiante rivalsa, provò dodici schiacciate e tutte e dodici furono un tremendo fiasco: una rimbalzò nel canestro. In una volò a metà. Una fece auto canestro. In un’altra gli finì dritta in faccia.<br/>L’unica che riuscì a farlo desistere, fu la madre che li riunì intorno alla tavola così da lasciarli beneficare dell’appetitoso cenone accogliente preparato alla figlia.<br/>Saeko li raggiunse per ultima.<br/>Prima di rincasare, si era voltata a guardare la scintillante luna nel cielo, dicendosi che in quella notte speciale si sarebbe potuta autorizzare a comportarsi come se fosse tornato tutto alla normalità e il suo destino non si dovesse stabilire tramite una guerra di supremazia all'onore del proprio futuro.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Just Can't Stop.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quella mattina Saeko andò a scuola con la convinzione che si sarebbe imbattuta nello yin e Yang della sua intricata esistenza: il branco di teppisti comandata da Nobu e i suoi affezionati amici.<br/>Ma non avrebbe più indietreggiato una volta ritrovatasi davanti a quegli occhi verdi veleno, né sarebbe stata inerte per loro piacimento come un mobile mezzo scassato.<br/>In quella settimana, aveva tratteggiato un’infallibile schema cervellotico comprendente l’ipotizzabile scambio di parole che sarebbe potuto avvenire da entrambe le parti: seicento frasi per seicento opzioni di risposta collegate.<br/>Saeko sapeva che era una pazzia, ma lei riusciva a dare un senso a qualcosa adoperandoci solamente un sistema logico.<br/>E poi non aveva trovato altra soluzione per assicurarsi di apparire inscindibilmente valorosa.<br/>Indossò quindi la sua divisa come fosse un armatura, sistemò il materiale scolastico dentro la cartella come fossero la sua spada e scudo e scompigliò i riccioli dandogli una forma ribelle sulle spalle.<br/><strong>“</strong><strong>Ce la posso fare. Ora so che posso liberarmi di loro una volta per tutte tornando a vivere una vita più o meno pacifica. Si, tornerò a sorridere e a coltivare il mio sogno” </strong><strong>Questi furono i suoi pensieri mentre si avviava verso l’istituto Kainan.</strong><br/>E per buona sorte, il ritorno a scuola fu soavemente tranquillo.<br/>Il «Buon giorno, Saeko» unificato al «Sei tornata» del senpai per il quale aveva una cotta, le attenzioni sincere di Jin e Kyota omogenizzate all’abbraccio gigante di Nami, fecero saturare il cuore di Saeko di un’energica floridezza.<br/>Quel momento fu così compattamente perfetto, da portarla a fare sfoggio della sua macchina fotografica.<br/>Allontanandosi da loro di qualche centimetro, camminò in controsenso e li spiazzò immortalandoli in una foto in cui gli andavano incontro sorridendogli radiosi.<br/>«Però così non mi piace» si imbronciò Nami stizzita.<br/>«Se non ci sei tu non ha senso la foto»<br/>«Invece è proprio così che volevo venisse. Per me ha più significato in questo modo» spiegò Saeko portandosi timidamente un boccolo dietro l’orecchio destro.<br/>«Si okay, però promettimi che nella prossima foto di gruppo ci sarai anche tu» la tempestò di euforiche minacce poi Nami.<br/>La tirava per il braccio sinistro quasi avesse timore che potesse scappare lontano prima ancora di raggiungere il cancello principale del liceo.<br/>«La prossima volta si» promise in modo di rabbonirla. Saeko seguiva fermamente il suo motto brevettato “istintiva ispirazione” che consisteva nel scattare la foto così come si era fulmineamente visualizzata nella mente. Senza eccezioni di ritocchi. Quindi accontentarla sarebbe stato alquanto complicato.<br/>Il proseguimento della giornata scolastica più i club pomeridiani si bilanciò da lassi di tempo piatti a giocosi.<br/>Tra i vari argomenti trattati dagli amici, la media scolastica e le tante lettere delle ammiratrici di Jin e Maki, era venuto fuori che Kyota non possedeva la predisposizione per i tiri liberi.<br/>Saeko ridacchiava e chiacchierava persuasiva, anche se, stava sempre con le orecchie tese, lo sguardo rimbalzante da un angolo all’altro, recettiva di ogni passo fittizio o persona molesta.<br/>Le incognite della vita ormai si conoscono abbastanza bene quanto un genitore, per sapere che non si palesano mai quando pensi anche solo di poterle intravedere, ma quando gli pareva e piaceva per il gusto di scombinarti capricciosamente l’esistenza.<br/>E infatti, dopo che i cinque amici andarono a festeggiare il ritorno di Saeko nel bar della scorsa volta, i guai, precipitarono irrefrenabili su di questi come l'accidentale temporale della settimana antecedente.<br/>«Oh, ma guarda chi ci ha fatto lo straordinario piacere di deliziarci con la sua presenza» disse una voce sottilmente macabra.<br/>Immediatamente Saeko si sentì strattonare all’indietro da una mano che la rivoltò davanti a due occhi verde veleno.<br/>I Cinque ragazzi erano stati trascinati, in una stradina strettamente isolata. Ad incrementarla erano i brusii sfocati provenienti dalla palazzina accanto e le zaffate piccanti di spazzatura maleodorante. L’unico ornamento di quell’inospitale vicolo cieco.<br/>Nobu e Saeko, correntemente, si trovavano a pochi millimetri di distanza l’uno dall’altro: lei con entrambe le mani tenute serrate dietro la schiena da quella destra di lui e lui con un ghigno enormemente malefico appiattito in viso.<br/>Lo stomaco di Saeko fu scombussolato da uno sgradevole ribrezzo.<br/>Nel tenerla ferma, appiccicata al suo corpo, due ciuffi biondo grano gli scivolarono sull’occhio destro, donandogli un aspetto accentuatamente mattoide.<br/>Se avesse dovuto metterlo all’interno del suo romanzo, l’avrebbe collocato come il cattivo con i sentimenti inariditi che trovava piacere solamente marchiando di un dolore asfissiante colei che gli aveva spezzato il cuore.<br/>«Te lo avevo detto fratello. Ero sicura che oggi l’avremmo incontrata» si esaltò la gemella lì immancabilmente al suo fianco.<br/>«Già. Sono così emozionato che non so neanche cosa farci con te» gli confidò Nobu sollevandogli il mento in modo da scrutare meglio le pupille cioccolato fondente di Saeko.<br/>Stavolta però non ravvisò terrore o sofferenza, se era per questo neppure collera, ma una palpabile metamorfosi del suo essere denotata dalla rivoltosa luce ermetica presente nelle sue iridi.<br/>«Ma penso che opterò per..» continuò senza scalfirsi minimamente.<br/>Vedendosi maneggiare come una schiava o un burattino – ci mancava poco che gli muovesse lui il mento per dargli la voce di un ventricolo - Saeko avvertì germogliare in lei il seme di un’emancipata temerarietà.<br/>Ritrovò, toccò con ogni senso, il tesoro sepolto della sua forza donatrice di un temperamento combattivo e letale che la commutò in una leggendaria eroina giapponese.<br/>«Lasciami!» proferì con un tono indomitamente perentorio.<br/>Quella sua faziosa reazione fu sede dello stupore generale degli amici, lei medesima, la gemella di Nobu e Nobu che si marmorizzò in un’espressione espressamente atterrita.<br/>«Non devi toccarmi!» gli urlò ancora addosso. Dopodiché, con una brusca tirata di spalle riuscì a svincolarsi dalla maniglia della sua mano.<br/>Una volta libera corse speditamente verso il lato angusto degli amici, prendendo posto al centro di Maki e Nami.<br/>«Oh, la piccola gattina ha fatto uscire fuori il suo tenero “miagolio”» la sfotté Mai. Nobu ancora scombussolato dalla reazione di Saeko, si riprese dalla brutta botta grazie alla gomitata della gemella e le calugne che le rivolse.<br/>«A proposito hai un bellissimo aspetto. Sfizioso» sviolinò Nobu, tornando a conformare il ghigno di canaglia dannata. Se pur sempre con le sopracciglia ancora agitatamente tremolanti.<br/>Nel gruppo di Saeko, una sensazione di repellente sdegno si arrotolò nei cinque stomaci.<br/>La prima a sbottare fu Nami, che a intendere il valore spregevole di quella frase, ci mancò poco che lo strigliasse a suon di schiaffi.<br/>«Mi fate schifo. Siede dei viscidi vigliacchi» gli occhi verdi veleno di Mai - identici al fratello - precipitarono su di lei come una palla di Baseball tirata fuori orbita.<br/>«Tu stai zitta donnaccia. Mi pare che la tua amichetta ti abbia già detto l’altra volta di non immischiarti» la avvertì frapponendosi davanti al gemello.<br/>«E a me mi sembra di avervi intimato di smetterla di comportarvi come dei villani scellerati» Nami non si faceva mettere all’angolo neanche da quelli del club di Judo, figurarsi da un’ottusa teppistella tre volte più cattiva della sua parte maschile.<br/>Portandosi davanti a Saeko con un passo, la contrastò dimenando le mani preparate a una zuffa sia di tipo fisico che verbale.<br/>Notando il disinteresse di mitigare l’animo impetuosamente sopraelevato dell’amica, Nobu si apprestò a toccare la ferita fresca, ma già profonda degli amici.<br/>«Non dici niente? Questo significa che è con loro che dobbiamo battercela?»<br/>«Infatti. Non hai proprio niente da dire? Guarda che perdiamo l’interesse per te» si consociò Mai condizionandola con la carta dello spavento.<br/>Nobu oltrepassò la sorella, passeggiando a mani in tasca fino al lato dei cinque amici e rendendo la figura alta di Nami trasparente come una lastra di vetro, appiccicò le pupille a quelle della sua signorina sventuratamente prescelta.<br/>«Allora? Ascolto» disse poi poggiano una mano sull'orecchio per plagiare la mossa del proverbio “Sono tutto orecchie”.<br/>Con grande stupore generale, la replica raggiata di Saeko non tardò ad arrivare.<br/>«Che ti sbagli» pronunciò questa spiccatamente, mettendoci una pausa in mezzo.<br/>Si stava prendendo degli altri irrinunciabili secondi per caricarsi al massimo, mettere insieme tutto il coraggio che era stato sommerso dalla macchia tenebrosa della paura.<br/>Perché lei in quelle settimane aveva scoperto una verità struggentemente illuminante: di aver avuto paura di essere coraggiosa.<br/>Quel genere di coraggio che ti faceva preferire romperti una costola e imbrattare le labbra di sangue, anziché farti stare sul fondale della scena come un codardo indifeso.<br/>Ma adesso sarebbe finita. Adesso avrebbe ribaltato i poli dell’universo seminando caos nelle loro controverse manipolazioni.<br/>Saeko aveva un solo verbo categorico che gli esplodeva in testa: agire.<br/>E questa non sarebbe andata come l’ultima volta nella quale a padroneggiarla era stato un coraggio rabbiosamente indomabile, perché questo era un coraggio allo stato grezzo: glorioso e liberatore.<br/>«Non hai controllo su di me e non lo avrai mai finché io avrò qualcosa di prezioso da proteggere» proseguì, sostituendo Nami nella posizione di soldato più valoroso della squadriglia con dei passi arrugginiti. Sebbene, si riguardasse di non alterare eccessivamente le sue emozioni ed evitare di avere uno di quei suoi atipici stati.<br/><strong>“</strong><strong>Ce la posso fare. Io sono coraggiosa. Non devo avere paura di fare uscire fuori la guerriera invincibile che c’è in me. Farò sentire quanto male fanno i miei colpi di spada.”</strong>si esortò, ancorandosi alle fonti che la nutrivano di forza.<br/>Per i miei genitori che ogni giorno si prodigano per darmi armonia e amore.<br/>Per mia sorella gemella Ayako che patisce e sorride insieme a me.<br/>Per la mia persona messa al mondo con un sogno che la renderà un personaggio importante nella storia dell’umanità.<br/>Per i miei amici che, credono in me più di quanto io possa riuscire a fare nei miei riguardi.<br/>«Sappi che io non smetterò mai. Potrai bruciarmi ottocento romanzi e io ne scriverò altri ottocento. Io non smetterò mai, mai di fare ciò che più amo e mi rende felice, non riuscirai mai a portarmi via la mia ragione di vita. Mai» concretizzò spremendo le unghie sui palmi.<br/>Ormai una forza ferocemente incrollabile si era impadronita di lei e non l’avrebbe abbandonata finché la sua redenzione non si fosse compiuta.<br/>Quella magnanima apologia sulla difesa dei sogni delle persone, rischiarì gli animi degli amici che la stavano rimirando con lodevole deferenza.<br/>Allertò i nemici, che ritrovandosi loro essi stessi nel suo incontestabile discorso si rifiutarono categoricamente di ossequiarla con un gesto, un sorriso conciliante.<br/>Ma sopratutto, sopratutto, fece breccia nella mente di un certo ragazzone alla sua sinistra.<br/>Forse già affascinato dalla sua tempra straordinariamente assorta e generosa, forse per via di quei flashback frazionati che continuavano a galleggiargli nella testa senza ancora ricomporsi in un unico e colmante ricordo, ma quella minuta ragazza l’aveva meravigliato.<br/>Era fragile e delicata come una farfalla, e ciò nonostante, serbava in se l’ardente ruggito di una mitologica figura giapponese.<br/>Credeva così intensamente nel suo sogno da renderlo il tubo di respirazione che la teneva attaccata alla vita.<br/>Maki sentì montargli in corpo un vorticoso istinto di protezione.<br/>Voleva proteggerla, doveva proteggerla perché chiunque amasse a tal punto la propria passione era meritevole della sua stima e affetto.<br/>Lo decise seduto stante, e quella risultò essere una decisione categoricamente imminente poiché.<br/>«Mi stai sfidando? Come l’ultima volta? Ne vuoi prendere altre bellezza?» straparlò Nobù.<br/>Se ne era nuovamente appressato, allungando il collo a un palmo dalla sua faccia.<br/>«Peccato che non hai mai avuto la capacità di tenermi testa. Sei sempre stata spacciata. L...» quello che accadde un secondo dopo fu scenario di shock collettivo.<br/>Era stato un gesto che tra i veri amici si verificava frequentemente, ma assai insolito per chi l’aveva compiuto.<br/>Dei sette, non uno respirava. Apriva bocca. Spostava il peso di una gamba sull’altra.<br/>Ogni loro emozione si era precariamente annullata, disgregata, lasciando spazio solo al gelante stupore quasi come se fosse appena esploso un boato nella palazzina che li fiancheggiava.<br/>Anche le nuvole, l’aria tiepida e un corvo di passaggio sembravano aver sospeso la propria routine per vedere che cosa sarebbe successo da lì in poi.<br/>Se i bruti del villaggio fossero stati sottomessi dal magnifico e irreprensibile paladino della giustizia.<br/>«Maki» a ritrovare l’altalenante concentrazione atta a formulare il suo nome fu Kiyota.<br/><strong>“</strong><strong>Sembra davvero arrabbiato. In due anni che lo conosco, non l’ho mai visto reagire così”.</strong>Pensò Jin frastornato.<br/>«Capitano» disse Nami con la voce incrinata da una gradita confusione.<br/>Era accaduto tutto così velocemente che i ragazzi ne stavano ancora assimilando gli impensati fatti: Nobu aveva voluto attirare brutalmente a se Saeko, ma quando la mano si stava posando sulla sua sottile vita, un’altra si era insinuata tra loro per bloccargli il polso a mezz’aria.<br/>La mano di Shinichi Maki.<br/>«Ma che…???» gemette questo colto tremendamente alla sprovvista.<br/>Nobu, come chiunque altro, poteva affermare che quel suo comportamento non era affatto da lui.<br/>Shinichi Maki non aveva mai avuto una predilezione ai guai, né tanto meno si era mai profilato come un giovinastro manesco.<br/>L’incredibile forza e resistenza fisica che l’avevano improntato come il più calibrato degli atleti della prefettura, erano stati esercitati coscienziosamente nel campo da basket, e adesso che il polso di Nobu si trovava nella stretta granitica delle sue dita, gli stava bastando metterci il dieci percento di pressione per farlo supplicare di smettere.<br/>Saeko, d'altro canto aveva il cervello sottosopra per permettersi di spiccicare parola o intervenire.<br/>Correntemente, si trovava nel ventre di una bolla onirica dove riusciva a vedere solo la mano di Maki atta a strapparla lontana dal pericolo confinante.<br/>«Ma che ti prende?» riuscì infine a domandare Nobu, anche se con voce tremula.<br/>«Dovresti vergognarti. Le braccia, il polso, le mani e perfino le dita di un giocatore di basket dovrebbero servire a mettere in risalto il talento che possiede, non a imprimere qualsiasi genere di violenza sugli altri» lo ammonì Maki con le iridi ardesia traboccanti di un discrepante risentimento. Dandogli un’altra lieve strizzata, allentò la presa fino a farla cedere e dare la possibilità al legittimo proprietario di ritrarre il braccio.<br/>«Maledetto!» se ne avventò Mai, ma il gemello gli ingorgò la via stendendogli il passaggio a livello del braccio all’altezza del bacino.<br/>«Che cosa stai cercando di dirmi?» contestò Nobu, massaggiandosi il polso per lenirne le insistenti fitte alle ossa. C’era stato una palese ottemperanza reverenziale nella sua vocalità e tutti lo avvertirono.<br/>«Che non ho bisogno di fare a botte con te se posso stracciarti in una partita»<br/>«Cosa?!» Nobu strabuzzò i bulbi.<br/>«Sei un giocatore di basket no?» lo motteggiò Maki in tono ovvio.<br/>«Si, e con questo?»<br/>«Ti sto solo proponendo una partita di basket per pareggiare i conti. Cinque contro cinque. Se vinciamo noi la lascerete in pace e non tornerete mai più a tormentarla, se perderemo, toccherà a noi di tirarci fuori da questa storia e ve la potrete vedere in sede separata tra di voi» a quella ponderata ingegnosa mozione, gli animi dei ragazzi parvero brillare di un’incontenibile eccitazione.<br/>Comprensibilmente, non si sentì aizzare nessuna contestazione, ma ne fu sostenuta la collettiva trattazione.<br/>«Ma si, sei un genio Maki. l’ho sempre detto!» lo favoreggiò Kyota quando recepì il filo logico del discorso del suo capitano.<br/>«Si, sono d’accordo. È un’idea geniale» e anche Jin votò per un si.<br/>«Una partita di basket contro di voi?» interrogò Nobu,<br/>Le sue pupille verdi veleno si spostarono celermente su Saeko, in cerca forse di un incentivo per rifiutare quell’appetibile offerta.<br/>Ma giunti a quel punto non si trattava più di percuotere lei, rimembrare il loro passato e ridurre una miseria il suo presente.<br/>A quel punto riguardava esclusivamente lui, il suo senso di dignità di giocatore di basket e la grinta competitiva di cui era vivificato.<br/>«Si, perché no? Sarà anche un’ottima prova per vedere se il nostro stile di gioco è davvero maturato» accettò con una discernibile fiammata di impazienza nelle pupille. Maki piegò le labbra in un sorriso di autocompiacimento.<br/>«Bene. Vi aspettiamo lunedì alle sei meno venti davanti al campetto sito dentro al parco Imagawa»<br/>«Perfetto. Ci saremo» visibilmente rilassato, Nobu ricondusse lo sguardo sulla graziosa donzella ormai non più in pericolo.<br/>«Qui non abbiamo più niente da fare. Andiamo Mai» disse schioccando le dita come per richiamarla. La gemella gli corse dietro come un cagnolino ammaestrato.<br/>Quello schiocco fece però scendere dalla luna addirittura Saeko, che se pur ancora scossa dagli inattesi e mutevoli avvenimenti, aveva ascoltato ciascuna virgola, percependone ogni sensazione svolazzante nell’aria.<br/>Senza voltarsi nella parte degli amici e chiedergli un ulteriore autorizzazione prese a correre dissennatamente sulla sponda opposta, dove Nobu aveva appena svoltato l'angolo.<br/>«No, aspetta» berciò rincorrendoli goffamente.<br/>«Ma dove va adesso?» si lamentò Kyota.<br/>Maki e gli altri si spostarono fuori dal vicolo, osservando la scena nel modo in cui avrebbero guardato un telefilm su un canale con poco segnale.<br/>«Aspetta. Io non ho finito di parlare con te» gli comunicò Saeko ormai arrivata alla sua spalle.<br/>Nobu si fermò congelato dal potere glaciale delle sue parole.<br/>Avevano sostato nel viale costeggiato da ristoranti, negozi, palazzi e bar.<br/>La strada non era propriamente gremita di persone, però, quelle che si trovava a passare in distanze ristrette, metteva il naso nei loro affari per un secondo, poi andava via spassionata dalla cosa.<br/>«Cosa c’è ancora?» domandò Mai asprigna. Con entrambi i pugni messi in posizione di guardia a immedesimare le prodezze di un pugile deciso di stendere al tappeto il suo avversario.<br/>«Vuoi levarti lo sfizio di tirarmi un ceffone?» nel voltarsi Nobu, l’aveva nuovamente avvicinata, ma non aveva allungato le mani su di lei, e anzi, magicamente, fatto spuntare sulle labbra un sorriso decorato di una cedevole accoglienza.<br/>Un sorriso che accomunato ai suoi occhi maligni risultava fuori posto come il disegnare le orecchie di coniglio sul testone bianco di un orso polare.<br/>«Volevo solo dirti che loro ritirano la sfida che ti hanno appena lanciato» gli comunicò indifferente questa. Aprendo e chiudendo il pugno, Saeko avrebbe tanto voluto comprimerlo su quella sua ripugnante faccia tosta, ma a cosa sarebbe servito alla fine?<br/>A dimostrare che fosse lei quella con la testa fusa? No, ne valeva dei suoi instabili stati e le fondamenta dove avrebbe piantato i perni del suo futuro.<br/>Doveva mostrarsi matura e controllata. Doveva e poteva.<br/>«Cos'è pensi ancora che io sia un debole?» ribatté Nobu afferrando subito dove voleva andare a parare la sua bella donzella.<br/>«No, Ti conosco e so che giocherai sporco» Saeko lo combatté senza fare apparire alcuna ruga da stress sul pallido volto. Al che Nobu, intrattenuto dalle sue spassose affermazioni, scoppiò in una risata svagatamente assordante.<br/>«Mi conosci?» gli chiese enfaticamente, tossendo nel frattempo delle altre risate.<br/>«Se mi conoscessi veramente sapresti che anche per me il basket è la mia ragione di vita e che non ammetto nessun tipo di sacrilegio. E poi bellezza, ci stai vergognosamente sottovalutando. È vero che siamo sempre stati una squadra al di sotto del mediocre, ma nell’ultimo anno abbiamo reclutato otto nuovi assi nella manica, che ammetto non ci faranno forse vincere contro una squadra imbattuta come il Kainan, ma dargli filo da torcere? Di quello ne sono più che certo»<br/>Con suo arcano sbalordimento, Saeko non seppe come replicare a quelle sue predilette delucidazioni.<br/>Gli parve quasi di rivedere il Nobu tenace e amichevole conosciuto un anno prima.<br/>E in reazione, un ricordo gli annebbiò la mente.<br/>Quello del loro preponderante incontro.</p><p><br/> </p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Era ricreazione e come ogni giorno si era seduta ai piedi di un sempreverde del giardino appartenente al liceo.<br/>Saeko, adorava stare lì all’aperto ad assaporare a pieni polmoni l’ambiente sano procreato dalla natura.<br/>Trovava che non ci fosse niente di più ispiratore e rilassante dei cinguettii degli uccelli o lo scrosciare lento delle foglie. E se per caso quello non le fosse bastato, ci sarebbero state sempre le benedette cuffie che riuscivano costantemente a trasportarla dentro un luogo perfettamente raggiungibile con l’esclusivo uso della mente.<br/>Saeko, aveva messo il trecentesimo punto al capitolo appena finito, quando, d’un tratto, la chioma sopra di lei dell’albero, prese a sbatacchiarsi selvaggiamente e sputare un pallone da basket che si andò a depositare al centro delle sue mani prontamente aperte.<br/>Saeko non ebbe il tempo di porsi l’automatica domanda “Come ci è arrivata qui?” perché una figura maschile le si era già avvicinata per recuperarla.<br/>«Scusami» disse il ragazzo accorso. Un Nobu quindicenne dall'aria spigliata definita dal taglio a spazzola dei capelli biondi e gli occhi smeraldo frizzanti di vivacità.<br/>«Spero che non ti sei fatta male» si accertò piegandosi sulle ginocchia per poterla esaminare.<br/>«N- no. Sto bene» rispose Saeko porgendogli il pallone a occhi bassi. Nobu se ne impossessò, insiste</em>
  <em>ndo</em>
  <em> ad esplorarne i lineamenti con una voglia matta di approfondirne la conoscenza.<br/>«Comunque piacere, sono Nobu» disse allungandogli la mano come a volerla tirare galantemente su.<br/>«S- Saeko» adattò Saeko costretta a ricambiarne lo sguardo. Cosa che a Nobu non dispiacque affatto.<br/>«Sei una matricola anche tu vero?»<br/>«Si» monosillabo tesa. Non si era certo aspettata che qualcuno l’avesse mai potuta notare nascosta dietro il tronco di quell'albero.<br/>«Un’aspirante scrittrice immagino» portò avanti la conversazione indicando con un cenno del mento l’agendina </em>
  <em>azzurra </em>
  <em>sulle sue gambe.<br/>«Indovinato» confermò lei sventolando</em>
  <em>sela sotto il collo</em>
  <em> come un ventaglio.<br/>«E tu? Un giocatore di basket, suppongo»<br/>«Hai fatto centro» Nobu gonfiò l’addome visibilmente compiaciuto.<br/>«Nobu, che stai facendo? Riporta le chiappe in palestra» berciò una voce </em>
  <em>distante</em>
  <em> da omone, interrompendoli.<br/>«Si, arrivo» replicò con lo stesso timbro colorato di voce. Il biondino retrocedette di un passo, già proteso nell'azione del correre, ma non scattò fuori dalla sua vista, non prima di avergli fatto l’occhiolino e confidargli un.<br/>«Beh, adesso vado. Spero di rivederti in giro, Saeko»"</em>
</p><p><br/> </p><p>Quel ricordo le aveva sfiorato i pensieri per un solo attimo. Un solo, fugace attimo traboccante di infelice rimpianto.<br/>«Ma sopratutto stai ignorando il fattore più importante di tutti» gli fece presente Nobu voltandogli le spalle per riprendere la sua passiva camminata.<br/>«Quale?» richiese lei inamovibile. Nobu piegò il collo in modo da girare la testa a tre quarti e marcarsi sul viso un’espressione disonesta.<br/>«Per me sarà un'onore contendermi la vincita di una partita con un campione assoluto come Shinichi Maki. Ho sempre sognato di farlo e adesso che mi si è presentata l’occasione non mi tirerò indietro. Anche se so che perderò» una folata di vento gli sollevò i ciuffi biondi dalla fronte, rivelando il viso ingentilito e pulito del Nobu quindicenne appartenente a quel suo ricordo.<br/>Saeko si sentì quasi ritrascinare indietro nel tempo.<br/>«Beh, adesso vado. Spero di rivederti lunedì, Saeko» la salutò schiacciandogli l’occhio.<br/>A Saeko volteggiò la testa e nel suo stordito senno si modellò la speranza di una redenzione di Nobu.<br/>Ma Saeko sapeva che ormai era troppo tardi. Nobu aveva ricorso a modi inaccettabili e truculenti per contaminare pesantemente la sua anima.<br/>O forse no?<br/>Poteva essere che quella partita rappresentasse la sua ultima via di salvezza? A prescindere da una vittoria o sconfitta avuta, dopo quel match, si sarebbe assistito ad un sua progredita purificazione?<br/>Saeko se lo augurava con ogni cellula staminale conservata nel suo corpo.<br/><strong>“Ma. Non è ancora finita. Ho da pelare un’altra gatta”.</strong>Si spronò poco convinta.<br/>Espellette un sospiro che gli sgonfiò la pancia e ruotando su se stessa, si mise in marcia verso i suoi amici.<br/>Mentre le gambe ne accorciavano le distanze, lo spirito ebbe modo di esentarsi degli altri secondi per potersi conciliare con delle altre labili riflessioni.<br/>Saeko era così confusa. Confusa e incazzata. Con Maki.<br/><strong>“Ebbene si. Incazzata”.</strong>Ammise percependo le guance infiammarsi.<br/>Il senpai, gli aveva mandato a monte ogni sua strategica decisione stabilita in una settimana.<br/>Tra tutti, non si sarebbe mai aspettata un gesto così eroicamente protettivo da parte di lui.<br/>Perché aveva reagito tanto premurosamente? Perché si era scomodato di indire una partita di basket organizzata per il solo altruistico scopo di restituirgli una vita normale?<br/><strong>“Mi tocca.”</strong><br/>Saeko sapeva di non poter evitare quel spericolato confronto con lui: primo perché voleva chiarire un punto correntemente inspiegabile.<br/>Secondo perché nonostante chi fosse per gli altri, per lei, non era certo il figlio della gallina bianca. E di sicuro, Saeko non apparteneva alla sfilza di ragazze che riservavano un trattamento gentile a colui per il quale avevano una cotta.<br/>«Allora? Mi dici perché sei corsa tra le fauci del nemico?» la sgridò Nami una volta che gli fu appresso. Saeko piegò il capo celando metà viso dietro i suoi boccoli.<br/>«Ad annullare la partita di basket»<br/>«Cosa?»<br/>«Perché?» contestarono Kyota e Jin.<br/><strong>“</strong><strong>Beh, ormai hai cominciato. Ora ti tocca concludere. Forza, guardalo dritto negli occhi e digli ciò che deve essere detto, Saeko”.</strong>Meditò per trovare la concentrazione mentale consona a parlargli.<br/>«Senpai, ti ringrazio per ciò che hai fatto» gli riferì in un inchino riconoscente.<br/>E, quando i loro occhi furono fissati li uni sugli altri, Saeko avvertì le vibrazioni echeggianti del suo cuore fagli ondeggiare incontrollabilmente le magre gambe.<br/>«Ma in tutta onestà e il rispetto che ti porto, perché l’hai fatto?» perdurò cercando di mantenersi fredda come le temperature in Siberia e non scottante come quelle dell’Egitto.<br/>Maki addolcì lo sguardo stirando pacatamente le labbra a sinistra.<br/>Capiva il perché di quel suo comportamento biasimevolmente cocciuto. Non c’era da prendersela.<br/>Saeko aveva l’atteggiamento acerbo di una matricola del basket affetta da manie di grandezza: con il cervello pari al fisico snodato, percettivamente sveglio che dava il meglio di se per la squadra, ma svolgeva un gioco individualista.<br/>E lui doveva, anzi contava di insegnargli questo. Di correggere quel suo testardo principio misantropo, mostrargli che non esistessero venti punti in più che non si potessero rimontare quando una squadra lavorava con solidale armonia.<br/>«Perché siamo una squadra e una squadra coopera insieme per raggiungere dei risultati vincenti» rispose pacato. La placidità con cui si era spiegato stupì e spazientì Saeko.<br/>«E poi l’hai detto tu stessa no? Siamo amici e gli amici si proteggono a vicenda» si sprecò di aggiungere Nami per dare estremo rilievo al concetto.<br/>«E Non mi pare che per decidere di difendere un amico serva il permesso del diretto interessato» la biasimò Jin, muovendo una critica alla disinformazione che Saeko aveva sulle regole dell’amicizia.<br/>«Ben detto Jin» si esaltò Kiyota.<br/>Saeko non poteva crederci. Avevano tutti e quattro le rotelle fuori posto. Doveva essere così per forza.<br/>«Voi non capite. Non sapete quello che hanno fatto a me. E io a loro. Ammiro e apprezzo la vostra preoccupazione, ma ci conosciamo da poco più di un mese. Non conoscete niente del mio passato. Per quanto ne sappiate potrei essere io la cattiva della storia»<br/>«Ci è sufficiente quello che vediamo» disse Jin nobilitato dalla disposizione ad essergli da supporto.<br/>«E con tutto il rispetto, Saeko, non penso che tu abbia potuto infliggergli più male di quello che loro stanno infliggendo adesso a te» rimarcò Maki. Le parole erano state morbide, ma il tono possente.<br/>Saeko deglutì ormai messa alle strette. Jin, Kyota e specialmente Maki la stupivano ogni volta che aprivano bocca.<br/>Da dove proveniva tutto quel loro affiatamento con di lei?<br/>La testa di Saeko stava andando in tilt.<br/>Saeko aveva intuito che fosse scioccamente inutile cercare di barattarne o incastrarne i disuguali punti di vista, però, poteva almeno propiziarli dei vantaggiosi consigli per non farli cadere nelle trappole di cui avrebbero disseminato la tana del match.<br/>«D’accordo fate come meglio vi pare, ma non voglio che abbiate rogne con quei tizi. Sono meschini e colpiscono con colpi ingannevolmente scorretti. Quando giocherete la partita dovrete avere un occhio sulla palla e l’altro fisso su ogni giocatore»<br/>«E noi a nostra volta riusciremo a stanare i loro punti deboli. E se sarà necessario, ci serviremo dei molti elementi sorpresa di cui disponiamo. Eh, stai tranquilla Saeko» ragguagliò Kiyota depositando un braccio sulla spalla di Jin per assumere una posa da prima pagina di un magazine sportivo.<br/>«Già. Sarà come una specie di allenamento supplementare» accondiscendette il capitano coinvolto.<br/>«E cosa migliore riaggiusterà la vita di qualcuno» specificò Jin.<br/>Sei occhi vigilarono cospicuamente sulla ragazza in questione.<br/>In quella posizione ingobbita, le braccia penzoloni e la testa accasciata sul collo, Saeko si era ormai arresa al loro volere.<br/>Assurdo a come quei tre stessero prendendo l’affare come se fosse un’amichevole di preparazione al campionato anziché una disputa scabrosa per la conquista di un territorio della prefettura.<br/>«Hey» nel notarla, Nami gli aveva conficcato le mani sulle spalle ossute per quindi relegarla alle sue pupille blu notte.<br/>«Non volevo dirtelo perché mi sembrava abbastanza scontato, ma, si sistemerà tutto, lo sai, no?»<br/>«Si, forse» adeguò sfuggendo al suo sguardo sovrastante.<br/>«No. Non forse. Non voglio neanche sentirlo nominare per sbaglio il forse. La nostra sarà una vittoria garantita. Su ogni fronte» insistette a inculcaglielo nella testa scuotendola misuratamente a destra e sinistra. Saeko fu per pronunciarsi, ma lei la contenne.<br/>«Di un po’ conosci il motto del Kainan?»<br/>«Si. “Gli invincibili”»<br/>«Okay, quindi da oggi sarà anche il nostro» “Nostro” non “Tuo”. A Saeko non scappò il plurale adoperato.<br/>«Si, okay» disse poco convinta. E non provò neanche a nasconderlo.<br/>«Ma se non si risolverà un bel niente, mi dite a che pro avrete messo a rischio la vostra incolumità?» fece prevalere la sua logica sminuita. Possibile che solo lei si crucciasse accanitamente per il dopo, minimizzando parzialmente sul mentre?<br/>Nami sbuffò esasperata dall'ennesima rappresaglia dell'amica.<br/>Non voleva proprio mollare l’osso. E più gli dicevi di farlo, più lei ne serrava i denti.<br/>Nami, lo sentiva. Il suo malumore, aveva raggiunto picchi altissimi. Ma non se ne sarebbe fatta comunque rattristare.<br/>«Ascolta, Saeko. Mettiamola così. Tu ci lasci fare come stabilito e se dopo la partita non cambierà nulla sarai libera di portarci rancore per quanto vuoi. Ma se invece vinceremo»<br/>«Cosa assicurata» Kiyota gli fece da voce risonante. Nami lo indicò con l’indice accoppiandoci un’espressione spensieratamente stralunata.<br/>«Ecco assicurata. Ma, ci pensi se vinciamo? Ci sarai grata per il resto della tua esistenza»<br/>«E potrai dimostrarcelo ogni volta e come meglio vorrai» sottintese Kyota facendo la faccia da maniaco troglodito. Se stesse pensando a un qualcosa di casto come un pranzetto cucinato da lei con tanto di bacino o spropositatamente spinto come uno spogliarello privato, Nami lasciò sceglierlo a lui.<br/>Aveva già da strigliare una scostante testona per poter occuparsi di quel super atleta terribilmente spaccone.<br/>A tempo restituito, si sarebbe curata lei stessa della sua esplosiva libido e con metodologie collaudate che Nami era certa avrebbe approvato.<br/>«Noi vinceremo. E se per disgrazia dovesse continuare ad andare qualcosa storto, allora troveremo un altro modo per venire fuori da questo conturbante casino. Insieme. Sempre. Perché è l’unione che fa la forza» quelle parole concentrate di vocativa speranza avrebbero dovuto riaprirgli lo stomaco, perfino fargli comprare di corsa una doppia porzione del suo dolce preferito, ma in tutt'altra maniera, ebbero l’effetto opposto. Tutto quello che Saeko aveva impellente desiderio di fare, era di ascoltare canzoni deprimenti e versare copiose lacrime salate per il resto del pomeriggio.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. What do you want me to do (part 1).</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quella sera Saeko aveva indetto un tribunale nella camera della gemella – in cui avrebbe continuato a stare per ancora un giorno o due, in attesa di avere nuovamente disponibile la sua – per provare a scagionare i quattro imputati che l’avevano fatta arrabbiare.<br/>
Ma anche allo scopo lucro di sfogarsi degli enormi dilemmi accumulati in quell'unica giornata.<br/>
«Ti rendi conto di quello che ha fatto?» chiese consulenza alla sorella facendo avanti e indietro tra i due angoli rotondi della brandina.<br/>
Ci mancava poco che si riferisse a lei chiamandola “Vostro onore”, sbandierandogli sotto il naso le prove sufficienti per incriminarli a vita.<br/>
«Mah, per me è stato geniale. Una mossa strategica e intelligente» sorprendentemente il giudice chiamato in causa patteggiò per l’imputato numero uno.<br/>
Saeko si voltò di scatto percuotendola con uno sguardo di fuoco.<br/>
«E’ follia. Chissà cosa gli è passato per la testa» obbiettò riprendendo il suo via vai con le dita che tamburellavano sui gomiti.<br/>
«Già. Chissà perché mai l’avrà fatto?» Ayako le fece appositamente una domanda equivoca.<br/>
Saeko fermò la sua rabberciata attività di gambe, finendo seduta sulla brandina e quindi distendersene assumendo una posizione a pancia in su.<br/>
«Ayako, sono seria» borbottò poggiando il braccio sinistro sugli occhi come se la luce del lampadario gli desse fastidio. La gemella diede un po’ di ristoro alle spalle mettendosi a ridosso delle pareti.<br/>
«Quindi hai intenzione di tenere il muso al tuo senpai barra crush barra salvatore, fino a domenica?»<br/>
«E anche se fosse?» replicò Saeko insistente.<br/>
«Ti direi che dovresti sfruttare questi alterchi reali per poter riempire le pagine vuote di quelle di fantasia»<br/>
«Se è per quello l’ho già fatto» Saeko sentì pizzicarsi le guance al pensiero di averlo appena confessato.<br/>
<em>“</em><em>Anche se la scena era stata un po’ riadattata ai canoni storici della trama: la ragazza guerriera era finalmente giunta faccia a faccia con l’uomo dal quale cercava dispotica vendetta da anni. Imponendosene con aggressività, aveva ingaggiato un combattimento che avrebbe trovato la sua fine solo quando uno dei due sarebbe morto. Da lì poi, in sella al suo invidiante stallone grigio perla, era sopraggiunto il cavaliere “amico” che l’aveva cercata di convincere in tutti i modi a farsene rimpiazzare.</em><br/>
<em>Incuranti, avevano proseguito la litigata, spintonandosi, odiandosi, sbraitandosi in pieno volto insulti, </em><em>per </em><em>poi sedarla con un bacio ardente testimone della promessa di non morire, proseguire il loro viaggio insieme. “</em><br/>
Beh, si aveva preso spunto dalla realtà, ma sviluppandone una scena romantico – battagliera strepitosa e intrigante da fare venire i brividi.<br/>
Saeko ne era fiera.<br/>
«E brava. Allora, Mi spieghi il perché non approvi questa sua geniale trovata?» Ayako la riportò freddamente al mondo reale. Saeko sbuffò rinunciando a tenere per se quei suoi filantropi grattacapi sottaciuti.<br/>
«Perché non voglio che per colpa mia devono smettere di giocare a basket. Non voglio che si mettono nei casini a causa dei miei problemi personali. Hanno una squadra da portare al campionato nazionale e se si infortunano non me lo perdonerò mai. E poi sai quanto pericolosi siano Nobu e la sua banda.» l’orribile concezione di vedere anche uno solo degli atleti del Kainan con una gamba gessata, un braccio steccato, la faceva sentire la peggior persona dell’universo.<br/>
Senza prendere in considerazione il rancore mascherato e la sofferenza insidiosa che li avrebbero colti a venire.<br/>
Saeko non puntava a fare diventare i sorrisi raffinatamente raggianti di Jin in delle impersonali gentilezze di circostanza, neanche che Kyota non perdesse occasione per rinfacciargli di non poter giocare la sua prima esperienza al campionato nazionale o il capitano la sua ultima con i fidati compagni di squadra.<br/>
«Quindi sei sicura che giocherà sporco?» gli chiese Ayako distraendola nuovamente dalle sue influenzanti riflessioni.<br/>
«Non lo so, ma Nobu ha sicuramente qualcosa in mente» rispose imbronciandosi.<br/>
Quella era un altro anagramma da scombinare per comporne la contraffatta parola nel verso effettivo.<br/>
Il cambiamento repentino dovuto alla partita di basket organizzata non la convinceva.<br/>
Il basket, il suo grande amore poteva averlo rabbonito, ma non riscattarlo.<br/>
Per questo Saeko avrebbe tenuto le palle degli occhi inchiodati su di lui per l’intera partita e il dopo.<br/>
«Beh, comunque sia accetta il mio consiglio spassionato» gli disse Ayako strisciandogli vicino nella brandina. La sorella si sollevò sui gomiti, attendendo il suo apprezzabile parere.<br/>
«Lasciali fare. Potrebbe essere la volta buona e tu gli potrai portare riconoscenza per il resto della vita. Puoi immaginarlo? Si risolve tutto senza ricorrere alla violenza»<br/>
«E se va peggio del male?» Saeko diede la sua paranoica nera prospettiva.<br/>
«Vorrà dire che era scritto che doveva andare così» risolse l’altra filosofica. Saeko si gettò sul cuscino, rivoltandosi a pancia in giù con la faccia volta verso sinistra e perciò opposta alla posizione della sorella.<br/>
«Tanto non è che ho altra scelta, però nel frattempo posso borbottare e criticare questo loro folle comportamento» bofonchiò con le labbra affondate nella stoffa del cuscino.<br/>
«Come ti pare» tagliò Ayako, facendo una centrifuga al volto per amalgamarlo in un’espressione da manigolda dispettosa. Era giunto il momento di praticare il suo secondo sport preferito: punzecchiare la gemella.<br/>
«A proposito» andò avanti pungolandogli la tempia con il tormento discontinuo dell’indice.<br/>
«Perché non pensi al tuo prossimo incontro con la tua fiamma infantile?» il viso di Saeko diventò rosso per gradi come se avesse ingerito un ciliegia giallo piccante. Non era certo arrossita per una vergognosa trepidazione, ma bensì una pungente rabbia.<br/>
«Ayakoooo» si lagnò poi nuotando nello stile a rana sul letto per non lasciare uscire un suono tonantemente isterico dalla gola.<br/>
«Ma chi lo pensa quello? Quel porcospino sbruffone? E poi eravamo alle elementari ed è stato un gioco cretino» <strong>“Come lui d’altronde” </strong>aggiunse vietandosi di condividerlo ad alta voce.<br/>
«Oh, si certo. Eravate alle elementari, ma ti ha baciato come se foste al liceo» Ayako gli rispose per le rime. Una rima quadruplicata alla mordacità della prima, tanto piccante che questa volta a Saeko parve di aver ingerito un Pepper X.<br/>
«Bleah, non farmelo ricordare» giudicò quel bacio uno zero sbarrato da una X rossa sopra e volendo rendere esplicito il non averlo gradito diede due colpi secchi di labbra come se avesse la lingua impastata.<br/>
«Pensi che ti riconoscerà?» gli domandò Ayako, fingendo di non vedere i suoi ribelli comportamenti. Il collo di Saeko fece click quando tornò a rivolgergli lo sguardo.<br/>
«Con quella testa sbadata che si ritrova? Sono passati troppo anni Ayako e ringrazio i Kami per questo» e detto questo tornò a poggiare rusticamente la testa sul guanciale.<br/>
«Già, già...» articolò svalutando le sue instabile convinzioni. Avvertendo la vena beffarda della sorella, Saeko sentì formicolarsi all’altezza delle orecchie.<br/>
«E adesso, a cosa cavolo stai pensando, Ayako?» la apostrofò allarmata. Un sorriso volpino si dilatò per il completo diametro della bocca della gemella.<br/>
«Che sarà uno spasso vederti litigare con Akira Sendoh.»<br/>
«Uffa! Non mi riconoscerà. Piuttosto io ci scommetto duemila yen che Sakuragi sfiderà anche lui in un “uno contro uno”» la affrontò torreggiando su di lei inginocchiata con le braccia incrociate e il mento sollevato. Sperava puntigliosamente in quella evenienza perché dopo dieci anni avrebbe potuto avere la sua indiretta vendetta.<br/>
«Su questo puoi giurarci. È inammissibile a come quel ragazzo non conosca le misure di educazione e rispetto con i propri senpai»<br/>
«Io invece penso che ci divertiremo un mondo proprio per questo»<br/>
«Già, anche se qualcuno dovrà intervenire. Non mi stupirei se si comportasse così maleducatamente anche con il tuo di senpai»<br/>
«Oh, Kami» Saeko si ritrovò sotto il suo guanciale per nascondere il torpore rosso sulle guance e stavolta non dovuto a una pungente rabbia, ma una vergognosa trepidazione del cuore.<br/>
Sarebbe stato immensamente spassoso vedere Sakuragi “Tentare” di tenere testa a Maki o vedere Maki rispondere alle provocazioni sprovvedute di Sakuragi con la stessa dose di stoltezza.<br/>
Chissà con che paroloni poco da lui se ne sarebbe uscito, lasciando tutta la platea dei tifosi e compagni di squadra a bocca spalancata per la sorpresa.<br/>
A quella burlesca immagine, Saeko si ritrovò a sorridere spensieratamente. La sua risata sommessa fu come un campanello di natale attaccato al collo di una renne svolazzante nel cielo notturno.</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>------------------------------</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>La mattina seguente, Saeko, si sveglio nei suoi standard normali: completamente in ritardo.<br/>
Un difetto da Guinness dei primati doveva pur avercelo e quello era di essere fanaticamente dormigliona.<br/>
Ayako, aveva provato in tutti i modi di svegliarla – tirandogli le coperte, con il profumo della colazione, il fetore dell’essenza al cocco da lei detestati, la visita inaspettata di un certo senpai – ricevendo come risultato una scontrosa gomitata seguita da un dolce imperterrito sonicchiare di quest’ultima.<br/>
Incazzata, la gemella, si era munita di un pezzo di foglio quadrato in cui ci aveva scritto <strong>“Alzati testa di baka”</strong>, attaccandoglielo quindi in mezzo alla fronte con della scotch trasparente.<br/>
Conoscendola alla perfezione, era sicurissima che quel bigliettino sarebbe stata la prima cosa presa e letta da lei.<br/>
Mezz’ora dopo le cose andarono più o meno come pronosticate.<br/>
Risvegliatasi al piano di sopra, Saeko sbadigliò sonoramente, avvertì qualcosa di appiccicoso sulla fronte, e pensando che una puzzola gli si fosse appiccicata in fronte, era stata ad un passo dallo strillare terrorizzata, ma una volta staccato e lettone il messaggio, quello che invece fece, fu di pronunciare un'esclamazione poco elegante.<br/>
Fortuna che le sorelle erano recettivamente scattanti anche da appena sveglie.<br/>
Chiudendosi in bagno Saeko se la sbrigò nel mentre che Nami andava a dargli il buongiorno.<br/>
Arrivata dieci minuti più tardi alla partenza di Ayako, la ragazza tutto pepe infatti, si era messa d’accordo con lei la sera antecedente in modo da conoscere l’orario, mezzo e il luogo in cui si sarebbero dovute incontrare per dirigersi inseme al liceo del Ryonan.<br/>
«Andremo con la bici partendo ad un orario non troppo mattiniero» stabilì quella sera al telefono Saeko. Peccato che però la ricciolina era la regina dei ritardi e che così facendo aveva scombinato ogni parte diligentemente organizzata dei loro piani.<br/>
Le due amiche quindi partirono con mezz’ora di ritardo alla mezz'ora di ritardo della gemella: che voleva dire un’ora.<br/>
Superfluo aggiungere che Saeko non si diede neanche dieci minuti di tempo per fare colazione - non essendo affatto di aiuto per i suoi atipici stati - ma si proiettò sulla bici facendola sfrecciare a “tutto gas”.<br/>
Le due riuscirono nell’enorme impresa di fare metà strada senza dialogare e rallentare la velocità di pedalata.<br/>
Arrivate a un buon punto del percorso da seguire poterono riposare i polpacci lasciando che il tenue venticello primaverile gli scombinasse le messe in piega come se fossero pinne di sirene.<br/>
Alle nove le strade pullulavano di clacson e masse di persone intente a raggiungere il loro posto di lavoro. Gli studenti si trovavano in gran parte provvisoriamente carcerati dentro le strutture scolastiche. Dai negozi fuoriusciva la fumata appetitosa dei dolci o l’odore penetrante dei prodotti dei detersivi di quelli in fase di apertura.<br/>
In conclusione però si respirava un’aria pacata e rigenerante che facilitava l’estraniamento del tuo essere dal resto di ogni cosa respirante della quale saresti stato circondato.<br/>
«Per il sabato della settimana entrante Jin ci ha invitate a passare il weekend a casa sua. Vieni?» gli chiese alla sprovvista Nami. Gli occhi blu notte erano rimasti fissi davanti a se, ma la testa aveva virato l’interesse alla risposta di Saeko, rimasta, tra l’altro accigliatamente stupefatta.<br/>
«Non ne sapevo nulla. Ma in che senso?»<br/>
«Ora te lo spiego» gli disse l’amica girando il manubrio a destra contenta di avere la prima occasione di darle delucidazioni e non viceversa.<br/>
«La sua famiglia ha un cottage nei pressi di una raduna e ci vanno a soggiornare per tutto il breve periodo estivo. Quindi ha pensato di farci ritirare in mezzo alla natura per combinare divertimento e allenamento. Io ho accettato immediatamente, anche se così facendo ha scalato di un’altra settimana i nostri piani dei sabati sabbatici. Ma chissene»<br/>
«E’ una cosa carina» valutò favorevole.<br/>
«Lo penso anche io. Quindi mi stai rispondendo si?»<br/>
«Ovvio» notificò questa. Convincere la madre non sarebbe stato problematico. Lei voleva che socializzasse e si inserisse sentitamente nei gruppi di adolescenti.<br/>
Perciò quale migliore dimostrazione di una mini – gita tra amici in un luogo altamente esplorativo?<br/>
In più, dopo aver sentito la parola cottage aggregata a natura, Saeko si era già convinta.<br/>
Per un’aspirante scrittrice esisteva forse luogo più creativamente azzeccato di una radura pullulante di animali camaleontici e boschi palpitanti di una misteriosa storia?<br/>
«Bene. Glielo riferirai via telefono. Lui non aspetta altro che una tua telefonata» la informò con una spedita, eloquente occhiata.<br/>
«Ah!» Saeko non seppe perché, ma sentì sospettosamente puzza di bruciato.<br/>
Una puzza di bruciato tipica di appuntamento combinato con un tizio - pescato chissà da quale ramo familiare dell’amico dell’amico - dai tuoi compari che coglievi sul fatto cospirare nel divano e dove a quel punto, ovviamente, fingevano di aver parlato di argomentazioni emancipate come l’estinzione delle tigri o l’economia negli altri paesi.<br/>
«Ora esigo che mi racconti questa storia passata tra te e quel Sendo del Ryonan» Nami la deragliò furbamente dalle sue conformi congetture.<br/>
«Fallo come se dovessi scrivere una delle tue storie» gli suggerì poi in modo dii invogliarla.<br/>
«E’ una cosa scema e noiosa. Niente di interessante a dire il vero» la avvertì provando di fare desistere la sua inesauribile curiosità nel mentre che pedalava pigramente.<br/>
«Sono curiosa lo stesso. Le cose sceme e noiose la maggior parte delle volte si rivelano essere le più divertenti» tenne duro l’altra particolarmente ridente. Saeko sbuffò scocciata poggiandosi una cuffia nell'orecchio. Voleva ascoltare a basso volume la sana dose di brani musica ispirativi anche se in compagnia. Quindi si preparò a narrarle di quelle risibili e bizzarre vicende risalenti alle scuole elementari.<br/>
Tanto se non l’avesse fatto lei, ci avrebbe pensato la sua irritante gemella, trasformandolo in un romanzo vizioso d’amore.<br/>
«Io e Akira Sendo eravamo compagni di classe alle elementari. E non so perché ma in un certo periodo dell’anno si era fissato con me. Mi sorrideva sempre, attaccava continuamente bottone e in varie situazioni ha cercato di baciarmi. Io facevo del mio meglio per evitarlo, mi nascondevo negli angolini solitari, scappavo e non mi facevo trovare nella sua stessa stanza quando arriva. Un giorno però, durante una mia fuga da lui, sono inciampata e caduta. Lui era dietro di me, ovviamente, e mi ha allungato la mano dicendomi che voleva solo aiutarmi. L’avessi mai fatto. Mi ha fregato su tutti i fronti perché nel gesto del tirarmi su, mi ha immediatamente baciata»<br/>
«Ma è una cosa dolcissima» commentò Nami con gli occhi emozionatamente lucidi manco avesse appena finito di vedere un film romantico.<br/>
«Nami è stato terribilmente irrispettoso. Per dei lunghi anni ha compromesso il mio giudizio sui maschi» se ne rivoltò l’altra schifata quasi quanto all’avere un pugno di sabbia in bocca.<br/>
«Chissà se ti riconoscerà e tu lo riconoscerai» disse Nami canterellando su un motivetto inventato.<br/>
«Beh, io di sicuro. Lui spero di no» spartì le sue imperfette quotazioni.<br/>
Erano passati si e no dieci anni da quel traumatico e imperdonabile incidente provocato con una richiesta a tradimento.<br/>
Poteva essere, anzi era assai sicuro che lui si fosse dimenticato di lei. E anche di quello che gli aveva fatto.<br/>
Senza contare che non sarebbe stato semplice notarla in quel bagno di folla. Era un’amichevole vero, ma anche se l’avesse fatto, non avrebbe mai potuto collegarla alla ragazzina della sua classe.<br/>
Era cambiata parecchio rispetto ai tempi delle elementari.<br/>
Non era più quella bimba con le labbra sempre spaccate e i capelli legati a una coda bassa, cacciatrice di un marito convenientemente ricco.<br/>
Saeko provò vergogna nel rimembrare il soggetto accalappiatore che aveva voluto essere.<br/>
La sua personalità era stata assai precoce nell'infanzia, si.<br/>
«Guarda che anche se hai sviluppato e maturato i lineamenti del viso, o anche se ti fossi travestita, saresti stata tradita dai tuoi stessi modi di fare e atteggiamenti» la allettò con un’inaspettata lezione di vita.<br/>
Ormai Saeko non si stupiva neanche tanto.<br/>
Aveva capito che Nami era balzana come il vento: non sapevi mai da che punto cardinale e con che intensità ti avesse colpito, ma avevi la paradossale certezza che ti avrebbe riservato una ciclica sorpresa.<br/>
«Io il mio primo bacio l’ho dato a quattordici anni» disse Nami senza che Saeko glielo chiedesse.<br/>
A quanto pare era la giornata mondiale dei baci peggiori ricevuti e lei non ne aveva cognizione.<br/>
«E’ stato terribile, rivoltante. Un po’ come la prima volta che sei lì fremente di scoprire il sesso, a come ci si sente nel provarlo, e una volta finito te ne esci con “Embhé, tutto qui?”. Però sai? Con il tempo migliora, anche perché dipende dall'intimità e sintonia che tu e il tuo partner avete costruito nella vostra relazione» Saeko lasciò cadere il discorso lasciandosi stonare dalle parole della canzone in corso nel suo walkman, ma non smise di considerarlo.<br/>
Indubbiamente, di baci e amplessi sessuali ne sapeva unicamente a livello teorico. E risultava ben istruita al merito. In termini di esperienza però, si prospettava incolta.<br/>
Non che gli importasse, anzi per lei non faceva alcuna differenza sostanziale, tuttavia se proprio doveva stare a gingillarsi con dei pensieri tendenziosamente depravati, l’unico ragazzo con cui riusciva a immaginarsi era la sua crush: Shinichi Maki.<br/>
<em>“</em><em>Ritirati nella camera del suo senpai, si stavano dedicando delle ore piene dimenticandosi di tutto il resto.</em><br/>
<em>Lui che la riempiva di dolci baci tenendola per ambedue le parti delle caldi guance, le mani di lei che scorrevano desiderose sul petto tonico di lui per sbottonargli la camicia...e poi...”</em><br/>
<strong>“</strong><strong>Ah, Ma che faccio, cadere così vergognosamente in basso e lasciarmi trascinare dall'impulso passeggero degli ormoni adolescenziali”</strong><br/>
Soffocata quella vampa ormonale, rinsavita, Saeko si accelerò nella pedalata.<br/>
Mancando davvero poco al raggiungimento dell’istituto, le amiche passarono quell'ultimo corto tratto di strada chiacchierando di musica.<br/>
Nami gli chiedeva cosa stesse ascoltando e a secondo del titolo del brano che Saeko gli riferiva, diceva <em>“Non la conosco, devi passarmela” </em>o un <em>“Oh, questa la conosco. Che bella!”</em> con un preciso cantare del testo.<br/>
Una volta arrivate, sistemarono le bici nell'apposito parcheggio – sperando di non scatenare risse di protesta – indirizzandosi a massima velocità alla palestra.<br/>
Saeko era consapevole di essere in un imperdonabile ritardo, ma quando le due ragazze entrarono nel vivo della partita, trovarono un clima discorde da quello congetturato: sembrava che l’allenatore avesse chiamato il time out e nell'angolo destro dove stavano i giocatori del Ryonan, si era infiltrato – al solito – Sakuragi occupato in una stramba guerra di sguardi con il numero sette del Ryonan.<br/>
Entrambi fermi nella medesima posizione – mani all'interno della parte laterale dei pantaloni comprese – che sembrava stessero guerreggiando per aggiudicarsi lo stupido titolo di galletto del secolo.<br/>
<strong>“</strong><strong>Merda” </strong>a Saeko venne quasi un coccolone.<br/>
Il numero sette del Ryonan era Sendoh.<br/>
Non poteva certo prendere un abbaglio dopo l’irreprensibile identikit della gemella poiché esclusa l’inconfutabile divisa della squadra e numero matricolato, la sua descrizione si convergeva a pennello con quella dello spilungone sito di faccia a Sakuragi: alto uno e novanta, carnagione bianco latte, muscolatura atletica media, capelli portati in uno spropositata crescita a porcospino e occhi blu denso scaltri, giocondamente inverecondi.<br/>
Saeko, si stava impanicando per averlo riconosciuto ed essere a sua volta riconosciuta, quando, tanto perché la sua esistenza non somigliava già ad una montagna russa con snodate discese, ci pensò Sakuragi ad aggiungere un ulteriore spaventoso giro della morte, salutandola tutto contento e chiamandola per nome.<br/>
«Ciao Saeko» strillò elettrizzato.<br/>
Saeko ricambiò muovendo legnosamente il braccio atto a dirgli un ciao, l’altra mano invece la poggiò sul viso avvilita.<br/>
<strong>“</strong><strong>Menomale che dovevo mantenere un profilo basso”</strong>si disse. Perché doveva essere sempre così? Perché toccava regolarmente a lei dover fare entrate di quella spinosa gamma che l’avrebbero messa al centro dei riflettori di mille occhi smarriti e minacciosamente scrutatori?<br/>
Quasi non ebbe la nausea da trasporto - anche se era ferma – nel realizzarlo.<br/>
Sendoh, che nel frattempo aveva individuato la proprietaria di quel nome, sentì la mente illuminarsi di un vecchio ricordo.<br/>
<strong>“</strong><strong>Ma lei è.” </strong>pensò sorpreso.<br/>
Ma non ebbe modo di approfondire l'aspetto della cosa, perché un cazzotto del capitano Akagi, diede una ripassata di capo a Sakuragi meglio di una sgridata urlata nelle orecchie tramite un megafono.<br/>
Saeko comunque si accorse di quella sua occhiata sintomatica di una memoria riemersa, ma ne approfittò alla stragrande per raggiungere la gemella.<br/>
«Salve e ciao a tutti» la prima cosa educata che le due amiche fecero, fu di salutare correttamente il Coach Anzai, poi l’altra porzione della squadra.<br/>
«Oh – oh salve ragazze. È un piacere rivedervi» gli rispose l’anziano cordiale.<br/>
«Finalmente ti sei decisa ad arrivare. Sei sempre la solita ritardataria» la strigliò a ritmo di ventaglio in testa.<br/>
«Ahi, piantala Ayako!» la dissentì Saeko proteggendosi il capo con le mani. frattanto nella postazione dello Shohoku arrivò anche Sakuragi, che venne subitamente legato ad una corda stretta dai gomiti all’ulna, così da non fargli più muovere le braccia.<br/>
«Eh, vediamo di rinfrescarti le idee!» lo colpevolizzò Ayako spruzzandogli un’abbondante dose di Ice Spray in faccia.<br/>
«Com’è freddo!» disse Sakuragi, mangiucchiando le parole in mezzo alla nube gelida.<br/>
«Ma non starai esagerando Ayako?» Saeko prese le sue difese sedendosene accanto.<br/>
«Assolutamente no. Tu sei arrivata solo adesso, non sai di quanti colori ne ha già fatte» comprendendo che la gemella fosse superbamente intenzionata a castigare il rosso, Saeko sollevò gli occhi al cielo, introducendo la testata principale di un altro argomento.<br/>
«Piuttosto a che punto è la partita?»<br/>
«Ti sei persa tutto il primo tempo ed è appena iniziato il secondo»<br/>
«E...come ve la state cavando?» chiese voltandosi verso il tabellone in cui comparivano i rispettivi punteggi delle squadre: 50 a 45.<br/>
«Lo vedi tu stessa» gli rispose Ayako puntandolo a sua volta con l’indice.<br/>
«Però non è tanto male. Cinque punti di distacco sono okay»<br/>
«Se riusciamo a mantenere questo ritmo si, ma il Ryonan sta facendo di tutto per non farci recuperare e mantenere un distacco maggiore»<br/>
«Sakura...» la ragazza non ebbe neanche il modo di completare il suo nome, che subito il soggetto chiamato, la interruppe.<br/>
Volto verso il suo Coach dai capelli bianchi, stava ancora una volta tentando di convincerlo a farlo entrare nel secondo tempo appena iniziato.<br/>
«Senti nonno, resta solo metà incontro..»<br/>
«Oh oh oh»<br/>
«Quand’è che mi fai giocare?»<br/>
«Oh Oh Oh»<br/>
«Sono davvero la vostra arma segreta?»<br/>
«Oh oh oh» al terzo natalizio “Oh oh oh” Sakuragi tirò fuori il suo spirito irascibilmente rancoroso di Grinch.<br/>
«E piantala con questo “Oh oh oh”!» si incazzò sul punto di dargli una fracassante testata. Ayako passò velocemente alle armi sfoderando il suo Ice Spray come fosse una spada sfilata dal suo fodero.<br/>
«Sakuragi, ti faccio espellere» lo rimbeccò spruzzandoglielo circolarmente sul viso.<br/>
«Emh...ragazzi?! Non per dire, ma anziché cercare di ibernarvi a vicenda, dovreste vedere la partita» Nami fornì lo spunto per sopire quel goliardico siparietto giovanile.<br/>
I tre si girarono contemporaneamente verso la parte accennata da Nami, visualizzano nell'immediato, la figura longilinea di Sendoh impegnata a concludere una vittoriosa azione.<br/>
«Ma è Sendoh!» esclamò Sakuragi sbalordito.<br/>
Il suddetto Sendoh, correntemente marcato dal numero undici dello Shohoku, si fece notare disegnando un otto tra le gambe con un corretto dribbling delle mani.<br/>
<strong>“</strong><strong>Uhm, niente di che. Maki riesce a farlo con un impeccabile dinamismo ed eccellenza.” </strong>criticò Saeko severamente.<br/>
Ma dopo Sendoh diede una svelta occhiata alla loro postazione e lasciarla a bocca asciutta con un impensabile, preciso tiro da tre punti.<br/>
<strong>“</strong><strong>Cavoli!” </strong>esclamò solamente senza sbilanciarsi troppo nei complimenti.<br/>
Ma le sorprese non finirono lì, perché non contento, lo spilungone, tornò a guardare nella loro postazione e fissare il suo sguardo in quello di Sakuragi per invitarlo in campo tramite il gesto sfrontato dell’indice.<br/>
I giocatori i tifosi delle squadre rimasero disorientati dal comportamento spregiudicato di Sendoh nei confronti di una matricola asprigna della levatura di Sakuragi.<br/>
«Sendoh!» Saeko pronunciò il suo nome tra i denti emettendo un suono simile al ruggito strascicato di un felino.<br/>
<strong>“</strong><strong>Che fastidio!” </strong>lo insultò nel pensiero.<br/>
«Questo si che mi piace» Sakuragi invece era talmente in festa da spezzare perfino le corde che lo legavano.<br/>
«Sendoh Io sono più bravo di te. Ti annienterò» lo sfidò platealmente là dove lui l’aveva fatto solo a interpretativi gesti.<br/>
«Oh, quel tipo è completamente pazzo. Dire una cosa del genere a Sendo» alla tifoseria non piacque affatto la violazione di quel rispetto che a un recordman come Sendoh spettava nell'assoluto.<br/>
Le gemelle intanto pensarono che se avessero avuto cento yen per ogni predizione fatta, sarebbero già diventate delle teenager miliardarie.<br/>
Al rovescio, a Sendoh, la cosa lo accese talmente tanto da aver attizzato la sua voglia di fare altri venti canestri e quindi vincere.<br/>
«Bene. Cerchiamo di fare un altro canestro!» disse per essere sicuro di averli spronati a dovere.<br/>
«Tsk! Quell'idiota è di nuovo in campo senza permesso. Ma per chi ci ha preso?» il numero sei del Ryonan – un tizio con un fluente taglio a caschetto blu cobalto e gli occhi gelidamente presuntuosi - si lamentò della presenza ostacolante di Sakuragi alla partita.<br/>
Era in campo, ma abbastanza vicino da essere udito da quest’ultimo, che non fece passare neanche un millesimo di secondo per rendergli pane per focaccia.<br/>
«Chiudi il becco pivello! Annienterò anche te vedrai»<br/>
«Brutto animale. Degno allievo di Anzai. Arbitro faccia qualcosa» vociò il Coach - che l’aveva accidentalmente sentito – indicandolo collericamente con l’indice.<br/>
«Come hai detto nonno?» lo affrontò Sakuragi fregandosene della sua attempata veste sportiva.<br/>
«Sakuragi vuoi startene seduto?» gli sbraitò addosso il gorilla capitano dello Shohoku mortalmente vergognato.<br/>
«Ma come…?» Sakuragi rimasto di stucco, si ritirò dai suoi diverbi con Coach, atleti avversari e ci mancava poco arbitri, piantandosi a sedere nel posto vuoto accanto ad Ayako come un esemplare di scimmia rossa allevato in cattività dentro una gabbia.<br/>
«Accidenti a te brutto gorilla» bofonchiò.<br/>
La gemella si mobilitò a lanciare alla sorella un’occhiata sorda.<br/>
Saeko capì velocemente cosa quel lessico atono volesse dire e si spicciò ad adempire al comando ricevuto.<br/>
«Emh….hey..» fece ciondolando irrequieta sui talloni davanti al suo privilegiato fratellino. Sakuragi schizzò con il volto verso di lei, ma il suo sguardo non era più esasperato, bensì sfiammato da una accondiscendente aspettativa.<br/>
«Che ne dici di andare a prendere una boccata d’aria?» gli prospettò sporgendogli la mano insieme a un sorriso che lui trovò estremamente delicato.<br/>
Come previsto quest’ultimo non sputò volgarità zotiche o sollevò polverose rivolte, lasciandosi guidare dall’amica all’esterno della palestra.<br/>
Una volta ritrovati nel giardino sito nel retro del liceo, Saeko si dispensò di mantenere senza interposizione quel suo status bonario.<br/>
«Eccoci qui. Allora, adesso fai un bel respiro e spazia la mente» gli suggerì a mo di maestra di Yoga.<br/>
Immancabilmente, Sakuragi gli obbedì, e ciò che ne fuoriuscì, fu un risucchio di aspirapolvere asmatica ripiena di polvere.<br/>
Saeko gli chiese di rifarlo per altre due volte. Lui ripeté quella rilassante manovra respiratoria disciplinato come un bambino con il suo genitore - allenatore.<br/>
«Va meglio?» chiese Saeko.<br/>
«Si un po’» Rispose lui. Saeko stiracchiò le braccia sopra la testa sporgendo un centimetro di pallida pelle del suo ossuto fianco.<br/>
Aveva fatto proprio bene ad indossare il pantaloncini di jeans a vita alta, delle comode converse bianche e una t – shirt grigia con la scritta nera “the best” annodata sull'ombelico. I capelli li aveva legati in una coda alta che sbucava fuori dal dorso del cappello di baseball viola.<br/>
Praticamente, aveva scelto un abbigliamento accomodante alla temperatura odierna.<br/>
«Che bell'aria» disse voltandosi così da lasciarsi inondare le narici mentre socchiudeva gli occhi sotto la luce fulgente del sole.<br/>
«Che bella giornata» attaccò distendendo le braccia come a voler abbracciare l’intero sfondo naturalistico dinanzi a lei.<br/>
Si stava davvero da Kami quel giorno.<br/>
«E che meravigliosa vista» il liceo del Ryonan si trovava in uno spiazzo confinante a pochi metri dal mare: un sempreverde dalla chioma danzante irto in cima ad una collina, la marea bassa in lontananza che luccicava languida a contatto con i raggi del sole, i tetti color mattone delle case variopinte da cromature calde e fredde.<br/>
La calma immobile stabilita dalla natura era incessantemente indescrivibile. Ti faceva venire la sprovveduta voglia di correre chissà dove, per darti la sensazione leggiadra dei fili d’erba sulle dita o l’acqua scrosciante sui piedi.<br/>
Saeko avrebbe voluto contattare un pittore così da commissionargli un olio su tela e intitolarlo <em>“mattina competitiva”</em> in onore di quella variegata amichevole.<br/>
«Vedrai il signor Anzai ti farà entrare in campo» attestò. Dopo essersi beata del paesaggio, si girò su un piede per poterlo riguardare negli occhi. A testa alta.<br/>
«Lo pensi davvero?» gioì l’altro sentendo la fiamma dell’impazienza vibrargli in corpo.<br/>
«Si, la squadra ha bisogno di te» con la sua imponderabile impreparazione nelle basi e regole del gioco, non sarebbe stato inconsueto vedere in difficoltà anche un fenomeno come Sendoh.<br/>
«Mi raccomando. Mettici il cuore e fai vedere di cosa sei capace» lo valorizzò, evitando di aggiungere l’immatura nota <strong>“Fai a pezzi quello spilungone di Sendo</strong><strong>h</strong><strong>”.</strong><br/>
«Certo che si. Riuscirò a battere tutti i giocatori del Ryonan. Sendoh e il re delle scimmie inclusi»<br/>
«Ben detto fratello» le labbra carnose di Saeko si tesero come una corda di chitarra che se pizzicata avrebbe prodotto un suono lugubre.<br/>
«Ho notato che ti hanno assegnato la maglia numero dieci»<br/>
«Si, si. Hai visto?»<br/>
«Oh, e...» ricordò solo in quel momento, prendendo a frugare dentro la sua borsa – zainetto in pelle nera morbida.<br/>
«Ho anche questa. Così posso immortalarti in una posizione da vero campione» lo incoraggiò ulteriormente smanettando sopra lo strumento meccanico.<br/>
«E’ un’idea fantastica, Saeko. Così poi potrò fare delle copie e diffondere le mie gesta da basketman per tutti gli angoli del liceo Shohoku» si prospettò con gli occhi luccicanti.<br/>
«Già» l’intento di Saeko non era propriamente quello, ma perché distruggere i suoi spassosi sogni di gloria?<br/>
«Saeko» Sakuragi disse il suo nome con la tenerezza del braccio atto a grattarsi la folta capoccia rossa e il rossore impacciato di un bambino delle elementari.<br/>
«Beh, sono felice che tu sia qui» gli confidò. Lo sguardo di Saeko si colorò di una sfumatura addolcita.<br/>
«Si, anche io» ripagò incastrando la mano sinistra sul gomito del braccio disteso lungo il fianco. Stare con Sakuragi gli faceva provare una sensazione doppiamente leggera.<br/>
Era durevolmente come se si fosse liberata dei mattoni del pregiudizio altrui che le impedivano da troppo tempo di farla sollevare nel cielo con le sue sognanti e spirituali ali argentate.<br/>
Insieme a lui si dimenticava della minaccia inquisitoria di Nobu, la partita di basket di domani pomeriggio, l’arrivo delle atipiche vertigini derivanti dal suo calo improvviso di forze e le insufficienze moralistiche che aveva ancora da correggere.<br/>
Si sentiva guarita di una guarigione a breve termine, ma che per quei momenti, la facevano essere mostruosamente speciale.<br/>
«Rientriamo forza» dispose quasi a dover essere lei a fronteggiare i colossi del Ryonan.<br/>
Se avesse avuto la stoffa aggregata alla statura di Nami, non gli sarebbe mancata la grinta per gareggiare ad "one to one" con Sendoh e vendicarsi dello sgarbo “amoroso” subito.<br/>
Ma purtroppo era bassa quanto incapace di coordinare la corsa ai palleggi della palla, quindi l’unico modo per vederlo annientato era di sperare in una vincita sacrosanta dello Shohoku.<br/>
Ovviamente non aveva solo quel motivo ridicolo per tifare.<br/>
Lei amava il basket. Ad assistere alla partite, soprattutto se a giocare erano le sue due squadre del cuore, si sarebbe scatenata in un tifo più sbadatamente pacchiano e rumoreggiante delle cheerleader erse a paladine protettrici del loro patrono Rukawa.<br/>
Nel corto percorso dall'entrata alla staccionata di sedie dello Shohoku, Saeko si chiese di quante prodigiose azioni e canestri da immortalare fosse stata ornamentata la partita. E si accorse anche di un’altra cosa. Un’altra indesiderata, scabrosa cosa.<br/>
Sendo la stava fissando.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. What do you want me to do  (part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> la stava fissando.<br/>Si, ma poteva essere una percezione maniacalmente sbagliata dei fatti, no?<br/>qualche minuto fa, non era forse stato Sakuragi ad essere sollecitato da quest’ultimo ad entrare in campo?<br/>Certo a lei non era scappato lo sguardo imbambolato che si era marchiato sul suo volto quando appena arrivata, il rosso aveva strillato il suo nome.<br/>Quell’accaduto comunque non delimitava alcuna importanza, giusto?<br/>Saeko poteva fingere di non avvertirlo e ostinarsi a sorridere spigliata, ma aveva la pelle d’oca da rigetto fin giù ai talloni.<br/>A dirla completa, non sapeva affatto con che espressione Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> la stesse guardando, però era sicura che la stava seguendo fissamente. E di dargli una spiccia sbirciatina proprio non se ne parlava. Ogni suo smaliziato ricambio avrebbe potuto portare a</em>
  <em>d</em>
  <em> un delirante equivoco.</em>
  <br/>
  <strong>“</strong>
  <strong>Che seccatura che sei, Sendo</strong>
  <strong>h</strong>
  <strong>”</strong>
  
  <em>pensò forsennatamente.<br/>Quando fu di nuovo nella postazione dello Shohoku, si piantò al fianco di Nami, calò il capo, fece lo stesso con la visiera del berretto tirandola fin giù al naso, quindi incrociò le braccia scalpitante di nervosismo.<br/>Seguiva la partita, ma non concentrata come avrebbe dovuto.<br/>Nami notò immediatamente il suo malumore e si preoccupò di estinguerlo con del canterino sarcasmo.<br/>«Che broncio. Hai per caso litigato con il rosso?»<br/>«No» perché poi? Se fosse stato gli avrebbe dovuto fare una cattiveria di dimensioni pubbliche, svergognadola, perciò dubitava potesse mai avvenirne una nell’arco di almeno cent’anni.<br/>«E’ solo che...» Saeko si riguardò bene dal continuare.<br/>Non poteva dire a Nami come le cose stavano davvero.<br/>Avrebbe assecondato quel cretino – sempre se era lei che fissava – spingendola tra le sue braccia per incoraggiare un riallacciamento di rapporti.<br/>Saeko ne sarebbe stata a tal punto mortificata da desiderare di precipitare nei condotti di un’altra galassia fatta da giocatori di basket alieni.<br/>«La partita mi sta facendo venire il mal di pancia» arrangiò casualmente. Per fortuna Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> stava dando il meglio di se in campo quindi lei poteva smettere di battere il piede furioso sul pavimento e di torturarsi il labbro inferiore fino a farlo quasi sanguinare.<br/>«Oh, ma Rukawa risistemerà tutto. Equilibra bene il gioco di Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em>» Saeko la studiò da sotto la visiera. Non gli piaceva la maniera in cui aveva pronunciato il nome del suddetto Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em>.<br/>Somigliava terrificantemente a quella sdolcinata con cui pronunciava quello Rukawa.<br/>Intanto nel campo il numero quattro – il re delle scimmie come l’aveva ribattezzato Sakuragi – aveva fatto fallo e stava vociando all’arbitro il suo posato disappunto. Il capitano della squadra Uozumi era alto due metri e due, aveva la capigliatura castana folta e gli occhi azzurro ceruleo.<br/>Era letteralmente un palazzo </em>
  <em>m</em>
  <em>astrodondico. La sua stazza stessa avrebbe dovuto farla fare sotto ai suoi avversari, ma se quello non fosse bastato, la faccia irregolarmente primitiva sarebbe riuscita a completarne il quadro.<br/>«Piuttosto, potresti prestarmi la macchina fotografica così scatto una foto...» </em>
  <em>le</em>
  <em> chiese Nami in tono confidenziale lasciando una sagoma nera sul soggetto da fotografare.<br/>Saeko la studiò ancora senza rispondergli.<br/>«Ad entrambi?» finì poi sorridendole forzatamente per provare a corromperla.<br/>«Nami!» la disapprovò sul colpo. Sapeva che gatta ci covava.<br/>«Ma non eri pazza di Rukawa?»<br/>«Si, certo. Rukawa è nel cuore» precisò portando teatralmente le mani nel punto nominato.<br/>«Ma Rukawa è Rukawa e Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> e Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em>» si dilungò adoperando il due pesi e due misure sugli atleti.</em>
  <br/>
  <strong>“</strong>
  <strong>e Maki è Maki” </strong>
  <em>che cosa voleva significare tutta quella sceneggiata?<br/>«Insomma, cioè. Guarda tu stessa» lo indicò freneticamente sollevando anche una gamba per il troppo slancio. Quando vide che l’amica non si sarebbe voltata, sollevò gli occhi al cielo, prendendosi lei la briga di voltarla: una mano a paletta sotto il mento, l’altra sulla parte alta della testa e crick. La testa di Saeko si girò nella maniera plastica di una barbie.<br/>Come l’obbiettivo di una macchina fotografica, gli occhi di questa trabballarono un po’ in giro per il campo, fino a che </em>
  <em>no</em>
  <em>n inquadrarono i due obbiettivi pertinacemente indaffarati a ostacolare il possesso di palla reciproco.<br/>«N...» disse, ma fu sovrastata dalle parole di Anzai che gli fecero provare una scossa di disinibita felicità.<br/>«Sakuragi comincia a fare un po’ di riscaldamento»<br/>«Come?» rispose lui non capendo una cippa.<br/>«Riscaldamento? Che vuol dire nonno? Devo accendere i termosifoni» volle chiarificato piazzandosi maleducatamente davanti a lui.<br/>«Brutto Zuccone!» Ayako gli diede un colpo di ventaglio in quella testa dura sperando di risvegliare dell’utile intuito.<br/>«Non sa nemmeno cosa sia il riscaldamento» commentò in tono di rinuncia una riserva dello Shohoku.<br/>«Significa che devi fare un po’ di movimento per riscaldare i muscoli. Hai capito Sakuragi?» Ayako gli rese il concetto comprensibile fornendogli una lezione Extra dei termini sportivi.<br/>«Sakuragi» si esaltò Saeko. Con il musetto da gattina e il simbolo della vittoria visibile nelle mani stava dicendo a chiare lettere </em>
  <strong>“</strong>
  <strong>Ci siamo”.</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>«Mh!» fu la sola osservazione di Nami. Dopo averlo visto perdere contro di lei sfatando dei tiri pazzeschi, anziché </em>
  <em>segnare </em>
  <em>dei punti, non osava immaginare a quante figuracce astrali avrebbe accumulato.<br/>Sakuragi perciò si mise all’angolo della panchina di sedie dello Shohoku e cominciò a riscaldarsi facendo girare il pallone intorno alla vita alla velocità letale in cui Giove ruotava su se stesso.<br/>Compagni di squadra, avversari, coach avversari, amici birichini, crush comprese, rimasero collettivamente di stucco.<br/>Sendoh</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> ad esempio si era ricucito sulla bocca un altro dei suoi sorrisi </em>
  <em>da schiaffi</em>
  <em>.</em>
  <br/>
  <strong>“</strong>
  <strong>E’ la fama a precedere i suoi sorrisi tachicardiaci o sono i sorrisi tachicardiaci a precedere la sua fama?” </strong>
  <em>Nami ebbe per la mente un gran bel grattacapo da risolvere, ma stavolta non lo affidò all’intelletto dell’amica.<br/>Non ci teneva affatto a vedere la </em>
  <em>sua </em>
  <em>versione "fuori di testa" con i bulloni del cervello che gli saltavano via dalle orecchie.</em>
  <br/>
  <strong>“Sakuragi è quasi incredibile che tu sia già alla tua prima partita. Non so cosa riuscirai a comminare, ma ho fiducia in te”</strong>
  
  <em>Ayako gli fece un tacito imbocca al lupo osservandolo con tenerezza.<br/>«Okay, basta così. Ora ripeti la sequenza» gli comandò voltandosi verso di lui.<br/>«Ma che stai combinando sciocco?» </em>
  <em>d</em>
  <em>eplorò ciò che stava facendo.<br/>Sakuragi infatti si era sfiancato disumanamente per fare lo stesso esercizio alla massima velocità, finendo di cadere stremato sul pavimento.<br/>Saeko sorrise, </em>
  <em>a</em>
  <em>vvicinandosene di qualche passetto che nel frattempo si crogiolava nei suoi mistici dilemmi.<br/>«Allora?» gli chiese Saeko pressando la testa in su.<br/>«Sei pronto per mostrare a tutti il tuo talento?»</em>
  <br/>
  <strong>“Oh, no. Così non va sono troppo teso”</strong>
  <strong>. </strong>
  <em>Sakuragì tuttavia era ruzzolato in uno stato di batticuore da panico.<br/>«Restano dieci minuti, di gioco e siamo sotto di sette punti. Se perdiamo ancora terreno, non ce la faremo a recuperare» disse Ayako facendo i suoi pronostici della partita.<br/>«Purtroppo hai ragione» asserì Anzai.</em>
  <br/>
  <strong>“Perché cavolo mi fanno entrare proprio ora? Bah, non importa! Un genio del basket non deve porsi queste domande. Tu pensa a sconfiggere solo l’avversario. Haruko guarda e stupisci”</strong>
  
  <em>quando però i suoi occhi si incontrarono con quelli della dolce Haruko sita nella balconata superiore della palestra, gli tornò il batticuore da panico.<br/>Sakuragi f</em>
  <em>u invaso da un disinnescante pensiero.</em>
  <br/>
  <strong>“Oddio, ho il cuore che mi scoppia. Calma! Calmati, genio del basket.”</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>«Sa,- Sakuragi, è tutto okay?» volle constatare Saeko poggiandogli il carpo della mano sul petto per chiamarlo a se. Ma Sakuragi non diede segno di essere fisicamente presente.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>"</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Possibile che abbia l’ansia da prestazione sportiva?”</strong>
  
  <em>valutò bussando ancora una volta sul suo petto. Il fischio dell’arbitro in ogni caso, la fece sobbalzare, sospendendone l’investigazione.<br/>«Fallo di sfondamento. Fallo del numero quattro del Ryonan» le riserve dello Shohoku esultarono vistosamente, ammutolendosi come se qualcuno avesse messo pausa, dopo aver visto cosa davvero era accaduto.<br/>Nel tentativo di sfondare la difesa di Akagi, Uozumi aveva finito per scagliare un irruente gomitata su quest’ultimo.<br/>Il capitano dello Shohoku, se ne stava correntemente su un ginocchio a tenersi la parte sinistra della fronte sanguinante.<br/>Tra il raccapriccio generale della platea tifosa, l’apprensione del coach e il numero quattro del Ryoan che cercarono di scusarsene onestamente, ci fu un interruzione per potersi sincerare dello stato fisico di Akagi. Metà dei giocatori in campo si raggruppò intorno a lui mentre nel frattempo Ayako correva a soccorrerlo.<br/>«Tranquilli, torno tra un attimo» rassicurò Akagi con l'asciugamano premuta sulla ferita.<br/>La squadra però confabulava turbata non solo per l’infortunio del suo capitano, ma anche chi dovesse essere a prendere il suo posto.<br/>Il loro cruccio fu esonerato da Akagi stesso.<br/>Scortato da una riserva del Ryoan verso l’infermeria, gli chiese di aspettare un attimo prima di seguirlo.<br/>«Hei» disse voltandosi verso il rosso.<br/>«Hai fatto un po’ di riscaldamento vero?»<br/>«S – si signore» rispose irresoluto.<br/>«Allora, va e prendi il mio posto» Sakuragi fu pietrificato da quell’ordine – come tutti gli altri – ma poi si riscosse più caparbio che mai. O quasi.<br/>«Sissigonre!» recitò ìl suo urlo di battaglia, battendo il pugno marmoreo nel palmo aperto.<br/>Anche se il gesto era stato virile, la faccia palesava la tremarella di cui era sovraccaricato il suo cuore.<br/>La perplessità del Ryonan – eccetto la riserva prendi appunti concorde a Sendo che era super smanioso di misurarsene - e la tifoseria non mancò di venire fuori.<br/>Gli amici di Sakuragi si silurarono nella panchina di sedie per non perdersi lo spettacolo del suo ennesimo sputtanamento.<br/>Avevano la discola mania di prenderlo in giro, però in fin dei conti, a modo loro, gli volevano bene.<br/>La squadra dello Shohoku intanto stava parlando del fatto che non fosse prudente fare entrare in campo una matricola ancora in fase di formazione come lui, ma Kogure gli confessò che sia lui, che il capitano e Anzai avevano avuto intenzione di farlo entrare nel corso della partita.<br/>Il debuttante protagonista, in ogni caso, sembrava avere mandato il cervello in letargo.<br/>Il corpo camminava, udiva i discorsi volanti altrui, la testa tuttavia, fluttuava in un buco nero parallelo.<br/>Senza rendersene conto si ritrovò proprio di fronte a Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em>.<br/>«Eh, finalmente tocca a te. Eh?» gli disse sorridendogli cordialmente.<br/>«Per caso quella ragazz...» conversò questo. Ciò nonostante, Sakuragi gli passò accanto lasciandolo non solo di sasso, ma rendendolo tra l’altro incorporeo.<br/>Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> lo pedinò ocularmente per qualche altro secondo, poi, spedito quanto un falco con la sua preda, si girò verso Saeko, cercandone forse una spiegazione in lei.<br/>Saeko, anch'essa, impegnata a inseguire l’amico con lo sguardo, avvertì sulla pelle quel paradigmatico senso di prurigine trasmesso dall’antipatia per una persona.</em>
  <br/>
  <strong>“Non sta guardando, me. Non sta guardando, me. È solo una stupida impressione”</strong>
  <strong>. Volle convincersi.</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>«Sta fissando me?» domandò a sua volta Nami auto – indicandosi.<br/>Sbattendo ripetutamente le palpebre per lo sbigottimento, nel frattempo che Saeko lo ignorava intenzionalmente, tracciò manifestatamene la linea spezzata e invisibile effigiata dallo sguardo blu perla di Sendo.<br/>«E no bella, guarda te»<br/>«Ma che dici, è un’impressione» si incaponì Saeko cominciando a essere irascibile.<br/>«Ma si invece. Ti dico...»<br/>«Chi se ne frega!» la chiuse lì, voltandosi verso la sorella in una supplica di quelle che venivano prodotte quando le budella si comprimevano ferocemente.<br/>«Che succede?» le chiese quando si sedette al fianco.<br/>«Tua sorella ignora le avance che vorrei ricevere io da Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em>» si intromise Nami inviperita.<br/>«Nami, non sono avance e non è come pensi» cercò di difendersi sul precipizio di una crisi nervosa prossima.<br/>«Ah è così. Allora ti ha notata..» la gemella fece da complice a quella insulsa gang.<br/>«Ayako non ti ci mettere anche tu adesso. Basta. Guardiamo la partita» sbottò evitando gli occhi volpini di quest’ultima </em>
  <em>per</em>
  <em> portandoli sulla partita in corso.<br/>Il gioco aveva appena ripreso </em>
  <em>e</em>
  <em> Sakuragi ricevette la palla proprio in quel momento.</em>
  <br/>
  <strong>“Forza Sakuragi”</strong>
  <strong>. </strong>
  <em>Saeko fece un afono tifo scrosciante per lui.<br/>Solo che, beh, Sakuragi non si era ancora ripreso da quella botta di crisi di batticuore, dovendo osteggiare la difesa della maglia numero quattro del Ryonan, trasformò quella sfida individuale in una buffonata da mascotte novellina.<br/>«Ma cos’è sta storia? Che significa?» i tifosi non comprendevano se fossero stati raggirati dalla lingua lunga del rosso o li stesse prendendo per il naso prima di scatenarsi in campo.</em>
  <br/>
  <strong>“E’ come pensavo. È nervoso. Così non va. Questa sua ansia, non lo porterà a niente.”</strong>
  
  <em>pensò seriamente preoccupata per l’amico.<br/>Kogure – ribattezzato da Sakuragi quattrocchi - cercò di motivarlo, indicargli pazientemente chi doveva marcare, e quando la palla andò al suo bersaglio, Sakuragi scattò verso di lui.<br/>Il re delle scimmie fu quindi pronto per tirare, Sakuragi allora si parò davanti con un salto che lo fece trattenere in un’ineseguibile sospensione, che, finì per farlo cadere tragicamente addosso al suo avversario. Spaccandogli il setto nasale.<br/>Accadde un visibilio di scuse frammiste a lamentele da parte di entrambe le squadre.<br/>Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> rimase sconvolto da ciò che Sakuragi aveva combinato.<br/>Uozumi stesso si affrettò a dire che non era nulla.<br/>I compagni di Sakuragi provarono a calmarlo per fargli ritrovare il contrappeso mentale atto a dargli la carica adeguata a beneficiare la squadra di nuovi punti.<br/>«Così non va. È troppo nervoso» disse la gemella ora anche lei nel panico. Saeko che aveva notato antecedentemente quel suo stato impedito, poggiò le mani ai lati della bocca così da ventilargli un po’ di supporto.<br/>«Combinerà un disastro» scherzò il gruppo di amici di Sakuragi come di chi giulivamente gode degli insuccessi altrui.<br/>Insospettatamente, a risolvere l’intoppo irreparabile di Sakuragi, ci pensò Rukawa dandogli un calcio ben assestato nei gioielli maschili.<br/>Le labbra della platea assunsero una forma a “O”, riproducendo dei punti esclamativi umani.<br/>«Pivello» lo insultò con la solita immodificabile inespressività.<br/>«Rukawa» imprecò Sakuragi a denti serrati.<br/>Kogure cercò di sedare la scazzottata che sarebbe esplosa tra non molto e l’allenatore del Ryonan ne approfittò per chiedergli scorrettamente se volessero annullare la partita, ma Sakuragi intervenì dandogli un colpo secco di mano sulla testa.<br/>«Aspetta nonno! Adesso faccio sul serio. Sta a guardare!» promise solennemente come se di li in poi sarebbe accaduto qualcosa di genialmente incomprensibile che </em>
  <em>avrebbe sconvolto le </em>
  <em>loro</em>
  <em> esistenze per il resto della vita.<br/>«Oh, guardate come si è ripreso Sakuragi» guizzarono come delfini nell’acqua gli amici.<br/>«Ci voleva Rukawa per farlo riprendere. Lui ci vuole sempre in tutto» lo magnificò Nami con gli occhi a cuore. Saeko sospirò disanimata.<br/>Pochi minuiti dopo, la partita ebbe uno step.<br/>Entrambi i coach delle squadre ne approfittarono per elogiarli dell’ottimo gioco che avevano fatto e dispensargli delle altrettante manovre.<br/>Quando la partita riprese, Uozumi dovette tirare i due tiri liberi del fallo commesso dal rosso. Il problema era che in verità, in quel “settore”, il capitano del Ryonan fosse una schiappa peggiore di K</em>
  <em>i</em>
  <em>yota.<br/>Ridendo sotto i baffi, Saeko visualizzò tutte le insuperabili volte che Maki non ne aveva sbagliato neanche uno.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“La posizione in cui modella il suo corpo, il conciso tempo scrutatore al quale ricorreva per lanciare la palla e il movimento fluido delle braccia che disegnava una parabola curvata al centro esatto del canestro”</em>
  <br/>
  <strong>“Oh”</strong>
  
  <em>adesso era lei ad avere il batticuore. Non poté fare a meno di pensare a quanto avrebbe amato vedere e commentare una partita insieme a lui come dei veri cronisti di sport.<br/>Subito, gli si ammosciò l’animo.</em>
  <br/>
  <strong>“Si, sogna e spera cose che non si avvereranno neanche nel 2020 e cioè fra vent’anni”</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Se mai il suo sentimento per lui si fosse aggravato arrivando ai livelli irrazionalmente esibizionistici di Nami, autorizzava gli amici ancora sani a fargli il lavaggio a secco celebrale.<br/>La palla andò comunque al Ryoan.<br/>Il numero sei – il ragazzo con i capelli a caschetto blu notte - della squadra esortò i compagni a non preoccuparsi del rosso perché non era affatto un pericolo per loro.<br/>Questo ovviamente fece inferocire Sakuragi che si getto su di lui come una rana imbizzarrita, ma Kogure lo rimise al suo posto ricordandogli del compito di marcare Uozumi.<br/>Nel frattempo la palla andò fuori.<br/>Ci fu la rimessa del Ryonan, gridato dal proprio coach, poiché dovevano sbrigarsi a fare canestro e non vedere il rosso come una minaccia.</em>
  <br/>
  <strong>“Lo sottovalutano tutti, sarà proprio quello il loro errore fatale. Avranno una bella sorpresa”</strong>
  
  <em>dedusse Saeko.<br/>Poi corse con lo sguardo dietro a Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> per un secondo e aggiungere.</em>
  <br/>
  <strong>“Lo sottovalutano tutti tranne lui. Ancora non capisco se è perché ha capito che è un avversario talentuoso o perché l’ha preso come un gioco”. </strong>
  <em>l'umore di Saeko si abbassò di un’altra tacca.</em>
  <br/>
  <strong>“Sendo</strong>
  <strong>h </strong>
  <strong>non ti riesco a inquadrare. Sei un idiota nato”.</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Il numero sei passò la palla a Uozumi, ma Sakuragi fu più svelto e la scacciò via con la mano sinistra.<br/>Sorprendentemente fu ancora lui a corrergli dietro per rimetterla in gioco, finendo di travolgere l’allenatore nel suo fragoroso ruzzolone.<br/>Fu un peccato che il suo tentativo fallì, però ricevette i dovuti complimenti dai compagni.<br/>«Però il ragazzo ha della stoffa» esibì Ayako.<br/>«Può darsi. Ciò non cambia che ogni sua azione va a finire sempre con un pasticcio epocale» suppose Nami remissiva.<br/>«Non dire così, Nami. Lui è solamente acerbo, deve ancora scoprire le basi e segreti dello sport, ma più di tutto, imparare a collaborare con Rukawa. E Quando imparerà a fare questo, allora si, che sarà davvero complicato fermarli» la preavvisò Saeko. Le sue pupille erano incantate a seguire il ritmo incalzante della partita.<br/>«Sei una che ne capisce, eh sorella?» la stimò Ayako delineandosi un bel sorriso sulle labbra.<br/>«Sarà come dici tu, ma per adesso, rimane solo un disastro» ribadì Nami.<br/>«Ragazzi coraggio. Possiamo farcela. Diamoci dentro. Dobbiamo fare canestro» urlo deciso Kogure, facendole zittire.<br/>Nel frattempo, il re delle scimmie si parò davanti a </em>
  <em>S</em>
  <em>akuagi e dandogli le spalle, avvertì la squadra di passarla a lui che da quel momento in poi faceva sul serio.<br/>Sakuragi diventò un lanciafiamme in un attimo.<br/>«Ripetilo ancora..» partì all’attacco, ma poi la sua espressione si fece serissima per riferirgli a bassa voce.<br/>«In confronto al gorilla tu sei roba da ridere. Fatti sotto»<br/>«Pivello!» fu l’insulto dello scimmione. Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> che cominciò a risentire di quell’atmosfera pesante tra i due, sterzò irrazionalmente lo sguardo verso Saeko.<br/>Quest’ultima lo ignorò con disinvoltura per la terza volta.<br/>Per dei secondi, si sentirono incitazioni e suggerimenti da entrambe le parti che scontrandosi si amalgamarono tra di loro creando un trambusto difficile da comprendere.<br/>Quando fu rimessa in campo, la palla volò immediatamente a Uozumi. Quest’ultimo si girò pronto a tirare avendo per sorpresa il muro Sakuragi.<br/>Il dinamismo del rosso infatti era talmente rapido da ergere una muraglia impenetrabile e lasciarlo scioccato a tal punto di riuscire a rubargli la palla di mano.<br/>«Guardate, gli ha preso la palla»<br/>«Ha sottratto la palla a Uozumi»<br/>«E’ assolutamente incredibile» lo sbigottimento della tifoseria fu totale.<br/>«Ha usato la stessa “difesa asmatica” che sfruttò contro il gorilla»<br/>«Vai così Hanamichi»<br/>«Sta usando le sue tattiche segrete» gli amici di Sakuragi andarono in visibilio.<br/>«Buoni ragazzi! Cercate di non stuzzicarmi» li intimidì giocherellone Sakuragi nel mentre che avanzava spavaldo sul territorio nemico.<br/>«Cavoli! Che grinta» risposero questi ancor più estrefatti.<br/>In campo, intanto, Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> motivò Uozumi ad andare in difesa. Sul suo volto era palesemente spiccato il centesimo sorriso </em>
  <em>da schiaffi</em>
  <em> che fece chiedere a Saeko se non soffrisse di una paralisi postulante.<br/>«Avanti così»<br/>«Avanti!» l’intervento di Sakuragi sembrava aver rifocillato di determinazione anche lo Shohoku.<br/>Rukawa che stava correndo in una posizione pertinente ad un passaggio, si soffermò a guardarlo spruzzandosi sul volto un’espressione che si sarebbe detta inconfessabilmente sconcertata.<br/>«Fatti sotto Ryonan! Coraggio che non ho tempo da perdere» dichiarò ad uno sconvolto Uozumi e - incessante - sorridente Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em>.<br/>«Grande vai così! Vai se tutti noi Sakuragi» presa dall’euforia del momento, Saeko fece degenerare il suo urlo di sprone.<br/>All’inverso, dalle panchine del Ryonan le riserve domandavano all’allenatore se fosse propriamente sicuro di aver a che fare con un dilettante, data la suprema bravura del palleggiare. L’allenatore comunque era troppo occupato ad accusare Hikoichi – la riserva annota appunti - di sostenere lo Shohoku per poter rispondere.<br/>«Modestamente, a Sakuragi, il palleggio gliel’ha insegnato la sottoscritta» si vantò Ayako facendo quasi rilucere di lode la sua persona.<br/>«Bravissima sorella» Saeko la lustrò somigliando molto a un coniglietto saltellino.<br/>Facendosi trasportare dalla marea gloriosa del momento, Sakuragi strafece, perdendo il possesso di palla, ma per fortuna lo recuperò presto.<br/>Ogni spettatore continuava a pensare che fosse spazzatura da lasciare tra le riserve e non dovesse neanche confrontarsi con la bravura di Uozumi, ma quando per contrapporre la sua difesa avversaria, scelse di passarla a Kogure, anziché Rukawa sito dietro lo scimmione, li lasciò nuovamente privi di lettere nel palato.<br/>Il coach del Ryonan si volle indurre a vederle come delle aleatorie coincidenze, semi abbandonando questa credenza non appena lo rifece.<br/>Quei sei punti misero un movimento fumantemente stressato tra ambo due le fazioni delle squadre.<br/>Ciò nondimeno loro non erano a conoscenza degli altarini interni dello Shohoku, non sapevano della ingiuriosa antipatia che Sakuragi provava per il suo compagno di squadra e che avrebbe preferito avere Nami come numero undici o fare inesattamente salire di punti il Ryonan pur di non passarla al monoespressivo Rukawa.<br/>La situazione attuale ammontava a: 68 a 65. Tre punti di distacco.<br/>Lo Shohoku aveva fatto una bella rimonta.<br/>Saeko non era così infantile, però una magra consolazione con quella rimonta l’aveva già avuta. E sarebbe diventata grassa se lo Shohoku si fosse portato avanti di almeno otto punti.<br/>Lei, congetturava, analizzava, augurava, senza prevedere che quella improvvisa rimonta aveva appena dato carne alla brace alla grinta inarrestabile di Sendo</em>
  <em>h.<br/></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. "What do you want me to do  (part 3)”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>«Lo Shohoku è sotto di soli tre punti»</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Ne mancano altri tre per raggiungere la parità»</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«68 a 65. Restano sette minuti di gioco»</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«E dire che il Ryonan era in vantaggio di 19 punti»</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Anche lo Shohoku è molto forte. A questo punto è molto difficile dire chi vincerà» le folle confabulavano facendo una riassuntiva telecronaca della partita. Questo portò ovviamente all'esaltazione massima di un pulzello a caso dai capelli rossi.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Ah ah ah! Ringraziate il sottoscritto è tutto merito mio»</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«oh oh Hanamichi si è montato la testa»</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Guardate è al settimo cielo senza possibilità di ritorno» impazzirono i quattro dell’armata Sakuragi.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Vai Sakuragi» fu a sua volta euforica Saeko. Era assicurato, che se mai avessero aperto un club su di lui, </em>
  <em>lei</em>
  <em> sarebbe stata la prima a farne parte.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Dal versante opposto, a sua volta, l’allenatore del Ryonan continuava a scervellarsi sulla derivata irrisolvibile che portava la maglietta rossa numero dieci.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Non voleva ammettere a se stesso di aver sbagliato a giudicarlo un dilettante, ma stava ad un passo dal farlo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>E mentre ragionava, il gira dischi prendi appunti del Ryonan non faceva che ripetere «Visto è l’arma segreta dello Shohoku» .</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Annoiato, l’allenatore lo ignorò, stringendo gli occhi a due fessure, per posarlo su Anzai.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Se davvero Sakuragi è un atleta del livello di Rukawa, temo che lo Shohoku rappresenti un rivale temibile. Anzai che cos’hai in mente? Accidenti non lo riesco proprio a carpire”.</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>«Sai che ti dico nonno? Hai fatto proprio bene a scegliere me come arma segreta! Un’ottima intuizione! Ci sei arrivato un po’ tardi, ma comunque ti perdono» se ne compiacette Sakuragi indicandolo. La sua faccia era quella che aveva un bambino di otto anni dopo essere riuscito a segnare un esuberante canestro da tre punti.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Puoi ben dirlo» rispose posato Anzai.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«E dire che fino a poco prima morivi dalla paura. Che sfacciato» fece presente Ayako senza però smettere di mantenere un sorriso idiota.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«E’ un bene che gli sia passata» disse Saeko potendo ora rilassare i nervi.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Tutto merito di Rukawa. Lui si che è un uomo super» Nami decantò le strofe d’amore al suo adorato.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Saeko la guardò di sottecchi e spostando la borsa – zainetto di pelle morbida in grembo, prese a rovistarci, uscendone la sua pregiata macchina fotografica.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Tieni scattagli questa foto» </em>
  <em>disse, </em>
  <em>ficc</em>
  <em>andogliela</em>
  <em> tra le mani rusticamente. Le iridi blu notte di Nami si sgranarono speranzosi.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Anche a Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em>?» Saeko gettò nell’aria un sospiro stanco.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Fai come ti pare, tanto poi le foto te le tieni tu» gli accordò scorbutica come ogni volta che sentiva il nome del numero sette del Ryonan.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Ah, grazie» stillò felice quasi ad aver scoperto di essere il reciproco interesse amoroso di Rukawa. O chissà Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em>.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Eppure chissà com'è Rukawa infatuato”</strong>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>si domandò Nami. Lo provò a immaginare facendo danzare il suo caschetto cobalto a destra e sinistra.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Magari, ti fissa, baciandoti all’improvviso? O ti corteggia stuzzicandoti con provocazioni?”.</strong>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>Nami si morse le labbra non potendo trattenersi dal desiderare di voler essere al centro dei suoi pensieri.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Coraggio, restano solo sei minuti. Dateci dentro» li stimolò Ayako vociando con una mano sull’angolo della bocca.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Cerchiamo di restare calmi. Non ci hanno ancora battuto! Non dobbiamo lasciargli spazio» comandò Uozumi. La squadra gli diede ascolto usando un conciso </em>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Sissignore”.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Ah ah ah! Stupidi incompetenti! Ora c’è il grande Sakuragi, non avete alcuna possibilità! Coraggio fatevi sotto» si diede un sacco di arie Sakuragi.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Onestamente non pensi se la tiri un po’ troppo?» gli chiese Nami indossando la macchina fotografica come fosse una collana enorme.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«E’ solo pazzescamente esaltato. Tutto qui» lo giustificò Saeko corrucciata.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«E poi, a volte, tu sei peggio di lui quando ti ci metti»</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Davvero appaio così inconcepibilmente stolta?» domandò sollevando un sopracciglio e inarcando l’altro. Saeko annuì lenta dicendo nella mente</em>
  
  <strong>“</strong>
  <strong>Anche peggio”</strong>
  <strong>.</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Proprio allora il tifo da paura del Ryonan mischiato a quello delle cheerleading di Rukawa si fecero sentire in un stravagante chiasso.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Quell</em>
  <em>e </em>
  <em>oche» le insultò Nami avendone fin sopra i capelli della loro patetica concorrenza.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Non possono certo competere con mua”</strong>
  <strong>.</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Saeko la disapprovò lanciandogli una guardata perplessa.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«A proposito, poi hai accettato di fare la cheerleading per il Kainan?» per lei fu automatico collegare le due cose.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Secondo te cosa ho scelto?» Nami gli rispose con una rimbomba domanda. Voleva conoscere quanto era spessa la conoscenza di Saeko nei suoi riguardi.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Beh, si?» la buttò lì questa.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«No» Nami tornò a volgere lo sguardo sulla partita.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Se avessi tifato una sola squadra sarebbe stato okay. Accordo firmato per tutta la conclusione del torneo nazionale. Ma non posso tifare con un pompon viola e l’altro giallo mentre in campo c’è Rukawa che da il meglio di se, capisci? O viceversa non posso sventolare dei pompon bianchi e blu mentre in campo giocano i nostri kings» usò la parola “kings” per circoscrivere la supremazia della squadra sulla prefettura di Kanagawa.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Mh!» fu il commento monosillabo di Saeko a tutta la roba appena ascoltata.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Kyota non deve averla presa affatto bene”</strong>
  <strong>. </strong>
  <em>Gli dedicò un piccolo pensiero.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Il suo settimo due di picche. Poveretto. “</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Saeko progettò di scambiarci quattro chiacchiere imparziali durante il weekend al cottage di Jin, così da spingerlo a non smettere di corteggiarla con quella sua maniera invitantemente mascherata.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em>, l’asso del Ryonan fin’ora ha segnato solo 18 punti. Restano sei minuti, non farà molto di più. Rukawa lo sta marcando a dovere. È proprio bravo» calcolò Ayako sedutagli alle spalle.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Le amiche si voltarono in modo da seguire meglio il suo illuminante discorso.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Si, sono le identiche parole che ho detto io a lei» denotò Nami, trovandosene D’accordo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«La gara si sta facendo estremamente serrata. Pensate che l’anno scorso Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> da solo realizzò 47 punti» li informò una riserva li seduta.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Che cosa 47 punti?» domandò sgomento il pulcino ricciolo che Nami avrebbe voluto come figlio.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Come?» la cosa non sembrò sconfiferare miratamente Saeko. Anzi non fece altro che appesantire il suo </em>
  <em>
    <strong>“Mal di Sendo”</strong>
  </em>
  <em>.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Wow! Super eccitante» Nami all’inverso stava segretamente inventando un inno alle sue sublimi abilità da atleta cestista.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Saeko scosse il capo senza sprecarsi neanche di chiedersi in che funzione fosse stato collocato quell’”eccitante”.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«E dire che Rukawa è al primo anno come noi. Al suo punto Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> mi avrebbe già segnato 80 punti» si depresse l’ipotetico immaginario figlio di Nami. Quest’ultima ebbe l’istinto irrefrenabile di poggiarlo amorevolmente sopra il suo seno così da fargli le adeguate coccole.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Puoi ben dirlo» si sentì superflua anche l’altra riserva.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Rukawa sei tutti noi!» l’insieme delle loro voci riprodusse una possente ovazione.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Vai Sen..» Nami si unì a questi, accorgendosi di stare quasi per spiattellargli la sua tifoseria duale.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Senti che tifo!» apparecchiò una frase sovvertita da quella inizialmente ideata.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Proprio in quel momento – quasi che avesse le orecchie da pipistrello – Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> si mise in mostra superando la marcatura di un pietrificato Rukawa e poi slanciarsi eretto verso il canestro per realizzare un canestro con il terzo tempo privo di sbavature.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Bella azione. Non c’è che dire, ma non è ancora abbastanza”</strong>
  
  <em>confidò a se stessa Saeko.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Oh! No!» si agitò Nami nel vedere Rukawa caracollare a terra come una pera dall’albero.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Subito dopo anche gli altri si allarmarono nel contempo che la schiera del Ryonan copriva di elogi l’asso della squadra.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Rukawa che ti prende?» nel correre verso il suo adorato, Nami si tramuto in una crocerossina specializzata nelle manovre di pronto soccorso immediato.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sakuragi, esilarantemente, rimase a osservare la scena in un sostenuto silenzio.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Rukawaaa!» le Cheerleading sfegatate del patrono iconico Rukawa, pronunciarono il suo nome repellenti come se avesse appena rilasciato un’intervista riguardante le sue premature dimissioni allo sport o la notizia di essere prossimo a convogliare a nozze.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>L’allenatore del Ryonan dal canto suo già sorrideva vanaglorioso alla sola realizzazione di essersi levato di torno una seccatura nemica in campo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Ha avuto un grampo alla gamba.”</strong>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>d</strong>
  </em>
  <em>edusse il numero sei dello Shohoku, correntemente accostato al compagno numero undici.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Perfetto così il palcoscenico resta a me”</strong>
  
  <em>Sakuragi se la stava sghigniazzando alla grande, ma così tanto che il suo volto assunse delle amorfe forme elfiche.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Rukawa dovresti massaggiare questo punto qui» gli prescrisse Nami inginocchiatasi alla sinistra di questo. Picchiettando delicatamente l’indice su quel punto della pelle del ginocchio, osò allargare la mano e prendere a fargli dei circolari e appositi massaggi.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Guardandola, Saeko si sorprese di due cose: </em>
  <strong>“</strong>
  <strong>da dove usciva fuori tutta quella sua audacia?”</strong>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>e </em>
  <strong>“</strong>
  <strong>da quando se ne intendeva di prime manovre di pronto soccorso?”</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>«Ha avuto un crampo alla gamba.»</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«E’ il numero 11. Poveretto non ha fatto altro che marcare Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em>» si impietosirono le tribune.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> seguito dal resto della squadra, rimase in attesa di giudizio, mentre le riserve non poterono proprio trattenersi dal mandare una iettatura con i fiocchi alla squadra avversaria.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Non sarebbe meglio sostituirlo?» volle consultarsene l’arbitro.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«No aspetti un attimo» rispose il numero sei grondante di panico.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Come ti pare adesso?» gli chiese Nami rimuovendo la mano dal punto che aveva attentamente massaggiato.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Rukawa non gli fornì alcuna risposta. Protese invece la sua di mano per riprendere ad esercitare la manovra sul ginocchio aggranchito.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Levati di mezzo deficiente. Quante storie per un misero crampo. Vedrai che con questi ti passerà tutto» sbraitò Sakuragi. E fatta la premessa non perse minuti a partire all’assalto scagliandogli robusti calci nel menisco interno.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Smettila, dacci un taglio con questa patetiche rappresentazioni da zashiki-warashi dispettoso» se ne avventò Nami, facendo da barriera impenetrabile a Rukawa.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Le sue pupille blu notte lampeggiavano di una sincera incazzatura.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Chiudi il becc...» schiamazzò il rosso, ma fu trascinato via dal resto del team che tentò di farlo ragionare.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Sei pazzo Sakuragi ? Rukawa ha marcato Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> dall’inizio della partita. È naturale che sia stanco. Tu sei pieno di energie perché sei entrato in campo da poco»</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Chiudete il becco anche voi io sono l’uomo simbolo dello Shohoku. E non vi permetterò di parlarmi così» Sakuragi si contorse dalle sbarre di braccia dei suoi compagni quasi come se lo stessero portando in un ospedale psichiatrico.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«E da quando sarebbe diventato il nostro uomo simbolo?» protestò Ayako.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Tranquilla è solo un po’ su di giri» rassicurarono gli amici come se solo quello potesse spiegare i comportamenti fuori luogo di Sakuragi.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Hey, nonno. Non vedi che Rukawa non ce la fa più? Bisogna sostituirlo» Sakuragi si lamentò con Anzai dell’oscena inattività di Rukawa nel campo e proprio allora gli arrivò un sodo calcio nel sedere da quest’ultimo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Ma che cavolo» bofonchiò il rosso voltandosi.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Chi è che non ce la fa più?» lo sfidò il moro lasciandosi una mano su un fianco e una saldezza contegnosa variopinta sul volto sudato.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Vai così Ruki!» Piroettò contenta Nami scansandosi fuori dal campo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Tu, stupido bamboccio» attaccò briga il rosso.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«E chiudi quella bocca! Sono solo inciampato» si discolpò Rukawa inserendoci anche un chiaro monito per il rossino.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I tre riversi in campo della squadra tremarono di vergogna al dover assistere al loro ventimillesimo </em>
  <em>litigio</em>
  <em> fatto di un antagonismo sfrenato.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Sakuragi!» Saeko cercò di discostarlo dal suo alterco con Rukawa, ma la voce dell’allocco rosso la batteva di estensione ed efficacia.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Rukawa comunque si avviò dall'arbitro per riferirgli che non necessitava di essere sostituito.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Che cosa?» L’allenatore del Ryonan fu scombussolato da quella notizia.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Benissimo fatti sotto super uomo!» disse Sendo con la grinta alle stelle.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Non smetti proprio mai di sorridere eh?”</strong>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>pensò Saeko in un momento in cui fu certa di non essere colta in castagna a fissarlo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Sei così...così….”</strong>
  
  <em>A Saeko usciva irritante, ma sarebbe stato un complimento riduttivo perché quello epigraficamente indicato era </em>
  <em>
    <strong>“Sgradevole”</strong>
  </em>
  <em>.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Nel Parquet della palestra, intanto, i due migliori nemici della squadra dello Shohoku imboccarono la strada in una corsa agonistica malfatta: Sakuragi con una posa sgraziata, Rukawa pur mantenendo un portamento atletico, lo guastava a causa della faccia da caricatura pacioccosa.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Alla prima provocazione ti sbatto fuori intesi?» gli ultimò il rosso con espressività riottosa.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Tu piuttosto faresti meglio a farti sostituire prima della prossima gaffe» lo sfiammò Rukawa stoico.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Seguimi e vedrai il genio in azione» lo assillò Sakuragi.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Sono tutto tuo» interloquì l’altro anche se la sua sembrò più una freddura verace.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>IL coro di voci tifose riesplose come il rito dei fuochi d’artificio premeditati per la fine di una fiera.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sakuragi disse “Passatemi la palla” e la palla volò subitanea tra le sue mani.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Bene!» Sakuragi si mise in una posizione ipoteticamente schematica, proseguendo con la sua cafonata “Rukawa non ti passerò mai la palla”.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ciò mise in estrema crisi esistenziale il suo compagno che sbagliò il tiro, ma fu bellamente recuperato da Rukawa, che dopo essere riatterrato coi piedi sul parquet, si elevò in un balzo decretante di una schiacciata da manuale di due punti.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Fu lì che la sicurezza fanfarona di Sakuragi cominciò a traballare un po’.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Il rimbalzo”</strong>
  <strong>. </strong>
  <em>Pensò. Stava finalmente cozzando il capo nei complessi legittimi di un cestista.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Rukawa sei fantastico!» si sbracciò Nami per farsi notare.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>E fintanto che lo Shohoku si congratulava con Rukawa per l’ottimo canestro fatto e il Ryonan si chiedeva da dove cacciasse tutta quella energia, Il coach del Ryonan pontificava su di lui insieme al suo assistente: dovette ammettere che Rukawa gli ricordava Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> per com’era l’anno scorso, che averlo nella squadra avrebbe reso il Ryonan invincibile, anche se non demor</em>
  <em>deva, continuando a</em>
  <em> dep</em>
  <em>orre</em>
  <em> la fiducia nel suo asso per schiacciarlo come un insetto.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Cavoli siete proprio tenaci!» ritenne Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> sito di fronte a Rukawa mentre si asciugava il sudore di metà viso con la maglia.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Siete voi che ci sottovalutate» gli rispose Rukawa imperscrutabile.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sakuragi era ancora a rimuginare sul fondamentale significato della parola rimbalzo, e nel frattempo, un’altra azione pendeva nell’ago della bilancia in favore del Ryonan.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Rimbalzo» urlò Ayako. A prenderlo fu Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> che manco a farlo apposta realizzò un canestro simile, troppo simile a quello di Rukawa fatto non qualche secondo fa.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Come a volergli dire che non ci volesse niente ad emulare le sue prestigiose prodezze cestiste.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lo Shohoku rimise la palla in circolazione, ma dopo un tiro scarso, questa volta fu Uozumi a prendere il rimbalzo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Ecco le misure degli atleti del Ryonan: Uozumi 202 cm, Sendo 190 cm, Ikegami 188 cm. Ed ecco le nostre: Sakuragi 188 cm, Rukawa 187 cm, Kogure 178 cm. È inutile Sakuragi non può sostituire Akagi. E anche Rukawa è sfinito» controllò Ayako con una goccia di sudore che gli scivolava sulla guancia.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Non dire così. È vero Rukawa è sfinito, ma non è tipo da farsi mettere i piedi in testa. Finché avrà una goccia di energia in corpo, si parerà davanti al cammino di Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em>» Nami la indusse a non piegarsi alla marea psicologica che il Ryonan stava gettando su di loro.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«E anche Sakuragi» Saeko ne fu certa al cento per cento.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Insomma, non è forse l’arma segreta dello Shohoku? Sappiamo tutti che quando le cose stanno andando male, lui se ne esce sempre con un qualcosa di estremamente incredibile»</em>
  <br/>
  <em>E infatti, all’ennesimo rimbalzo, Sakuragi fece qualcosa che nessuno si sarebbe mai aspettato: elevandosi con un dinamismo inafferrabile, allungò il braccio verso la palla, stringendola nella reclusione possente di entrambe la mani, nel mentre che era ancora per aria, e atterrare saldamente con i piedi sul parquet.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tutti rimasero stupiti senza parlare. Tutti tranne Saeko fan fissa del rosso.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Vai Sakuragi sei un grande!» Sakuragi però non conosceva la professionalità, infatti un minuto dopo rovinò la riuscita della sua così bell’azione quando il numero otto del Ryonan si gettò sulla palla ancora in suo possesso, e Sakuragi diede un rozzo strattone che lo trasportò con se, facendoglielo scagliare come una palla curva micidiale addosso a Uozumi.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Metà delle persone rimasero sconvolte da ciò che videro.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ma la squadra dello Shohoku stavolta corse incontro a Sakuragi per addobbarlo con i dovuti elogi.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«E’ impossibile. Quel ragazzo non riesce proprio a non sputtanarsi da solo anche dopo un’azione figa come quella» lo stroncò Nami annoiata.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Imparerà» scandì Saeko usando una voce marmorea. Nami destinò una furtiva occhiata a Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> e poi passare all’amica.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Piuttosto, cosa ne pensi di Sendo?» gli chiese armeggiando con l’obbiettivo della fotocamera per metterlo decentemente a fuoco. Saeko batté un piede per terra rotta di quella storia.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Onestamente non è che abbia fatto granché fino ad adesso, ma per quello che ho visto è bravo»</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«E’ bravo. Un po’ troppo misero per descrivere la sua vastità atletica» la esortò zoomando sull’oggetto delle sue nuove fantasie non certamente caste.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Ma quale vastità atletica?”</strong>
  
  <em>si incavolò Saeko.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Allora Maki cosa dovrebbe essere? Il re indiscusso della prefettura di Kanagawa?”</strong>
  
  <em>Saeko si accorse di aver appena affermato l’ovvio e di colpo sorrise addolcita da quel pensiero piacevole.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Chi non impara il rimbalzo, non entra in partita”</strong>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>Sakuragi intanto rimembrava le sagge parole del suo capitano quasi fosse il suo mantra trasfigurato in sembianze umane.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Ragazzi, ho la partita in pugno!» notificò gli altri quasi che l’arma segreta dello Shohoku stesse per sfoderare a sua volta una seconda arma segreta.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«L’ho in pugno vi dico» ripeté ridendo sbronzo di eccitazione.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Ingenuo» lo canzonò Rukawa. Sakuragi però si era talmente montato la testa da non badargli nemmeno.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Nel lato nemico l’allenatore chiamò a rapporto Uozumi per disporgli una strategia utile a neutralizzare l’imprevedibilità di Sakuragi. La strategia infatti, prevedeva di fare il taglia fuori nei rimbalzi e accaparrarseli tutti, perché Taoka era arci convinto che la sua teoria, e cioè che lo stravagante rosso fosse un dilettante, fosse fondata.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Durante la partita quello che avrebbe dovuto essere un rimbalzo, fu invece un propizio canestro in beneficio dello Shohoku.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Così il punteggio si tramutò in 74 a 70.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Ragazzi, non è proprio il caso di agitarsi. Dobbiamo cercare di mantenere la calma. Coraggio dobbiamo mettercela tutta» Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> non si fece certo scoraggiare da quel fortunato tiro di circostanza.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«E’ anche carismatico. Quanto è bello. Quanto è forte. Quanto è quanto?» vagheggiò Nami improvvisando una danza scoordinata di ormoni con le pupille rigurgitanti di venerazione.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Sendo</strong>
  <strong>h</strong>
  <strong>”</strong>
  
  <em>rosicchio il suo nome Saeko.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Cosa vedono gli altri in te che io non riesco a vedere ? Hai una dote aggiuntiva rispetto a Rukawa, ma sei mancante di quel qualcosa che possiede Maki. Quindi, pur volendo ammettere che sei bravo, io non riesco comunque a riconoscere del puro talento in te”</strong>
  <strong>.</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Nello scorrere della partita Uozumi persistette a fare il taglia fuori al genio del basket rosso, che stava tendenziosamente andando fuori dai gangeri.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ma proprio allora, in quella situazione senza ritorno, irruppe un vocione roboante che somigliò a un possente grido di guerra.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Stai sbagliando tutto!» tutti si voltarono verso l’eco di quella sonora speranza e i giocatori dello Shohoku non poterono che sorridere espansivi.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Dall’entrata – precedentemente usata per uscire - era comparso Akagi accostato dalla sorella: giacca della tuta in spalla, fronte medicata con un batuffolo di cotone fissato </em>
  <em>a</em>
  <em> d</em>
  <em>u</em>
  <em>i cerotti e uno sguardo palesemente discrepante.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sembrava un generale Samurai che tornava più cazzuto che mai nel pieno di una battaglia dopo aver ricorso ad una stremante terapia d'urto.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Brutto idiota! cos’era quello un rimbalzo?» lo striglio da generale insoddisfatto del suo più promettente samurai al quale aveva riservato un addestramento spartano perdendoci intere notti di sonno.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Nella grazia rudemente stoica di un militare giapponese, Akagi si sfilò la giacca dalla spalla marciando a passo inesorabile sul campo di battaglia per scatenare un quarantotto tra le file nemiche.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Contemporaneamente gli “Akagi” e “Senpai Akagi” si sprecarono come caramelle il giorno di Halloween.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sakuragi impazzì quando localizzò la sua dolce Harukina al suo fianco, prendendosi il merito dei sei punti di rimonta da lei sollecitamente notati.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>E un pugno si abbatté sul suo capo di marmo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«E’ necessario non distrarsi in partita» disse Akagi portando via dalla sorella quel condensato rosso di ormoni deliranti.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>In fondo è tenero”</strong>
  
  <em>pensò Saeko nell’osservarlo fare il giullare fanatico con la sua fiamma.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Nami lì affianco, inclinò in su la bocca.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ormai si era arresa all’idea di non poter essere l’unica che riusciva a metterla di uno sfarzoso buonumore, però non gli importava. Ammirarla sorridere era già un premio in se da non rifiutare a prescindere di chi fosse stato a provocare quel suo vivace stimolo o meno.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Maledetto Gorilla, se faccio fiasco sarà colpa tua”</strong>
  <strong>. </strong>
  <em>Brontolò nella mente.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«E’ necessario effettuare un cambio di giocatore» avvertì Akagi.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>La sostituzione di cui parlava Akagi, fu di lui al posto di Rukawa che ne risentì, ma non parlò.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Subito, Nami assunse un’altra identità manco fosse un camaleonte cambia colori.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Lattina? Tovaglia?» gli disse sventolandoglieli davanti nella maniera di una manager apprensiva. Rukawa non proferì parola, però ciò nondimeno accettò entrambi andandosi a sedere vicino ad Ayako con la tovaglia già attorcigliata sul collo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Per Nami quello equivalse a un </em>
  <em>
    <strong>“Ti tollero”</strong>
  </em>
  <em>.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>La ragazza cadde a peso morto su Saeko a occhi brillanti e mani congiunte come se un coro di angeli stesse cantando nella sua testa.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Ascolta Rukawa hai ancora un minuto per riposare» gli disse d’un tratto Anzai da sotto gli occhiali.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Negli ultimi due minuti sarai tu a giocare. Pensi di farcela?» Rukawa si limitò a guardarlo imponendosi un’espressione immobile. Ayako sorrise toccata dal vederlo riconosciuto come una matricola indispensabile alla squadra.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>In campo, intanto, Akagi non era ancora entrato che già aveva segnato due punti sotto canestro.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Che ti prende Uozumi? Non devi farti scrupoli» lo accusò indicandolo con l’indice.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Akagi» pronunciò colpevole.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>La partita proseguì in un tiro di Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> che fece fiasco, e fu li che Sakuragi capì finalmente la funzione vantaggiosa dei rimbalzi: ricordò ogni parola, osteggio corporale e mossa indottogli dal suo capitano, riuscendo a impadronirsi della palla, impiegando un rimbalzo degno di un vero professionista.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Bene così si fa» approvò Akagi sorridente.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Dopo l’entrata in campo di Akagi, lo Shohoku pareva essersi rinvigorito con una scarica di energia elettrica.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Una squadra poteva strutturare un gioco affidabilmente funzionante senza il suo capitano?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I fatti dimostravano di no.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Un po’ come il Kainan che senza la regia solerte e incontenibile del loro playmaker si scopriva in vari punti, risultando più attaccabile, a secondo della squadra contro la quale gareggiavano.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Grandi, mancano solo due punti per raggiungere il Ryonan»</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Sarebbe sufficiente un solo canestro»</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Certo che con il numero quattro in campo lo Shohoku è più forte» roboarono i tifosi dopo un altro canestro messo a segno dallo Shohoku.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Guardate, Sakuragi è euforico»</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Ha trovato il ritmo giusto» tripudiarono invece gli amici della combriccola teppista.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Vai così Sakuragi. Forza Shohoku» gli alitò come un potente tenore Saeko.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>L</em>
  <em>’unico che manteneva una mschera apatica era Rukawa, ma in compenso però stava bevendo la lattina offertagli da Nami.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Che rimonta incredibile»</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«I nostri </em>
  <em>S</em>
  <em>enpai sono proprio in gamba»</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«E poi il Ryonan è una delle migliori quattro della prefettura» parlarono le riserve eccitatissime.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Quando anche voi sarete in grado di giocare, la squadra diverrà ancora più forte. Pensate che Rukawa e Sakuragi. Sono matricole come voi, quindi mettetecela tutta ragazzi» li caldeggiò Ayako usando l’estro di un leader ispiratrice.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Si, hai ragione» disse il figlio angioletto immaginario di Nami, che non perse occasione di schiacciargli un occhio che lo fece arrossire confusamente.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Mia» principiò Akagi stoppando la palla con il suo spaventoso schiaccia mosche.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>La palla andò subito a Kogure che realizzò un portentoso canestro da tre punti.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ci furono altri cori in escandescenza per lo Shohoku appena passato in vantaggio, se pur di un solo punto.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Accidenti» disse Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> meditabondo. Kogure e Akagi notarono immediatamente il guizzo diverso sul suo volto. </em>
  <em>Q</em>
  <em>uando </em>
  <em>poi</em>
  <em> lui disse “Okay” Akagi capì che di lì in avanti avrebbero avuto a che fare con un autentico mostro del basket.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Adesso arriva il bello» avvisò.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Oh, hai visto com’è cambiato lo sguardo di Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> dopo il vantaggio raggiunto dallo Shohoku?» la mise in guardia Nami persa tra i tatti estetici di Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em>.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Si» A Saeko l’affare piaceva e non piaceva.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Piaceva perché sperava che Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> avrebbe mostrato quel suo talento contenuto di cui era fatto.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>D’accordo Sendo, stupiscimi”</strong>
  
  <em>se ne prestò dissociandosi da ogni pregiudizio nato dal loro puerile passato.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ma al contrario, n</em>
  <em>on gli piaceva perché se così fosse stato lo Shohoku aveva faticato tanto per nulla.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Ci pensi? Assisteremo al basket di un altro livello» prospettò Nami tutta mollegiante.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Frattanto, Akagi si stava chiedendo se assegnare il compito di marcarlo a Sakuragi o Marcarlo lui stesso, anche se questo avrebbe voluto dire lasciare Uozumi libero. Alla fine Akagi guardò Rukawa decidendo di farlo tornare in campo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Hey Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> ti ricordi di me vero? Io sono l’uomo che ti annienterà» notificò pedulante Sakuragi che lo aveva davanti a palleggiare.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Con gran sorpresa Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> non soddisfò l’ego del rosso mediante uno dei suo sorrisi soprannominati da Saeko “</em>
  <em>da schiaffi</em>
  <em>” o una parola salace.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Scansandolo con una manovra di gambe dissolvente, riapparì dietro di lui, quindi davanti ad Akagi che cercò di osteggiarlo con un potentissimo schiacciamosche, quando si elevò per schiacciare a sua volta la palla. Dopo una serie di resistenze, fu la forza ingegnosa di Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> a predominare, mettendo a canestro la formidabile schiacciata premeditata. Aggiudicandosi anche un tiro libero.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Saeko strabuzzò vagamente gli occhi. Nami la intercettò schiacciandosi nella bocca un sorriso scaltro.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Allora? Pensi ancora che sia solo bravo?»</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Saeko che stava rivedendo quel momento in uno strano slow – fast mentale, dentro di se, non poté negare che l’avesse sbalordita a tal punto di fagli sentire fischiare le orecchie.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«E’ parecchio bravo» disse senza esagerare troppo. Nami ridacchiò macabramente.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Tanto prima della fine della partita sono sicura che dirai la parola che io mi aspetto usi per descriverlo»</em>
  <br/>
  <em>In campo Akagi disse a Sakuragi che avrebbe marcato lui Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em>, ma Sakuragi insistette rispondendo che era compito suo di annientarlo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Una cosa non sfuggì a Saeko. La frase insensata </em>
  <em>
    <strong>«“Non c’è un solo uomo nella prefettura capace di fermarlo”»</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>No? E allora Shinichi Maki cos’era? Una riserva playmaker incapace da lasciare perennemente in panchina? Si stavano forse dimenticando intenzionalmente della fama che possedeva il suo nome in tutta Ka</strong>
  <strong>na</strong>
  <strong>gawa e oltre?”</strong>
  
  <em>pensò infastidita.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> giocò ottimamente per il resto della partita.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>In un’azione oltrepassò Akagi e Sakuragi al centro con uno scatto inaudito, Sakuragi lo raggiunse correndo altrettanto speditamente, ma quando fu sotto canestro per cercare di fermarlo, Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> tirò direttamente un tiro da tre punti.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Poi si voltò verso di lui e gli sorrise pago, continuando a farlo anche dopo aver spostato per un nano secondo lo sguardo su Saeko, che digrignò i denti e serrò i pugni.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Sei, sei insopportabile”</strong>
  <strong>. </strong>
  <em>Formulò nella mente accesa di rabbia. Era stata li per li per mostrargli il gestaccio del </em>
  <em>
    <strong>“Si può sapere che cazz voi?”</strong>
  </em>
  <em>.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Comunicare via gesti però, sarebbe equivalso a dargli corda, e no, quello non l’avrebbe fatto manco a regalargli uno scaffale intero di libri.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> ti sta sorridendo» la avvertì Nami sempliciotta.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Pensi che mi freghi?» replicò lei permalosa. Nami sollevò entrambe le braccia nel segno del </em>
  <em>
    <strong>“vabbeh”</strong>
  </em>
  <em>.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Io Te l’ho detto perché a me fregherebbe anche se so che a te no» Saeko la ispezionò a sopracciglia unite.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Un giorno Nami avrebbe dovuto rendergli comprensibile quella sua logica affastellata, prolungando il listino di </em>
  <em>domande</em>
  <em> senza risposta di Saeko in un lungo, lunghissimo papiro. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>La partita procedette raggiungendo il punteggio di 81 a 79.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sendo ultimò un’ altra delle sue megalomani azioni: girando intorno a Sakuragi senza smettere di palleggiare, si ritrovò dritto dritto davanti al canestro che provvedé a riempire con un tiro accurato del polso.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Hai delle ottime qualità da cestista”</strong>
  
  <em>dovette ammette Saeko a malincuore.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Il suo stile non era superlativo come quello di Maki o stravolgente come quello di Rukawa, ma uno completamente suo, diretto e astuto, che riusciva ad abbattere qualunque difesa dello Shohoku.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Eppure Sakuragi è un buon difensore. Ma Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> è davvero troppo per lui. Povero Sakuragi ha fatto miracoli per essere un principiante» si rammaricò Haruko nervosissima.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«E non è tutto. Se pensi che sta addirittura facendo progressi nel corso della partita. La prova consiste nel fatto che» le delucidò Ayako, ma fu interrotta da un’intercettazione di quest’ultimo su Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em>: sottraendogli la palla, partì a rincorrerla nella linea fuori dal campo, concludendo la bravata atletica con una forte testata al muro.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> lo osservò con l’espressione a doppio punto interrogativo. Sakuragi lo ricambiò a fronte lievemente insanguinata e un espressione aggressivamente imbranata.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Dicevo la prova consiste che se finora Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> aveva mantenuto una faccia impassibile, Sakuragi è riuscito a fargli venire il fiato corto proprio come gli altri nove giocatori in campo» concretizzò Ayako.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Si, è vero» gli diede ragione Saeko, notandolo a sua volta.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Eppure è allo stesso tempo anche inconcepibilmente elettrizzato. Come se, come se lo divertisse l’avere degli avversari così competenti e competitivi nello sport”</strong>
  <strong>.</strong>
  <em> Ragionò Saeko.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Senpai» parlò Rukawa, è fu davvero strano sentire la sua voce così chiara e risoluta.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Ormai ci siamo giusto? Gli ultimi due minuti» disse sfilandosi la tovaglia dal collo che Nami andò immancabilmente a raccattare.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Santo cielo Nami» la riprese Saeko turbata.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Riusciva a comprendere metà della cose che la mente dell’amica partoriva o blaterava, ma raccogliere anche la tovaglia inzuppata del sudore di Rukawa, cominciava a essere un comportamento ossessivo – compulsivo assai infermo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Indossare la maglietta del proprio giocatore preferito di basket era okay, scattargli foto anche, ma conservare gli oggetti toccati e usati da lui quasi fossero memorie di un monaco, quello no, poiché mandava letteralmente a puttane la sanità mentale del soggetto messo sotto esame diagnostico.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Sostituzione per lo Shohoku!» divulgò l’arbitro. Come un soldato scelto che si gravava del peso di metà armata, Rukawa fece il suo ingresso in campo, incline a ribaltare l’esito dei punti animosamente inseguiti da entrambe le due squadre.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. "What do you want me to do  (part 4)”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Quando Rukawa oltrepassò la linea bianca del campo, ritrovandosi al suo interno, Anzai si alzò per muovere la cicciotta mano e accompagnare quel movimento arieggiato con i nomi di quest’ultimo e il rosso.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Che vuoi nonno?» chiese Sakuragi accanto a Rukawa.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Anzai si è alzato. Chissà che tecnica micidiale starà ordendo contro il mio irresistibile Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em>» disse Nami spostando il segnale della sua antenna orecchio verso dove avrebbe avuto un ascolto nitido.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Il detective Nami apprese di una tecnica a due in cui Rukawa e Sakuragi avrebbero dovuto marcarlo insieme, riferendola parola per parola alla ricciolina, che ci sentiva benissimo da se.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Al che i due migliori nemici si lamentarono con i modi più screanzati possibili, fecero scintille quando si guardarono di sottecchi per un secondo, e l’arbitro si vide costretto a intervenire suggerendo ad Anzai di chiedere il Time Out. L’anziano però gli disse che aveva finto senza lasciare altro scorcio di obbiezione a Sakuragi.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A due minuti dalla fine il punteggio delle due squadre risultava di 79 a 83.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>L’atmosfera che si respirava circolarmente era di un’adrenalinico fervore e le due squadre si esortavano a turni a dare il meglio si se.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Nel momento in cui la palla fu rimessa in gioco Ayako controllo il cronometro mentre Taoka si chiedeva che genere di tecnica avesse in mente di mettere in atto il saldo Budda dai capelli bianchi.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Sendo</strong>
  <strong>h</strong>
  <strong>, vediamo che farai quando ti ritroverai davanti la bella sorpresa che Anzai ti ha riservato.”</strong>
  
  <em>Saeko</em>
  
  <em>sorrise tronfia al solo pensiero di avergli ingorgato la festa.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Proprio in quell’attimo Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> afferrò il passaggio di un compagno e voltò la testa a tre quarti pensando di puntare direttamente al canestro, ma quando il giro della sua massa corporea fu completato, si ritrovò davanti il muro difensivo dei numeri dieci e undici rossi.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tutti furono sconvolti da quella macchinazione arguta da Anzai.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I</em>
  <em>ntanto i due ricominciavano a battibeccare come due scolaretti che si facevano gli sfregi a vicenda durante una cerimonia di premiazione.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>E, Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em>, beh, se la rideva alla stragrande nella maniera in cui l’avrebbe fatto un cestista al quale erano stati offerti due mesi di trasferta nella città del basket.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Quel sorrisino esaudito mandò a brandelli la sopportazione di Saeko.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Allora è così. Sei davvero un’idiota spaccone”</strong>
  <strong>.</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Saeko ruggì quelle parole nella mente.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Aveva sudato per interpretare la sua personalità, ma ora gli era chiara come il sole che splendeva in cielo in quella atipica giornata: malgrado fosse un puro asso del basket e volesse dimostrare ad ogni costo di essere uno dei best five di Kanagawa, vedeva lo sport come un’umoristica </em>
  <em>quanto </em>
  <em> irreperibile competizione nella quale svagarsi. O affermarsi.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>In pratica era rimasto la stessa sola spaccona e insopportabilmente sorridente delle elementari.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Ora si che mi diverto» disse questo per dargli – inconsapevolmente - ancora più sui nervi.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>In quella selettiva lotta tra i tre, il primo a cercare di derubarlo della palla fu Sakuragi, che allungò rusticamente il braccio verso l’oggetto, ma Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> lo spostò da una mano all’altra con un lesto dipling. Un secondo dopo ci provò anche Rukawa, ma andò male anche a lui.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Non stargli così appiccicato se non riesci a prendergli la palla, idiota» gli suggerì il moro con gli occhi di ghiaccio incollati su Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em>.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Che cosa?» fu la replica contraria di Sakuragi.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«E non distrarti. È l’avversario che devi guardare» lo rimbeccò inclemente.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Mi stupisce che tu abbia tanta voglia di parlare Rukawa. Ah ah ah! Scommetto che vorresti in prestito un po’ della mia potenza!» disse Sakuragi emettendo una risata nevrotica.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tra gli “Avanti così” , “resisti Rukawa”, “Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em>” e “Difesa”, l’allenatore Taoka notò l’espressione giuliva dipinta sul volto del suo asso ed edificò la ragione che li ritenesse dei validi avversari futuri.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> comunque, non riusciva proprio a liberarsi della marcatura siamese dei due.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Palleggiando assorto, stava ordendo un qualcosa per sfondare la difesa nemica o aspettando il momento indicato per sgusciarne fuori.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sakuragi notò che qualcosa si stava muovendo nella sua mente, ma non fu abbastanza veloce a bloccarlo, quando questo gli schizzo accanto come un proiettile, lasciandolo lì fermo come un palo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Per fortuna Akagi ebbe la tempestività di accantonare la temporanea marcatura su Uozumi per indirizzarla a lui, che essendo sotto canestro e non potendo tirare, fu costretto a passarla al suo capitano che andò liscio liscio a canestro.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Grande» disse pimpante Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em>.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Adesso come ti sembra Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em>?» gli chiese nuovamente Nami a Saeko.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Che rottura”</strong>
  
  <em>barbugliò questa nella mente, però rispose lo stesso per par condicio.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Astuto» fu concisa senza sciupare nessun altro aggettivo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> aveva un occhio acuto per il basket. Questo Saeko non poteva negarlo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Era stato abile ad aspettare l’attimo conveniente a liberarlo della doppia marcatura e subito dopo passarla a un compagno, evitando di giocarsi la carta imprudente del gioco individuale.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Ci siamo quasi stai per dirlo...» Nami la guardò con un sogghigno da canaglia.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Se se...» fece Saeko arrotolandosi la lingua dentro al palato nel mentre che tornava alla partita, in cui Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> si era posizionato dietro i suoi due nuovi marcatori preferiti concentrati a dirsele di santa ragione.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Fatevi sotto matricoline!» li provocò effigiandosi un sorriso insolente sulle labbra.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Le due matricole in questione si voltarono simultaneamente con le auree che diramavano di ira.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Passò un secondo ed entrambi scatenarono come bufali incattiviti a piede libero per la città.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> sei una nullità» lo insultò con non calanche il rosso.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Confermo» lo appoggiò il moro che lo affiancava in quella sua sfrenata corsa.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«HO detto che sarò io ad annientarti e ti annienterò» gli ricordò Sakuragi. Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> di tutta riposta mantenne quel suo sorrisetto fastidiosamente eccitato e rispondergli.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Eh eh coraggio vieni avanti»</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Competizione sportiva tra maschioni eccezionali? Oh, cavoli! È la volta buona che raggiungo l’estasi.» disse Nami portandosi la macchina fotografica sugli occhi ricoperti di stelle.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Intanto Akagi aveva appena fatto un canestro portando la squadra a 81 a 85. E Sakuragi se l’era presa con Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> per la ragione di essere andato a marcare Rukawa che lui.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Non posso marcare due giocatori da solo» gli aveva spiegato placidamente Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em>.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Il nostro asso non ha tempo da sprecare con te. Basto io a respingerti» gli riferì il numero cinque del Ryonan.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sakuragi pensò bene di fargli chiudere quella ciabatta arrogante dandogli una steccata di mano sulle costole.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Ar..arbitro» gemette tenendosi lo stomaco dolorante. Ma l’arbitro non gli rivolse la minima attenzione.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Non c’era davvero più tempo e quegli ultimi, ultimissimi minuti </em>
  <em>
    <strong>“dipendevano su quanto la marcatura di Sakuragi e Rukawa avrebbe resistito su Sendo</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>h</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>”</strong>
  </em>
  <em>. Stavano dicendo Anzai e Ayako.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“Perché chi avrebbe deciso le sorti della vittoria di questa partita non era altri che Sendo</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>h</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>”</strong>
  </em>
  <em> finirono stendendo un velo di tempestosa agitazione tra di loro.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Devo fermarlo!» fu il grido tonante di battaglia di Sakuragi.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Più in là in panchina, Ayako continuava a fare i conti con Haruko e la combriccola di scavezzacollo, alimentando la speranza di poter riuscire a sconfiggere il Ryonan malgrado mancassero 50 secondi tondi tondi.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>E Saeko si torchiava l’animo. Quella partita stava diventando talmente intensa da sembrare quasi una finale di campionato.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em>, intanto non ne voleva proprio sapere di riposare lo spirito. Caricato a pallettoni dall'adrenalina che nasce nei giocatori negli ultimi istanti di gioco, si catapultò in un’altra astronomica azione: superando nuovamente la marcatura siamese di Sakuragi e Rukawa, si approssimò nell’aerea sotto il canestro che però fu sbarrata da Akagi.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> saltò pronto a spedire la palla dentro al canestro. Anche Akagi e Rukawa lo fecero, ma lo slanciò non fu sufficiente a stopparlo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tutto ad un tratto però, il salvatore rosso gli spuntò di dietro depredandolo dell’oggetto sferico conteso tramite una mossa decisa della mano.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tutti – perfino Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> – furono sconvolti da quella svolta imprevista come non sarebbero stati neanche davanti ad un Akagi che correva in campo con le grazie al vento.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Solo Saeko ne fu emozionata, scatenandosi in un tifo da urlo per lui.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Sei grande Sakuragi!»</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Mia» urlò quello tenendo la palla al sicuro sotto il suo palmo con Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> alle calcagna.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Ah ah ah! Visto di cosa è capace un genio? Ormai ho la vittoria in pugno Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em>» fece allargare la bocca in un po’ troppi auto - elogi il rosso.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Ingenuo» gli disse Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> prima di lavargliela facilmente di mano.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Uahh» Sakuragi si lamentò disperato riacciuffandola al volo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Un pessimo palleggio» lo boicottò a parole Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em>.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Rukawa controllò il tabellone dei punti e sfruttando l’irresolutezza da panico del compagno, gli urlò un “Passa” che lo fece subito scattare a consegnargliela senza controllare a chi l’avesse effettivamente lanciata.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Rukawa la afferrò, si inchiodò alla linea dei tre punti, poi molleggiò in aria per spedire la palla dentro al canestro.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Adesso il cartellone segnava: 84 a 85. Lo Shohoku era sotto di un punto a soli 40 secondi dalla fine della partita.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tra il visibilio generale dello Shohoku e l’abbraccio contento di Nami </em>
  <em>a </em>
  <em>Saeko, Sakuragi era l’unico che non godeva di quella quasi rimonta perché realizzato di averla passata a Rukawa.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Accidenti, ho passato la palla a Rukawa. Come ho potuto?» si auto – commiserava guardandosi le mani schifato. Un umiliazione del genere per un genio della sua portata era vergognosa. Sopratutto dopo aver urlato platealmente con la sua voce amplificatore che non l’avrebbe mai fatto.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Non c’è più tempo. Mancano 40 secondi» strillò Ayako alla squadra per esortarli a combattere per aggiudicarsi un altro indispensabile canestro.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>In campo </em>
  <em>come </em>
  <em>alle estremità c’era un gran trambusto di incoraggiamenti e avvertimenti che portarono la tensione </em>
  <em>del</em>
  <em>la voglia di vincere alle stelle.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Dopo una rimessa da parte del Ryonan, la palla andò a Uozumi che invece di cercare lo scontro diretto con Akagi la passò al suo compagno che a sua volta provò a trasferirla ad un altro compagno, ma fallì perché il braccio possente del gorilla si intromise, deviandola.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tenendola compatta tra le sue mani, Akagi caricò il lancio per fare un lunghissimo passaggio diretto a Rukawa.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Trovandosi con Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> alle costole, Il moro soppesò – stranamente - il fatto di passarla a qualcuno, e quando vide di sfuggita una maglia rossa con scritto Shohoku oltre la figura longilinea del numero sette, la gettò verso il suo compagno, tralasciando il dettaglio di sincerarsi chi fosse.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Gran bel passaggio Rukawa» disse il rosso con faccia da mandrillo psicotico. Rukawa ne rimase pietrificato.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Il resto della squadra si chiese che intenzioni avesse quel folle, mentre Haruko lo esortava a non errare, pronunciando il suo nome a gran voce.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Le orecchie del rosso ingigantirono la loro estensione uditiva e in un batter d’occhio la sua espressione fu sostituita da un’altra che gli donò quell’austerità navigata da capitano del terzo anno.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Vai, vai Sakuragi» lo supportò Saeko con le dita incrociate ai lati della mascella.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«La palla va appoggiata sul canestro» ripeté le parole combinate ai movimenti appresi per realizzare un canestro con il terzo tempo. O “canestro dei poveri” come lo aveva ribattezzato lui.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Dopo essersi elevato quel quanto bastava per poter depositare delicatamente la palla dentro il cestino, una volta che i suoi piedi toccarono il parquet, il suo sguardo guizzò tempestivo sul tabellone dei punti, scoprendo di aver appena portato la squadra in vantaggio.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>L'espressione che venne concepita sul volto al momento del realizzarlo, fu delle più fanciullesche esistenti al mondo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Sei grande Sakuragi!» si sgolò Saeko per fare echeggiare forte il suo nome per le quattro mura della palestra.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Però, è sorprendente davvero il ragazzo» disse Nami a bocca schiusa.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Visto? Visto?» si fece gradassa Saeko. Era così su di giri sulla vittoria ormai prossima dello Shohoku, da sentire il bisogno conturbante di festeggiare a modo suo: comprare una saga intera di libri con la paghetta precedentemente prosciugata.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Sono un genio. Lo so. Chiamatemi l’acchiappa vittoria. Sono io naturalmente» si diede un sacco di arie Sakuragi.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Anche le ovazioni dalle parti dello Shohoku si irrobustirono divenendo boati risonanti per l’intera scena. Ma tutto ciò non andò ad influire sullo stato caparbio di un certo numero sette avversario, che rimise la squadra all’erta.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Non possiamo ancora cantare vittoria» riferì con voce dura Rukawa.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>La palla era tutt’ora in circolazione e nelle mani del Ryonan che compattamente concentrata si operò per farla arrivare al loro asso.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Appellandosi ad un caparbio sforzo, Sendo, compì la sua ultima decisiva azione: marcato davanti e dietro da Rukawa e Akagi, saltò in contemporanea che i due avversari gli sbarravano la possibilità di tirare formando una X di braccia, ma Sendo era vigorosamente scaltro. </em>
  <em>A</em>
  <em>bbassando il braccio sinistro fece passare la palla sotto la spalla di Akagi, lanciandola ingegnosamente dentro il canestro.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Quelli furono i second</em>
  <em>i</em>
  <em> più terribili della partita. La palla girò intorno al canestro con una lentezza assordante e cadde all’interno del cestino sgretolando l’illusione di vittoria dell’avversario come se fosse fatta di foglie d’autunno.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«No...non...è possibile» balbettò scioccata Saeko. Quell’azione conclusiva di Sendo la traumatizzò a tal punto di fargli tremolare le gambe.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«E’….» Saeko deglutì nel contempo che riviveva la scena all'interno dei suoi occhi. La tecnica proficua dei palleggi, la sagacia di ostentare l'inimmaginabile e la sicurezza messa nel lanciare concisamente la palla.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Consumandosi in quel pensiero, Saeko non poté più negarlo. Era suo obbligo cantare la sua validità di cestista.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«E’ Fastidiosamente, fastidiosamente fenomenale» ammise deglutendo come se gli bruciasse la gola.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Ah ah l’hai detto. Ti ho sentita» la rimbeccò mega eccitata l’altra.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Saeko però era troppo atrofizzata dalla stupore per poter ribattere per le rime.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Passatemi la palla a me. A me» in campo, Sakuragi non si dava pace, reclamando ostinatamente il possesso di palla.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ciò nonostante, il doppio fischio dell’arbitro seguito dalla frase “Fine dell’incontro”, dichiarò con gran tristezza i vincitori della partita.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Ce l’abbiamo fatta. Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em>» saltarono collettivamente i componenti del Ryonan. Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> lì in mezzo poté tirare un sospiro di sollievo ormai rasserenato dai fischi finali.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Ma come? È già finita? Passa» insistette il rosso pressando il gorilla a dargli la palla.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>L’attenzione di più o meno tutti fu trasportata a Sakuragi, anche se altri si rammaricavano della sconfitta incassata a causa di un solo, maledetto punto.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Perfino Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> e Kogure rimasero ad ascoltarlo chi impietosito, chi incuriosito.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Aspettate un attimo» si incaponì Sakuragi controllando il tabellone che riportava un 86 a 87.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>La dolce Harukina si portò una mano allo bocca commossa dalla sua inesauribile combattività.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Passatemi la palla» ripeté non volendo accettare la sconfitta.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Devono esserci almeno altri cinque minuti di gioco. Voglio la palla» reclamò poi con una maschera facciale di Joker strafatto. Voltandosi verso l’arbitro fu li per li a un passo dal saccheggiarlo, ma Akagi intervenne serrando il braccio sinistro intorno al suo collo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«La partita è finita. Abbiamo perso» gli riferì laconico il capitano. Cosa che non servì a nulla oltre ad aizzarlo maggiormente.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Sakuragi, capisco il tuo dispiacere. Ma abbiamo perso. La nostra squadra è stata sconfitta» ci provò anche Kogure. Avendo per risposta una reazione irruente. Più inferocito che mai, si slanciò incontrollabile verso la palla, finendo di inciampare su se stesso e perdendo una scarpa nel tragitto.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Ma che…..» inveì accorgendosi che si fosse strappata sulla sua punta.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Vedendo quella scena disorganica, Saeko sentì premere in lei il bisogno sfrenato di intervenire.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Facendosi coraggio, mosse una falcata dopo l’altra, ritrovandosi solennemente alla destra di Sakuragi.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lei e le sue azioni capeggiate dal suo buon cuore.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Quelle vere e inimitabili di cui Saeko ne aveva da raccontare.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Come quella volta che un barbone andava chiedendo ai passanti di prestargli del denaro per comprare un pasto, ma nessuno se l’era filato.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Anche in quel frangente Saeko era stata capitanata da un istinto impareggiabile del cuore, decidendo di offrire i suoi residui di risparmi al povero uomo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lei era fatta così. Se sentiva nelle vene di dover compiere una buona azione con sentimento, lo faceva senza pensare troppo a chi e cosa ne fosse derivato.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Sakuragi» disse Saeko poggiando il sedere sulle gambe piegate in modo da instaurare un diretto contatto visivo. Sakuragi girò il capo verso di lei, restando in ascolto delle sue </em>
  <em>squisite</em>
  <em> parole come un bambino preso dal racconto interpretativo della sua maestra.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> li di fronte a loro in fila, acuì la vista e udito per sincerarsi che Saeko fosse la persona che lui pensava.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«La partita è finita e voi avete perso, ma questo non ha importanza, perché tu hai giocato da campione, e se, continuerai ad allenarti duramente, io sono sicura che la prossima volta che vi scontrerete, sarete voi a stracciarli» Quello che diceva era una verità appurata e non una bugia di circostanza racconta per rabbonirlo. E infatti Akagi gliene diede la conferma.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Sei stato in gamba. Adesso vai a metterti in fila, Sakuragi» gli intimò mite il capitano.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Alla grande?» Saeko sollevò la mano sinistra chiedendogli un tacito cinque appaiato ad un sorriso extra luminoso.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Alla grande» rispose lui facendo scontrare la sua grande mano con quella minuscola di lei, mantenendo però lo sguardo assente.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> sorrise anche lui essendo ormai sicuro che lei fosse la compagnetta delle elementari di qualche anno fa. Certo la pubertà gli aveva magnificamente ritoccando parecchie parti del corpo, ma era lei. La ragazzina ricciolina dal sorriso amabile e il cuore immenso che lui ricordava.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ampliando flessuosamente le labbra, si ripromise di andarla a riacchiappare all’uscita impaziente come non mai di parlargli.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>La cerimonia dei saluti formali delle due squadre avvenne prima formalmente in campo, poi all’esterno durante la congedandone dello Shohoku.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Akagi strinse la mano sia all’allenatore Taoka, che Uozumi.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em>, di suo, andò a incomodare Rukawa offrendogli la sua che il moro schiaffeggiò via annoiato. Forse anche un pelino irritato.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Quindi passò a Sakuragi – che stranamente strinse – a cui disse che se voleva stracciarlo avrebbe dovuto allenarsi fino alla morte.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Poi di colpo Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em> se la filò in cerca della sua ricciolina preferita.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Saeko e Nami erano andate a recuperare le bici con l’intenzione di scortare la squadra fino alla stazione e dividersi da loro al momento dell’arrivo del mezzo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Rukawa ha realizzato azioni molto più fighe se consideriamo che è una matricola» Saeko stava rispondendo alla telecronaca dell’amica basata solo sull’eccezionalità di Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em>.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Si, ma hai visto il tiro finale?» lo elogiò scimmiottando in maniera fedele le mosse di quell’idiota spaccone.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Saeko diede forfait interessandosi alle sfumature intinte naturalmente nel cielo: le nuvole sembravano batuffoli di cotone gonfiabili e il cielo un’appetibile crema all’anice </em>
  <em>caramellato</em>
  <em>. Era davvero tutto suggestivamente incredibile. Saeko amava la natura e le sue prodigiose essenze che gli donavano il suo angolo terreste di paradiso al solo vederle.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Gli trasmettevano, armonia mentale, pace spirituale, un’esorbitante senso di libertà, felicità...</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Hey, voi» la chiamò una voce maschile alle loro spalle, demolendo quel suo sano attimo di benessere.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A Saeko si gelò il sangue.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Kami, non può essere. Non è la sua voce, non chiama me. Chiama qualcuno davanti a noi”</strong>
  
  <em>ma in quel parcheggio straripante di bici e foglie svolazzanti, non c’era anima viva a parte loro. Neanche un gatto randagio che sfilava da quelle parti in cerca di cibo o una compagnia da arruffianare.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Oh, ma ciao Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em>» disse Nami con il cuore che faceva faville d’amore.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Tu ti chiami Saeko vero?» gli chiese in via spedita dopo aver sorriso elegantemente all’amica.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Maledizione, ma perché? Perché deve succedere a me?”</strong>
  <em> Saeko imprecò cercando di mantenersi posata al momento del suo faccia a faccia.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Parli con me?» fece la finta tonta guardandosi a destra e sinistra per cercare un omino, - perfino quel gatto randagio che sperava arrivasse in suo soccorso - al quale scaricare l’attenzione di Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em>.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«S...» stava dicendo Nami, ma Saeko gli tappo la bocca con la sua mano – cerotto.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Ni? Scusa ma ci conosciamo? Forse mi hai scambiata per un’altra. Perché...» proseguì con la messinscena patetica nel mentre che lui avanzava imperterrito verso di lei tenendo le mani in tasca.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Oggi è stata la prima volta che ti ho visto» la troncò indietreggiando in ripercussione ai passi di Sendoh. Ciò non fece altro che farla ritrovare con le spalle al muro. Letteralmente.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Sei tu, vero Saeko?» indagò fermandosene a due millimetri di distanza così da poter passare sotto l’esame della memoria ogni suo singolo lineamento.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«No - non so a cosa ti riferisci, M – mi hai scambiata per un’altra. Te l’ho detto» rispose quella rasente al muro come un evaso appena accecato dagli ufocotteri di un elicottero.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Ma si, ho visto bene sei tu» si confermò da solo, ignorando le sue ingarbugliate farneticazioni. Noncurante della sua reazione, poggiò una mano sul muro quindi a pochi centimetri dalla sua testa, l’altra la lasciò in tasca e di mezzo non poté non metterci uno dei suoi sorrisi più largamente trionfali.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«E’ un piacere rincontrarti» perdurò a conversare ingigantendo il sorriso.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Da giocatore di basket che era, gli eclissava la vista intorno come se Saeko fosse nascosta dentro il grembo del tronco di un albero.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>E quella improvvisa vicinanza intima gli stava provocando una scrosciante alta marea del suo terribile mal di Sendoh.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Tu...io...non sono..» Saeko portò entrambe le mani allo stomaco quando – a testa sollevata – vide che sorrideva instancabilmente.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Le altre – gli altri – potevano rimanere incantati da quei suoi occhi blu notte brillanti e i sorrisi piacioni, ma con lei non funzionava, perché quei sorrisi da schiaffi gli apparivano sdegnosamente stucchevoli. Stancandola. Innervosendola. Mandandola fuori fase.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Ah, ma insomma, non puoi davvero ricordarti di me?» si spolmonò indispettita dal fatto di dover avere a che fare con un idiota spaccone del genere.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Mi ricordo invece» fece lui atteggiandosi a so tutto io.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Ti trovo migliorata» aggiunse senza troppi sviolinamenti.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>L’angolo della bocca di Saeko ebbe uno scatto schifato.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cos...cos’era questo? Un modo per dirgli che la trovava carina?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>E’ osceno.”</strong>
  
  <em>pensò disgustata.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Volete che vi lascio soli?» chiese Nami in imbarazzo per la tensione sessuale che si era creata tra i due. E nel mentre che lo disse schiacciò accidentalmente una foto ricordo di quel sensazionale momento “romantico”.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Saeko lo guardò malissimo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Questa me la paghi. Te lo giuro che me la paghi Nami”.</strong>
  
  <em>Promise di vendicarsene adeguatamente. Ma visto che c’era, per adesso, si sarebbe occupata di far sapere al signorino li presente, l’opinione salda che aveva di lui.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«E tu sei il solito irritante idiota spaccone che ho conosciuto alle elementari. E ora..» detto quello lo scostò dandogli una forte gomitata sull'addome che per lui risulto più simile ad una carezza.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«E ora lasciami passare» pretese facendosi strada con una camminata da bulla novellina.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Spero di rivederti presto» gli disse per il solo scopo di tenersela li ancora dei secondi.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Era un accorto provocatore Akira Sendoh. Burlone, ma accorto che sapeva sempre quali corde toccare per ricavare ciò che andava cercando dal suo avversario.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Infatti i piedi di Saeko si impalarono sull’asfalto, mossi dall’inondazione di insofferenza che provava per Sendoh.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«E io invece spero che non accada mai, mai, mai, mai più» fu spietatamente schietta. Malgrado sapesse che le possibilità di rivedere il Ryonan alle finali del campionato interscolastico fossero altissime.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>E giustappunto per questo, aveva proprio da chiarire un punto utile a rimpicciolire il suo imprescindibile ego.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«E’ per la cronaca. Goditi la vittoria fin quanto puoi, mio caro Akira Sendoh, perché quando ti toccherà scontrarti con la squadra del liceo da</em>
  <em>l</em>
  
  <em>quale</em>
  <em> provengo, ti passerà la smania di sorridere e tirartela» lo avvisò dirigendosi alla bici con vena sprezzante.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Da che liceo venite?» chiese a Nami, che si auto – indicò con l’indice sapendo di apparirgli visibile solo in quel dato momento.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Kainan» gli rispose usando una voce da gatta vogliosa.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Beh, ha fiuto non c'è che dire» se ne rallegrò Sendoh.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Tu dici? Io penso un po’ si e un po’ no» gli disse la sua esplicitando con il “si” la supremazia incrollabile del Kainan mentre con il “no” la sua inammissibile antipatia per quest’ultimo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Voltandosi a sinistra, questa la osservò allontanarsi, intendendo che non avesse intenzione di aspettarla, ma essere raggiunta.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Adesso, mi spiace, devo proprio andare. Ciao mio meraviglioso Sendo</em>
  <em>h</em>
  <em>. E a proposito, sei stato stupefacente in campo» gli confidò nel frattempo che marciava in controsenso verso l’amica e poggiava le mani a forma di U rovesciata sulla bocca. Sendoh irradiò un sorriso di ringraziamento.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Alla prossima»</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Si, ciao» si salutarono prendendo strade opposte. Tornando alla realtà, Nami si fece una corsetta, recuperò la sua bici rosso vermiglio dal parcheggio e affiancò Saeko di soppiatto con un’espressione limpidamente estasiata.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Ma cosa fai? Non fraternizzare con il nemico. O perlomeno non in mia presenza» la rimbeccò Saeko, spingendo faticosamente la bici.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Ma è Sendoh» contestò lei genuinamente.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Però hai visto? Ti stava corteggiando forte»</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Nami, ma che dici? Quello non si può certo definire corteggiare»</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Già forse filtrare, ma che fortuna però»</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Nami finiscila. È una sciagura»</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Comunque sai di cosa non mi capacito? Che ti stai lasciando scappare un bocconcino simile»</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Le due amiche proseguirono così a sparlare di Sendoh ponendolo al centro della discussione come se fosse il promesso sposo di Saeko che gli era stato destinato fin dalla nascita dai genitori e le loro nozze fossero ormai prossime.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. "How does it feel to be free? ”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Quel pomeriggio, sembrava che volesse fare più caldo del caldo previsto.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Erano le cinque spaccate e i nostri cinque eroi del basket – accompagnati dalle loro due immancabili donzelle – camminavano verso il luogo finale: </em>
  <em>il campetto da basket sito dentro il parco Imagawa.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Shinichi Maki era riuscito a </em>
  <em>persuadere </em>
  <em>facilmente</em>
  <em> il coach tirando fuori </em>
  <em>il</em>
  <em> presumibile </em>
  <em>pretesto </em>
  <em>di un allenamento</em>
  <em> “</em>
  <em>extra </em>
  <em>supplementare” che li avrebbe </em>
  <em>irrobustiti nell’esperienza di gioco e tecnica.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Dopo averlo sentito, il </em>
  <em>coach non aveva fatto una grinza, </em>
  <em>riunendo </em>
  <em>invece</em>
  <em> i quattro atleti</em>
  
  <em>richiesti per comporre</em>
  <em> la squadra </em>
  <em>atta </em>
  <em>a </em>
  <em>sostenere</em>
  <em> l’allenamento “Extra supplementare”</em>
  <em>.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Se il coach si era convinto così </em>
  <em>sveltamente, dipendeva dal fattore “fiducia assoluta” che non sorprese affatto gli altri.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Come il </em>
  <em>settanta per cento</em>
  <em> del liceo e </em>
  <em>la popolazione di Kanagawa, Maki beneficiava </em>
  <em>delle due </em>
  <em>facce</em>
  <em> della stessa moneta dell’ammirazione e disprezzo altrui.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Per quanto riguardava Nami invece,</em>
  <em> quel pomeriggio si era appropriata del ruolo di </em>
  <em>manager</em>
  <em>, prendendo talmente tanto seriamente quel compito da decidere ogni </em>
  <em>fermata da </em>
  <em>fare</em>
  <em> durante il breve viaggio a piedi.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Saeko si sorprese che il motivo per il quale avesse deciso di </em>
  <em>camminare dopo aver usufruito di un comodo e veloce mezzo pubblico, </em>
  <em>non fosse una corsa pre – riscaldamento, ma poté anche </em>
  <em>ritenersi una culattona</em>
  <em>.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Pigramente poco incline all’attività fisica</em>
  <em> com’era, </em>
  <em>l'avrebbero lasciata distante anni luce da lei, oltre che ritrovarla stramazzante a terra con </em>
  <em>il respiro rantolante.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>In questo moment</em>
  <em>o</em>
  <em> gli altri tre giocatori del Kainan sosta</em>
  <em>vano</em>
  <em> all’ombra di un albero in attesa che Nami, Kiyota e Jin tornassero assieme ai viveri acquistati nel market </em>
  <em>sito dall’altra parte della strada.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Saeko se ne stava seduta ai piedi dell’albero ad ascoltare musica dal suo Walkman, </em>
  <em>slanciando di tanto in tanto lo sguardo – su uno in particolare – per cogliere una qualche parola dal loro labiale.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ma non troppo spesso perché il senpai si sarebbe accorto di essere osservato </em>
  <em>a lungo</em>
  <em> e </em>
  <em>l’</em>
  <em>ultimo </em>
  <em>dei suoi desideri</em>
  <em> era di </em>
  <em>voler </em>
  <em>apparire screanzatamente invadente.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Comunque, d</em>
  <em>iversi quesiti boicottavano la mente </em>
  <em>della ragazza,</em>
  
  <em>già </em>
  <em>boicottata dai suoi </em>
  <em>inamovibili complessi:</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Nobu e gli altri avrebbero giocato slealmente commettendo vili falli pur di vincere?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>In </em>
  <em>rimando</em>
  <em>, nessuno si sarebbe infortunato no?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>E alla fine avrebbero davvero smesso di tentare di invalidarla dell'altra ala </em>
  <em>con la quale riusciva a planare senza alcuno sforzo verso il suo sogno?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Saeko emise un sospiro rammaricato.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Era inutile spaccarsi la schiena prima ancora di essere salita sul cavallo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Si doveva principalmente cercare di domare l’animale per vedere che esito avrebbe avuto la cavalcata.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Che poi era il paradosso esempio della vita </em>
  <em>per eccellenza.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Se non la affrontavi con determinato coraggio non avresti mai saputo come si sarebbe </em>
  <em>concluso un </em>
  <em>prolungato </em>
  <em>arco della tua vita.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>
    <strong>Già più facile a dirsi che a farsi”</strong>
  </em>
  <em>. Pensò Saeko.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Quindi, p</em>
  <em>oggiando il capo </em>
  <em>sul tronco dell’albero</em>
  <em>,</em>
  
  <em>si lasciò trasportare dal testo e musica della canzone </em>
  <em>andante</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[ </em>
  <em>I lie awake at night and think about you.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I wake up to another lonely day.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I know you'll never feel this way about me,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>no matter what I do or say.</em>
  <em> ]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>P</em>
  <em>eggio stava.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Anche la musica sembrava riportarla </em>
  <em>a</em>
  <em> quell’altra cosa che </em>
  <em>si </em>
  <em>stava in tutti i modi </em>
  <em>stremando</em>
  <em> di ignorare. E non era affatto </em>
  <em>la circostanza</em>
  <em> di analizzare </em>
  <em>le s</em>
  <em>ue peripezie </em>
  <em>amorose</em>
  
  <em>per </em>
  <em>tornare a </em>
  <em>sentirsi una poppante </em>
  <em>infatuata</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[]</em>
  <em>And I'm falling in love with you.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's the easiest thing for me to do.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Yes, I'm falling in love with you, with you.</em>
  
  <em>]</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“<strong>Basta”. </strong></em><em>Saeko frullò la testa </em><em>spazientita dall’affare.</em><br/><em>Proprio allora gli </em><em>si appiccicò alla faccia</em><em> un</em><em>a </em><em>leggera brezza </em><em>di vento fresco, dandogli un po’ tregua </em><em>generale.</em><br/><em>Neanche il tempo di </em><em>apprezzarla</em><em>, che i tre furono di ritorno.</em><br/><em>Dopo </em><em>aver fatto la meticolosa divisione </em><em>delle lattine energizzanti, </em><em>Nami comandò un </em><em>«</em><em>Bene, si riparte. In marcia!</em><em>» </em><em>e tutti partirono disciplinatamente a seguirla.</em><br/><em>Quando Maki fu l’ultimo della fila ad unirsi alla truppa, Saeko non riuscì a reprimere un impulso irrazionale gridato dal microfono del cuore come un “Carpe Diem”.</em><br/><em>La mano fece tutto da sola aggrappandosi alla stoffa viola della giacca - divisa del Kainan, prima ancora che riuscisse a ritrarla.</em><br/><em>«Senpai..» lo chiamò questa con vocalità armoniosa, serrando più fortemente le dita nel tessuto.</em><br/><em>«Si?» rispose mantenendosi di profilo, ma abbassando il capo.</em><br/><em>«No, ecco vedi...» </em><em><strong>“Tu cosa? Perché hai fatto questo gesto insensato? Perché ti lasci condizionare dalle necessità del cuore? Molla subito e adesso quella giacca”</strong></em><em> la sua voce nella testa fu insensibile nei riguardi di se stessa.</em><br/><em>Perché lei non aveva voluto dirgli niente. Voleva solo ritagliare un altro impagabile momento con lui fatto di sguardi, sorrisi, parole, silenzi.</em><br/><em>Era già una settimana che i suoi batticuori periodici gli elemosinavano uno sfogo mediante la ricerca petulante del contatto fisico.</em><br/><em>Contatto fisico, ma pur sempre innocente: un cinque fragoroso delle mani.</em><br/><em>L’offerta o la restituzione di un oggetto.</em><br/><em>Il toccare un braccio per richiedere l’attenzione.</em><br/><em>Saeko sapeva di non doverli assecondare, di vincolarsi al passare il minor tempo possibile con lui per non velare gli occhi d’incanto e intorpidire di calore le guance rosate, perché l’indomani come quello dopo ancora, avrebbe desiderato di essergli vicina. Sempre più vicina. Senza più riuscire a schiodarsi dal suo fianco. Fino a provare una desolante assenza accanto a se nelle ore di solitudine.</em><br/><em>Maki comunque parve captare cosa baluginava tra i pensieri della ragazza. O almeno in apparenza.</em><br/><em>Voltandosi del tutto – quindi interrompendo il contatto della sua mano e la stoffa – allungò un braccio verso di lei per accarezzargli affettuosamente la testolina riccioluta.</em><br/><em>Sentire la sua mano calda strusciarsi morbidamente tra i suoi capelli, </em><em>le</em><em> fece quasi scoppiare il cuore.</em><br/><em>«Tranquilla, Saeko. Saremo noi a vincere» le disse </em><em>lui </em><em>ammorbidendo lo sguardo una volta centrato il suo.</em><br/><em>«Si» articolò sintetica. Un singulto le si arrampicò in gola mentre si addentava il labbro inferiore per imprigionare una lacrima nel condotto lacrimale dalla quale era </em><em>partita</em><em>.</em><br/><em>Il senpai </em><em>le</em><em> aveva appena destinato delle parole ingentilite da un nobile conforto, ma allora perché </em><em>le</em><em> sembrava che il cuore </em><em>le</em><em> fosse stato avvolto e stretto con del filo spinato?</em><br/><em>Perché </em><em>per quanto </em><em>il loro legame si stesse rafforzando, </em><em>da parte sua, Saeko, percepiva, solo un’</em><em>enormità di bene che non si sarebbe mai evoluto nel sentimento </em><em>passionale incitante dell'accelerazione a mille dei suoi battiti.</em><br/><em>Per questo iniziale periodo, le emozioni la colpivano in maniera delicatamente acuta, ma </em><em>passato</em><em> avrebbe fatto un male cane.</em><br/><em>Lei </em><em>aveva ben chiaro di doverle incarcerare a vita nel penitenziario impenetrabile della sua memoria, </em><em>r</em><em>enderli dei sentimenti astratti, </em><em>c</em><em>iò nondimeno non riusciva proprio a esimersi dal loro </em><em>ammaliante </em><em>ascendente.</em><br/><em>Per </em><em>questo</em><em>Saeko </em><em>s</em><em>osteneva che esistessero due vie di </em><em>rimedio</em><em>: odiarlo o uscire con un ragazz</em><em>o</em><em>.</em><br/><em>Ma nessuno dei due faceva parte dei suoi emblematici comportamenti.</em><br/><em>Quindi </em><em>lei</em><em> ripiegava nella </em><em>forza guaritrice </em><em>del tempo.</em><br/><em>Forse il tempo </em><em>avrebbe ricucito un nuovo sentimento sopra quello contemporaneo, o magari, anche a distanza di anni avrebbe continuato a pensarlo romanticamente, </em><em>ormai rassegnata alla fatalità d</em><em>el</em><em> doverlo amare </em><em>per l’eternità</em><em>, ma di non essere destinata allo starci insieme.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Vieni, andiamo</em><em>» </em><em>la indusse questo </em><em>volto ancora a guardarla.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Si</em><em>» </em><em>accordò lei seguendolo.</em><br/><em>Raggiunta la </em><em>comitiva che senza di loro formava già una squadra mista di sessi, Saeko, per </em><em>combinazione</em><em>, finì di posizionarsi al fianco di Jin, </em><em>Maki dietro Kiyota e Nami,</em><em> quindi a capo fila c’erano </em><em>Takasago e Muto.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Eccoti, tutto apposto?</em><em>» </em><em>gli chiese Nami</em><em>sporgendosi alla sua destra </em><em>dell’amica poiché dietro di lei.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Hai già il mal di pancia da partita di basket?</em><em>»</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Si, ho lo stomaco sottosopra</em><em>» </em><em>sostenne Saeko facendola passare per quella che era: una verità.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>In questo caso</em><em>» </em><em>disse </em><em>arretrando </em><em>per ritrovarsi </em><em>in cima alla minuscola fila.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Farò una breve e divertente </em><em>intervista per mantenere un’atmosfera leggera</em><em>» </em><em>inventò </em><em>sollecita al tempo</em><em>. </em><em>Nami li discerni uno per uno </em><em>mediante </em><em>i suoi occhi di un blu pimpante e decise che avrebbe cominciato l’intervista </em><em>inventata al momento </em><em>con la sua beneamata amica.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Vediamo, cominciamo con..Te, Saeko</em><em>» </em><em>la preparò allungando il braccio verso di lei senza smettere di camminare in controsenso.</em><br/><em>Saeko già sudava il mezzo litro d’acqua bevuto </em><em>in quel caldo pomeriggio </em><em>durante il tragitto.</em><br/><em>Poteva solo immaginare con quali </em><em>bislacche domande se ne sarebbe usci</em><em>ta e se queste erano di tema amoroso,</em><em> lamenta</em><em>va già</em><em> di </em><em>taglienti </em><em>fitte allo stomaco.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Qual è la cosa più carina che qualcuno ha fatto per te?</em><em>» </em><em>Nami </em><em>la spiazzò </em><em>avviando l’intervista. Nami avrebbe voluto fargli domande peccaminose della serie “A chi concederesti un appuntamento tra questi cinque pilastri del basket?” o “Hai avuto altre avventure passionali oltre “Mr. Sono schizofrenico all’ultimo grado?”, </em><em>ma anche questa aveva il suo perché.</em><br/><em>Nami sperava che rispondesse “Tu hai fatto una cosa carina per me”.</em><br/><em>P</em><em>erò anche “Voi” al posto di tu andava bene.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>L’essere stata spronata dai miei amici a passare del tempo con loro</em><em>» </em><em>rispose Saeko </em><em>spiega</em><em>ndo </em><em>un</em><em>o</em><em>smagliante </em><em>sorriso idilliaco </em><em>sulla bocca.</em><br/><em>“</em><em><strong>Il costringermi a credere in loro per imparare a credere in me”. </strong></em><em>Parlò a se stessa.</em><br/><em>Tutti compiacettero quel suo sorriso facendone ben </em><em>sei</em><em> repliche.</em><br/><em>Nami </em><em>montò su un siparietto comico in cui fingeva di piangere “drammaticamente” e gettava via dei fazzoletti invisibili dopo essersi soffiata il naso.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Bene, ora dopo questo sipario di </em><em>generale commozione, possiamo passare al prossimo</em><em>» </em><em>si riassestò </em><em>puntando con l’indice e il pollice </em><em>il.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Capitano!</em><em>»</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Sentiamo</em><em>» </em><em>se ne prestò in</em><em>trigato</em><em>.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Hai un luogo dove ti piace andare per riflettere? </em><em>Se è si, q</em><em>ual è?</em><em>» </em><em>gli domandò lei spigliata.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Il mare</em><em>» </em><em>disse senza stare troppo a pensarci. Non solo perché praticava surf da quasi tre anni, ma lo privilegiava anche perché </em><em>gli piaceva stare a sentire la brezza marina sulla pelle e la gentile melodia delle onde </em><em>poiché g</em><em>li ristoravano l’animo di pace.</em><br/><em>“</em><em><strong>Il mare”. </strong></em><em>Pensò </em><em>più sentitamente. E proprio allora gli si palesò una testimonianza temporale.</em><br/><em>Una nuova memoria legata a quell’incontro</em><em> indecifrabilmente fittizio</em><em> con Saeko, si era appena risvegliata.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Il mare</em><em>» </em><em>ripeté </em><em>scombussolato </em><em>dall’improvvisa folgorazione</em><em>quasi ad essere stato travolto da un cavallone oceanico.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Che?</em><em>» </em><em>domandò un Kiyota confuso, </em><em>li accanto.</em><br/><em>Il mare. Ora ricordava. Era li che l’aveva vista.</em><br/><em>Tutta la scena </em><em>si stava ora diramando </em><em>a effetto slow </em><em>nella sua testa come vernice </em><em>mischiata </em><em>che </em><em>c</em><em>olava </em><em>lenta</em><em> su una tela: </em><em>il mare alla destra che </em><em>ondeggiava euritmico, le sue gambe </em><em>e quelle dei suoi compagni </em><em>che scattavano </em><em>fulminei sulla sabbia, </em><em>e lei che, </em><em>stava lì seduta, in uno spiazzo della spiaggia, ferita </em><em>e</em><em> spaventata da un tremore dovuto a qualcosa che gli aveva </em><em>danneggiato una parte dell’anima.</em><br/><em>Oggi finalmente ricordava, ricordava </em><em>ogni piccolo particolare di quel</em><em>l’</em><em>unilatere incontro.</em><br/><em>Era stato durante uno dei loro allenamenti in spiaggia che lui aveva quasi notato per caso la sua presenza mentre lei non se n</em><em>era</em><em> neanche accorta.</em><br/><em>“</em><em><strong>Saeko” </strong></em><em>Maki la guardò con sguardo rattristito perché nel presente conosceva </em><em>il seviziatore</em><em> che l’aveva ridotta in quelle condizioni </em><em>infelic</em><em>i</em><em>. </em><em>Lo stesso che stavano per affrontare così da assicurargli un domani </em><em>splendente e </em><em>risonante</em><em> di risate.</em><br/><em>Dal punto di vista di Saeko, com’è naturale, nell’udire quel suo responso, la ragazza drizzò il collo voltandosi nascostamente alle sue spalle.</em><br/><em>“<strong>Anche il mio è il mare”. </strong></em><em>Parlò via mente colta da una repentina scossa elettrica nella spina dorsale.</em><br/><em>Trovava estroso e inverosimile che si fossero trovati nello stesso posto senza mai incrociarsi, </em><em>s</em><em>tile appuntamento ignaro </em><em>con</em><em> destino del quale non erano stati a conoscenza.</em><br/><em>A Saeko sembrò, quasi che il loro incontro fosse stato deciso presto o tardi nelle loro vite.</em><br/><em>“<strong>Saeko smettila” </strong></em><em>si intimò </em><em>rigida.</em><br/><em>“<strong>Non cominciare a comportarti come una scolaretta che fa sogni smancerosi. Sai benissimo che queste cose romanticamente diabetiche accadono solo nelle opere letterarie e i manga”.</strong></em><em> Quindi Saeko sbatacchiò vigorosamente la testa prestando sovrabbondante attenzione al</em><em>l’intervista in corso.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Passiamo a te Kiyota</em><em>» </em><em>Nami passò parola al numero dieci.</em><br/><em>“</em><em><strong>Chissà che razza di domanda mi rifilerà” </strong></em><em>pensò questo </em><em>con la bocca obliqua e lo sguardo critico su di lei.</em><br/><em>«Vediamo…</em><em>.</em><em>Cosa non dovrebbe mai fare una donna?</em><em>» </em><em>lo mise inaspettatamente </em><em>sotto esame.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Ingannare il ragazzo che la ama</em><em>» </em><em>reagì lui per il gusto di istigarla. Nami come al solito accolse quella provocazione da spasimante </em><em>sedotto,</em><em> inclinando </em><em>inebriantemente</em><em>le labbra </em><em>g</em><em>e</em><em>llate di gloss </em><em>brillantinoso.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Passiamo a </em><em>Takasago</em><em>...</em><em>In quale luogo non ti annoi mai di aspettare</em><em>?</em><em>» </em><em>gli lanciò un quesito irriflessivo.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Durante una partita di basket</em><em>» </em><em>il numero </em><em>cinque del Kainan, </em><em>si adattò al</em><em>l’attaccamento che provava per</em><em>suo prediletto sport.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Scontato, ma </em><em>legittimo</em><em>» </em><em>Nami </em><em>gliela diede per buona.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Okay, vediamo….Jin, </em><em>q</em><em>ual è la cosa alla quale diamo poco importanza ai tempi di adesso?</em><em>»</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Sorridere. Se la gente sorridesse più spesso anche gli altri verrebbero contagiati e il mondo risulterebbe più </em><em>positivo</em><em>» </em><em>soddisfò quest’ultimo poggiando le mani dietro la nuca nel </em><em>suo </em><em>modo sbarazzino che aveva di fare.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Jin quello che hai detto è meraviglioso</em><em>» </em><em>lo elogiò la ricciolina. </em><em>Saeko trovava che si rifletteva perfettamente con i canoni della sua personalità. </em><em>Il ragazzo </em><em>in risposta </em><em>le</em><em> donò un sorriso</em><em> virtuosamente benefic</em><em>o</em><em>.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Già, affascinante</em><em>» </em><em>lo encomiò anche Nami schiacciandogli un occhio. Jin le sorrise </em><em>felicitato della cosa</em><em>.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Ora tocca a te </em><em>ultimo rimasto. Mut</em><em>o</em><em>, c</em><em>he cosa rifiuteresti di fare, anche in cambio di un milione di </em><em>Yen</em><em>?</em><em>» </em><em>gli scaravento una patata bollente per domanda, ma il numero </em><em>nove </em><em>se </em><em>la rise </em><em>in maniera superba.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Ma questa è facile. Ragazzi sia mai l’allenatore. Ma dico, avete visto a che livelli di stress arrivano e si </em><em>alterano</em><em> al</em><em>c</em><em>un</em><em>i</em><em>?</em><em>Di sicuro una delle </em><em>credenziali</em><em> per farlo è non soffrire di cuore altrimenti sarebbero belli che stecchiti durante l’allenamento</em><em>» </em><em>mise in luce i contro esponenziali del mestiere, facendo </em><em>così</em><em>scoppiare in un corteo di risate il resto della combriccola.</em><br/><em>Seppur qualcuno a caso portatore della maglietta quattro, non avesse intenzione di scartarne totalmente la possibilità una volta ritiratosi dalla memorabile carriera dall'atleta.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Ragazzi secondo voi chi va più in bestia tra Takato e Taoka?</em><em>» </em><em>domandò </em><em>umoristicamente </em><em>questo</em><em>.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Sicuramente Taoka. Quello lì è un vecchio rimbambito</em><em>» </em><em>stabilì Maki </em><em>con umore sarcasticamente intollerante. La combriccola di sei </em><em>rimase di stucco per via di </em><em>quel</em><em>la </em><em>sua </em><em>ingiuriosa noncuranza.</em><br/><em>D</em><em>oveva stargli </em><em>assai</em><em> stretto nelle mutande per arrivare a ins</em><em>ultarlo in maniera così insulsa</em><em>.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Beh, </em><em>comunque</em><em> l’intervista è finita. </em><em>Grazie a tutti per aver partecipato</em><em>» </em><em>palesò Nami. Kiyota la fissò ad una guardata che sapeva di “</em><em><strong>illusa!</strong></em><em>”.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Eh, no carina. Adesso tocca a te rispondere a una domanda</em><em>» </em><em>la notificò poi.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Fatta da te </em><em>o una ciascuno</em><em>? </em><em>In ogni caso, fate</em><em> pure</em><em>» </em><em>Nami com’è vero che </em><em>il sistema solare è fatto di nove pianeti, si tuffò di testa e piedi dentro quella giravolta di quiz time.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Emh...</em><em>Ragazzi, siamo arrivati</em><em>» </em><em>Saeko quasi si dispiacque ad interrompere </em><em>quel loro </em><em>peculiare</em><em> corteggiamento reciproco.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Siiii! </em><em>Siamo arrivatiiii!</em><em>» </em><em>si esaltò Nami percorrendo </em><em>la rete del camp</em><em>o per poter spiare la fazione nemica. Toccava la consistenza metallica della rete quasi si aspettasse </em><em>che quest</em><em>a </em><em>producesse un suono simile </em><em>a quello di un pianoforte a coda</em><em>.</em><br/><em>Il campo da basket urbano </em><em>in cui si sarebbe svolta la partita, </em><em>si presentava delimitato da due recinzioni di ferro recenti e l’interno aveva un canestro per angolo, con il centro </em><em>accuratamente</em><em> disegnato da </em><em>bianche</em><em> linee </em><em>nette</em><em>che facevano da guida</em><em> alle regole basilari dello sport.</em><br/><em>S</em><em>pingendo la vista oltre la rete che lo recingeva, Saeko</em><em> riconobbe quattro su cinque </em><em>degli atleti </em><em>avversari</em><em>:</em><em>a</em><em>lto non quanto Uozumi del Ryonan, ma massiccio e potente si, </em><em>Kotaru p</em><em>ortava sempre quella buffa capigliatura rasata da un lato con il ciuffo </em><em>corvino</em><em> sporgente a sinistra, </em><em>mantenendo sugli occhi di ematite, uno sguardo sufficientemente comunicativo.</em><br/><em>Anche se non sembrava aveva cura di se stesso quanto un divo di Hollywood.</em><br/><em>Saeko lo sapeva bene.</em><br/><em>Durante le ore di ozio prima dei club pomeridiano, si era fatta consigliare </em><em>infiniti </em><em>capi d’intimo </em><em>e </em><em>acconciature adatte alla sua corporatura </em><em>barra </em><em>fisionomia, </em><em>tuttavia</em><em>, quando entrava in campo </em><em>si trasfigurava in un carro armato del basket. Non per questo il suo soprannome era “</em><em>Kotaru i</em><em>l terribile” poiché la sua ombra incombeva </em><em>sulla </em><em>pavimentazione della posizione nemica, impossessandosi della palla con una facilità invereconda.</em><br/><em>Alla destra di lui ecco li </em><em>Oda.</em><br/><em>Alto un metro e ottantadue, teneva una capigliatura castana </em><em>medio</em><em>cort</em><em>a</em><em>con dei ciuffi ai lati degli occhi che sulla fronte </em><em>sagomavano </em><em>la forma superiore di un cuore irregolare. </em><em>Le </em><em>pupille </em><em>erano</em><em>contraddistint</em><em>e</em><em>da un mosaicismo verde – castano, </em><em>loscamente </em><em>presuntuos</em><em>o</em><em>.</em><br/><em>Se al tutto si aggiungevano i due percieng all’orecchio destro e sul labbro inferiore, il quadro era </em><em>concluso</em><em>.</em><br/><em>Nonostante la sua </em><em>costituzione mingherlina si era guadagnato il titolo di “schiaccia sassi” non solo per </em><em>le </em><em>sue terribili schiacciate,</em><em>ma la </em><em>prestanza con cui manometteva la difesa </em><em>nemica.</em><br/><em>Davanti ad Oda svettava </em><em>Sanjiro </em><em>ora al suo ultimo anno e quindi capitano della squadra.</em><br/><em>Sanjiro aveva la sua orgogliosa massa di muscoli, non esagerata, </em><em>eppure bella che pompata alla resistenza.</em><br/><em>I suoi capelli </em><em>lunghi</em><em> erano naturalmente dorati da un miele intenso, perciò legati in un codino fissato </em><em>alla sommità della tempia. Gli occhi screziati di </em><em>riflessi ambra ti giudicavano senza che lui aprisse bocca.</em><br/><em>Saeko aveva sempre odiato la sua parlan</em><em>tina</em><em>maldicente </em><em>da corvo </em><em>crocidante. </em><em>E s</em><em>e era per quello, non aveva mai visto di buon occhio </em><em>neanche</em><em>i suoi schemi </em><em>subdoli </em><em>che una volta in una partita si erano liberati di due avversari spedendoli in infermeria.</em><br/><em>Accanto a lui, </em><em>c’era </em><em>Nobu che anche se con la</em><em> muscolatura rilassata e il sorriso appariscente, rimaneva il portatore numero uno delle sue sciagure.</em><br/><em>Il quinto fu l’unico di cui Saeko sapeva il vuoto cosmico. Anche se a priori aveva intuito che fosse un nuova matricola della squadra.</em><br/><em>La sua altezza si equilibrava a quella di </em><em>Takasago, i capelli erano ricci spugnosi, </em><em>anelli ramati ancorati alle ciglia folte e occhi </em><em>verdi </em><em>più </em><em>irriverenti e marpioni </em><em>di un ladro gentiluomo.</em><br/><em>“<strong>Sarà una matricola forte quanto Rukawa?” </strong></em><em>si chiese pensierosa. </em><em>Una cosa l’aveva intuita però: era portatore di sciagure assicurato anche lui.</em><br/><em>Si stavano allenando tutti e cinque </em><em>mediante tiri di </em><em>miscelato genere, </em><em>mentre le due donne del gruppo li osservavano </em><em>con</em><em>un’</em><em>operosa </em><em>concentrazione</em><em>.</em><br/><em>Ciò nonostante quando avvertirono la loro presenza, </em><em>gli atleti </em><em>arresta</em><em>rono</em><em>il riscaldamento in corso,</em><em> gir</em><em>andosi contemporaneamente verso quest’ultimi stile bulli </em><em>liceali </em><em>che prima si prendevano a bastonate via </em><em>ingiurie</em><em> e poi partivano con i cazzotti </em><em>concreti</em><em>.</em><br/><em>Ma gli sguardi parvero mutare quando i campioni del Kainan fecero il loro ingresso sovrano dentro il campo da basket. </em><em>Variarono in un’avida </em><em>lotta </em><em>agonistica </em><em>a chi avrebbe realizzato il</em><em> più spettacolare canestro </em><em>della partita</em><em>.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Ciao a tutti</em><em>» </em><em>li raggiunse Sanjiro </em><em>facendo una</em><em> piccola corsetta.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Ben arrivati! </em><em>E’ un piacere fare la vostra conoscenza</em><em>» </em><em>si porse come se fosse </em><em>l’ambasciatore di un imperatore che incontrava l’imperatore nemico in terra neutrale.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Lo stesso vale per noi</em><em>» </em><em>parlò Maki </em><em>offrendogli</em><em> – come sempre - </em><em>la mano in segno di rispetto e pace.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Nobu mi ha spiegato a grandi linee cosa è successo e quando ho saputo contro chi avremmo dovuto disputare una partita, non potevo credere alle mie orecchie. Siamo una squadra mediocre, giocare con una squadra superiore alla norma come quella vostra, per noi, è pressoché impossibile come quello di posizionarci al secondo posto del campionato nazionale. </em><em>Ma quando Nobu mi ha informato della cosa, ho capito che la vita ci aveva dato una chance.</em><br/><em>Non avrei mai pensato di poter competere con una squadra imbattibile come voi e Shinichi Maki, il campione numero uno della prefettura. Se saremo vincenti o perdenti non importa, ci importa solo di aver preso la palla al balzo</em><em>» </em><em>conversò eloquente questo.</em><br/><em>Poi si piegò a destra, omaggi</em><em>ando</em><em> Saeko con il saluto di un sorriso.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Ciao, Saeko. Come butta?</em><em>» </em><em>Saeko si ritrovò deconcentrata dal suo atteggiamento </em><em>urtante e rispose con un lapidario </em><em>«</em><em>Ciao</em><em>»</em><br/><em>In realtà</em><em>le era venuta </em><em>voglia di sagomar</em><em>gli</em><em> un pugno proprio nel mezzo del setto nasale.</em><br/><em>Qualsivoglia volta che un giocatore di basket o individuo si volgeva a lui, </em><em>a Shinichi Maki, </em><em>Saeko aveva percepito l’arroganza ignorante di cui ne imbottiva le frasi.</em><br/><em>Certo c’erano esempi eccezionalmente riguardosi che lo stimavano con </em><em>indiscusso </em><em>orgoglio – Saeko avrebbe messo la mano sul fuoco su un tipo come Akagi dello Shohoku – ma </em><em>la quantità maggiore cascava</em><em> su quelli battuti, e altri </em><em>che avrebbero voluto batterlo,</em><em> imputriditi da un invidia </em><em>maldicente.</em><br/><em>Mentre in contrapposizione, </em><em>Shinichi Maki</em><em> era così inguaribilmente umile, </em><em>così </em><em>ininterrot</em><em>t</em><em>amente</em><em> desideroso di farsi spiazzare </em><em>e spronare </em><em>dall’imprevedibilità e </em><em>combattività</em><em> dell’avversario, </em><em>da arrivare </em><em>persino</em><em> ad abbassarsi </em><em>ad una scaramuccia da bulli di sporco genere per un’amica.</em><br/><em>Al solo appurarlo, a</em><em> Saeko salì ancor di più il nervoso.</em><br/><em>Nessuno aveva rispetto per lui che invece lo dava.</em><br/><em>Nessuno era meritevole di averlo come avversario, amico o anche minimamente di ritrovarsi al suo cospetto. </em><em>E </em><em>Forse perfino lei non meritava di ricevere un trattamento di quell’ostentata protezione.</em><br/><em>Avrebbe voluto dirgli </em><em>a tutti </em><em>di andarsene all’altro paese e tornare fra tre anni quando avrebbero compreso non di doversi inginocchiare ai suoi piedi, ma di imparare a non snobbare nessun avversario – </em><em>sopratutto se questo era un indiscusso campione - </em><em>e </em><em>celebrare ogni piccola vittoria come se fosse </em><em>la vincita </em><em>odierna di </em><em>una coppa d’oro.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>E’ un piacere rivederti. Ti vedo, cambiata</em><em>» </em><em>proseguì la manfrina </em><em>divenendo sempre più urticante. A quel punto Nami stava già </em><em>controllando il suo dizionario personale degli insulti per rivisitarne qualcuno in onore alla sua scempiaggine culminante. </em><em>Jin </em><em>di suo,</em><em> si mise </em><em>in maniera implicita </em><em>a fianco a </em><em>Saeko</em><em>pronto a svincolarla da un altro probabile attacco </em><em>vocale.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Beh</em><em>» </em><em>realizzando che Saeko non reagiva </em><em>alle sue ridicole ripicche</em><em>, </em><em>passò nuovamente al contrattare “affabilmente” con la squadra.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>R</em><em>iscaldatevi pure. Vi diamo dieci minuti di tempo</em><em>» </em><em>terminò e si indirizzò verso la sua squadra </em><em>con una </em><em>scattante corsa.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Questo mi sta già sulle palle</em><em>» </em><em>commentò Kiyota spogliandosi della giacca della tuta.</em><br/><em>Ovviamente non avevano indossato la loro divisa ufficiale – sarebbe stato da matti – ma gli indumenti di allenamento giornaliero.</em><br/><em>Ma </em><em>anche in quella mise – </em><em>t – shirt gialla e pantaloncini bianchi per Kiyota, </em><em>verde menta per Jin, </em><em>arancione fiamma per Tagasako e canottiera blu cadetto per Mito e nera per Maki - </em><em>riuscivano ad emettere un’aura privilegiata </em><em>e </em><em>superiore.</em><br/><em>In dieci minuti, g</em><em>li atleti del Kainan </em><em>erano bell</em><em>i</em><em> che carichi </em><em>quanto</em><em> riscaldati.</em><br/><em>Tutto q</em><em>u</em><em>esto </em><em>sotto lo sguardo compostamente marmoreo degli avversari </em><em>congiunto </em><em>il caldo scombussolante del pomeriggio.</em><br/><em>Concluso </em><em>il</em><em>totale </em><em>riscaldamento,</em><em> fatti gli ultimi tiri a canestro</em><em>e </em><em>indossate le maglie rosse numerate sopra le vesti, </em><em>gli atleti del Kainan </em><em>si raggrupparono intorno a</em><em>lle ragazze per </em><em>riscuotete informazioni bonus sulla squadra avversaria.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Ragazzi, Nobu è il loro realizzatore. </em><em>Sicuramente la passeranno a lui quando non potranno smarcarsi o andare a canestro. </em><em>L</em><em>’altro,</em><em> Il ragazzo con cui avete parlato prima, è </em><em>il loro</em><em> playmaker. Ha una buona tecnica </em><em>anche se parecchio </em><em>temeraria. </em><em>D</em><em>ifatti è </em><em>abbastanza pazzo </em><em>da tentare manovre </em><em>azzardate pur di guadagnarsi un tiro libero in più</em><em>» </em><em>gli illustrò Saeko </em><em>scorrendo di sguardo in sguardo.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Bene. </em><em>Che qualcos’altro che dovremo sapere di quelli lì?</em><em>» </em><em>le chiese Muto con uno scatto secco della testa verso gli avversari.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Si. </em><em>Quei due, i più alti, </em><em>hanno un gioco ostinato e sveglio, dovreste marcargli in maniera </em><em>stazionaria. In quanto a</em><em>l ricciolino, non ho idea di chi sia. Sarà entrato in squadra quest’anno</em><em>»</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Se ce l’hanno tra i titolari avrà sicuramente un talento particolare</em><em>» </em><em>evidenziò fondatamente Maki. </em><em>Saeko </em><em>lo assecondò sbattendo lentamente il capo in un si.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Figurarsi, non sarà certo </em><em>un </em><em>rookie talentuoso</em><em> come me</em><em>» </em><em>si compiacque al suo solito Kiyota e al solito un cazzotto bronzeo </em><em>del suo capitano, </em><em>cozzò contro la sua</em><em> testa.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Un ‘altra di queste e non entri </em><em>in partita</em><em>» </em><em>lo avvertì Maki.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Okay, ragazzi, andiamo a vincere questa partita per Saeko</em><em>» </em><em>proclamò</em><em>a seguito </em><em>col volto fiero, </em><em>mandando in un pazzo visibilio Nami e provocando quasi uno svenimento </em><em>a Saeko.</em><br/><em>Lei non </em><em>si era certo sognata di</em><em> contempl</em><em>are un simile</em><em> scorcio di eventualità in cui il senpai avrebbe sbandierato a gran voce </em><em>la </em><em>causa</em><em>barra</em><em>obbiettivo</em><em> principale della loro presenza in quel campo</em><em>di basket </em><em>urbano.</em><br/><em>Nell’ovvio era risaputo che fosse così – altrimenti </em><em>che ci facevano lì? - con un possente bercio vocale.</em><br/><em>Quel suo timbro tonante e marziale </em><em>la costellarono di un gran numero di emozioni come l’avrebbe fatto una festa di “Ben tornata” dopo </em><em>aver passato un anno da emigrante in terra straniera.</em><br/><em>Per lei </em><em>fu inespi</em><em>cabile</em><em> spiegarsi </em><em>la danza altalenante che il suo cuore stava </em><em>ballando</em><em>: da una ballata lenta passava ad un tango passionale per poi cambiare a un </em><em>rock’n roll</em><em>sfrenato </em><em>e finire con un funk ritmico.</em><br/><em>Le squadre si </em><em>piazzarono ognuno in una parte </em><em>prestabilita</em><em> del campo.</em><br/><em>Tempo un attimo, </em><em>e </em><em>ai suoi bordi scoppi</em><em>ò</em><em> una guerra di secessione al diritto di possessione del fischietto e l’indispensabile ruolo di arbitro.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Faccio io l’arbitro</em><em>» </em><em>impose M</em><em>ai</em><em>,</em><em>stringendo con prepotenza il fischietto tra i denti.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Non se ne parla! Mi oppongo!</em><em>» </em><em>contestò Nami strappandoglielo malamente dalla bocca.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>He</em><em>y </em><em>come ti permetti, </em><em>razza di busu?</em><em>» </em><em>si scaldò Mai pericolosamente.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Eh, no è! Brutta </em><em>busu</em><em> spennacchiata mi oppongo anche io. Non fai mica le uova d’oro tu</em><em>» </em><em>ribatté </em><em>Nami che non se ne teneva una per gli amici, figuriamo i “nemici”.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Ragazze. Ragazze</em><em>» </em><em>si intromise Nobu mettendosi al centro di entrambe così da distanziarle </em><em>adeguatamente.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Facciamo che lo fa Saeko </em><em>e non se ne parla più</em><em>?</em><em>» </em><em>propose </em><em>studiando lo sguardo della diretta interessata.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Vuoi?</em><em>»</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Io...</em><em>» </em><em>Saeko rimase lì per li muta come un pesce.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>C’è qualcuno che è </em><em>contrario?</em><em>» </em><em>v</em><em>edendo </em><em>la ragazza </em><em>esitante</em><em>, Nobu </em><em>si rivolse ai rimanenti per constatare la sua idoneità.</em><br/><em>N</em><em>essuno sollevò un braccio </em><em>per </em><em>contestare la scelta.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Bene. Decisione presa. Vai Saeko!</em><em>» </em><em>la incoraggiò </em><em>battendo le mani e tornando al suo posto. </em><em>La gemella seguì </em><em>la ricciolina</em><em> lanciandogli uno sguardo freddamente minaccioso.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Attenta poppante </em><em>che ti tengo d’occhio. S</em><em>e sgarri e fischi in favore di loro </em><em>per tutta la partita,</em><em>ti mando all’ospedale </em><em>a suon di calci e pugni</em><em>»</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Provac..</em><em>» </em><em>Nami si trovava già con il piede sulla fossa </em><em>di una lotta armata</em><em>. Saeko </em><em>arpionò per il deltoide Nami così da arrestarla.</em><br/><em>Le pupille </em><em>le </em><em>mantenne</em><em> inchiodate su Mai, </em><em>affrontandola con la stessa </em><em>rude luce di fermezza.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Sono troppo intelligente per barare. Questi stupidi sotterfugi li lascio ai codardi</em><em>» </em><em>le rispose quindi facendo la saputella altezzosa. Dietro di lei, Kiyota e Jin si sganasciarono dal ridere.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Questa è troppo divertente</em><em>» </em><em>disse uno tenendosi la pancia.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Così si fa, Saeko</em><em>» </em><em>inserì l’altro </em><em>stiracchiando </em><em>un sorriso smagliante.</em><br/><em>Ciò, </em><em>non fece altro che </em><em>incollerire Mai.</em><br/><em>Per lei non poteva esistere uno scorcio di futuro in cui gli altri ridevano di lei, doveva essere </em><em>sistematicamente </em><em>lei a </em><em>ridicolizzare gli altri.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Ah! Ah! Mai vai a sederti per favore</em><em>» </em><em>il gemello la </em><em>bloccò prontamente – </em><em>con </em><em>un pressato strattone - </em><em>quando </em><em>lei si era sporta in direzione</em><em> di Saeko </em><em>e non certo con le intenzioni di pestarla mediante la bocca.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Tanto per la cronaca, a</em><em>nche il ricorrere alle mani invece che rispondere a parole, è da codardi</em><em>» </em><em>la informò </em><em>Saeko, </em><em>adoperando </em><em>dell’altra altezzosa saccenteria.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>E comunque passo il timone a Nami. Lei è valida quanto me </em><em>di fare l’arbitro</em><em>» </em><em>troncò quell’inutile polemica, schiaffando il fischietto sul petto dell’amica. </em><em>Non gli andava di farlo per il semplice fatto che si sarebbe rovinata la visione della partita.</em><br/><em>Voleva assistervi come spettatrice, non arbitro meticoloso.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Aw, grazie Sae</em><em>» </em><em>la adorò questa, </em><em>imitando i movimenti dell’areo manco </em><em>avessero appena vinto i mondiali.</em><br/><em>Nessuno </em><em>volle </em><em>più </em><em>signoreggiare in frivolezze </em><em>perditempo e gli atleti tornarono</em><em>ai posti di origine.</em><br/><em>In seguito</em><em>, i</em><em>l simpaticissimo arbitro </em><em>dal caschetto cobalto</em><em>,</em><em> chiamò a raccolta i due che avrebbero </em><em>aperto </em><em>le danze.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Pronti?</em><em>» </em><em>Nami </em><em>lanciò il pallone in aria dando </em><em>formalmente</em><em> inizio alla tanto ripudiata –</em><em> per Saeko – </em><em>ma anche</em><em> vagheggiata </em><em>partita.</em><br/><em>I due atleti saltarono </em><em>per raggiungere il pallone che si sollevava e ruotava in aria.</em><br/><em>La mano di Tagasako la raggiunse prima. L’azione </em><em>principale</em><em> fu perciò </em><em>in appoggio </em><em>del Kainan.</em><br/><em>Muto, </em><em>per l’appunto,</em><em> si fece mezzo campo </em><em>scansando avversari </em><em>senza passarla a nessuno, tuttavia quando </em><em>tirò </em><em>la palla arancione, questa</em><em> colpì l’anello del canestro, </em><em>prolificando </em><em>un rimbalzo </em><em>che fu conquistato da </em><em>Kotaru.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Sathoshi è tua</em><em>» </em><em>asserì</em><em> scagliandogliela addosso con una forza sovrumana. Il compagno la afferrò stringendo un occhi</em><em>o </em><em>per l’impatto </em><em>della palla sul torace</em><em> e subito dopo lanciarsi alla volta del </em><em>tanto adulato </em><em>canestro.</em><br/><em>Ma </em><em>in faccia</em><em> a lui si parò un’impertinente Kiyota.</em><br/><em>«E tu chi sei?» gli chiese beffardo il ricciolino.</em><br/><em>«Hey, Abbi più rispetto per il miglior rookie della prefettura» Kiyota si auto indicò quasi come a dire “Imprimiti in mente la mia faccia perché presto diventerà di dominio planetario”.</em><br/><em>«Ma davvero? Pensavo che il migliore fosse Kaede Rukawa» continuò a stizzirlo l’avversario </em><em>sperando</em><em> che fosse un tipo suscettibile. E infatti Kiyota andò su tutte le furie al solo sentire nominare quel nome che ultimamente echeggiava troppo spesso tra le strade della prefettura e corridoi del liceo.</em><br/><em>«Come ti permetti? Tu non sei nessuno per giudicare. E in quanto a quel Rukawa non vale niente in confronto a me. Mi spiace solo che non potrò mai dimostrare la mia superiorità a lui perché la sua squadra non si classificherà neanche alle semifinali» rimpicciolì la grandezza di gran valore che il passaparola gli aveva attribuito.</em><br/><em>«Vabbeh» disse quello con fare annoiato dalle sue ciarle.</em><br/><em>«Sai come sono soprannominato io invece?»</em><br/><em>«Esibizionista?» lo schernì il moro del Kainan. Il ricciolino emise un ghigno birbone in replica alla sua diffamazione.</em><br/><em>«Il mago. Perché quando è nelle mie mani, la palla da qui» gliela mostro facendola rimbalzare dietro la schiena da un palmo all’altro. </em><em>Subito dopo la rimise dietro la schiena e.</em><br/><em>«Finisce li» lo avvisò il ricciolino indicandogli un punto del campo in cui adesso si trovava la sfera arancione striata di nero: nel serrato possesso di Nobu.</em><br/><em>«Che cosa? Ma come è possibile?» proruppe Kiyota voltandosi verso quella direzione completamente stupefatto.</em><br/><em>Nobu percorreva a grandissima velocità il raggio di distanza che gli avrebbe assegnato due punti sicuri.</em><br/><em>Quindi si elevò alto in perpendicolare sul canestro per permettersi di schiacciare, ma prima che questo completasse la sua azione, una mano lo raggiunse da dietro, disarmandolo della palla con una potente e precisa stoppata.</em><br/><em>«Vai Kiyota!» gli gridò il capitano perentorio. Gli aveva appena offerto una chance per esibire le sue doti e non ammetteva nessun insubordinato strafalcione di nessun genere.</em><br/><em>«Tranquillo Maki» il suo roger della matricola fu più che sufficiente.</em><br/><em>La palla comunque venne accolta dalle mani di Jin che smarcandosi di un avversario, intuendo lo schema del capitano, la passò celere a Kiyota, che liberatosi a sua volta dal ricciolino, realizzò uno sfavillante dunk dopo un </em><em>molleggiante</em><em> e incredibile salto.</em><br/><em>«Si!» Kiyota e Jin si diedero il cinque per l’egregio gioco di squadra, </em><em>passando subito dopo al loro </em><em>fenomenale </em><em>playmaker.</em><br/><em>Dopodiché, </em><em>Kiyota</em><em> lo svalutò </em><em>squadrandolo con una guardate che diceva “</em><em>Allora? Che ne pensi di questo, mago?”.</em><br/><em>«Tsk!» fu la replica scortese dell’avversario.</em><br/><em>«Vai ragazzi siete miticiiiii!» ventilò Nami a seguito dell’aver assegnato i primi due punti alla squadra.</em><br/><em>«Non preoccupatevi ragazzi. La partita è appena cominciata. Ci sarà tempo per sorprenderli e sconfiggerli» </em><em>Nobu glielo prospettò sfrontatamente </em><em>alla squadra.</em><br/><em>“</em><em><strong>Nobu che cosa hai in mente? Sai che non vincerete, eppure continui a dare speranza nei cuori dei tuoi compagni”. </strong></em><em>Ponderò Saeko e</em><em> non si riferiva solo alla partita.</em><br/><em>La rimessa in gioco fu fatta.</em><br/><em>La sfera arancione finì nelle mani di </em><em>Kotaru che si ritrovo a dover eludere la difesa di Tagasako.</em><br/><em>Tagasako </em><em>lo </em><em>stava marcando favolosamente </em><em>e lui</em><em> ir</em><em>ac</em><em>ondo aveva cominciato a spingerlo con tanta di </em><em>quella veemenza che</em><em> le ragazze – </em><em>Saeko più di Nami – avevano all’incirca smesso di respirare.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Ti prego, lascialo andare o ti farà male</em><em>» </em><em>gli </em><em>urlò Saeko </em><em>inquieta </em><em>per la sua incolumità</em><em>. Proprio in quel momento </em><em>Kotaru si </em><em>beffò</em><em> della difesa di Tagasako, </em><em>ma non contento, </em><em>per sfregio, nel superarlo, gli diede una spinta </em><em>intrisa di cattiveria</em><em>, </em><em>che lo fece ritrovare </em><em>spalmato a terra</em><em>.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Oh porcaccia!</em><em>» </em><em>imprecò Saeko. Nami fischiò il fallo dell’avversario concedendo due tiri liberi al Kainan. </em><em>I compagni di squadra si raggrupparono intorno a lui turbati da</em><em>l comportamento buzzurro del numero cinque.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Tutto okay?</em><em>» </em><em>gli chiese Maki </em><em>allungandogli la mano.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Si</em><em>» </em><em>rispose rialzandosi.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>E’ </em><em>una bestia assassina quello, </em><em>sarà meglio per noi </em><em>stare attenti</em><em>» </em><em>recepì Jin.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Eh! Però s</em><em>e hanno intenzione di giocare in questo modo </em><em>cafone allora </em><em>abbiamo un grosso problema</em><em>» </em><em>li recriminò Kiyota.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>No, invece, i</em><em>n questo caso è un' </em><em>ottimo guadagno</em><em> per noi. </em><em>Pensateci, s</em><em>e lo rifanno allora </em><em>saremo costretti a far</em><em>g</em><em>li commettere un fallo antisportivo </em><em>e il problema è risolto</em><em>» </em><em>Muto fece leva sul loro primo punto debole appena scoperto.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Si, se sarà necessario provvederemo. E teniamo d’occhio anche il numero undici. È abbastanza incalzante con le finte</em><em>» </em><em>statuì Maki.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Si, ricevuto capitano</em><em>» </em><em>obbedirono all’unisono.</em><br/><em>E fu il momento dei tiri liberi.</em><br/><em>Tagasako </em><em>era più o meno </em><em>esperto dei tiri liberi. Certo non faceva schifo come Kiyota, ma su due, uno con un po’ di buona sorte sarebbe </em><em>stato messo a segno</em><em>.</em><br/><em>E infatti </em><em>andò così. Solo che il rimbalzo fu preso da </em><em>Satoshi che la fece filare </em><em>agiatamente</em><em>nelle mani </em><em>di Nobu,</em><em> conquistatore di un canestro da due punti.</em><br/><em>Quindi i punteggi si </em><em>uguagliarono</em><em>.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Vai così</em><em>» </em><em>si vantarono dandosi spinte </em><em>amichevoli.</em><br/><em>Nell’azione successiva </em><em>Maki la passò a Jin che fece tre </em><em>eleganti</em><em> punti.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Si!</em><em>Vai vai! Siamo noi i dominatori della partita</em><em>» </em><em>Nami eccepì nella tonalità vocale scambiandosi sguardi </em><em>fetidi </em><em>di polvere da sparo con </em><em>Mai</em><em>.</em><br/><em>Saeko era troppo impegnata a seguire </em><em>l’esecuzione della partita </em><em>per dirgli di smetterla perché se il tutto non si fosse concluso in un incontro di box per la loro sconfitta, ci avrebbero pensato le sue </em><em>incensanti occhiatacce </em><em>stizzite</em><em>.</em><br/><em>Saeko tornò alla partita localizzando la palla in mano a </em><em>Sanjiro</em><em> che da regista della squadra fece un superlativo passaggio </em><em>ad Oda messo in un punto consono al fare canestro, solo che vedendosi ostacolare da</em><em>lla prestanza atletica navigata del</em><em>campione della prefettura, lo fece tremane fin dentro alle ossa, facendogli sbagliare il tiro.</em><br/><em>Il rimbalzo però fu agganciato da Nobu che si</em><em> aggrappò al canestro stile scimmia detenente di un record mondiale di Slam Dunk.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Fantastico, Nobu</em><em>» </em><em>lo acclamarono i compagni.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Scusatemi ragazzi</em><em>» </em><em>si discolpò Od</em><em>a, sentendosi incompetente.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>N</em><em>on preoccuparti. Ma </em><em>non farti più influenzare dalla sua imponenza</em><em> perché altrimenti </em><em>ci metti in grave difficoltà</em><em>» </em><em>legittimò Sa</em><em>njiro</em><em>.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Si,</em><em>capitano. Farò di tutto per contrastarlo</em><em>» </em><em>anche se le parole </em><em>contenevano risolutezza</em><em>, il tono non era stato dei più impavidi. Oda si era infatti accorto che era proprio come dicevano.</em><br/><em>I campioni si riconoscevano in campo non solo per le prodezze ineguagliabili che riuscivano a rifinire durante una partita, ma l’aura folgorantemente imponente di cui erano pervasi. Era così talmente </em><em>predominante </em><em>da paralizzarti i muscoli e schiacciare </em><em>ogni </em><em>strepito combattivo di volontà.</em><br/><em>La rimessa in gioco fu fatta e la palla arrivò sollecitamente nella mani di Maki.</em><br/><em>Quando Shinichi Maki scattava all’attacco non esisteva</em><em>no</em><em>armate di mille uomini </em><em>che potesse</em><em>ro</em><em> arrestarlo.</em><br/><em>Tre </em><em>dei cinque </em><em>atleti</em><em> accorsero nell’aria di difesa per cercare di afferrarlo durante l’</em><em>inafferrabile</em><em> corsa </em><em>del campione indiscusso di Kanagawa</em><em>, </em><em>ma </em><em>individuarono la sua</em><em>postazione</em><em> solo quando la palla cadde dentro il canestro.</em><br/><em>“</em><em><strong>Fanculo</strong></em><em><strong>. È una saetta. Ma ti fermerò” </strong></em><em>si disse </em><em>Sanjiro</em><em> digrignando i denti.</em><br/><em>Nobu lanciò casualmente uno sguardo su Saeko che seguiva l’unico presente in campo</em><em> in quel momento.</em><br/><em>E capì subito il segreto </em><em>che essi </em><em>tacevano a nome del cuore</em><em>perché anche i suoi ne </em><em>velavano </em><em>uno identico.</em><br/><em>Nobu scosse </em><em>vaporosamente il capo, </em><em>siglandosi sulle labbra sottili, </em><em>una curva di rinuncia.</em><br/><em>“<strong>Beh, ora è tutto chiaro.” </strong></em><em>pensò correndo dietro i suoi </em><em>compagni</em><em>.</em><br/><em>La palla era </em><em>correntemente</em><em>in</em><em> possesso</em><em> di Oda che la passò a Kotaru </em><em>marcato da un disonesto Muto.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Avanti, prova a sfondare la mia difesa </em><em>novellino</em><em>» </em><em>lo fomentò M</em><em>uto. </em><em>S</em><em>apeva </em><em>cosa stava facendo e come farlo per avere quello che puntava ad innescare nell’avversario.</em><br/><em>Kotaru, </em><em>perspicacemente acuto, aveva intuito il suo giochetto, tuttavia la sua nomina da “</em><em>Kotaru il terribile</em><em>“ </em><em>gli spense ogni sirena di </em><em>prudenza.</em><br/><em>Kotaru partì in </em><em>contropiede poggiandosi di spalle al petto di Muto per potersi aiutare a pressare meglio. Muto in senso contrario reggeva bene i suoi urti </em><em>rozzi</em><em>, attendendo il momento in cui ne avrebbe dato uno da inequivocabile fallo.</em><br/><em>Nel secondo dopo fu così.</em><br/><em>Kotaru incitato dal suo compagno di squadra Nobu a passargli la palla, poiché era libero, lo ignorò intenzionalmente per dare una gomitata </em><em>vichinga</em><em> sull’addome di Muto che si gettò a terra senza dover simulare il fallo.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Fallo! Fallo! Falloooo!</em><em>» </em><em>stridiò più di gola che di fischietto Nami.</em><br/><em>Muto si sollevò su una gamba sogghignate. E anche un po’ dolorante.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Maledizione!</em><em>» </em><em>imprecò </em><em>Kotaru </em><em>dando un pugno alla rete che attorniava il campetto.</em><br/><em>In ogni squadra c’era il cestista “</em><em>miccia” ovvero quello che con sole </em><em>due </em><em>misere parole </em><em>provocatorie, innescava in se un’esplosione di rabbia arrogantemente screanzata, finendo per farsi espellere dall’arbitro in carica alla partita.</em><br/><em>Il Ryonan aveva Uozumi.</em><br/><em>Lo Shohoku </em><em>aveva</em><em> Sakuragi.</em><br/><em>Il Kainan </em><em>aveva</em><em> K</em><em>i</em><em>yota.</em><br/><em>E </em><em>il </em><em>Waseda aveva</em><em>Kotaru</em><em>.</em><br/><em>Muto l’aveva provocato apposta. Gli si era messo davanti per </em><em>bloccarlo si, ma il suo intento era di farlo svalvolare di collera così che nel tentare di liberarsi dalla sua resistente marcatura, ci mettesse più forza del previsto, facendo un inequivocabile fallo.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Sta calmo </em><em>Kotaru</em><em>» </em><em>lo placò Sanjiro poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>E’ il tuo secondo fallo, ma non preoccuparti. Mantieni la calma e non cadere nella loro trappola. </em><em>Anzi </em><em>facciamo quel gioco di squadra famoso per il quale ci hanno scelto come</em><em> titolar</em><em>i</em><em>» </em><em>gli diede l’imbeccata </em><em>sogghignando ingegnosamente. </em><em>Kotaru</em><em> parve ricordarsi in quel momento del suo asso nella manica </em><em>e lo guard</em><em>ò internamente </em><em>disorientato. La bile gli aveva fatto cancellare ciò che era ed era capace di fare </em><em>con una palla da basket in mano. Non era un fuoriclasse, ma se si metteva d’impegno caricando ogni suo palleggio di un</em><em>o scoppiettante sentimento dedito allo sport , </em><em>nessuno </em><em>oltre Shinichi Maki poteva essere in grado di </em><em>stopparlo.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Si, capitano. Hai ragione</em><em>» </em><em>si </em><em>rinvenì grintoso.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Bravo! </em><em>Schiaccia</em><em>moli</em><em> tutti!</em><em>» </em><em>rincorsero il resto della squadra per sistemarsi al centro di loro.</em><br/><em>Il Kainan schierato anch’esso nella parte sinistra, </em><em>aveva </em><em>origliato </em><em>la loro conversione estrema.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>C’è qualcosa di diverso. Il loro sguardo è cambiato</em><em>» </em><em>captò Maki.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Allora ci converrà non abbassare la guardia</em><em>» </em><em>intese Jin.</em><br/><em>Dopo i due tiri liberi concessi al Kainan, a</em><em> rimettere fu il </em><em>Waseda</em><em>.</em><br/><em>La palla girò ad una scioltezza confusionaria da giocatore a giocatore come se </em><em>stessero facendo la conta </em><em>di sorteggio </em><em>prima </em><em>di scatenarsi </em><em>in un’azione memorabile.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Ma che </em><em>combinano questi</em><em> mentecatti?</em><em>» </em><em>li disapprovò un innervosito Kiyota.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Sembra quasi che ci vogli</em><em>o</em><em>no confondere</em><em>» </em><em>ipotizzò Jin più disteso.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Più che confondere mi stanno facendo girare le palle</em><em>» </em><em>disse </em><em>Kiyota </em><em>stufo marcio di quel</em><em>la</em><em> interminabile </em><em>giostra circolare.</em><br/><em>Fortunatamente, </em><em>Maki intervenne togliendogli la palla da dietro le spalle con un tocco in</em><em>t</em><em>a</em><em>n</em><em>gibile </em><em>della mano.</em><br/><em>Muto </em><em>corse</em><em> a recuperarla ritrovandosi </em><em>Kotaru alle calcagna.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Non riuscirai a fermarmi</em><em>» </em><em>lo </em><em>fomentò il primo.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Questo lo staremo a vedere</em><em>» </em><em>lo rimbeccò l’altro sveglio e in guardia.</em><br/><em>“<strong>Non cadrò una seconda volta nella tua trappola”. </strong></em><em>Pensò senza </em><em>disgiungere gli occhi </em><em>dai suoi</em><em>.</em><br/><em>Muto fu pronto a partire, ma lui lo </em><em>fissò al terreno ostruendogli la vista barra passaggio.</em><br/><em>Ci fu una lotta di spinte nella norma, fino a quando Kotaru riuscì a sottrargliela e fare nell’immediato un tiro lungo su Sathoshi, che </em><em>tonificat</em><em>o</em><em>dai loro esperimenti di</em><em> allenamento, la afferrò con l’esclusione di qualsiasi tipo di intoppo.</em><br/><em>A cercare di fermarlo si mise Jin, ma per </em><em>privilegiata</em><em> fatalità, </em><em>riuscì a sfuggirgli, </em><em>correndo verso il canestro come una furia.</em><br/><em>Maki si trovava già a proteggere l’area del canestro. Kiyota </em><em>non mancò di raggiungerlo nell’attimo seguente</em><em>. </em><em>Entrambi mobilitandosi di volata </em><em>come due saette invisibili.</em><br/><em>Un secondo e </em><em>lo superarono, </em><em>schierati uno accanto all’altro </em><em>predisposti </em><em>a difendere il canestro</em><em>.</em><br/><em>“<strong>Maledizione. Sono dei fulmini. E hanno una difesa imminente e invalicabile. Ma io non mi arrendo” </strong></em><em>pensò </em><em>determinato</em><em> il ricciolino.</em><br/><em>Posizionandosi al centro dei due li asseverò ad uno sguardo </em><em>gradasso</em><em>.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Stavolta non mi freghi. </em><em>Ti fermerò a</em><em>d</em><em> ogni costo</em><em>» </em><em>lo avvertì Kiyota </em><em>combattivo più che mai.</em><br/><em>Quella precedente umiliazione, gli aveva fatto venire </em><em>una </em><em>voglia matta di sigillare la bocca a quella cicala fastidiosamente rumorosa. </em><em>Dimostrargli che se si trovava nella squadra più </em><em>rinomata</em><em> della prefettura era perché aveva un enorme talento che in altre squadre sarebbe stato sprecato. Oltre al non essere notato.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Ah, si? </em><em>Non c’è piacere a </em><em>competere.</em><em> Sei solo una matricola</em><em>» </em><em>replicò l’altro mettendo in risalto che l’unico per il quale andavano perse le energie era </em><em>l’esponente sito alla sua destra.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Senti ch</em><em>i</em><em> parla</em><em>» </em><em>lo deprezzò </em><em>Kiyota </em><em>con cadenza fanatica.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Hai ragione, ma io so fare qualcosa che tu non saprai fare neanche fra tre anni</em><em>» </em><em>e </em><em>premesso lo spettacolo, il mago mise in mostra i suoi trucchi da illusionista.</em><br/><em>Sollevando la palla in aria con entrambe la mani, </em><em>prese a fare movimenti </em><em>ipnotici distraendoli dal</em><em>la vera azione</em><em>. Proprio come un mago.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Ma cosa?!</em><em>» </em><em>ne fu sbalordita </em><em>Saeko.</em><br/><em>“</em><em><strong>Non gli ho mai visto fare questa tecnica. L’avranno affinata grazie al nuovo arrivato. Sento puzza di punto” </strong></em><em>dedusse mentalmente la ricciolina.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Che razza di tecnica è questa? Mi sono partiti i bulbi oculari</em><em>» </em><em>le chiese l’amica non comprendendo la strategia schematica dell’avversario.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Eccolo che ricomincia</em><em>» </em><em>disse Kiyota scagliandosi su dove pensava si trovasse la palla, ma </em><em>non c’era.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Oh, è sparita</em><em>» </em><em>Sathoshi lo schivò semplicemente, spiaccicandogli in faccia un sogghigno da brigante.</em><br/><em>Maki rimase vigile sui suoi torpidi spostamenti di braccia fino ad un certo punto, ma anche lui perse le traccie dell’oggetto arancione.</em><br/><em>I due si accorsero troppo tardi del </em><em>tranello.</em><br/><em>Sathoshi </em><em>infatti </em><em>aveva attirato l’attenzione su di se, lasciando il tempo ai compagni di posizionarsi uno alla sua sinistra e l’altro al suo fianco in modo che la palla passasse a Sanjiro e da Sanjiro a Nobu che si gettò inosservato sul canestro.</em><br/><em>Tutto questo nel mentre che loro venivano </em><em>opportunatamente</em><em> ingannati.</em><br/><em>Non appena Nobu schiacciò, gli occhi di Maki si granarono </em><em>e</em><em> la rabbia di Kiyota </em><em>si addensò nelle viscere.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>B</em><em>eh, te l’ho detto no?</em><em>» </em><em>lo innervosì ulteriormente Sathoshi nel mentre che camminava all’indietro. </em><em>I suoi compagni </em><em>lo cinsero d’assedio dandogli chi scrollate ai capelli, chi pacche sulla spalla.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Maledetto. T</em><em>e la</em><em> faccio vedere io sai?</em><em>» </em><em>obbiett</em><em>ò</em><em> Kiyota incazzato nero fino all’ultimo grado.</em><br/><em>I cinque del </em><em>Waseda, </em><em>sganciarono una sguardo truce su di Maki che diceva proprio</em><em><strong>“Vedrai in un modo o nell’altro riusciremo a batterti”.</strong></em><br/><em>Ma lui non ne fu inciso. </em><em>Anzi,</em><em>a</em><em>llargò le labbra i</em><em>n un </em><em>sogghigno affamato di vittoria.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Bisogna ammettere che sono stati bravi</em><em>» </em><em>li lusingò Jin andato li vicino ai compagni.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Si, hanno fatto un’azione da manuale</em><em>» </em><em>riconoscette Maki, </em><em>allettato dalla cosa.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Ma non basta per sconfiggerci</em><em>» </em><em>puntualizzò sull’imbattibilità del Kainan, </em><em>rendendo cristallino che da quel momento in poi avrebbero tenuto loro il ritmo della partita senza fargli più toccare una volta la palla.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Infatti. </em><em>Mostriamogli il vero volto sovrano del Kainan</em><em>» </em><em>Kiyota decantò la squadra </em><em>con un vocalizzo stridente.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Li vinceremo in un niente</em><em>» </em><em>attestò sfacciatamente Muto. </em><em>Si esaltò </em><em>a tal punto </em><em>gettandogli addosso una guardata del tipo “Siete senza speranze”.</em><br/><em>E infatti, g</em><em>li altri </em><em>dieci</em><em>minuti </em><em>del primo tempo furono </em><em>conquistati </em><em>dal Kainan.</em><br/><em>La palla veniva messa a canestro in varie combinazioni di azione: Maki con Jin, Jin con Kiyota, </em><em>Maki con Takasago, Muto con Maki.</em><br/><em>Negli ultimi tre minuti i quattro ragazzi </em><em>del </em><em>Waseda, </em><em>vedendo il loro capitano devastato dalla estenuazione alla quale l’aveva sottoposto la marcatura su Maki, gli chiesero </em><em>se volesse il cambio, </em><em>l</em><em>ui però rifiuto categoricamente di rinunciar</em><em>e a bloccarlo.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>No, a lui lo marco io</em><em>» </em><em>insistette ii</em><em>m</em><em>perlato dal sudore e affannato.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Capitano</em><em>, ma...</em><em>» </em><em>esclamarono angustiati gli altri quattro giocatori.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Una volta sola. Voglio fargliela a Sninichi Maki una volta sola per </em><em>sapere che ho uno sprazzo di talento e </em><em>potermene vantare per il resto dei miei giorni</em><em>» </em><em>lo sfidò pubblicamente con la faccia </em><em>deturpata dalla stanchezza.</em><br/><em>Maki accolse </em><em>la competizione atletica </em><em>comprimendo </em><em>ancora una volta </em><em>un sorriso </em><em>come se si trovasse al suo stesso livello </em><em>atletico. Quando l’evidenza della realtà ne calcava un divario abissale di stile e</em><em>d</em><em>esperienza</em><em>.</em><br/><em>Dispera</em><em>to il </em><em>Waseda, </em><em>prov</em><em>ò</em><em> anche marcature </em><em>inflessibilmente spropositate.</em><br/><em>In una g</em><em>li stavano addosso</em><em>in due – uno davanti l’altro di dietro – ma Maki riusciva </em><em>puntualmente </em><em>a </em><em>scivolare via,</em><em>sfrecciandogli accanto come fosse una freccia che viaggiava a dieci </em><em>metri </em><em>al secondo.</em><br/><em>E non ci fu verso di riacquistare né terreno, né punti o perfino fiato.</em><br/><em>A un minuto dal fischio, si presero la briga di trascendere le regole e i canestri che riuscirono a mettere in cantiere li fecero a stento, quasi arrivando a commettere cinque falli ciascuno.</em><br/><em>Quando Nami fischiò la conclusione del primo tempo </em><em>il cartellone improvvisato dei punteggi segnava</em><em>un 71 a 52 per il Kainan.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Ragazzi, siete micidiali. Quest’anno al torneo spaccherete come ogni anno</em><em>» </em><em>li </em><em>lodò </em><em>Nami sculacciandoli uno per volta.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Puoi giurarci carina e sarà anche merito mio se ci piazzeremo primi al campionato </em><em>interscolastico</em><em>» </em><em>attaccò Kiyota con la sua solita manfrina. </em><em>Prevedibilmente, u</em><em>n pugno lo co</em><em>l</em><em>pì in piena testa.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Ti ho detto sempre di abbassare la cresta</em><em>» </em><em>lo ammonì Maki dissetandosi poi con una lattina fresca.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Comunque siete stati magnifici davvero ragazzi</em><em>» </em><em>si complimentò Saeko ornando le parole ad un sorriso extra - large.</em><br/><em>Vedergli in campo in </em><em>una</em><em> “</em><em>prova supplementare</em><em>“ </em><em>non aveva niente a che fare ad osservarli </em><em>forgiarsi </em><em>durante </em><em>i disumani </em><em>allenamenti.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Allora, come ci si sente ad essere ad un passo dalla libertà?</em><em>» </em><em>gli chiese Jin radioso quanto i raggi che li stavano scaldando.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Emh...io...è...</em><em>difficile da spiegare</em><em>» </em><em>fece lei </em><em>perlustrando </em><em>disordinatamente</em><em> nella sua testa in cerca di una</em><em>metafora </em><em>interpretativa</em><em>.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Ma questa partita mi fa sentire come se fossi un'aquila pronta a spiccare il volo dopo un terribile temporale</em><em>» </em><em>parafrasò quindi cristallina.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Bel paragone. Si vede che sei una scrittrice</em><em>» </em><em>la voce del senpai si accese di elogio.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Io...</em><em>» </em><em>si impappinò lei imbarazzata.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>G</em><em>r...</em><em>gr</em><em>azie senpai</em><em>» </em><em>gli rese in un sussurro. E stavolta non ebbe il riguardo di </em><em>nascondere</em><em> gli scocchetti arrossati sulle guance.</em><br/><em>Nel lato a</em><em>nti</em><em>stante, intanto, </em><em>gli avversari </em><em>predisponevano una </em><em>tattica atta a sbarellare</em><em>barra</em><em>ingorgare il gioco </em><em>inespugnabile </em><em>del Kainan King.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Se neutralizziamo Jin non potranno mettere una distanza epocale di punti tra noi e loro</em><em>» </em><em>il loro capitano </em><em>scoprì una falla instabile del Kainan.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Si, ma come?</em><em>» </em><em>fece l’ala </em><em>piccola</em><em>.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Ci penso io a lui</em><em>» </em><em>si auto candidò il capitano.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Come? E Maki chi lo marca?</em><em>» </em><em>domandò l’ala grande scombussolata. Sanjiro non rispose. Cioè, rispose, ma con un’occhiata che cadde apaticamente su Nobu.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Puoi giurarci capitano</em><em>» </em><em>disse estasiato come se gli avessero appena detto che l’NBA l’aveva convocato in sede per un provino.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Bene, adesso ascoltate la mia strategia</em><em>» </em><em>antepose muovendo il palmo verso di se per farli stringere intorno a lui.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Non possiamo sconfiggerli tramite il confronto frontale </em><em>e la nostra difesa non li fa indietreggiare affatto</em><em>» </em><em>espose Sanjiro</em><em> mentre il resto della squadra si dissetava o riprendeva fiato piegato in due dalla fatica.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Se vogliamo per lo meno </em><em>incagliare </em><em>il loro gioco di squadra efficiente, d</em><em>ovremo improvvisare. </em><em>So che può sembrare una cosa insensata, ma l</em><em>’unico modo per fargliela è la carta della sorpresa. </em><em>Potranno </em><em>anche portare la corona </em><em>invitta della squadra più insuperabile del Kanagawa</em><em>, </em><em>tuttavia il</em><em> giocare come se fossimo </em><em>in </em><em>una roulette, li </em><em>confonderà certamente</em><em>» </em><em>risolse </em><em>con tono contegnoso.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Ci sto!</em><em>»</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Sarà fantastico vedere </em><em>la faccia atterrita di ognuno di loro quando non sapranno che pesci pigliare</em><em>» </em><em>i quattro atleti si compiacettero della nuova manovra </em><em>tessuta</em><em> dal loro capitano. Si fidavano ciecamente della sua guida e ascendente, </em><em>se pur questo fosse di truffaldino scopo.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Bene. Pronti?</em><em>» </em><em>li </em><em>persuase</em><em> facendo mettere a tutti i pugni al centro </em><em>del loro cerchio.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>SI!</em><em>» </em><em>urlarono in coro sollevandoli </em><em>come ciotole di sake</em><em>.</em><br/><em>D</em><em>all’altra parte del camp</em><em>etto</em><em> gli altri si voltarono </em><em>fomentati </em><em>dalle loro gradasse risa.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Ma sentiteli. Quanto chiasso fanno per essere una squadra di terzo livello</em><em>» </em><em>sclerò Kiyota </em><em>con le gambe divaricate e il volto corrucciato.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Lasciamoli fare, tanto per noi non fa più alcuna differenza</em><em>» </em><em>li ridimensionò Muto imbevuto di sicurezza.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Sono sicuro che </em><em>hanno appena </em><em>architettato </em><em>una nuova strategia </em><em>per fermarci</em><em>» </em><em>si accorse Jin, </em><em>sorridente come se la combattività dell’avversario lo spingesse ancor di più a dare il meglio di se.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Si, mi chiedo di cosa si tratti</em><em>» </em><em>si accordò Maki sollevandosi per fare il suo illustre rientro in campo insieme al resto della squadra.</em><br/><em>Quando gli atleti presero posto come pedine di una scacchiera, ognuno con l’uomo </em><em>che gli era stato </em><em>assegnato di marcare</em><em>, </em><em>Saeko ebbe un colpo.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Nobu marca </em><em>Maki e Sanjiro </em><em>marc</em><em>a</em><em> Jin? Che cosa hanno in mente di fare?</em><em>» </em><em>commentò Nami sconvolta.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Non lo so e non mi piace</em><em>»</em><em>rispose </em><em>Saeko </em><em>ansiosa. </em><em>Le</em><em> fece una strana impressione vederli contendersi la palla l’uno di faccia all’altro.</em><br/><em>Gli </em><em>parve</em><em>quasi</em><em>simboleggiassero</em><em>il suo passato e futuro che </em><em>si battevano in </em><em>uno scontro finale </em><em>per statuire chi avrebbe continuato a sussistere nel suo presente.</em><br/><em>Anche se, figu</em><em>rare</em><em>Shinichi Maki </em><em>nelle vesti del suo “futuro” </em><em>le </em><em>appariva come </em><em>un pensiero superlativamente ambizioso.</em><br/><em>In ogni caso, </em><em>Il secondo tempo non andò meglio </em><em>per il Waseda.</em><br/><em>Il Kainan segnò altri dieci punti mettendo una distanza di quattordici.</em><br/><em>Ma gli avversari non demordevano, diventavano </em><em>secondo per secondo sempre più </em><em>caparbiamente grintosi.</em><br/><em>Arrivati a quel punto, agli ultimi </em><em>dieci secondi</em><em> di gioco, era pressoché impossibile recuperare, ma dimostrare la loro tonificata bravura </em><em>no. </em><em>Se pur </em><em>la squadra presentasse </em><em>alcune parti decadenti.</em><br/><em>Ormai era inutile provare a prendersi il premio finale – non gli fregava neanche più – </em><em>la vera gratificazione sarebbe stata sconfiggere il re indiscusso di Kanagawa.</em><br/><em>Nobu ricevette la palla e spiccò un salto, piegando la schiena </em><em>in modo da </em><em>poter </em><em>schiacciare </em><em>eccellentemente.</em><br/><em>Un secondo dopo lo fece </em><em>anche</em><em> Maki </em><em>per ostruirgli l’azione</em><em>.</em><br/><em>La mano di Maki su posò sulla palla, esercitando</em><em>ne un’autorevole </em><em>pressione</em><em>, </em><em>ma Nobu, persuaso da una fiammata di ottusa determinazione, non fu da meno, </em><em>stabilendo una contesa di palla all’ultima potenza che fece passare gli attimi come delle ore. Il tempo </em><em>si</em><em> scandí così lentamente da sembrare </em><em>essere stato messo in pausa da uno spettatore esterno.</em><br/><em>E sotto la loro accanita pressione, la palla </em><em>prese pericolosamente </em><em>a scricchiolare.</em><br/><em>Nobu diede una grande prova di resistenza, ma Shinichi Maki gli era superiore per potenza e massa muscolare, tant'è che scacciò via la palla dalla sua mano con un </em><em>possente colpo.</em><br/><em>L’oggetto</em><em> rimbalzò pesantemente sul </em><em>lastricato </em><em>di basket, </em><em>rotolando pigr</em><em>o</em><em> verso l’aria avversaria e fermarsi proprio sotto alla rete del canestro.</em><br/><em>Nami </em><em>diede due sfiatate.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Stop! Fine partita</em><em>» </em><em>si sbracciò alimentando </em><em>il suo suono.</em><br/><em>Gli atleti del Waseda calarono il capo a</em><em>ffaticati, </em><em>ansima</em><em>nti e</em><em>sconfitti. </em><em>Altri si buttarono a terra per la </em><em>stanchezza mentale – </em><em>fisica -</em><em> alla quale il gioco assiduo del Kainan li aveva sottoposti.</em><br/><em>“<strong>Abbiamo vinto.</strong></em><em><strong>” </strong></em><em>disse Saeko portandosi l’indice all’occhio sinistro per cacciare via una vagabonda lacrima di gioia.</em><br/><em>“</em><em><strong>Io sono, finalmente libera?”</strong></em><br/><em>Tutta </em><em>la squadra esultò chi con le braccia diritte al cielo, chi con gridi trionfanti, e chi dandosi </em><em>dei colpi secchi con le mani.</em><br/><em>Poi si voltarono tutti verso di lei, che </em><em>strabiliantemente </em><em>radiosa, gli fece un assenso di gratitudine </em><em>commossa da quel</em><em>l’</em><em>incredibile momento.</em><br/><em>Dopodiché partirono </em><em>alla carica</em><em> come </em><em>Tsuru che planavano </em><em>sul loro nido confortevole.</em><br/><em>Jin e Kiyota furono i primi a raggiungerla: </em><em>coinvolgendola in una danza della baldoria fatta di piccoli saltelli ed “Evviva” ricorrenti, il numero dieci la racchiuse per i fianchi in un abbraccio orsacchiottone, il numero sei incastrò ambedue le mani alle sue.</em><br/><em>Poi toccò agli altri due che ringraziò dandogli un cinque che le </em><em>le costò </em><em>le ossa della mano</em><em>intorpidite</em><em>.</em><br/><em>L</em><em>’ultimo – e non per ordine di importanza – fu il senpai, che se Saeko avesse ascoltato l’assordante “carpe diem” dei battiti del cuore, si sarebbe gettata romanticamente tra le sue braccia </em><em>come ne</em><em>i</em><em> pessimi finali dei romanzi romantici.</em><em>M</em><em>a lei aveva lo spirito di </em><em>infrangibile </em><em>granito, e quando vide un </em><em>plasmarsi </em><em>sorriso tra le </em><em>labbra </em><em>carnose</em><em>, gli sporse un pugno che l</em><em>ui</em><em> colpi </em><em>finemente</em><em> da sopra.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Grazie! Siete grandi!</em><em>» </em><em>gli disse </em><em>con la bocca tremante.</em><br/><em>Giunse il momento </em><em>convenzionale de</em><em>l corteo di omaggio alla squadra vincitrice - non dovuta - ma i ragazzi lo vollero </em><em>fare da veri sportivi che erano.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>E’ stato una bella partita</em><em>» </em><em>gli disse </em><em>Maki </em><em>offrendogli rispettosamente la mano.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Si, lo penso anche io</em><em>» </em><em>se ne uniformò Nobu </em><em>stringendogliela vigorosamente. </em><em>A</em><em>veva stretto </em><em>la mano a</em><em>l </em><em>primatista del Kanagawa</em><em>e </em><em>condiviso</em><em> una partita con </em><em>una squadra </em><em>invincibile </em><em>come il Kainan</em><em>. Adesso non importava più della sconfitta </em><em>o le </em><em>vendette che a confronto sapevano di latte scaduto</em><em>, ma solo di essere riusciti a vivere un‘esperienza tanto </em><em>esaudiente e </em><em>istruttiva </em><em>per il futuro </em><em>campionato</em><em>.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Potremo riavere una rivincita alle eliminatorie e anche se non fosse verremo comunque a vedere le altre partite, ma non contate che tifiamo per voi</em><em>» </em><em>conversò Nobu.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Oh, penso che non sarà una preoccupazione</em><em>» </em><em>rispose Maki facendo riferimento ad entrambe le cose. </em><em>Nobu sogghignò complice alla sua spiritosaggine mentre scioglieva la stretta e faceva piombare lo sguardo luccicante su Saeko.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>E, </em><em>Saeko</em><em>» </em><em>il ragazzo lanciò un’occhiata piccata agli altri per </em><em>comunicargli</em><em> che abbisognassero di privacy.</em><br/><em>Le membra deg</em><em>li amici di Saeko si </em><em>irrigidirono a effetto domino quasi </em><em>che a scatenarlo fosse stato</em><em>uno sbadiglio attaccato.</em><br/><em>Saeko, si torchiò i bordi dei pantaloncini che indossava così da </em><em>soppesare egregiamente </em><em>la sua decisione.</em><br/><em>“<strong>Non dovrei accettare, potrebbe essere la sua ultima </strong></em><em><strong>occasione di vendetta. Però non posso neanche rifiutare. Fino ad adesso ha avuto una condotta impeccabile </strong></em><em><strong>come il Nobu di un tempo</strong></em><em><strong>” </strong></em><em>Saeko </em><em>rifletteva e nel frattempo ne esaminava l’oggetto dei suoi </em><em>gravosi perché.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Solo un minuto</em><em>» </em><em>sancì addentandosi il labbro inferiore.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Sicura?</em><em>» </em><em>volle sincerarsi Jin.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Si, vi raggiungo tra un minuto</em><em>» </em><em>rinfrancò </em><em>lei </em><em>allontanandosi all’ang</em><em>o</em><em>lo del campetto insieme a Nobu.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Cosa volevi dirmi?</em><em>» </em><em>gli domandò tenendosi a un metro di distanza da lui nel caso volesse allungare le mani per fargli </em><em>una qualche </em><em>inopportuna </em><em>molestia.</em><br/><em>Nobu non parlò.</em><br/><em>Sorrise benevolo. Poi restrinse le distanze imposte da lei e chinandosi alla sua altezza, spostò il viso di lato </em><em>al suo per depositargli un tenero bacio sulla guancia. </em><em>L’intera muscolatura di Saeko si contrasse a causa </em><em>dell’agghiacciante</em><em>stupore.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Grazie per avermi offerto questa chance</em><em>» </em><em>le </em><em>disse </em><em>ritornando con la schiena diritta.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Mi stai dicendo che non cercherai più vendetta verso i miei confronti?</em><em>» </em><em>tradusse lei </em><em>sentendosi </em><em>tuttora</em><em> scossa dall’inconcepibilità del suo gesto.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Te lo giuro per quando amo il basket e </em><em>ne hai appena avuto una dimostrazione. </em><em>E poi sarei una vera merda se volessi </em><em>ancora </em><em>boicottare la </em><em>tua vita dopo che tu mi hai fatto un regalo bellissimo</em><em>»</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Scommetto che nel tuo nuovo romanzo ho assunto la parte de</em><em>l</em><em>cattivo dagli occhi folli </em><em>e non più </em><em>l’amico amatissimo</em><em> della protagonista</em><em>» </em><em>le imbroccate parole di Nobu, ebbero l’autorità di rattristare le pupille di Saeko. </em><em>La sua parte di colpa racchius</em><em>a</em><em> nel</em><em>la</em><em>cortina intramontabile</em><em> del passato, </em><em>gli incendiò</em><em> la testa come </em><em>le fiamme di un anno fa che danzavano lente davanti i suoi occhi.</em><br/><em>«Mi spiace per quello che è successo. Io, non volevo ferirti è solo che...» </em><em>la voce di Saeko non venne quasi crepata da un singulto di lacrime.</em><br/><em>Il non ricambiare qualcuno poteva essere etichettato come un </em><em>reato</em><em>?</em><br/>Saeko ricordò il giorno in cui gli aveva esplicitamente detto <em><span class="u">«</span></em><em><span class="u">Mi spiace, ma non metterò mai il mio sogno al secondo posto per nessuno al mondo</span></em><em><span class="u">» </span></em><em>e il cuore di lui </em><em>si era </em><em>tramutato</em><em> un rovo </em><em>selvatico ricolmo</em><em>di frutti veleniferi.</em><br/><em>Ma non poteva </em><em>avere una relazione con qualcuno </em><em>a cui voleva bene, ma </em><em>che non amava</em><em>. Sarebbe stato trecento volte più infelice del destino </em><em>barbaro che </em><em>si era modellata con le sue stesse mani</em><em>.</em><br/><em>A pensarci Saeko, trovò una similitudine tra </em><em>la </em><em>situazione remota tra loro due e quella attuale nella quale la stava facendo trovare la sua farraginosa infatuazione.</em><br/><em>Che questa fosse la lapidaria legge del Karma?</em><br/><em>«No, </em><em>Saeko. d</em><em>evo scusarmi io, </em><em>non tu</em><em>. Ho perso il controllo e il senso delle cose. </em><em>Non avrei dovuto farmi plagiare dalle parole deleterie di mia sorella.</em><br/><em>Mi rendo conto di aver reagito esageratamente, ma quando si è pazzi d’amore penso che siano giustificati certe azioni. </em><em>Forse</em><em>» </em><em>Nobu si asciugò il viso depositando poi la tovaglia al lato destro della spalla.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Ma da oggi dedicherò anima e tempo alla mia passione e diventerò un fuoriclasse senza precedenti</em><em>» </em><em>Nobu lanciò un accenno di mento ai ragazzi </em><em>che</em><em>si erano </em><em>ritir</em><em>ati</em><em> nelle panchine </em><em>sinistre </em><em>per </em><em>recuperare gli </em><em>oggetti personali.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Chi lo sa? Può darsi che riuscirò a sconfiggere il mitico Shinichi Maki</em><em>» </em><em>sperò sottacendo un’altra verità evidentemente lampante</em><em>.</em><br/><em>Vedendosi scoperta della sua cotta, Saeko </em><em>avvertì </em><em>un </em><em>vertiginoso sobbalzo cardiaco</em><em>al centro del petto.</em><br/><em>«Come...come l’hai capito?»</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Gli occhi. Non mentono mai. </em><em>Il tuo modo di guardarlo </em><em>è</em><em> inequivocabile. Lo guardi come io guard..avo te» </em><em>Nobu conosceva benissimo </em><em>quel languido contrassegno</em><em>.</em><br/><em>Era come se i suoi occhi si </em><em>aprissero la mattina per il sol</em><em>o compito di illuminare la strada di colei che amava smisuratamente.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Osservandolo, capisco. Io non rispecchio decisamente il tuo tipo. Su nessun aspetto</em><em>»</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Io non ho un tipo. È solo che lui è….</em><em>» </em><em>si pressò a spiegare </em><em>con le pupille indurite </em><em>dall’incomodo. </em><em>Nobu </em><em>arricciò svagatamente le labbra sottili.</em><br/><em>I</em><em> suoi occhi non parevano più quelli di un rettile strisciante, ma di un giovane ragazzo che nonostante le percosse acuite della vita, riusciva ancora a vedere il mondo a color</em><em>i</em><em>. Se pur sbiaditi.</em><br/><em>«Hai gusti particolari e ambiziosi, ma forse capisco perché ti piace così tanto» </em><em>riconobbe </em><em>onesto.</em><br/><em>Maki era il tipico soggetto </em><em>favorito</em><em> di virtù </em><em>connaturate</em><em>delle quali molti “uomini” decidevano volutamente di </em><em>scansarsi</em><em> per timore di </em><em>danneggiare la </em><em>loro </em><em>reputazione </em><em>di teppisti virili</em><em>, quando invece Shinichi Maki </em><em>equilibrato da un’ambizione e umiltà parimenti, seminava soggezione – sia a chi</em><em> sia a chi lo rispettava che chi lo disprezzava - </em><em>conservando un’aura </em><em>eroicamente</em><em>maestosa.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Ti auguro di realizzare il tuo sogno Nobu</em><em>» </em><em>gli auspicò con modeatia, </em><em>ma sopratutto per </em><em>mutilare</em><em> l’argomento </em><em>“Parliamo dei pregi della tua crush così finisci per </em><em>innamorartene </em><em>completamente”</em><br/><em>«</em><em>A</em><em>nche io a te. Dovrei scusarmi per averti </em><em>bruciato il romanzo e so che forse non mi crederai, </em><em>ma se c’è qualcuno tra noi due che realizzerà il suo sogno quella sei tu Saeko</em><em>» </em><em>si sdebitò della sua buona creanza.</em><em>L</em><em>e pupille di Saeko si dilatarono per l’incredulità.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>L’ho sempre saputo e forse ti invidiavo un po’. Però, ne sono certo. Tu diventerai un’affermata scrittrice</em><em>» </em><em>ribadì con più enfasi.</em><br/><em>Trasportata da quel surreale momento, </em><em>Saeko poté rievocare alla memoria dei ricordi </em><em>invasi di luce: Nobu che leggeva il suo romanzo – in fase di stesura - sotto l’albero in cui usava scriverlo.</em><br/><em>Nobu che recitava le frasi inchiostrate nelle pagine del suo romanzo e chiedeva a lei di lo stesso con quelle della protagonista.</em><br/><em>Nobu che faceva le fotocopie dei capitoli per pubblicizzarlo a puntante come i tempi antichi.</em><br/><em>Erano stati ricordi invasi di luce </em><em>ai quali </em><em>Saeko </em><em>avre</em><em>bbe</em><em> ripen</em><em>sato con un’amara tristezza perché nonostante </em><em>gli avesse dato dei momenti raggianti</em><em>, Nobu gli aveva sopratutto </em><em>fatto passare</em><em>ore </em><em>spaventose</em><em>, </em><em>impossibil</em><em>i</em><em> da </em><em>poter provare a </em><em>cancellare dalla sua memoria semantica.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Grazie. Lo, accetto e apprezzo da parte tua</em><em>» </em><em>rese con tonalità asciutta.</em><br/><em>«Glielo dirai? Intendo, del nostro passato?» </em><em>quello di Nobu </em><em>diede l’impressione di essere un consiglio, anziché un interrogativo.</em><br/><em>«Dovrebbero sapere la verità. </em><em>S</em><em>i sono messi in gioco</em><em>rischia</em><em>ndo</em><em> di compromette il club di basket</em><em>per te</em><em>»</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Io gliela dirò</em><em>» </em><em>sputò gelida. E sapeva anche quando farlo. Li aspettava un intero weekend al cottage di Jin, </em><em>ne avrebbero avuto di tempo spropositato per raccontarsi </em><em>favole del folclore</em><em>, aneddoti esilaranti di vita e passati sofferentemente burrascosi.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Beh, allora ci vediamo negli spalti dello stadio, Saeko</em><em>» </em><em>Nobu lo fece passare per un appuntamento </em><em>irrevocabile su cui segnare una X su ogni strisciolina del </em><em>numero del </em><em>mese.</em><br/><em>«</em><em>Ci vediamo</em><em>» </em><em>disse lei neutra.</em><br/><em>Nobu si voltò verso di lei sorridendogli con </em><em>un </em><em>ingentilito </em><em>ardore. Poi si riunì al suo gruppetto di </em><em>atleti </em><em>e compari.</em><br/><em>“</em><em><strong>E’ davvero finita?” </strong></em><em>Saeko si rifiutava di credere, però quando si volt</em><em>ò</em><em> dalla parte dei suoi compagni di avventure barra disavventure, </em><em>Saeko </em><em>sentì </em><em>quasi il corpo lievitare in aria per la </em><em>sana sensazione di leggerezza provata.</em><br/><em>“</em><em><strong>Sono</strong></em><em><strong> libera. Finalmente libera di </strong></em><em><strong>andare</strong></em><em><strong> incontro ai miei compagni e destino senza più – </strong></em><em><strong>bene o male - </strong></em><em><strong>paure </strong></em><em><strong>e incertezze. “</strong></em><br/><em>Così Saeko corse incontro alla sua comitiva sentendosi come un uccellino che dopo due settimane di bendaggio all’ala spezzata, poteva felicemente tornare a volare </em><em>nel cielo di un blu che più infinito non c’era.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>